Wild Cat - Part Three
by Chickie.Babe1
Summary: Finding out you have enhanced senses, increased strength, speed and durability can be daunting. Discovering all of this as well as the truth that vampires exist is pushing it. Add on the fact your brother, best friends and close friends are werewolves and an army of newborn vampires are coming to kill your only normal friend, and graduation is the least of your worries.
1. Chapter 1

**So finally, here it is! I got stuck, at a bit that wasn't even hard to continue on from. I guess I had no motivation.**

 **Don't count on the next one soon because I haven't started it and I wont at least until the semester of uni is over which is the end of May. I haven't even attempted to start it because I am a good child and do not want distractions from homework.**

 **But we can fawn about that later. For now, here's Part Three of Wild Cat.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Alexis' POV:

"Alexis, go and give your brother a shout would you?" Dad called, I was sitting upstairs in my room while mum and dad cooked a big lunch. We were having a _huge_ lunch. And when I say huge, I mean it.

"Sure." I smiled. I walked down the stairs, high-fifed my dad as I passed him before walking out the back door.

I stood at the edge of the trees that ended our backyard, like it did for most people who lived in LaPush. I took a deep breath.

"JAMES!" I bellowed. My voice echoed over the trees and through the leaves. I shut my eyes and listened for a second. I heard three sets of paws stop somewhere off in the distance. I smiled.

"Time for lunch." I said, still shouting but not as loud. Now that I knew where they were, I didn't need to shout that loud. The neighbours were annoyed enough, and that I knew without them saying something. We were a pretty loud family. But then again, we were a big family.

Unlike some families who only considered close friends and relatives as family, our family was the entire tribe. Within this tribe was a set of, protectors, is what we called them. They protected us all from the things that lurked in the shadows. Things that hardly anyone believed in.

This was my family. And not just because my brother was one of these protectors. Two of my best friends were too. Once they all joined this, group, the entire group became my close family.

So, mum and dad had invited them all for lunch. That's why they'd made so much food.

I heard a howl off in the distance and smiled, knowing my message had been delivered.

"He's coming." I assured my dad as I walked back inside. He smiled and nodded at me.

"Need any help?" I wondered

"No I think we got it." Mum smiled, I nodded. I heard a car pull up outside the house and walked down the hallway to get the front door. The car belonged to Emily Young, Sam Uley's fiancé, she was forever cursedly by three scars that plagued her face, pulling the right half of her face down.

Sam was the leader of the 'group'.

With them was Kim, Jared's girlfriend. My first impression of Kim was that she was a nice girl, a little shy, and a little plain. She had a wide face, mostly cheekbones, with eyes too small to balance them out. Her nose and mouth were both too broad for traditional beauty. Her flat black hair was thin and wispy.

That was my first impression. But after a while of watching Jared watch Kim, I could no longer find anything plain about the girl.

The way he stared at her! It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Like a collector finding an undiscovered Da Vinci, like a mother looking into the face of her newborn child.

His wondering eyes caused me see new things about her — how her skin looked like russet-coloured silk, how the shape of her lips was a perfect double curve, how white her teeth were against them, how long her eyelashes were, brushing her cheek when she looked down.

Kim's skin sometimes darkened when she met Jared's awed gaze, and her eyes would drop as if in embarrassment, but she had a hard time keeping her eyes away from his for any length of time.

Jared held the same look when looking at Kim as Sam did when he looked at Emily. It was beautiful the way they looked at one another, and it made me sort of jealous sometimes when I watched the group.

It wasn't really a group though, the better word was pack.

Emily, Sam and Kim climbed out of the car before they unloaded a heap _more_ food. I walked down to help them.

"Jeez, do we need more?" I questioned

"With those boys, you can never have to much." Emily smiled.

"Good point." I nodded, taking heap of plates from her and carrying them inside, Sam behind me.

Emily, Sam, Kim and I placed the food on the kitchen bench before my mother began arranging it all. I walked up to Emily and gave her a hug.

"Hey." I greeted.

"How are you?" she wondered, I shrugged

"Same as always." She smiled and stroked my hair. Normal people would find that weird. I wasn't classified as normal anymore.

"Hey Kim," I smiled

"Hey Lexi," She smiled at me.

"Did you invite Charlie and Bella?" I asked mum

"I did, but Charlie said Bella was still grounded and that coming would give her some leverage." mum rolled her eyes

"Did you mention the part that if she come here she'd be away from Edward?" I wondered, Mum nodded

"Unfortunately, I think Edward got there first." she sighed. I rolled my eyes.

Bella Swan. Her dad was Charlie swan, the chief of police and my dad's best friend, along with Billy Black.

Bella had pulled an awful stunt on us all not to long ago. She ran off with Alice Cullen to Italy, to save Alice's brother, and Bella's ex-boyfriend — now retitled, boyfriend — Edward Cullen, who went to get himself killed after he heard Bella had gone cliff diving and jumped off a cliff.

Bella had disappeared for three days and Charlie had grounded her forever because of it. Unfortunately for Charlie, Edward was still allowed to have visiting hours, plus the two went to school together, so he couldn't split them up.

Another car pulled up and this time, it was Sue Clearwater. She wasn't alone, she had her youngest child, Seth, her son, with her.

Seth Clearwater was fifteen, and like a little brother to me, littler then James that is.

"Hey Seth," I greeted, he held his fist up to me and I pounded my own against it.

"What's up, Lex?" he wondered

"Nothing, just that there's a _lot_ of food in there." I confessed

"Really?" he perked up. I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair before greeting Sue and guiding them through the house.

Last to arrive was Billy Black. He was on the council with my dad, Sue and Old Quil, who couldn't make it tonight for some reason. Billy and my dad had been friends since they were like five years old, the only time they'd only ever been separated was when my dad had left Forks to go to Washington D.C. for college. That was where he'd met my mum. Otherwise, the two were inseparable.

They were a lot like me and Jacob. Jacob was Billy's son. Because our family's had always been close, so had we. Only once had we had a, falling out, though we'd had several fights since then.

There was a reason for that, sort of. Cats and Dogs aways fight after all.

"Where are the boys?" Billy asked as I wheeled him inside.

"They're coming." I assured him with a smile.

At that I heard the sounds of several thundering paws against the earth floor heading towards the house.

As Billy fell into the usual conversation with my dad I walked to the back door and opened it, just in time for five very similar boys and one girl to come walking out of the trees. It's ridiculous how hot these boys are. All of them have the same russet coloured skin, dark brown or black hair and brown eyes.

The muscles on them all are something you'd only expect to get through steroids, only they weren't on any. Every single on of them, except for the girl obviously, were only wearing shorts, even in this cold weather.

I smirked as the girl walked up to me. Leah Clearwater, Seth's older sister and Sue's oldest child.

"Leah," I greeted with a hug

"Smells great!" she exclaimed looking past me

"Well hey to you too," I muttered. She smirked at me and squeezed me tighter. Her strength was unbelievable as usual, but non existent against me.

"Leah, it's not working." I assured her. She sighed and released me as I smirked at her.

"Lex, do you think you could shout any louder?" one of the boys asked. I smirked at my brother

"Probably," I assured him. James rolled his eyes at me

"How you doing Lexi?" Embry wondered. One of my musketeers. He gave me a hug

"Not bad, you?" I wondered, he shrugged

"Same old, same old." He smiled. Embry suddenly pulled me out of the way as two boys rushed past us, Paul and Jared.

"What's up Cat?" Jared asked at he passed. I gave him a scowl but didn't answer.

"Hey Lex." Quil greeted, I grinned and gave him a high-five

"What's up Quil?" I wondered

"Nothing much." He shrugged.

During the last few weeks Quil had phased. Finally.

I'd been home, as it had been a weekend and I didn't have work, when James and Embry had burst through the back door.

 _"Lexi!" James yelled_

 _"What?" I asked racing down the stairs_

 _"It's Quil," Embry explained_

 _"Seriously?" I wondered, they nodded. I beamed. I'd hardly seen Quil and I missed my third musketeer._

 _I raced out the door and past the two boys_

 _"Is he at home or at Emily's?" I asked calling back._

 _"His house." I was gone before they could say anything else._

 _I needed to see Quil, he had been so upset after both Embry and Jacob left him. And He wasn't his normal self otherwise. I'd seen him around when I'd dropped James off at school — as he didn't have a car himself to drive — I'd waved but I hadn't really spoken to him. Sam had told me not to incase I let something slip. I was fully against it but when everyone had ganged up on me, I couldn't really say no._

 _I reached Quil's house and wrapped my knuckles on the front door._

 _Old Quil answered it._

 _"That was quick." He admitted_

 _"Yes, well…" Embry and James came up behind me "They gave me a lift." I smiled, both raised a confused eyebrow for a second before understanding I'd forced them into another one of my lies to the council, and by extension, my parents. I still refused to have them know about me._

 _Old Quil nodded and stepped aside. I rushed in to see Quil, tall, tanned, muscled and all the other physical wolf features added to him, sitting on the couch with Sam and Jacob._

 _"Quil!" I beamed. He stood up surprised before I ran, normally, to him and thew my arms around his neck._

 _"Lex…" he said, I pulled back_

 _"Hey," I smiled with a chuckle._

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm here to express how happy I am!" I admitted hugging him again._

 _"Why?" Quil wondered. I looked at him again confused before turning to Sam and Jacob_

 _"You haven't told him?" I asked_

 _"We haven't had the chance yet." Jacob admitted with a sigh._

 _"Told me what?" Quil asked._

 _"That I know." I answered simply._

 _"Know what?"_

 _"Everything." I answered grinning._

 _"Every —" I think he understood then "How come?"_

 _"I'm smart." I shrugged_

 _"Huh, yeah right." James disagreed sitting on the couch. I glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender._

 _"I figured it out," I admitted to Quil "Not long after James changed." I explained_

 _"That's why you haven't been talking to me?" he half asked_

 _"Everyone told me not to. And it's difficult to disobey six angry wolves." I muttered all four boys rolled their eyes_

 _"What?" I asked but they shook their heads and didn't answer. I scowled at them._

 _Truthfully they couldn't force me to do anything now. Not even for my so called 'safety', like anything could hurt me now. I was unexplainably invincible. So far. Though I hadn't gone at a vampire yet, and all I'd really done with the wolves was avoid Paul, when he was human. They refused to go at me while in their wolf forms._

 _Alright, invincible to humans._

 _I wonder if they shot me I'd die…? The wolves don't have that problem and I was a lot like them, except for the transforming part._

 _"So, what colour are we?" I asked Quil_

 _"Chocolate brown." Quil answered_

 _"Awesome." I smirked_

 _"How?"_

 _"Everyone loves chocolate." I shrugged, Quil smirked._

 _"Yeah it's sweet and delicious," Embry laughed. Quil rolled his eyes and I glared at him_

 _"It's better then plain old black and grey," I smirked. Embry glared at me and I poked my tongue out at him._

 _Sam forced Quil to sit down and he explained a lot more. It didn't seem to matter what Sam said, Quil was ecstatic about the change, just like Seth, he didn't mind it. It meant he got to be with his two best friends again after all._

It was great to see that the change hadn't effected Quil's personality.

The last of the group standing in my backyard, was Jacob Black, other then Leah, he was my oldest friend. Though Leah had spent most of her time with older girls her age, like Jacob's older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca.

Things hadn't been going well for us lately. I'd been snapping at him a lot, and mainly because he'd been angering me.

He was also really upset over Bella.

Jacob loved Bella.

They were an extremely good couple and were good for one another, except for when Jacob lost his temper and could possibly rip her apart. I'd been rooting for them to get together but I think Bella thought of that as a betrayal to Edward.

Naturally though, Edward had come back and ruined any chance of that happening for Bella had gone right back to him. Jacob had sort of gone into some sort of depression because of it.

He doesn't smile like he used to. I think out of all the pack, he was having the most trouble with the change, he hated it the most.

Because of his change, he wasn't my Jake anymore either, he no longer gave off that extremely happy air from him, the smile he always used to wear had vanished, and I hadn't seen it since we'd seen a movie with Bella and Mike.

That was the night Jacob had come down with the fever. Or the wolf fever as I called it. Mainly because when someone comes down with it, they phased into a giant wolf afterwards.

Yeah, my family were werewolves.

My mum and dad were normal, in fact all the parents were, the gene James had inherited came from my dad's side.

I'd like to include myself in the 'normal' category, but that just didn't work. Mainly cause I was anything but normal.

While my family were werewolves, the Cullen family, including Bella's boyfriend Edward, were vampires. The mortal enemy of the werewolves. Though I don't know who decided this, who decided they were enemies. It was the main reason there was so much shit going on at the moment, because the werewolves and vampires didn't like each other.

Bella and I were stuck in the middle of this little feud, only Bella was mainly on the vampires side, and I was on the werewolf side.

It's a complicated life I live.

Embry left my side to walk inside and I walked down the back steps to Jake.

"Hey," I smiled

"Hey." He answered

"How you doing?" I asked, he shrugged but let out a sigh. He didn't answer me.

I was trying to keep the frown off my face, I remember the time when he used to joke and smile. I missed that Jacob. He definitely didn't deserve the pain he was enduring.

"Alright, foods ready." my mother called from the house.

I took Jacob's hand and pulled him with me into the house.

We all sat around the big dining table, with a few exceptions of the stools at the kitchen bench as there were not nearly enough chairs for us all.

It seemed the wolves were able to keep their manners pretty clean for once while surrounded by the parents, or council members as they were also known as.

My dad, Billy, Old Quil and Sue were the council members, well and Sam but he was the pack leader, or alpha, and was more associated with that title.

The chatter peaked as everyone around the table enjoyed the immense amount of food and the company of one another. It was how we used to have lunch with the Blacks and Clearwaters before all this supernatural stuff got in the way.

It was amazing how time could fly, not two months ago I'd found out about the supernatural world, about the things that hid in the dark, I'd sort of joined that group, but we weren't totally sure about that part. And now, graduation was creeping towards us. It was literally a few weeks away.

Bella told me Edward had been handing her thousands of application forms at her for college. He could easily bribe a college to let her in despite the late entry form. Mum had done that to me a few months ago, like last year, months ago. She said that if I just apply to them all I was bound to get into one.

The thought of having to move away and go to college was sort of scary, and it wasn't on my top things to worry about at the moment.

The top involved, werewolves, vampires, myself, and Bella.

Thanks to the fight Bella and Jacob were in, and the fact that the wolves hated the vampires, I had become the middle girl for _everyone_. Well, except for between Edward and Bella, that was something I never needed to worry about as even Charlie couldn't separate them no matter what, despite Bella's grounding.

The boys had finally grasped the fact that I was no longer fragile. Thanks to my new strength, I could easily break the boys, but they couldn't break me. It turned out I was faster and much more, agile, then they were.

It was funny to see Paul trying to beat the crap out of me now. I took the mickey out of the fact that he couldn't touch me and he let a girl beat him in everything. In return he and Jared were still teasing me about my cat thing. What was worse was that Embry had joined in.

I was acting more and more like a cat, though I hadn't told the boys about my tree experiment a few weeks ago. As soon as I told them that, I was dead. They'd chew me out about how dangerous it was, especially seeing as we had no idea what I was capable of then.

My mother and Emily's food disappeared within half an hour, mainly because the wolves appetites were ridiculous.

I hope they still had room because the desserts both my mum and Emily retrieved were full on over the top.

There was cheesecake, trifle, pudding, custard, meringue, pastries, cake, cookies, cupcakes, sponges and pies.

"Jeez, mum." I said "I know they eat a lot but seriously?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what to make, so I just made everything." She smiled at me. I sighed but smiled. Just like my mother.

After all the food had been eaten we moved to the couches in the living room. The chatter lasted hours, until Kim yawned.

That was when Jared decided to take her home, and that one action caused everyone to agree that it was time to leave.

Embry, Quil and Seth had patrol so the other wolves were forced — by me — to go and sleep. It was terrible the amount of sleep they all got, something ridiculous like three hours a night. Well, except for Sam, I don't think Emily let him do that to himself.

So the house emptied and everyone left as quickly as they'd all arrived. Jared and Kim went with Emily and Sam as they'd give Kim a lift home. Jacob went with his dad in order to help him out with his wheel chair. Sue and Leah went in her car back home, Paul ran off as everyone was leaving.

James and I waved to everyone through the dark cold night as they all left before walking inside.

"These evenings always leave me exhausted." I admitted

"Why?" James asked

"Cause you lot are exhausting to be around." I smirked. James rolled his eyes.

"Night sis." He said, stroking my hair. I smiled at him before walking up the stairs to my room.

I crashed within two minutes of my head hitting the pillow.

* * *

"Do you think we should wake her up?" I heard a voice in the distance.

"If you do that she might break your nose."

"Yeah, she's not always good with morning." James reminded them.

"She might be pissed we're here in the first place."

"Got that right." I grumbled. The voices stopped. I groaned and raised my head from the pillow. I brushed my fingers through my brown hair, removing it from my face before rubbing my eyes.

I turned to look at Embry, Quil, Jacob and James.

"What?" I asked as they stared at me

"We're just slowly worrying that you're about to break our jaws." Embry admitted, I smirked

"It seems becoming giant wolves hasn't changed the fact that you're scared of angering me."

"Only in the morning." James shrugged. I hid my face in my pillows again.

"What time it is?" I wondered

"Ten-ish" Jacob answered, I looked at them again

"Seriously?" I asked. They all nodded

"Jeez." I sat up and removed myself from my blankets.

I walked past the four boys and into the bathroom, I shut the door and had a shower, combing through my messy hair. I washed my face before leaning against the bathroom door.

The boys were down stairs.

I wrapped myself in the towel and walked across the landing to my room, shutting that door and proceeding to get dressed.

When I was done I walked downstairs to find the boys lounging on the couch.

"Alright then, what is it you want?"

"Man, did you always take that long to get ready?" Quil questioned

I shot him a scowl

"I'm a girl, I'm allowed to take my time."

"Says who?" Embry asked

"Says me, now did you have a reason for being here or not?" I asked, annoyed by their interrogation.

"Did you ever think that maybe they came to hang out with me?" James asked

"No." I admitted without any hesitation. He shot me an annoyed look "What? I'm better then you are." my musketeers chuckled at him

"We were wondering if you'd like to hang with us today." Jacob eventually explained. I examined him, Jake seemed like he was trying to enjoy himself, and possibly succeeding.

"No patrol?" I wondered, they all shook their heads. That was different, was Sam extending the shift hours or something?

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

They all shrugged. I rolled my eyes

"Well, that's helpful." I mumbled

"Well, we thought you'd have something in mind." Quil confessed

"I only just woke up remember,"

"So? You always had an idea on what to do before." James confessed

"Hmm," I thought for a minute before I walked into the kitchen to make myself a hot drink.

I got an idea when the kettle popped.

"When was the last time we climbed a tree?" I asked, making the question general

"You want to race us up a tree?" Quil asked

"Cat, remember, I'm sure I can keep up." I smirked

"She's got a point." Embry grinned

"We haven't done that in ages." Jacob confessed

"I'm sure it's safe enough too," I shrugged, taking my mug over to the couch as I sipped from it.

"Sounds like a plan, see if your skills have gotten rusty." James looked at me

"If anyone's skills are rusty, it's yours. We've done it more then you have." I reminded him

"But, I have the skills for it now." He was talking about his wolfiness.

"Yeah, well I bet it wont help you."

"Oooo, you're on girl." Quil decided. I smirked and put my mug down before I walked to the back door and pulled my good shoes on. I just kept all of my shoes at the back door, it was the most used door in the house now, seeing as I didn't need my car much.

When I stood up the four boys ran right past me.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I shouted after them, I heard a laugh before it changed into a barmy laugh. I knew then that it was safe for me to run past, I didn't really need to see them all in the nude.

I whizzed past the spot where they'd changed and they were already gone. I pushed off and ran faster, we already knew I was faster so I should catch up easily.

I saw the four wolves weaving in and out of the trees not to far ahead of me and grinned.

Just as I got close I ran at a tree and up into the branches, there was no way I'd be able to run through their huge figures without getting squashed.

I jumped over the branches and over their heads before jumping down in front of them. I heard a huff and a snarl from behind me. I jumped and spun in the air to see them, so that they could see my smug grin.

James snapped his jaws at me.

"Sore looser." I grumbled as I continued to run.

There was this certain clearing not far from the beach that we'd all found when we were younger and that was where we were headed. It was our tree climbing spot. It had quite a good amount of climbing trees.

I broke the trees into the clearing and skidded to a stop with a grin on my face.

A minute later the boys walked in, one after the other.

"That was so not fair," James began

"How?" I questioned.

"You can't use the trees." he continued

"How was I meant to get past you otherwise?" I wondered

"You weren't." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes

"That's not how it works." I informed him

"Who said?"

"Me." I smirked

"You really are fast though." Embry confessed

"Still think you can beat me up a tree?" I wondered with a smirk

"Do we need to chase you up it?" Quil laughed. I glared at him

"Don't make me break you." I warned. He tried to sniffle his laughter unsuccessfully. I rolled my eyes at him

"Well, come on." I decided and walked towards a tree.

"How do you want to do this?" James wondered

"Don't know, don't care, I really just want to climb." I confessed

"True that." Quil smirked before he jumped up and grabbed a branch of a tree, beginning to climb it.

"I wonder if the branches will even hold you?" I chuckled. This time they glared at me. "Hey, I didn't say you were fat, just that you were heavy."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Embry asked

"No, muscle ways more then fat." I reminded them. They were happy with that answer.

"Only one way to find out." I decided

I turned back to the tree and walked around it looking for a sturdy branch. I found one and jumped. My fingers closed around the branch and I swung myself up onto it.

The boys, except for Quil who was a branch above me, stared at me surprised.

"What?" I questioned. Only now did I realise how high I'd jumped.

"I guess being strong allows me to jump." I shrugged.

I turned back to the tree as Quil smirked down at me before he continued to climb. I stood up on the branch and jumped onto another one higher up, landing on my feet.

"Lex be careful." Jacob called, James had begun to climb the tree now.

"I'm fine." I assured him with a roll of my eyes.

I grabbed another branch, using it to swing onto another. I jumped, did a handstand and pushed with my hands to land on another branch.

"You're being unnecessarily dangerous." James called from below me.

"I'm fine." I repeated. I'd passed Quil and was the furthest one up the tree. Quil was next, then Embry, who had passed James. James was next to Jacob and both of them were bringing up the rear.

"I know what I'm doing." I promised

"You said that about the rings too." Jacob grumbled, I glared at him.

"I got distracted." I shot

"By what?" Embry questioned

"Jacob." I shrugged

"How?" Jacob asked

"I'd forgotten you were watching me." I said truthfully

"That's not my fault." Jacob defended

"I didn't say it was." I confessed. He rolled his eyes.

I turned back to the tree branches above me and jumped to the next branch. The next one being behind me, I just jumped backwards, did a backflip and landed on my feet.

"She's trying to kill herself." I heard James mutter

"She's just showing off." Embry added

"And trying to kill herself." Jacob agreed with James.

"I'm fine." I said for the third time.

"Yeah, now! But what about in ten minutes when you slip?" James asked

"What about when _you_ do?" I asked back

"This fall wont kill us." Embry confessed

"Me either." I said under my breath. I heard a growl but ignored it.

I was almost at the top now, the branches were increasing in numbers, but decreasing in length and strength.

"I think I'm winning." I confessed, calling down.

"You got a head start." Embry thought

"By like, a second. And technically Quil should have won in that case then." I decided. I tested three branches before deciding I couldn't go any further. I sat down and watched the boys as they easily caught up.

"You know, it's not really a race as we all started at different times." James admitted

"Considering that you lot said I couldn't beat you all, that made me want to prove I could. So I'm happy, race or no race." I confessed with a shrug.

All of them rolled their eyes at me.

"Did you have to be so reckless as you did so?" Jacob questioned

"I know what I'm doing, you guys need to calm down." I said again, trying to get this into their heads.

"Have you been practicing?" Quil wondering

"No, I haven't be tree climbing in ages." I lied.

"Then how did you do all that?" James asked with a sigh.

"I'm a cat." I said simply. They looked at me confused "Cats have good balance." I tried to jog their memories.

"That doesn't mean you should be able to jump around like that." Quil thought

"Do you lot know nothing? Have you never seen a cat?"

"I've seen them get _stuck_ up a tree." Embry smirked. I glared at him. Hard.

"I can get down perfectly." I confessed

"Well go on then." James grinned encouragingly.

I looked down to the ground. It was further then I'd jumped when I'd done it last time. I wonder if it could still work… I'd full on freak the boys out if I suddenly jumped.

"Well?" Embry said. I scowled at him and stood up perfectly on the branch. They all looked worried for me.

"You want me to get down?" I asked confidently "Fine." I agreed

I spun around, on one foot, and slipped off of the branch.

I heard all four boys gasp and reach towards me, but I looked to the ground and ignored them.

The space below me wasn't as clear as it had been the last time, which is why I was glad I went feet first.

My feet broke through the branches and I managed to avoid the big dangerous ones by swirling my way through the air. I got a few scratches and scrapes, a few leaves in my hair, before I broke through the last branches and landed in a crouch on the earth.

I hit the ground with a thud and took a deep breath before I slowly stood up, checking everything to make sure it all worked perfectly.

I turned around when I was sure I was fine and looked up the tree to the boys sitting at the top. All of them looked freaked out and were sitting so still you'd think they were statues. Their mouths were hanging open and they all looked completely speechless.

"Told you I'd be fine if I fell." I said, not bothering to raise my voice as I knew they could hear me perfectly.

They just sat there for a few minutes staring at me.

"Can't you get down?" I wondered. I think they snapped out of their surprise now, for they finally blinked.

James and Jacob jumped from branch to branch downwards, making their way down the tree on a zig zag. Embry and Quil were behind them, not as fast as they were still stunned.

It wasn't difficult to notice the serious expressions on James and Jacob's faces, they were ready to murder me for what I just did.

I took a few subtle steps back from the tree and placed my hands on my hips, awaiting the thrashing that was on it's way.

Both boys jumped from about three meters away and landed in front of me, angrily. The way they landed sounded like a heard of elephants.

"Are you crazy?" James said immediately

"I've considered it." I nodded, mainly talking to myself. To be honest I felt like we'd had this conversation way to many times.

"You could have killed yourself." Jacob pitched in

"No, I couldn't,"

"How do you know?" Embry asked, more confused then angry

"Because cats always land on their feet."

"That doesn't mean you would!" James shot

"Yes it does! I have confidence in what I can do." I admitted

"But how do you know that it would actually work?! The first time was just a fluke." Jacob said. I didn't say anything. It was easier if I kept the lies to a minimum.

Unfortunately for me, these four boys knew me way to well for my silence to work in my favour.

"You didn't?!" Quil noticed

"What?" I asked, trying to be confused

"You tested it didn't you?!" James almost yelled, his voice was raising every time he spoke.

"What stupid stunt did you do this time?" Jacob demanded

"You're freaking out at the thought that I might have done something and you want me to answer that question and make you freak out even more?" I spoke, not admitting anything.

"So you did do something?" Embry asked

"I said 'might'," I reminded him

"So you _might_ have done something?" Quil said

"Are you a parrot?" I wondered with a smirk. He shrugged

"Just clarifying the fact that you didn't say no." He confessed, I rolled my eyes

"You told Bella off for being dangerous, you've turned into a hypocrite." Jacob accused

"How?"

"Telling her off for being reckless and then doing things just as bad." Jacob answered

"It's not reckless if I know I'm not going to get hurt." I confessed

"You could have."

"But I didn't, so will you drop it." I snapped, my eyes turning into their beautiful molten gold in response to my anger.

"What did you do to test your…" Quil couldn't think of a word for it "… 'landing on your feet' thing?" He went with

"Nothing." I shrugged and turned around to talk away from them "Anyone up for lunch at Emily's?" I wondered, changing the subject.

There was silence before anyone answered.

"I'm up for that!" Embry agreed with a sigh, they obviously knew they weren't going to get anything out of me just yet.

"Race you there." I declared, turning to grin at them

"Jeez, again?" Quil questioned

"Until you admit I'm better." I nodded firmly. James ran past me and into the trees where I knew he was pulling his clothes off.

Embry, Jacob and Quil followed quickly after him, not saying a word to me as they did so. I swear Jacob was scowling and Embry looked that tad worried.

I waited, listening until I heard four sets of paws hit the ground. I smirked and ran into the trees and shot off. I ran right through the middle of the four wolves. I heard a growl and laughed, knowing they were annoyed I didn't give them a warning.

They took off after me, but I already had a head start, and that was enough to give me a win.

I reached Emily's house and walked in gracefully through the door. Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth, Sam and Emily were all there, Emily and Sam in the kitchen while the others were seated around the round table.

"Look who's here." Jared smirked as he looked up at me.

"If it isn't the little kitty." Paul joined in as he took a bite of one of Emily's cookies that were pilled on a plate on the table. I walked behind them and hit them both hard on the back of the heads.

"Ouch," they complained

"Shut up." I ordered. I sat down as the boys came in. Quil looked at me

"You're strange." he muttered, talking about how I didn't care I possibly could have just killed myself.

"You can't talk." I reminded him, he held his hands up.

"Don't piss her off, Quil, she'll hiss at you." Paul laughed. Having been sitting next to him, I grabbed the back of his chair and pushed it backwards, causing Paul to hit the ground.

"I thought I told you to shut up." I said annoyed

"We're just teasing," Jared smirked

"Yeah, aren't you tired of it yet?" I wondered "I mean, I've broken how many bones?"

"Twenty-four." Sam answered

"Really? Only twenty-four?" I asked

"You've broken some of the same bones more then once though." James reminded me, angry tone still in his voice. I gave him a look to tell him to get over it before I answered.

"True." I nodded.

Breaking their bones was the only way I knew how the punish the two boys, though it didn't really hurt them for long.

No one noticed the exchange James and I shared.

"Alexis, try not to break my furniture," Emily sighed

"Sorry Em, but I've done pretty well in that aspect." I smiled

"Yeah, she hasn't broken anything but the boys." Sam reminded her. I felt proud of myself for this fact, the wolves broke everything around them.

"That's cause I'm more respective of other people." I smiled

"We are," Jared disagreed as Paul picked himself and the chair up. He was a little pissed but when it came to me, he was beginning to turn my rage into his laughter. It was actually annoying.

"No you're not." I argued, Jared opened his mouth but I just shot him a look. He didn't bother speaking.

My phone began to ring and I pulled it out of my pocket. I didn't really need to check to know who it was.

"Hello?"

 _"Is he there?"_ Bella asked, Jacob was out of his chair and out the door in a flash. He knew, that unlike Billy, I will force him to talk to Bella. I'd tried it already but it only ended up with me jumping away, Jacob phasing and then running off. Bella had obviously blamed herself but I'd told her it was Jacob's fault, not hers. She didn't like thinking Jacob was to blame for everything, it was the same with Edward.

I sighed.

"He just left." I confessed

 _"Literally?"_ Bella asked, but it sounded like she already knew the answer.

"The second he heard your voice." I sighed "Sorry."

 _"It's not your fault."_ She said irritated. I could just picture her shaking her head and scrunching up some paper she might have been holding.

"Bella shouldn't you be at work and not talking to me?" I realised

 _"It was quiet for a second."_ She admitted

"Careful, you don't want the Newtons to fire you." I smirked

 _"Yeah, then I wouldn't be able to pay for college."_ She sounded happy by that idea

"You know he'd do it for you whether you want him to or not." I reminded her

 _"I know."_ She sighed.

"Well, I'll talk to you later?" I asked, noticing everyone was staring at me.

 _"They're all with you aren't they?"_ she asked

"Yeah." I muttered

 _"Say hi for me?"_

"Promise." I nodded as Leah rolled her eyes.

 _"See you Lex, and thanks."_

"No problem." I said before the line went dead.

"Why do you bother?" Embry sighed

"Because I'm sick of being in the middle and hearing both sides." I grumbled glaring at the window.

"If you just blamed the blood sucker it'd be easier." Jared decided

"Or you could blame Bella, she's the one who strings him along." Leah said. Her distaste for Bella was no secret. She was sick of listening to Jacob's thoughts on the subject, a subject I'd heard a lot about.

"What about Jacob?" Emily asked. Everyone sighed or shrugged before looking at me. I rolled my eyes

"See this, is why I bother." I grumbled before getting up "And he wont want to talk to me at the moment." I admitted before stealing four cookies

"Why? What happened?" Seth asked. I just gave him a look before turning away, I shot James, Embry and Quil look. Everyone noticed before I followed Jacob out the door.

They were all going to find out eventually, might as well let the boys explain it.

I knew where Jacob'd be, he was sort of predictable in that sense, when he was upset he'd either go to the beach, or he'd go for a long run. The problem with the run though, was that he didn't have his mind to himself, so the beach was always the first place to start.

I didn't understand why he went to the beach though, sure usually it was quiet but he usually went there to clear his head, and considering Bella had spent almost everyday there, that wasn't helping the situation.

I broke the trees and the water came into sight. Now the problem was finding Jacob with all this sea salt getting in the way of his scent. I walked towards the piece of drift wood where Jacob and Bella had sat when Jacob hold told her about the quileute legends. The three of us considered that their spot.

I could see him before I even got close and I let out a sigh. I knew the dude too well.

I walked over and sat next to him. I don't think he knew I was there until I held a cookie up to his face. He jumped and looked at me. He pulled a grimace

"I hate when you do that," He muttered, taking the cookie

"Everyone does." I reminded him

"Here to apologise?"

"Nope." I admitted, he looked at me a little annoyed

"And for before?"

"Nope," I repeated. "I'm not going to apologise for my actions or for trying to help."

"I don't need your help." he said strongly

"No but Bella does and it involves you, so…" I trailed off leaving him to work the rest out for himself "I don't understand why you're being so stubborn?"

"We can't be friends." He answered

"Why not?"

"Because, they're my enemy." he said, talking about the Cullens. I stood up and stood in front of him.

"Then why are you still talking to me?" I asked, he looked confused "I'm friends with both you guys, and the vampires, and yet, no one seems to have a problem with sharing me." I explained

"You're different." Jacob mumbled

"How?"

"You're not dating one."

"So? What has that got to do with it?" Jacob didn't answer me. "It's not cause they're your mortal enemies." I began, he looked up at me "It's cause you're both in love with her." I said simply. He tried to keep his face plain, but I could tell I'd hit the bullseye.

I crouched down on the rocks in front of him.

"It hurts to be near her," I muttered

"How do you know?"

"I've known you the longest remember." I smirked, remembering the time he'd once said the same thing to me.

"If you know it hurts then why are you always trying to force me to talk to her?" Jacob questioned. I sighed

"Because, all she want's to do is apologise, and you can't even let her do that simple task. You're tearing her apart." he snorted "On the inside, where she's trying to keep it hidden. Just like you are. The only difference is that her minds private and your's isn't."

"I can't do it." He admitted softly

"Maybe you should try?" I offered

"I can't take that chance, I might…"

"Hurt her? Or hurt him?"

"I'm not afraid of hurting him." Jacob said fiercely

"You should be. Because hurting him means hurting her, remember." I explained "It's not as difficult as it sounds, to just, try."

"I can't put myself through something like that. It hurts enough just thinking about her." Jacob confessed. It was weird seeing Jacob so… vulnerable. He hadn't been like this since at least before he'd first phased.

I stood up and sat back next to him before placing an arm around his shoulders and resting my head on one.

"Sorry." I muttered

"For what?"

"Trying to force you to talk to her." I confessed, he sighed and rested his head on mine

"You're just trying to help." he muttered

"But at the same time I'm making it worse."

"You're only making it worse by trying to kill yourself as well." Jacob's voice was serious again,

"This was why I didn't tell you lot." I grumbled "Plus it was ages ago so can we drop it."

"Ages ago?" Jacob asked, the weight of his head disappeared

"Yeah…" I said slowly, now being careful of what I was saying.

"How long ago?" His voice was a little harsh now

"Um…" I muttered

"Alexis,"

Drat. Now I was definitely in trouble, Jake never uses my full name otherwise.

"Back when Bella went to Italy…" I said quietly.

I almost fell down head first as Jacob was suddenly gone from beneath me and no longer supporting my weight.

"What?!" he raged standing in front of me. I felt intimidated as he was so bloody tall.

"It happened, it's in the past, you can't change it, move on." I said quickly.

"What are we going to do with you?" Jacob muttered

"Nothing hopefully." I said, Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You just keep looking for trouble." Jacob sighed "You really are just as bad as Bella."

"Don't compare me to her, I'm not as clumsy and I don't attract danger and I'm not being as dangerous, those things could kill her."

"And jumping from a 100 metre or more high tree could kill you too!" Jacob said

"No, I'm a cat, I'm too agile for that."

"We don't know if that's true." Jacob admitted

"Seems to be." I grumbled. Jacob sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Can you at least try to be normal?" he questioned

"You can talk," I grinned, Jacob rolled his eyes

"But I'm not as breakable as you are." he thought

"I'm strong enough to break _your_ bones, I think I'm fine." I reminded him

"That's me, us, something more dangerous such as a vampire, is different."

"You can't be more breakable then they are?" I thought confused, I didn't expect they would be, sure vampires are like marble but they boys weren't exactly soft, walking into them was like walking into a brick wall. As much as they didn't want to admit it, the two sides were alike, gorgeous and indestructible, just one was hot and the other was cold.

Jacob smirked at my comment and I knew I was right, he didn't think they were more breakable… then again Edward thought the opposite, he thought he was less breakable then the wolves. One day I'd like to see who'd really win out of the two of them, if it didn't end up with one of them dead afterwards.

I stood up and stretched

"So, shall we go back? I still haven't eaten anything." I confessed, Jacob rolled his eyes

"Don't roll your eyes at me, you're hungry too!"

"Not as much." Jacob shrugged, typically his stomach betrayed him by grumbling. I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on." he grumbled and took my hand, leading me back to Emily's house. I was glad he felt better, even if it was only for a short period. Embry had told me that Jacob feels better when he's around me, not in as much pain as when he's with the pack or when he's alone. I was glad for that, it had been the same when we were kids too.

I'm glad not everything's changed with all that's happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

My morning routine had changed some since I found out about my brother's transformation. I no longer needed to wake him up in the morning and drive him to school. Mainly because he never attended anymore.

I knew my parents were okay with this… sort of, I mean he was protecting them all as he was supposed to but I personally didn't think they should get months on end off of school. Sure they were never leaving LaPush and they'd probably never have finished school with good grades anyway, but this was ridiculous. Their attendance was awful.

I guess the only real way to change that was to talk to Sam, tell him that protecting everyone was fine, but one day they might actually _stop_ phasing and want a life, that couldn't happen if they didn't finish school.

That was my mission for today. Become the boys' enemy by _making_ them have to attend school again. I'd tutor them all if I had to.

I pulled into the parking lot, the school was throbbing with excitement as usual as cars pulled in and students walked around everywhere.

I didn't know if it was just me, or whether the school had actually brightened up a little since the Cullens had come back. I guessed it was me because it meant that Bella wasn't gloomy.

It was strange how the last eight months seemed to have never happened, well it was like that until you were with Jacob and Bella was mentioned or vis versa.

I walked to my locker and emptied my bag, grabbing the things I needed before heading to my first hour class.

"Alex!" I spun around to see Hailey

"Hey Hails," I smiled, I looked around

"Where's Adrian?" I wondered, Adrian being Hailey's boyfriend. I swear those two were going to be high school sweet hearts.

"I don't spend all my time with him you know." Hailey muttered

"No, just most of your time." I smirked, she rolled her eyes and took my hand, dragging me off to our first class.

* * *

I walked towards my third hour class when I was suddenly grabbed by the wrist. I staggered sideways as I was pulled into the girls bathroom. The hand released it's grip from my wrist and I looked to my right to see Bella.

"Hey?" I asked confused

"Hi," she said

"Wait," I looked around "Where's Edward?" I questioned

"This is the girls bathroom?" Bella reminded me

"I know but it's more the fact you aren't with him." I confessed.

"I know I needed to talk to you, this seemed the only way to do it."

"What you mean without Edward around?" I asked surprised. She nodded "Shit, what's wrong?" It must have been important if Bella didn't want Edward around I mean, they never left each other's sides, despite Bella's grounding.

"I need to see Jake." she said seriously. Now I understood

"I'm sorry? What happened to being grounded?" I wondered

"Charlie lifted my grounding." Bella confessed, I looked at her surprised

"But you were in it for life?" I thought

"I thought so too, but he only did it with conditions." Bella said

"What conditions?"

"I have to spend time with my friends, spend time away from Edward." Bella explained "Charlie wants me to spend time with Jake especially. He said Billy said that Jake's depressed."

"He's only depressed when he thinks about you…" I said "Which is all the time so I guess that's right."

"Seriously?" Bella asked frowning

"Well, I've managed to distract him a few times, the last one being when he learned I jumped out of a tree…"

"What?" Bella asked

"It's a long story, Alice knows it." I waved my hand, dismissing the thought "So Charlie wants you to spend time with Jake, what's the problem?"

"Edward wont let me see him no matter what." Bella admitted

"Why?" I wondered

"Cause they're dangerous, he wont let me near one unless I'm protected by one of them."

"Right…" I muttered, having had this conversation already.

"I need your help." Bella said

"How am I meant to help? No way can I get you away from Edward of all people." I confessed

"I need to see him!" Bella pleaded "If I told Edward you'd be with me, would that make him feel better?"

"If you told him I can break their bones… maybe." I nodded

"You broke their bones?" Bella asked

"They absolutely love to piss me off." I muttered annoyed "I need to vent my anger for them somehow, and they heal within minutes so it's alright. I've only broken Paul and Jared mostly." I explained

"So you could serve as protection?" Bella asked

"He's not gonna go for it." I confessed

"It's a chance." Bella pleaded "I need to apologise and seeing as he's not answering my phone calls to him or you. I need to see him face to face."

"That's fair enough Bella and I'll help if possible but Edward's not going to let you with me either, we don't know anything about me, and he'll probably count me as dangerous too. The whole 'you can't go to LaPush unless one of us is protecting you' thing is still going to apply to me,"

"I still need to try." Bella confessed, I sighed

"Jeez, you really know how to pick em Bella." I muttered, she nodded

"Sit with me at lunch? Maybe we can convince him." she offered

"In front of everyone else?" I asked, she bit her lip and sighed

"Right…"

"Well think about it, right now we're late for class and I bet your boyfriend is worrying, he might even barge through this door, girl's bathroom or not." I smirked, she rolled her eyes and headed for the door. I followed her out and eventually we split for our separate classes.

Lunch rolled around quickly and this time I kept an eye out for Bella if she tried to drag me away again. Despite my new found strength, I hadn't really found out how to use it on myself, like making me unmovable like the wolves were occasionally. It seemed all if was good for was breaking things, like the wolves and my mother's kitchen bench.

Though, like Bella'd asked, I headed towards her table, nodding towards Hailey with a smile as I did so. She nodded and turned back to Adrian next to her. Angela and Ben were already there, Ben's nose in a comic book. Since the Cullen's had come back the table had sort of split. Angela, Ben, Mike, Alice, Edward and Bella were on one side. While Lauren, Jess and almost everyone else were on the other side. Lauren, being the bitch she was, had recruited people against Bella. I swear she's so childish.

Alice skipped along and sat down gracefully next between me and Angela not to long later.

"Hey Alex," she smiled

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I wondered

"Nothing much." she shrugged "You?"

"Nothing interesting, except…" I leaned closer "The boys found out I jumped out of a tree…" Alice pulled a grimace

"And?"

"They killed me." I nodded obviously, she rolled her eyes

"You're being overdramatic." she muttered

"Only by the fact I'm alive, they chewed me out more then you did. All of them."

"Good, maybe you wont do it again." Alice grumble

"How do you think they found out Alice?" I asked

"You did it again?" she groaned, not expecting an answer "I hate how I can't see you!"

"Hey think you wont be able to see Bella if she's with me either? Like the boys?" I wondered

"Probably, which means if you're going to see her, Edward's gonna freak out." Alice realised

"I'll text you before that happens." I promised, she nodded as Edward and Bella entered the Cafeteria and walked towards the table.

"Have you sent your announcements yet?" Angela asked when Bella and Edward sat down.

"No, there's no point, really. Renee knows I'm graduating, who else is there?" Bella shrugged

"How about you Alice? Alex?" Angela wondered

"All done." Alice smiled

"Same here, my mother already made me do it." I rolled my eyes

"Lucky you." Angela sighed "My mother has a thousand cousins and she expects me to hand address one to everybody. I'm going to get carpal tunnel. I can't put it off any longer and I'm just dreading it," Angela sulked

"I'll help you," Bella volunteered. "If you don't mind my awful handwriting." Edward smiled after she'd said that.

"That's so nice of you," Angela looked relieved "I'll come over anytime you want." she suggested

"Actually, I'd rather go to your house if that's okay _—_ I'm sick of mine. Charlie un-grounded me last night." Bella grinned at the announcement of her good news

"Really?" Angela asked surprised and excited "I thought you said you were in for life."

"I'm more surprised then you are. I was sure I would at least finish high school before he set me free." Bella admitted

"Well this is great, Bella! We'll have to celebrate!" Angela decided

"You have no idea how good that sounds." Bella agreed, I looked at Bella surprised, she hated celebrations, especially when she was the centre.

"What should we do?" Alice mused, her face lighting up at the possibilities

"Look out Alice is planning," I grinned

"What ever you're thinking, Alice, I doubt I'm _that_ free." Bella admitted

"Free is free, right?" Alice insisted

"I'm sure I still have some boundaries," Bella reminded her "Like the continental U.S for example." she grinned, Angela and Ben laughed, but Alice grimaced in real disappointment

"Vegas is still an option!" I put in smirking, Bella glared at me, Alice's face lit up

"Oh, or hollywood!" Alice agreed

"Narr, Vegas sounds funner." I disagreed, Alice sighed

"Guys, lets keep it to Forks." Bella sighed, I smirked at her

"So what are we doing tonight?" Alice persisted

"Nothing. Look lets give it a couple of days to make sure he wasn't joking. It's a school night, anyway." Bella reminded them

"We'll celebrate this weekend, then!" Alice's enthusiasm was impossible to repress.

"Sure." Bella agreed, though she didn't look as excited as Alice did. Alice and Angela started talking about options, Ben joining in, setting his comic book aside. Edward seemed to pretending to listen to Alice, Angela and Ben, either that or he was listening to something else.

Bella gave me a look, glancing at Edward, I shrugged, before looking at Alice, Angela and Ben, we couldn't talk about it now… the only thing I could think of was inviting Bella around to my house. If I did it in front of Edward, would he start full on disagreeing in front of Angela and Ben?

I didn't get the chance to think it over before I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Alice? Alice!" Angela's voice sounded, I turned to glance at Alice, Angela was waving her hand in front of Alice's face, it was blank. Alice's expression was empty, her eyes looked like they were watching something far away, like the other end of the room or out the window, but that wasn't it.

I'd seen that look on Alice before, it was when she'd seen Edward find out about Bella jumping off of a cliff.

Alice was seeing something, something that was going to happen in the not to distant future. I looked at Edward, his face was hard and even looked a little worried. Bella on the other hand, her face was white as the colour had drained away from it.

Alice jumped as Edward laughed, like someone had kicked her under the table.

"Is it nap-time already, Alice?" Edward teased. Alice looked like herself again, overly hyper

"Sorry, I was daydreaming, I guess."

"Daydreaming's better then facing two more hours of school," Ben said

"Agreed." I nodded, leaning my elbow in the table. Alice threw herself back into the conversation with more animation then before — maybe too much.

Once I saw Alice and Edward lock eyes for a moment, both their faces looked hard before Alice returned to her conversation with Angela, and Edward returned to playing the Bella's hair.

Bella looked at me, I just bit my lip, I was as confused as she was.

I knew Bella wanted to ask, I wanted to ask. Alice disappeared from the table as soon as the bell ended lunch and Edward, he refused to be alone with Bella, let alone the two of us.

Edward talked to Ben until we got to Biology and Bella kept sending me confused and annoyed looks. I just sighed. Bella looked worried, I was just down right curious. Of course Edward's expression had me thinking it was important, and that just made me more curious.

I pulled my keys out of my bag as I headed towards my car when the final bell rang. I was stopped when a cold hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to see Alice.

"Hey," I greeted

"I need to talk to you." she said seriously. I looked at her confused

"Sure?" I allowed

"Come see me in like, an hour?" she asked

"If you want." I nodded "Is it about what you saw?" I asked, she nodded

"I think you need to know." Alice decided

"Alright,"

"But you can't tell Bella." she said immediately. Alice turned her head and I saw her looked towards Edward and Bella as they exited the school. Edward was talking to Mike Newton. Of all people.

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you later." Alice decided "Promise?"

"Yeah sure." I nodded, now I was definitely confused, and also convinced it was important. Alice gave me a hug and I hugged her back before she turned and walked over to Edward's car, getting into the back. I watched Edward and Bella for a minute as Bella looked at Edward confused before I got into my car.

I sat in the cue to get out of the parking lot before driving down to LaPush.

I walked into my house, took my shoes off, hung my jacket up and walked up to my room to unpack my bag.

As I was ascending the stairs I heard snoring from the lounge room. James was here.

 _At least he's sleeping._ I muttered, they sure did need it. I unpacked my bag before walking back down the stairs and making myself a sandwich.

Unfortunately the sound of the knife awoke James. He jumped and fell off the couch with a thump.

"Oh, are you alright?" I wondered, his head appeared over the couch

"All good. What are you doing home?" he asked, I looked at him confused

"It's time for me to be home?" I admitted. James looked at the clock

"Woah, that time already?" he muttered

"When did you fall asleep?" I asked

"Few hours ago."

"Good." I confessed

"What you doing?" James asked, realised I was cutting up some ham.

"Making a sandwich." I shrugged

"Think you can make me one too sis?" James wondered, I sighed

"One or ten?" I asked, he shrugged before lying back down on the couch. I wasn't exactly in a rush so I didn't mind making him a pile.

"When's your next patrol?" I asked James as he shovelled the sandwiches "In an hour, running late." he informed me. I just nodded. He wouldn't be happy if he knew I was going to the Cullens' whether he could stop me or not. At least he wouldn't be home when I left.

I spent the hour finishing my homework, getting the majority of it finished before I heard the back door go and walked to my window. James was running into the trees.

I waited a few minutes, opening the window and listening for when he was out of range before grabbing my phone and keys, running downstairs and pulling my shoes back on again.

I jumped in the car and quickly reversed, heading down the road towards the highway. James had taken longer to leave then expected and I was a little late.

I found the Cullen's drive after a while, it was hidden on the highway. I'd never driven to the Cullen's before.

Their driveway was like their own road, weaving in and out of the trees until the familiar three story house came into view, the pines hugging it with it's branches.

Alice was sitting on the front steps when I pulled up.

"Wow, you're impatient." I admitted

"You're late." she said standing up

"Only by a few minutes Alice, calm down." I sighed "I waited for James to leave the house."

"Sorry." Alice sighed

"Wow, must be important," I muttered, she nodded and took my hand, dragging me into the house.

"Calm down Alice, we've got time you know." I reminded her

"I know but this is important and I don't want you to get in trouble with those pups." she sneered

"Screw them." I snorted. Alice took me to the lounge room and sat down on the couch, I sat next to her and swivelled around to face her.

"Alright, what did you see?" I wondered

"Victoria." Alice answered

"You saw Victoria?" I repeated, she nodded

"Victoria's gonna come on Saturday night, she's gonna run through Forks." Alice explained

"Well that would explain Edward's worried look." I muttered, Alice nodded

"He doesn't want to tell Bella cause he doesn't want to worry her."

"I can understand that." I nodded

"I thought I should tell you because of your small encounter with her and all. Though I don't know what it means it can't be anything good that she said she likes you." Alice babbled a little

"Basically I'm just trying to warn you and tell you not to leave your house on Saturday night." Alice pointed her finger at me and ordered me.

"If she wanted to find me Alice she'd come to my house." I admitted "Plus I'm not as vulnerable as I was the last time I saw her." I shrugged

"That doesn't matter. I would feel much better if I know you're at home." Alice said

"Not that you'd know if I wasn't anyway." I reminded her. Alice glared at me

"Kay, sorry. I promise." I agreed "Plus, if the pack knows they'll probably make me stay home anyway." I confessed

"Do they know?" Alice wondered, I raised an eyebrow

"Alice, they can't see the future like you can, of course they don't. But they run circuits to protect LaPush and if Victoria goes near their land they'll be there." I assured her

"So we need to be careful with them too." Alice muttered

"Hey, just don't cross the line. I'll warn them if you want. If I tell them Victoria's coming and warn them that you're gonna be there then it might not be as much of a worry." I shrugged, though they'd be on high alert with the Cullens too…

Alice thought my proposal over.

"I wont tell them if you don't want me to." I assured her. I knew they'd be angry if they ever find out I did know Victoria was going to make an appearance, and didn't tell them about it. It'll be like when I forgot to tell them Victoria was after Bella in the first place.

"No." Alice spoke "We can't let our feud get in the way, we need to stop Victoria. At least if they are there then maybe we can get her." she said

"So, you want me to tell them?" I asked surprised "Don't you think they'd get in your way?" I wondered

"What do you think?"

"I think Victoria knows were the boundary line is by now and might use it to her advantage." I confessed "I guess if you had both sides after her she wouldn't have that advantage. But that'd only happen if you lot could manage to work together." Alice pulled a grimace

"Exactly." I said, admitting they couldn't get along.

"Well, if you say they're gonna be there anyway I don't see the point in not telling them," Alice sighed "As long as they don't get in the way."

"They'll think the same about you." I promised, Alice rolled her eyes.

"We've hardly bumped into her since we got back and yet the wolves have had eight months or so to get her, I'm sure we stand more of a chance then they do." she accused. I shrugged, I couldn't deny it

"Can't blame them, they only have stories to guide them, they don't really have experience." I confessed "They're gonna kill me for telling you that," I realised, Alice smirked

"They won't find out." she said

"Yeah right, you'll blurt it the next time you argue with one." I confessed. Alice scowled at me

"I will not, I don't have a loud mouth." she defended, I looked at her stunned while I heard a booming laugh from somewhere in the house.

"I'm with Emmett." I decided "You have the loudest mouth ever, you can hardly stop talking." I confessed. Alice glared at me

"I think I'm gonna leave now." I decided standing up

"You better watch your back, Miss Westlake." Alice warned

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand, not bothering to turn around before I heard the couch move. I step to the side as Alice suddenly launched past me. She turned to glare at me while I snickered.

"Remember, you're at a disadvantage without your sight." I smirked

"Doesn't seem to effect you."

"Ahhh, but I've always lived without it." I reminded her

"And I've got more experience then you." Alice launched at me again and I spun out of her grasp.

"True, but how much of that experience works without your visions?" I wonder as I headed for the stairs

"Jasper used to be in a vampire army, I've had some experience." Alice said as she jumped down the stairs at me. I grabbed the railing and flipped over it, landing lower down the spiral staircase. I turned to grin at her as she scowled

"But again, I bet you used your visions." I guessed

"I don't need them." Alice decided as she darted down the stairs at me. I smirked and ran away from her.

"Why you trying so hard to catch me anyway?" I wondered

"For calling me a loud mouth!" she said as she jumped at me again, I jumped towards a piano, did a handstand on the top before landing back on my feet, Alice standing opposite me, the piano now between us.

"I was only speaking the truth," I confessed "It wasn't meant to be an insult."

"How is that not an insult?" she hissed. I shrugged. Alice darted around the piano and I raced for the back door. I shut it just as Alice was about to run through it. She skidded to a halt before turning the handle. Naturally that gave me enough time to run around the house to my car.

Alice decided to run around to the front door instead of following me, I saw her when I rounded the house and she launched at me again. Fortunately for me, Emmett appeared and went to grab her. Alice got distracted, her visions kicking in as she dodged him.

"Emmett, stay out of it." she warned

"I'm just trying to stop you from killing the poor girl." Emmett shrugged, a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes as Alice looked back at me, I stepped forwards and ran behind Emmett's huge form.

"Yeah, you might break me." I said, not really believing it

"Ha. Coming from you who breaks your dog friends."

"But they're different, I've never broken one of you before." I admitted, talking about a vampire. "You really feel you're the same as them?" I asked surprised, she pulled a grimace. "Exactly." I nodded. Alice ran around Emmett towards me and I ducked under his arm and around my car.

"Alright, I'm sorry." I said

"I'm not a loud mouth?" Alice asked as she stood beside Emmett. The big vampire was just grinning as he watched the two of us.

"Oh no you are." I said "I'm just apologising for saying out loud." I shrugged. Alice scowled at me

"Sorry." I said again as Emmett attempted to keep his laughter under wraps.

Jasper appeared next to Alice, his arms around her waist.

"Calm down, sweetie. You know Alex, she doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut either." he soothed her

"Hey!" I defended as Emmett laughed "At least I don't babble." Alice went to launch at me again but Jasper's arms tightened around her, preventing her from doing so.

"Why don't you just agree to the fact that you're as bad as each other?" Rosalie said as she appeared on the porch.

"Cause, I don't talk constantly like Alice does." I shrugged

"Well…" Emmett began

"You haven't been around me long enough to argue," I cut him off. Emmett held his hands up in surrender.

"Well you're just as annoying as each other." Rosalie shrugged, subtly insulting me

"At least we're not rude like you Rose." I shot, she glared at me. I crossed my arms and held my position, not at all intimidated by the glare.

"Alex," Esme said as she walked out the door "Will you be staying to dinner?" she asked

"Well, I wouldn't really want to do that to you all…" I confessed, knowing they don't eat and that they'd just watch me.

"Nonsense, I'd be glad to cook for you." Esme assured me

"That's alright Esme." I decided "Another time perhaps?" I suggested. She smiled widely at me and nodded.

"Alright, another time, when Bella's here too how about?" she offered. I smiled

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed. She beamed before walking back into the house.

"Oh and Alice, try not to break her." Esme called back

"She's not as fragile as you all believe." Alice grumbled, I poked my tongue out at her in satisfaction. She glared at me.

"Anyway, Alex, make sure you stay home Saturday night." Jasper reminded me

"Don't worry," I sighed "I wont be able to leave." I rolled my eyes, Rosalie made a face.

"Right! Better be going now." I decided as I opened my car door

"Oh no you don't!" Alice said, struggling against Jasper's hold. I turned the engine on and rolled down the passenger window

"Love you too Alice." I smirked as she glared at me. I pulled my seat belt on and drove off, Alice glaring at the car until I could no longer see her.

I love Alice.

I drove down the highway until I heard the dinging of my phone. I reached to the seat next to me where it was sitting before glancing down to answer the call.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey," Jacob answered

"Woah, you're calling me!" I realised "Does this mean you actually own a phone?" I wondered surprised. I could just imagine him rolling his eyes

"I'm calling from your home phone." he confessed

"Really?" I asked, I pulled the phone away from my ear to see the caller ID was in fact my house. "So you are." I nodded putting the phone back "Wait… why?" I questioned

"My shift ended, it's about dinner time and I thought you'd have some." he answered

"Wow, you're looking for me for my food. What a surprise." I said sarcastically

"Where are you?" Jake wondered "James said you were home."

"I was when he left, but I went out." I admitted

"Where too?"

"Does it matter?" I sighed "I'm on my way home now. About five minutes."

"You're driving?" Jacob asked, I could hear the disapproval in his voice

"Yes. And what would you have done if I didn't pick up?" I wondered. There was silence.

I pulled into my road and then into my driveway. The phone went dead when I turned the engine off. I grabbed my things and walked inside.

"You just hung up on me." I grumbled as I walked into the kitchen. Jacob was sitting at my bench

"Sorry." he shrugged. I put my phone and keys down on the bench before looking through my pantry for something to make.

"Lex," Jacob began, I paused, hearing the serious tone in his voice. I leaned back a bit to peak at Jake around the door. His mask was back in place.

"Yes…" I asked slowly

"What were you doing with them?" he demanded. It only took me a second to remember I probably smelled of vampire.

"Saying hi." I shrugged

"Really?"

"Well it would be impolite to go around and not to." I admitted. I grabbed a few things and moved to the bench in front of him. Alice did tell me it wouldn't be too bad if the boys knew.

"Plus Alice had something important to tell me." I admitted

"Important?" Jacob wondered

"Yeah." I nodded "Alice, being able to see the future, had a vision this afternoon. She called me around to her house to tell me what it was about." I explained "She saw Victoria coming for a visit." Jacob's hands balled into fists.

"Saturday night, she'll come around. The Cullens are going to be there to intercept her but she might cross the border." I explained

"Alice told me so she could make me promise her I'd stay inside, because of my little encounter with Victoria. I told her if you guys knew she was coming that wouldn't be a problem."

Jacob stared at me for a minute before looking down at his fists.

"Do you want me to put off making dinner for after you've told Sam and he's held a meeting or…" I asked. Jacob stood up and walked around the bench, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the back door.

"Or you could just drag me with you." I muttered. Jake eventually let go of my hand and the blood rushed back into it as he phased. Naturally he came back and nudged me, forcing me to climb up into his back.

I just obeyed, guess it was easier if I just explained everything Alice told me then having Jake pass it on, it'd probably turn out like Chinese whispers where the message gets changed.

Jacob ran for a bit before he suddenly stopped in the middle of no where. I looked around confused before Jacob raised his head to the sky. I covered my ears just in time as Jake let out an ear splitting howl.

As soon as he was done he raced off, naturally he didn't give me any warning and I almost slipped off his back. Soon several howls echoed Jake's and I could hear the thundering paws of the other wolves as they caught up with him.

I knew were we were headed now, we were on our way to Emily's, I also knew the others would have seen what I'd told Jake through his memories.

Embry and Quil turned up, flanking Jake. Seth and James were next to appear through the trees followed by Leah.

They skidded to a stop as the smell of a roast chicken filled the air. I jumped off Jake's back and walked towards the familiar cottage, Sam was standing out the front waiting.

"What's going on?" he demanded me

"I have news." I said simply. I walked inside and greeted Emily with a hug. Jared, Kim and Paul were already there, sitting at the dining table.

"Hey ginger tom." Jared greeted with a smirk. I literally ignored him as everyone else walked into the house. I guess by the fact that I didn't retaliate and the serious expressions everyone was wearing he realised the call was serious.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Lex went to the Cullens." James growled

"You better get over it cause this wont be the last time it happens." I said simply, not letting his tone get to me.

"Why?" Emily asked me

"Alice can see the future, or she can see the outcome of someone's decisions. So if someone changes their decision then the vision changes too." I explained "She had one today and it seems Victoria's decided to come for a visit." I said, I turned to Jared and Paul.

"She's going to run through Forks on Saturday night, and she's probably going to use the boundary line between your land and the Cullens' territory to her advantage."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked

"Yep. Alice is worried for my safety, Edward's freaking out for Bella's and the Cullens are all planning on being there when she comes. They plan to intercept her, stop her." I admitted

"How can you trust them?" Paul spat

"Well if I didn't you wouldn't know anything about this and you wouldn't have the edge of knowing exactly when she'd going to turn up." I shot back at him "Don't you think knowing she's coming is going to give you that edge?" I asked. Paul didn't answer me.

"Naturally though the Cullens will be there too, so although you're on different sides of your treaty line you're gonna need to cooperate in some form in order to actually catch her. If you work against the Cullens while you're after the same thing, then you're just gonna end up loosing her."

"As long as they don't cross the line and get in our way…" Jared began

"They said the same about you, but if you're on separate sides of the line I doubt you'll be able to get in each others way." I said "The problem is I bet your hate for them will get in the way and you wont catch her."

"You siding with them?" Paul argued angrily

"No. I'm saying that they are going to put this stupid feud you lot have behind them in order to get this bloodsucker before she can hurt anyone else. Are you going to be capable of doing such a thing?" I asked. No one answered me and there was silence for a while. I turned to Sam

"That's all the info I've got." I confessed

"Do they know you're telling us?" Sam wondered

"Yes, in fact they recommended it, because if both sides of the treaty line are there then Victoria doesn't have the advantage of hiding on one side."

"They said that?" James asked

"No actually I did but they agreed." I confessed

"You're not leaving the house Saturday night." James said fiercely

"Don't worry, I already promised not to." I assured him "I'm locking the doors and windows and etc despite the fact that wont do much." I said

"We should put someone at our house to…" James began talking to Sam

"I don't need a baby sitter." I snapped, causing him to stop talking "If Victoria wants me she can come and find me at my house, but to do that she needs to get past you lot. Plus I'm not a helpless human. I can take care of myself."

"We don't know what you're capable of against one of them." Jacob pitched

"I just spent the last ten minutes running away from Alice. I'm sure I'll be fine. She's not exactly after me anyway, I'm not her top priority at the moment." I said strongly "I promise to stay in the house but that's as far as it goes protection wise." There was silence.

"I've told you what I know. I'm going back home." I decided, there'd probably just be an argument and me breaking something else if I stayed. James and Jacob would insist that I need a babysitter and I wasn't up for being treated like a child.

I headed for the door and walked out. I wasn't angry, maybe a tad annoyed but there wasn't anything to really be angry about. I know they hate the Cullens and I knew something like that would happen.

I ran back home and began to make dinner, enough for James, my mother, father and Jacob incase he turned up again. Naturally no one got home by the time I'd finished making it so I kept it warm and ate alone.

Later that night, after my parents at least had come home I received a phone call.

 _"Alex,"_ Alice said the second I picked up

"Hey?" I said confused, what more could she have to say after this afternoon

 _"Are you planning on visiting Bella? Or vis versa?"_ she asked suddenly

"Uh… no, not that I know off, I'm not expecting a visit nor am I planning on leaving…" I admitted

 _"Alright thanks."_ and she hung up. I looked at my phone completely confused. It wasn't until about twenty minutes later I realised what had happened.

I received another phone call, this time from Bella.

"Hey Bells." I answered

 _"You're right, he is too protective."_ she said immediately

"Um… you're gonna have to give me more then that." I confessed

 _"I was planning on visiting Jake._ " Bella said simply. My mind pieced the information together simply then

"Oh… well that explains it," I muttered

 _"Explains what?"_ Bella asked

"Alice called me before, asking me if I was planning on visiting you or vis versa. I said no. I'm guess it's cause you're future disappeared." I realised

 _"Yeah it did. Why didn't you say yes?"_ Bella groaned

"I'm sorry, I was too confused to think about it straight. Alice just asked me if I was seeing you and then hung up. It didn't occur to me that your future disappeared." I confessed

 _"Well, if it happens again, lie."_ Bella ordered

"Are you sure? What do you want me to say?" I wondered

 _"That you're coming to my house, if you say I'm going there I'll be stopped cause it's LaPush."_ Bella explained

"So, if I decide to go see you, your future disappears… wouldn't it work better if you decide to invite me over, call me and everything. Or would she not see that part?" I wondered

 _"I don't know, but if she calls you, please lie for me."_ Bella begged

"Edward would murder me…" I muttered "But I think I'm okay with that." I admitted

 _"Thanks."_

"So, what did he do?" I wondered

 _"He took a part of my engine out of my truck so that it wouldn't start."_ Bella grumbled

"I wonder if he could be arrested for that…" I mumbled

 _"How?"_ Bella questioned

"Damaging someone else's properties." I shrugged

 _"You wouldn't…"_ Bella began

"What? Of course not… unless it was my stuff, though I think I'd just bash him for it instead." I said, there was silence. "Then again that probably wouldn't happen, I'd just scream." I covered up, I guessed she wouldn't want to think of anyone hurting him.

"But damn, ruining you car is way too far. How do you deal with that?" I questioned.

 _"He's just trying to protect me."_ Bella muttered

"It sounds like he's controlling you." I confessed, I heard Bella sigh on the other end

 _"After what happened last year, he can't risk anything happening to me."_ Bella admitted

"I can understand that but taking apart your car so that you can't go anywhere? Don't you think that's a bit much?" I repeated "And I know he's protecting you but he wont be able to keep you away from Jake forever." I admitted

 _"I'm pretty sure he could."_ Bella grumbled

"He has to take a break from you at some point." I confessed

 _"But Alice will still watch me."_ Bella reminded me

"Sure, but if Edward is far enough away he wont get to you soon enough to stop you."

 _"He's never that far away."_ Bella admitted

"Ever?" I asked. There was silence. I took that as Bella realising that such an opportunity did exist.

 _"I'm gonna go Lex, we still have school tomorrow."_ Bella decided, I looked at the clock

"Woah, I agree, I didn't realise what time ti was." I admitted, Bella chuckled

 _"See you tomorrow."_ she said

"Yeah, see ya Bells." and the line went dead.

I seriously did not understand how she could put up with Edward. That seemed controlling not protective, it reminded me more of a jealous boyfriend then anything. An overly jealous boyfriend.

This behaviour probably wouldn't stop till Bells was changed either. I don't know if I could deal _listening_ to that kind of behaviour, let alone ever having someone do that _to_ me.

I changed into my pyjama's before climbing into bed. I heard James come home before I drifted off into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The boys weren't all that happy with listening to what the vampires said, but after I'd heard a few complaints about them not wanting to trust them, I told them it was better to be safe then sorry and just go along with it. After all these boys wanted Victoria for themselves and if they didn't take the chance that the red-head would turn up they might miss the opportunity.

They'd shut up after that, well to me anyway.

Saturday came around quickly, and in the time that it took to come, I learnt that Edward had all but forced Bella to take a trip to Florida. Esme had given Bella a set of plane tickets for her last birthday so that she could visit her mother. Edward had brought it up with Charlie and the man agreed, until of course it was mentioned that Edward would be going with her. Bella had told me about the argument they'd gotten into and that Edward had just decided they were going, mainly because they are going to expire.

I just sat there and didn't say much. I knew the real reason Edward wanted Bella to leave the state was because Victoria was coming. It seemed like a bit too much when he never left her side, but I guess Edward was more worried about how Bella would feel to know Victoria was close. I could imagine she'd freak, but more for the Cullens as they were going after her.

I was basically being chained up on Saturday morning. It was ridiculous, it was like they didn't trust me. I guess that was acceptable with all I'd done so far. But still, I knew this was important and not something to mess around with. I didn't need to be chained to my bed, I wasn't stupid enough to jeopardise this.

Apparently my bother and his pack didn't agree with me.

"I do not need locking up." I said as I sat on my bed after I'd gotten home from work. James had, somehow, gotten his hands on some hand cuffs.

"This is way too overkill! I promised to stay isn't that enough?" I argued

"Yeah, well knowing you, you won't stay here, you'll go and get yourself into trouble. Probably by finding the leech." James said

"I am not an idiot." I defended "I don't know what I am and aren't capable of and I'd probably just get in the way." I confessed

"Glad we can agree." James smirked

"Because of that I am not leaving this house. I already promised Alice I wouldn't leave I'm not going to break that promise."

"Sis, no offence but you'll probably just get worried that you haven't heard anything and then go running off to find out what the news is. In that time you'll get into trouble." James thought

"I won't leave until someone comes and tells me. Unless it's been more then three hours then I'd definitely leave because if you took that long then you're either dead or in another state." I confessed

"Actions speak louder then words Lex, I know you hate sitting on the sidelines."

"That's all I've been doing I think I'm used to it by now!" I confessed as I crossed my arms

"Yeah but now you can do things that you think might be able to help." James said

"No, it'll get in the way. I'm too unpredictable." I confessed

"Exactly." James smirked, I scowled at him

"If you tie me down then mum and dad are going to get suspicious, they know I could never get in with you guys and Victoria." I persuaded

"Yeah, they also know you'll get into some other kind of trouble." James disagreed

"I will not." I said stubbornly. I stood up and walked towards my door "I will not be chained up like a dog!" I decided strongly as I opened the door. I rushed to the steps as I heard James get up behind me. He wasn't just arguing with me, Sam had ordered him to watch me till the sun began to set. Though I think James might have requested it.

"If you're that worried, I'll wait with Emily, then she can keep an eye one me." I said as I descended the stairs.

"She can't stop you from leaving." James said from behind me

"Yeah cause I totally want to do that and cause Emily to have a heart attack from worry." I said rolling my eyes. I walked to the kitchen just as the back door opened, Jacob, Quil and Embry all walked in.

I groaned.

"Where are you going?" Embry wondered

"No where!" I said strongly "Is it a crime to be in my own kitchen?" I asked

"Jeez what's got you all rivalled up?" Quil wondered

"James is treating me like I don't have a brain! He's planning on handcuffing me to something so I don't leave. Is my word not good enough?" I asked

"No." they all answered. I groaned again.

"So much for trust."

"We trust you to run away." Embry smirked. I glared at him.

"By the way, Sam sent us, said we're meeting early." Jacob spoke. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

I dashed out of the kitchen, the four boys on my heels

"Where are you going?" Embry asked

"Away from you." I confessed. I ran into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it

"You break my mother's door she'll kill you." I warned

"It'll be your fault." James said

"No it wont." I argued

"What's the bet she'll jump out the window?" Quil asked

"High if she knows she can make it." James admitted. I turned to the window, I probably could jump out. I walked over to it and opened it.

"She opened it." Embry realised

"We probably gave her the idea." Jacob sighed

"I'll go outside." Quil suggested and I heard his footsteps descend the stairs. There was a small window sill and I knew my bedroom window was just around the corner of the house.

I looked up at the gutter, what were the chances I could walk along the roof?

I sat on the open window as I heard Quil get to the back door. I grabbed the gutter and stood on the window sill before pushing with my feet and swinging around and onto the tiles of the roof. I smirked before I stood up and walked further up the roof to the top. I could hear Quil lazily trudging around to face the bathroom window as I hid on the other side of the roof top.

"Uh guys," Quil called, James' window opened

"What?" James asked

"The window's open." Quil said as he rounded the corner to talk up to James.

"I can't hear anything, she's not in there." Embry admitted

"Well if she isn't in the bathroom or outside then where is she?" Jacob wondered

"Where do think she'd go?" James asked "You're her friends."

"She's your sister." Embry reminded him. There was a howl in the distance and there was silence for a second.

"I'll go see what's up." Quil said before he turned and walked off into the trees.

I peaked over the top of the roof, being as silent as possible. I wondered if they could get up here? I'd expect that they'd break the gutter if they did what I did.

I looked around, the only tree in my backyard, separate from the tree line, was too far from the house for them to use it to get to the roof. Unless they jumped of course, and they probably could make it.

I couldn't think of another way for them to get up here except to climb through a window.

I ducked as Quil emerged from the trees.

"So what's up?" Embry asked

"Sam was telling us to hurry up."

"We have to go already?" James asked

"Narr, not at least till it gets dark but he knows we'll have a bit of trouble and he wants to have a meeting before we go into action." Quil explained

"Did he have any idea on Lex?" Jacob asked

"No but Leah did," Quil confessed "She said that if the window was open and Lex was missing to check the roof."

Damn Leah! Why the hell did she have to know me so well?

"Why didn't we think of that?" Embry muttered

"Cause we didn't think she'd be able to get up there." James admitted

"How are we meant to see up there?" Quil asked

"Look." James explained "Our roof only has two sides so she has to be on one side or the other." I looked around, if they put someone on both sides of the house they'd see me. I needed another plan.

"Okay, and then how are we going to get her down after we find her?" Jacob wondered

"Good question," James sighed

"Can we get up there?" Quil asked

"Maybe…" James mumbled thinking.

Good they were thinking, that gave me some time to think. The roof only had one of it's own exits that didn't include the earth below me, and that was the chimney. Unfortunately I wasn't entirely up for getting covered in soot at the moment and our chimney was bound to guarantee that.

Could I sneak in through the window if they were distracted? It didn't have to be my window, just an open one.

I heard the back door go and peered over the roof, Quil was gone. I looked towards the ground on my side of the roof but know one was there either.

Quickly, I moved back over the roofs point and quietly walked towards the bathroom window again. They currently thought it was empty, so why not use that to my advantage.

I lied down on the roof and peered down into the bathroom, the door was still shut and locked.

I smirked.

I listened, the boys were down in the kitchen.

"She has to come down eventually." Embry said

"Yeah, when we've left." James knew

"I believe she'll stay." Quil said

"Huh, why? Cause she promised the blood sucker?" James wondered. I was insulted by the amount of faith he had in me.

I grabbed the edge of the gutter with one hand and quietly cartwheeled onto the open window ledge. My new skills always amazed me when it came to stealth.

I stood at the bathroom door, I can't remember how noisy the lock was, it was bound to click when I unlocked it… Do I risk it? Or should I just stay here till they leave?

"Come on, lets at least check the roof." Jacob decided and I heard the door go again. I waited a few seconds before unlocking the door ever so quietly as their footsteps sounded from the grass outside. I opened the door, shut it again behind me and ducked into my bedroom.

"She's not here either." James said annoyed

"How the hell does she do that?" Quil asked

"Cats are known for their stealth." Embry remembered

"Well where is she?" James wondered

"Think she jumped down and ran off?" Jacob offered

"No, her scents not out here anywhere." Embry noticed

"Why is she being difficult." James grumbled

"Because you're trying to handcuff her." Quil reminded him

"Still," James grumbled.

"Bet you she's back inside." Jacob sighed

"How?"

"The bathroom window's still open," he reminded them

"So she's trapped herself in there again." Embry said

"Come on," James said quietly. I listened for their footsteps, four sets went through the back door and then up the stairs. They stopped at the bathroom door and there was a pause for a minute.

This was actually ridiculous. Can't they just give up and leave me alone already? A little trust goes a long way nowadays.

I heard the bathroom door handle turn and the door opened

"I swear she locked that…" Embry muttered

"So she walked out." Quil noticed, I jumped behind my door as James opened it, he didn't open it all the way so I didn't have to worried about being hit in the nose.

I guess I still shouldn't have been surprised though when he suddenly leaned around the door and grabbed my arm.

"Ow!" I complained as he pulled me over to my bed.

"Nice try." he complimented

"I'd win in any hide and seek game." I smirked. I heard a click before looking at my wrist, James had handcuffed me to my own bed. I shook my wrist and the cuffs rattled. I glared at him before using my free hand to swing at him. I got him before he had the chance to move and his shoulder made a satisfying crunch under my fist.

"Ouch! Jeez!" He swore holding it

"I am going to break so much more then that when I break out!" I promised. I pulled on the cuffs. These things shouldn't be able to hold me with my strength.

"Try all you want, their made of titanium. Apparently that's strong." James informed me

"Where the hell did you get such a thing?" I asked confused, he didn't answer just walked to the door were the other three were watching. I heard a click as his shoulder healed.

"Mum had them." he admitted

"Where the hell did she get titanium hand cuffs?" I demanded, he shrugged

"I found them in her room."

"You went through mum's stuff?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in surprise

"Yep." I knew he was trying to sound like he didn't care, he usually used it when he wanted me to think the parent in question knew what he'd done. Normally they never did.

"Mum's going to kill you." I promised "If I don't do it first." I yanked on the cuffs again. Even a strong element shouldn't be a problem.

"See you later sis, don't hurt yourself." James warned before he disappeared into the hallway

"Sorry Lex." Embry muttered and he disappeared too, Quil waved, gave me a look and left also.

"I'll come let you out when it's over." Jacob promised before he too left me. I listened to them descend the stairs and walk out the backdoor before I was truly left alone.

I could feel that my eyes had changed colour into their beautiful molten gold in response to my anger. It was just building and building at the moment.

I yanked on the cuffs again but they still didn't surrender. I could feel a small pain beginning to surface in my wrist where the handcuffs were digging into my skin.

"I'm going to murder him!" I muttered angrily to myself. The sun had set and the darkness fell on the house, but I could see fine.

I needed to get out of the handcuff before my parents got home, I didn't need to explain anything weird to them, they'd only get suspicious. And me handcuffed to a bed, whether it was just by one arm, was suspicious.

I shook my arm again, the clattering of the titanium against the wood and metal of my bed frame sounding again. I groaned and sat down, my arm hanging from the cuff.

Now what? I was stuck and I had maybe half an hour to an hour before my rents showed up. My bobby pins were on the other side of the room so I couldn't pick the lock and none of them were conveniently lying around on my bedside table.

I glared at the cuffs, hoping they'd just break for me. I was really weak if I couldn't even break some titanium.

I stared at the metal before I realised something. Cat's had free floating clavicle and this allowed them to move through any space that fitted their heads. Did this mean I'd be able to just, pull my hand out of the cuffs? I should be able to with the flexibility I had.

I used my free hand and grabbed the cuff around my wrist before tucking my thumb in pointing all my fingers before I pulled my hand away. My hand slipped right through the cuff with ease.

"Ha, don't need to break it." I smirked, I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a bobby pin before tinkering with the lock on the cuffs for a while. It eventually opened and released my bed frame. I walked out of my room and into James' throwing the cuffs onto his bed before descending my stairs.

I shook my hand a bit, waiting for the irritation from the cuffs to disappear as I grabbed a glass of water.

I was all willing to stay at home for them all, but now, after treating me like that, I wasn't feeling as caring. I placed my glass on the sink and headed for the back door. I didn't care where I went as long as I wasn't here.

Just before I left, I got an idea. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the note pad we kept in there. I wrote a note to my brother before running it upstairs and setting it on the handcuffs. I left the house, not bothering to care about the panic that would arise when everyone eventually got home.

I walked casually through the trees, I could smell the boys scents as they lead towards the boundary line. I didn't know where the line was, or I didn't know _exactly_ where the werewolves and vampires considered the line to be, they were very specific about that.

I could go and take a look, make myself familiar with the line, for everyone else's sake. Of course that immediately meant going to the border line in which Victoria was jumping over from side to side. I didn't know exactly where they were.

I could leave the house and cause a bit of panic for when everything was over, but I could not jump into the middle of a three way battle. I couldn't cause _that_ kind of trouble for everyone.

I jumped up onto a log and jumped lazily to the branch hanging above my head, hanging by my hands for a second before I hoisted myself up.

They'd been gone for about fifteen minutes, was that enough time for a chase that looked like a rewinded DVD to finish?

I tapped my back pocket, my phone was sitting their comfortably. At least I could call someone when it was all over, to ask if it _was_ all over. Thirty minutes seemed reasonable enough.

I jumped onto another branch before walking along it. I was really just waisting time. I had no real reason for being out here. My anger at James had subsided for the moment the same with my annoyance at my musketeers for leaving me there.

I wasn't going home though. I refused to go home. Not for a while anyway.

After walking across branches and through about ten trees I came to a stop and sat down, my back to the tree trunk. I removed my phone before starting to play some solitaire to pass the time.

After a while I heard footsteps. I stopped moving and basically froze before pressing the lock button on my phone, shutting off the light of the screen. I looked down as the footsteps approached me. They weren't paws and there was only two of steps at a time so it wasn't one of the wolves.

This was human. Or a version of it.

I took a subtle breath and the sweet smell of a vampire reached my nose. It wasn't one of the Cullens, but it _was_ familiar.

I stood up on the branch and turned to look at the ground just as the pale white figure came into view.

"I thought I recognised that scent." she smiled at me, the smile didn't have the same effect on me as it did last time we'd met.

"Well, I guess I know how the chase went." I answered, looking down as her red hair blew around her face in the icy breeze.

"Didn't you learn about walking around alone from our last meeting?" Victoria asked

"Things change." I stated as I crouched down on the branch, the fingertips of my right hand just brushing the bark. I wonder if I could kill her… if that happened then Bella would definitely feel better. The questioned was; was it worth risking?

"So what happened? Last I heard you had company." I said, her smile grew

"As if they'd be able to keep up with me." Victoria boasted "Plus it doesn't help their case when they fight each other." Oh great, so the Cullens and wolves had a misunderstanding that allowed Victoria here to escape.

"Now what could you be doing out here?" Victoria wondered

"I live around here. What do you think you're doing? You don't want to be caught standing around on this turf." I warned, I think my face was slowly turning into a glare.

"It doesn't seem to bother you." she answered

"Guess being born here and being friends with the land protectors gives me a free pass." I said "Plus I'm not a harm to the residents here."

"Aww," she cooed "I'm not here to harm your precious tribe."

"No, you already did that." I reminded her "Because of that you have a target pinned on your head."

"I didn't realise how popular I was around here." Victoria smiled

"You realise you have nine huge, angry canines and seven pissed off, gifted vampires after you?" I asked

"I think I only counted six vampires," Victoria answered. How bloody cocky could you get?

"As if he'd leave her side when you're coming around. He wont leave her and run off like you did to James." I confessed, Bella had told me enough of the story for me to know Victoria had not helped in the hunt at all.

She didn't like my answer and her lips pulled back to expose her teeth as she snarled at me. Her hands were balled into fists and her knuckles were whiter then the rest of her.

Victoria suddenly jumped at me, her jump was naturally powerful and she came flying right at me. I stood up and took a step back along the tree as Victoria whizzed right past me, the breeze of her movements moving my hair.

She hit the ground not far off and spun to turn toward me. She examined me as I stood on the branch easily.

"What are you trying to do Victoria?" I asked as she watched me "All you ever do is run through, you never make a move, it's just the same old pattern. What's the point in just running around?" I wondered. Victoria's angry expression disappeared and was replaced with a smirk

"Got to get a lay out of the land somehow." she said

"You already have that, you've been here enough times, plus you sent Laurent for that. This visit had nothing to do with that nor did it have anything to do with Bella, you didn't even bother going towards her house, if you had, you wouldn't be here." What could she possibly be scheming? A layout of the land I knew she already had from her many visits. She knew where the boarder was too, so what was the point? What was the point in risking her life?

"You didn't seem at all surprised when the Cullens and pack were waiting for you…?" I realised. I didn't get an answer, but the smile stayed. She knew they would be there?

Was that what she wanted? Was she playing with Alice's visions? Testing them? How the hell did she even know of them? How did she know the Cullens could do those things? I might have mentioned that they were gifted but that doesn't tell her what they can do.

"You know," Victoria began "You moved oddly fast for a human…" she confessed as she examined me again

"Just cause someone looks human doesn't mean they are. Look at you for example."

"Someone's been doing their homework." Victoria smiled

"Didn't need to." I admitted "I grew up here and here we have histories that are self explanatory."

"So you know what I am and yet you're still not afraid." Victoria looked like she was impressed

"I have no reason to be afraid of you." I confessed. I could keep up with her speed and as long as she didn't touch me then I didn't need to worry about her strength. If Alice of all people couldn't catch me then Victoria probably couldn't either. Though I don't want to get to cocky.

"Looks like I was right, you are a special one."

"So that's why you liked me." I said, a sly smile entering my face "And here everyone thought it was something to worry about." she looked at me a little confused

"What are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said seriously, truthfully I didn't want her to know, though I had no idea either.

"Looks like my leverage is going to be a little more difficult then I thought." Victoria said, she sounded as though she was more talking to herself then me.

"What do you need me for leverage for?" I questioned. Victoria just smiled before she turned and suddenly ran away.

I looked around, listened, smelled, trying to find a reason why she left, but there wasn't one. I was alone. And to think I was doing well in getting answers out of her.

I exhaled and crossed my arms, standing there for a few minutes before I remembered the hunt had been over for a while and I was still out here. Only now did I realise I was about to receive an earful, from everyone.

I sighed before turning and jumping off through the trees. I checked my watch as I ran, it was about eleven o'clock. I wonder if anyone was still awake… well other then those running the rounds. I guess the best way to check that was to go to Emily's first, if the place was dark and empty I'd just return home and go to bed. I didn't mind putting off my incoming scolding till tomorrow.

Unfortunately, when I reached Emily's the lights were all still on. I could hear talking from inside, all of the pack were here.

"She still not back?" Leah asked

"No." James answered. I guessed he'd been home to check if I was there.

"How did she get out of the handcuffs?" Embry wondered

"I don't know but only one of them were unlocked and that would have been the one locked on the bed frame.

"She didn't break them?" Jared asked

"No." James repeated, I heard him sigh "I knew she'd run off."

"Didn't you say she ran off _because_ you locked her up?" Seth asked

"She said that, she wrote me a note saying she was leaving because of the way I treated her."

"Handcuffing her wasn't exactly nice." Leah backed me up "You can't blame her for wanting to punish you in return." I smirked, Leah understood.

"Running off while that bloodsucker's still loose is not the way to do it." James growled. I jumped out of the tree and landed on the grass

"Sure we shouldn't be looking for her?" Quil asked

"No, she'll find us eventually." Jacob spoke. I opened the door and walked in

"Plus when someone runs away, they usually want to be left alone." I said before turning to see them all in the lounge room. They all just stared at me

"So, she got away did she?" I asked

"Where the hell have you been?" James asked

"Away from you." I said simply

"You promised you'd stay," he reminded me

"I was very willing and happy to stay put in the house until you decided you couldn't trust me and handcuffed me!" I snapped at him "Fat lot of luck that did you." I smirked

"How did you get out?" Embry asked

"I slipped my hand out." I smiled, they stared at me "Flexible joints." I shrugged "I then used a bobby pin to unlock it from my bed, that was trickier then I thought." I admitted

"Where are you been?" Jacob wondered

"In a tree." I shrugged "Wasting time really."

"So, what happened with Victoria?" I asked before anyone else could scold me again

"The leeches got in the way." Jared said

"'es', which ones?" I asked

"The big one," Jacob sneered, I thought

"Emmett?" I asked,

"He crossed into our land." Embry said

"He crossed the line?" I repeated, they didn't respond as I thought "Wait, wait, wait, you mean to tell me that you let the red-head get away because you thought one of the Cullens was out of line?" I asked

"He _was_ out of line." Paul spat

"I don't give a shit!" I yelled at him, my eyes changing "Victoria is more important then you being overly protective."

"It's our land…" Jared began

"And if you frickin caught Victoria they'd have no reason to go near it again! Are you seriously so stupid that you had to let one stupid insignificant thing distract you from what's really important?" I scolded

"Them coming on our land is important!" Paul snapped

"Let me guess, you're the one who decided to let the killer get away!" I shot at him

"They're all killers!"

"But which one has actually been a fucking threat?! The one you let escape that's who!" I shouted "I told you this would happen!" I admitted "Remember, I told you that if you didn't put your differences aside she'd slip right by you! And that's exactly what happened!"

"I can't believe you all! You lot _need_ to get your bloody priorities straight. Because you decided to pick a useless fight you might have just allowed Victoria to kill another innocent person!" I was surprised Sam hadn't jumped in to tell me that protecting the land was important, I guess he realised they let the opportunity slip because of such a thing.

"I wonder if you'd all feel guiltier if it was me she decided to kill next." I muttered

"You?" Jacob asked

"Come on, I was out in the forest and she was still loose, as if you didn't expect she'd run into me." I confessed

"She attacked you?" James asked pissed

"No." I said "Where'd you get that idea from?" I questioned

"You didn't see her?" Embry wondered

"Cause I did. She just didn't attack me." I admitted

"This is why I tried to make you to stay home!" James snapped at me

"Well if you'd all killed her it wouldn't have happened." I said simply. I turned around, finished yelling at them and headed for the door. Seriously, Emmett had a toe over line and Paul decided that he was more important? You'd think they'd be smart enough to realise where the real danger actually was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sunday passed rather quietly, none of the boys came to visit me and James and I were ignoring each other. I don't know if he was still pissed at me, realised what I said yesterday was the truth or was just afraid I'd yell at him again but he hadn't spoken a word.

I hadn't either, but that's cause I knew I'd end up yelling at him, either for letting Victoria get away or for chaining me up. I was never going to let that go. Ever.

I was very bored towards the end of the day, so, knowing Bella was going to come home sometime I called Alice.

 _"Hey what's up Alex?"_ she answered

"Nothing much, I'm just really bored."

 _"And you called me?"_ Alice asked

"I thought 'who better to entertain me then Alice,'." I said

 _"I don't know whether to be flattered…"_

"Of course you should be," I answered

 _"Yeah, yeah."_ she answered _"So, did you stay home yesterday night?"_ she asked

"Of course." I lied

 _"I don't believe you."_ she answered

"What? Why?" I asked

 _"Cause you don't seem like the type who'd sit on the side lines."_ she answered. I didn't have anything to answer to that so there was silence for a minute.

"In my defence," I began "I was all willing to stay home." I admitted

 _"But…"_ she sensed

"But then my brother decided he couldn't trust me and handcuffed me to my bed!" I said annoyed, I heard a small snarl

"After that I couldn't give him the satisfaction of listening so I escaped and went out." I confessed

 _"Glad to hear you're okay."_ she said

"I didn't worry you did I?" I wondered

 _"I was a bit to preoccupied."_ she confessed

"Good."

 _"So, what did those mongrels tell you?"_ she wondered

"That Emmett stepped over the line and they decided that was more important then Victoria." I said angrily "I shouted at them all for being to stupid and allowing her to get away."

 _"You did?"_ she asked

"Come on, of all the vampires to care about they decided the non-dangerous ones were the ones they wanted to turn their attention too." I said "I told them that if they didn't put their anger towards you aside she'd get away and look what happened. The fact that I warned them annoys me even more." I confessed "I was all _but_ impressed and I haven't spoken to them since."

 _"Any of them?"_

"None of them." I nodded

 _"Which would explain why I'm the one you called."_

"I had to talk to someone sensible." I admitted

 _"And you picked me?"_ Alice asked in disbelief. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Good point. I would have called Bells but I don't know where she is currently."

 _"She'll land in a minute, be home in about an hour or so."_ Alice informed

"Huh, awesome. She coming to school tomorrow?"

 _"Yes."_ Alice answered

"Good, I'll ask her about her trip then then." I decided

 _"Should let her get in the door."_ Alice agreed, I smiled

"I'm not that bad." I said

 _"I know…"_ but she hesitated

"Thanks." I muttered

 _"Sorry."_ I could basically hear her smirking. _"Anyway, I'll hang up because you still need some sleep."_ I turned to the clock, it wasn't actually late but I guessed she was busy

"Alright, thanks." I answered.

 _"See you tomorrow."_

"See you later." I nodded before the line went dead.

* * *

The annoying beep of my alarm woke me up the next morning. Though I got up later now because I didn't need to drop James off, it was still to early to be awake.

It took me longer then usual to get out of bed before I did my morning routine to get ready for school.

I didn't see James so our two sided silent treatment was still intact as I walked out of the house and to my car.

I drove to school, sat in the cue of people getting to their parking spots before parking my own car and cutting off the engine.

After grabbing my bag and opening my door, I stopped. It was a little difficult to miss the tall, russet skinned, Quileute leaning against his black motorcycle that was illegally parked on the sidewalk.

Jacob's face was calmly masked, the expression made him look a lot like Sam. It was the expression he'd worn when he'd first changed. It wasn't an expression I enjoyed seeing.

I got out of the car, shut and locked the door before walking towards Jacob.

I could see everyone else as they looked at the huge boy. They all looked at Jacob with wide eyes, taking in his height, his muscles and the fact that he didn't look seventeen at all. They didn't linger on his face, as soon as they saw his expression they all looked away, almost as though they were intimidated by him. Though that wasn't it. They were scared of him.

His expression wavered again when he saw me coming and he looked away for a second.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my arms crossed

"I needed to talk." he answered simply

"Not to me," I said "I have a house for that. Plus you're all angry at me so…" I realised then, there could only be one other reason Jacob would be here.

"Bella." I nodded

"I'm not here to talk to her either." Jacob said, a little two quickly

"Oh, so Edward then?" I said, why else would he come here of all places "Why?" I asked, he was silent for a minute. In that minute Edward's Volvo drove into parking lot, carrying both Edward and Bella. I turned and watched them as Edward parked the flash car in it's usual spot before talking to Bella.

It wasn't difficult to notice her spot Jacob, I smiled and waved, trying to make the atmosphere seem impossibly better.

Edward and Bella got out of the car and walked towards us, Jacob's face hardened as they did, his eyes flickering to their linked hands.

Edward finally came to a stop a few yards from Jacob, and Edward drew his hand back behind his back, pulling Bella behind him in a protective manner.

"Morning," I said politely

"Morning Lex," Bella said but the confused look returned when she looked at Jacob.

"You could have called us," Edward said, his voice was steel-hard and not at all friendly

"Sorry." Jacob said plainly, though he sneered before continuing "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial." he added

"You could have reached me at Bella's house of course." Edward reminded him. "You could have even asked Alex to call, or visit." I looked up at Jacob, that I agreed with.

Jacob's jaw flexed and his eyebrows pulled together as he didn't answer.

"This is hardly the place Jacob. Could we discuss this later?" Edward asked. I was still confused as to what this confrontation was about but tried to keep up with it. I guessed Bella was no different.

"Sure, sure. I'll drop by your crypt after school." Jacob snorted "What's wrong with now?" he questioned.

"What isn't wrong with now?" I hissed as Edward's eyes scanned the witnesses that had gathered around us. They were all just out of hearing range. A few students were hesitating on the sidewalk, their eyes full of expectation. It was like they expected a fight to break out between the two. Though they were more careful because they were surrounded by people I wasn't surprised.

"I already know what you came to say," Edward finally spoke his voice was so low that no one else's ears would have been able to pick it up except for Jacob and I, even Bella didn't look like she'd heard him clearly. "Message delivered. Consider us warned." Edward said

"Warned?" Bella questioned

"Warned about wh _—_ " I remembered how Paul and Emmett had a spit, about how the wolves thought the Cullens crossed their line. Great. So this was just a spit about another spit. How bloody childish.

"What are you talking about?" Bella continued. I looked at her, Bella didn't know? He still hadn't told her?

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob's eyes widened a little with disbelief. "What, were you afraid she'd take our side?"

"Jake," I said sternly, Edward would have had his reasons.

"Please drop it, Jacob." Edward's voice was even but he sounded desperate to keep it

"Why?" Jacob challenged,

"Because he asked you nicely." I stepped in, Jacob glanced down at me

"So you're with him?" he asked

"What's wrong with you?" I asked "Why is it their side, our side? There is no sides Jake, stop being so childish." I scolded, he looked away from me as Bella frowned

"What don't I know? Edward?" she questioned, Edward ignored her and glared at Jacob "Jake?" Bella asked him instead. Jacob raised his eyebrows

"He didn't tell you that his big… brother crossed the line on Saturday night?" Jacob asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm, his eyes flickered to Edward "Paul's totally justified in—"

"It was no mans land." Edward cut him off

"Was not!" Jacob fumed though he managed to keep his voice down, his hands were trembling in anger. I placed a hand on his arm

"Calm down, stop overreacting."

"I'm not —"

"You are." I cut him off with a glare.

"Emmett and Paul?" Bella whispered "What happened? Were they fighting?" Bella's voice got higher as she began to panic "Why? Did Paul get hurt?" I scoffed

"No one fought," Edward said quietly to her "No one got hurt. Don't be anxious." Jacob was staring at them with incredulous eyes

"You didn't tell her anything at all did you?" he questioned, I lowered my gaze then, my hand still on his arm. "Is that why you took her away? So that she wouldn't know that —?" Jacob was cut off again

"Leave now." Edward ordered. His face was frightening, for just a split second he actually looked like a vampire. He glared at Jacob with vicious, unveiled loathing. Jacob just raised his eyebrows

"Why haven't you told her?" he asked, he then looked at me "I'm surprised you didn't tell her." he said

"Everyone has their reasons." I said simply. They stood staring at each other in silence for a moment as more students gathered around. Bella suddenly hit a realisation and she began to hyperventilate. I quickly walked over to her and rubbed her arm

"She came back for me," Bella choked. Edward held her tight to his side as she continued to freak, though Edward made sure he was still standing between her and Jacob.

"It's fine. It's fine. I'll never let her get close to you." he whispered stroking her face

"Hey, Bells, it's alright." I soothed "She's already gone again, no need to panic."

"Does that answer your question, mongrel?" he insulted as he turned to Jacob and glared at him

"You don't think Bella has a right to know?" Jacob asked "It's her life." Edward didn't say anything for a few seconds

"Why should she be frightened when she was never in danger?" he finally said

"Better frightened then lied to." Jacob admitted. Bella's eyes were tearing up as she tried to contain her breathing and calm down, though to no avail. Edward wiped the tears from her cheek with his cold fingers

"Do you really think hurting her is better then protecting her?" Edward answered Jacob's comment

"Why didn't you tell her?" Jacob asked me, I didn't look at him "She has a right to know _—_ "

"Because I asked her not to." Edward admitted cutting him off

"Oh so you listened to him," Jacob spat. I full on glared at him

"Though I did believe she deserved to know I did not want her freaking out like this. They told me something in confidence and you think I'd break that? They have more trust in me than you do!" I said harshly, managing to keep my voice low still. His lips turned down a little in the corners at my words.

"She's tougher then you think," Jacob answered both Edward and I "And she'd been through worse." he reminded Edward.

I watched as Jacob's expression shifted and he stared at Edward in an odd way, his head tipped to the side a little as he went through his thoughts, his eyes narrow. Edwards cringed with Bella in his arms, causing her to look up at him, after a few seconds of silence Bella seemed to snap out of her panicking moment

"That's funny," Jacob laughed after seeing Edward's face.

"Jake!" I said seriously he looked at me for a second, his small evil like smirk fading at my tone. Edward winced, but he tried to smooth out his expression, though the agony was still showing in his eyes. Bella looked from Edward's grimace to Jacob's sneer

"What are you doing to him?" she demanded

"It's nothing Bella," Edward said silently "Jacob just had a good memory. That's all." he confessed. Jacob grinned and Edward winced again.

I realised only one point in time could have this effect on Edward and knew that Jacob was remembering the unspoken of eight months that Edward had left for.

"Stop it! Whatever you're doing." Bella ordered

"Sure, if you want." Jacob surged "It's his own fault is he doesn't like the things I remember though." Bella glared at him but Jacob just smiled back impishly.

I walked back over to Jake and took his hand, but not carefully. He looked down at me before I tightened my hold, threatening to break his fingers

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked slowly as he winced at my hold

"The principle's on his way to discourage loitering on school property." Edward murmured to Bella "Let's get to english, Bella, so you're not involved." I released Jacob and took a step back.

"Overprotective isn't he?" Jacob said talking to Bella

"Right cause you're no different." I spat. Jacob's eyes flickered to me

"A little trouble makes life fun. Let me guess, you're not allowed to have fun are you?" Jacob said. I just stared at him, where the hell was this attitude a few days ago?

"Shut up Jake." Bella spat

"I'll take that as a no." Jacob laughed "Hey is you feel like having a life again, you could come see me. I've still got your motorcycle in my garage." Bella looked at him

"You were suppose to sell that. You promised Charlie you would." she said annoyed

"Yeah right. Like I would do that. It belongs to you, not me. Anyway, I'll hold onto it until you want it back." Jacob told her. There was a friendly smile lingering around the corners of his lips.

"Jake…" Bella began, he leaned forwards towards her, his face earnest now, the bitter sarcasm was fading.

"I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about not being able to be friends. Maybe we could manage it, on my side of the line. Come see me." he decided

I just stared at him, where the hell were these decisions coming from?

Bella glanced at Edward who's face was calm and patient

"I, er, don't know about that, Jake," Bella said

Jacob dropped the antagonistic façade completely. It was like he'd forgotten Edward was there, or at least he was determined to act that way.

"I miss you every day, Bella. It's not the same without you." This was the Jake I was used to, and even though it meant he was hurting, I liked him like this much better compared to how he was acting not ten seconds ago.

"I know and I'm sorry, Jake, I just…" He shook his head, and sighed.

"I know. Doesn't matter, right? I guess I'll survive or something. Who needs friends?" He grimaced, trying to cover the pain with a thin attempt at bravado.

"Who needs friend, glad to know I'm not counted as a friend," I muttered, I guess at the moment I wasn't one.

"Okay, get to class." a stern voice sounded "Move along, Mr. Crowley."

"Get to school Jake." Bella whispered, knowing the principle's voice. I took another step back from Jacob as Edward released Bella, taking her hand and pulling her behind his body for the second time. Mr Greene, the school principle, pushed through the circle of spectators

"I mean it." he threatened "Detention for anyone who's still standing here when I turn around again." the audience of students immediately began to melt away before he had even finished saying his sentence.

"Ah, Mr Cullen. Do we have a problem here?" the principle asked Edward

"Not at all, Mr Greene. We were just on our way to class." Edward answered

"Excellent. I don't seem to recognise your friend," Mr Greene said turning to Jacob "Are you a new student here?"

"Nope." Jacob answered simply, a half smirk on his broad lips.

"Then I suggest you remove yourself from school young man. Before I call the police." the principle threatened. Jacob's half smirk became a full-blown grin. Though it wasn't his usual grin, it was bitter and too full of mocking. I just glared at him. He was in so much trouble.

"Yes sir." Jacob obeyed, he saluted the principle before climbing onto his bike and kicking it to life. The engine snarled and the tires squealed as he spun it around. In a matter of seconds, Jacob raced out of sight.

"Mr Cullen, I expect you to ask your friend to refrain from trespassing again." Mr Greene said, his teeth gnashed together after the performance.

"He's no friend of mine, Mr Greene, but I'll pass along the warning." Edward assured him, he glanced down at me as Mr Greene pursed his lips

"Trust me, consider him warned." I said softly as I glared after Jacob.

"I see. If you're worried about any trouble, I'd be happy to _—_ " he began

"There's nothing to worry about Mr Greene. There won't be any trouble." Edward cut him off

"I hope that's correct. Well then. On to class. You too Miss Swan, Miss Westlake." he ordered. Edward nodded and pulled Bella quickly towards the English building. I followed suit walking on Bella's other side.

"Do you feel well enough to go to class?" Edward whispered to Bella when we were past the principal.

"Yes," Bella whispered back

"I'm really sorry." I muttered, earning a confused look from them both "I didn't know he was gonna turn up."

"It's not you're fault." Edward said before Bella could argue with me too

"I still feel responsible."

We got to class a little late and took our seats quickly, Bella took my hand and dragged me to sit beside her. Mr. Berty was reciting a Frost poem. He ignored our entrance, refusing to let us break his rhythm.

Bella yanked a blank page out of her notebook and started writing, her handwriting more illegible than normal thanks to her agitation.

 _What happened? Tell me everything. And screw the protecting me crap, please._

She shoved the note at Edward. He sighed, and then began writing. It took him less time than Bella, though he wrote an entire paragraph in his own personal calligraphy before he slipped the paper back.

 _Alice saw that Victoria was coming back. I took you out of town merely as a precaution — there was never a chance that she would have gotten anywhere close to you. Emmett and Jasper very nearly had her, but Victoria seems to have some instinct of evasion. She escaped right down the Quileute boundary line as if she were reading it from a map. It didn't help that Alice abilities were nullified by the Quileutes' involvement. To be fair, the Quileutes might have had her too, if we hadn't gotten in the way. The big grey one thought Emmett was over the line, and he got defensive. Of course Rosalie reacted to that, and everyone left the chase to protect their companions. Carlisle and Jasper got everything calmed down before it got out of hand. But by then Victoria had slipped away. That's everything._

Bella read the note and I saw her glance at me before she rubbed out Edward's writing and wrote something else

 _You knew?_

This time she shoved the note towards me.

 _Alice told me the day of her vision. I didn't tell you cause she asked me not to. Edward's message passed along._

I gave her the note back before she glanced at Edward. Bella thought for a minute, staring down at the paper before she suddenly shuddered. She carefully scrubbed out my writing with her eraser and then wrote over the top:

 _What about Charlie? She could have been after him._

Edward had started shaking his head before Bella even finished her sentence. He held out his hand for the paper but Bella ignored it and started writing again

 _You can't know that she wasn't thinking that, because you weren't there. Florida was a bad idea._

Edward took the paper from Bella and started writing again

 _I wasn't about to send you off alone. With your luck not even the black box would survive._

He was joking now, distracting Bella from the topic as she thought over her bad luck.

 _So let's say my bad luck did crash the plane. What exactly were you going to do about it?_

 _Why is the plane crashing?_

Edward was trying to hide a smile now.

 _The pilots are passed out drunk._

 _Easy. I'd fly the plane._

Of course. Bella pursed her lips and tried again. I was only half listening to our english teacher out front as I spied in on their little conversation.

 _Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral toward the earth._

 _I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall, and jump. Then I'd run you back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history._

Bella stared at him wordlessly. I raised an eyebrow at that and gave him a look too.

"What?" he whispered. Bella shook her head in awe.

"Nothing," she mouthed. She scrubbed out the disconcerting conversation and wrote one more line.

 _You will tell me next time._

I guess she knew too there would be a next time. Victoria was always repeating her pattern and it would continue until someone lost.

Edward stared into Bella's eyes for a long moment. He sighed and then nodded once. Bella then turned to me, I raised an eyebrow and her expression hardened to a second. I smirked

"Of course." I mouthed

 _Thanks._

Mr Berty began to walk towards us as he walked down the isle, Edward's hand flashed to Bella as he grabbed the paper, hiding it. Bella looked at her hands confused for a second before seeing Mr Berty. I turned to my notes as our english teacher reached us.

"Is that something you'd like to share there, Mr Cullen?" he asked

"My notes?" Edward answered confused, holding up the papers on his desk. Mr. Berty scanned the notes _—_ no doubt a perfect transcription of his lecture _—_ and then walked away frowning.

"You're such a teachers pet." I muttered, I heard a slight chuckle from him in response.

The conversation that every single person was talking about for the day, was the 'almost fight' between Jacob and Edward. A few people were even putting bets on who would win if the two got into a fight.

Thanks to my all so good hearing it was all I was hearing all day, betts on Jake, betts on Edward. I wonder how Edward felt, being able to hear their thoughts too… it sounded like one hell of a headache.

Driving home after school I was debating on whether I should go home, or go to Emily's house. I knew that if Jake was at Emily's I'd probably shout at him for his appalling behaviour this morning. I swear I could never go two days without getting angry at them. I was getting sick of it.

Maybe my anger was a problem, like the wolves' was. Sure nothing happened to me but I lost my temper way to often. It couldn't really be because dogs and cats don't get along, sometimes they do. Something was obviously wrong with me. Well, other then the obvious.

I decided Emily's house was where I wanted to be. I had to figure out how to not loose my temper as often somehow. I guess the boys were the best test subjects for that.

I drove down the small dirt road until Emily's house came into view, hidden behind the trees that surrounded it.

Turning the car off I knew there were several people here already, I could make out their voices, Leah, Jared, Embry, Quil, little Claire, Kim, Emily, Sam and Jacob. I closed my car door and walked into the house, knocking as usual as I walked through the door. The boys just walked in, but I found that rude.

"Lexi," Emily greeted as she walked towards me, giving me a hug.

"Wexi!" Emily pulled away as Claire came running towards us

"Hey Claire," I smiled, picking the little child up "Wow, I swear you've grown," I smiled at her, she looked very proud of herself as I walked towards the living room, currently filled

"Hey Lex," Embry grinned

"Hey, what's up?" I wondered

"Nothing interesting." he shrugged

"So nothing new then." I smirked, he rolled his eyes. I put Claire down and she ran towards Quil who happily greeted the child.

"How was school?" Leah bragged

"No different from when you went." I said "You realise that makes you sound old," she poked her tongue out at me. I could see the urge she felt to jump me like usual. Sam had basically commanded her not to in the house anymore, incase we broke something. Naturally I used this to my advantage.

"What's new pussy cat?" Jared asked. I rolled my eyes, I knew something would come up with him here

"You need to find your own words Jared, not music lyrics." I said as I sat down next to Embry, Jacob on his other side, who hadn't looked at me yet. Guess he was expecting me to shout at him for this morning.

"Narr, these one's are gold." he smirked

"But it doesn't have the same effect." I shrugged, Jared thought that over for a second as he looked at Kim, making the girl blush.

I leaned forwards to look around Embry's huge form, he still didn't look at me, or even acknowledge me. I leaned over Embry and flicked his ear, he slapped his hand over it and looked at me confused.

"Don't ignore me, it's rude." I said simply, he looked lost for words as I sat back in the couch.

"Wait…" Quil began "You're not going to yell at him?" Everyone was looking at me surprised

"I hope not." I answered

"Why?" Leah asked

"Because I get angry much to often." I said

"It's funny though," Jared admitted

"Until you're on the receiving end." Jacob snapped, finally speaking

"He speaks!" I cheered, Jacob couldn't help but smile

"Look," he began but I held a hand up

"If you talk about it, I probably will start shouting. So let me just say this; You were being a right foul dick. Your behaviour was appalling and I never want to see you act that stupidly again." I said "I was embarrassed to know you."

"Oh so this is about you?" Embry asked raising an eyebrow, alight grin on his face

"What? No. The fact that I felt embarrassed to know him describes how his behaviour looked from the outside." I shrugged "That's all I have to say on the matter, change the topic." I ordered

"Well this is no fun." Jared grumbled

"I agree." Leah sighed, leaning her hand into her palm. I just rolled my eyes

"I'm glad to know you guys find joy out of my anger."

"We have to do something with it." Quil smirked

"I have cupcakes." Emily called from the kitchen were Sam was accompanying her. Everyone was up and out of their seats within the second, Kim and I being the exception as Quil carried Claire.

I stayed in my seat before realising Jacob was next to me still.

"What's up?" I asked looking at him

"I'm really sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologising too. I know you hate him, I just didn't think you'd go that far." I muttered

"Might have been worse if you weren't there." Jacob sighed

"Good thing I'm always around then huh," I smirked, Jacob rolled his eyes. I stood up and walked towards the kitchen then, leaving Jacob to think for a second before he followed me.

"More aside ladies, this kitty wants a cupcake." I said before I pushed my way through the wolves to the table, taking two.

"Who you calling a lady?" Embry asked

"You, who else would I be talking to?" I questioned

"Ladies?" Emily asked looking at their manners

"Yeah well their eating habits are the only masculine thing about them." I said

"Oi!" Quil defended

"It's true." Kim said with a nod

"Not you too," Jared sighed, Kim sent me a wink as I bit into a cupcake.

Operation stop getting into arguments, commence. But bone breaking was still allowed when I was made fun of. I didn't want anyone believing I was a coward, not that that was possible.

I spent the afternoon and James eventually turned up with Paul and Seth, switching with Sam, Embry and Jacob. Not long after the patrol change I decided I should be going home, mainly because I had homework to do as well as cook dinner. Emily offered to make me dinner but I still had homework so I declined. It wasn't a big deal.

James decided to come with me as I climbed into my car and we drove back home in silence.

I made us a huge dinner, mainly because James would each two thirds of it to himself. I didn't have time for homework before that so I stayed up later to finish it. It was always bad when I did for I usually zoned out in one of my classes the next day, but seeing as I was graduating in a few weeks I guess I had an obligation to finish the homework.

What was I going to do with my time when I finished school? There's going to be far to much time on my hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 

Everything calmed down after that. Jacob and I pretended the meeting at Forks High never happened, we were both happy to oblige by that decision. Bella and Edward were no different, despite him lying to her. Though that was to be expected as those two could _never_ hold a grudge against one another.

Bella wasn't mad at me for not telling her either as she understood Edward had asked me not too, which brought him back to his reasoning and again forgiveness. The pack now knew I'd made yet another promise with the Cullens' and weren't all that pleased that I trusted them so much but they got over it.

Jared and Paul were annoyed that I was trying to keep my anger in check. I'd gone a week without shouting at anyone. They realised soon enough that I was still willing to break their bones easily enough. Though as usual, they found that a small price to pay for teasing me.

Saturday came and I spent the morning at work, like usual. The hours dragged on a bit but eventually my shift came to an end.

After I'd gotten home I had lunch before reading a book, waiting around for a bit. No one was home as usual so I debated my options. I could go for a walk. Alice would have told me if Victoria was planning on coming so there was no danger or harm in it.

I decided it'd be okay, and I'd be at Emily's before anyone even found out. Well, hopefully. Knowing my luck it probably wouldn't turn out like that.

I jumped into the trees first chance I got and climbed up higher then usual. I walked calmly along the top branches, looking out across the scene as First Beach was in the distance.

For this short moment, the world suddenly seemed at peace, like it was before I found out about the supernatural world, before I _joined_ it. Like there wasn't a mini war going on in the shadows and I didn't have to worry about my friends all killing each other.

It was nice.

For a second everything was normal. Until I remembered I was high in a tree were humans shouldn't be able to climb to and be comfortable with. But I guess being different had it's upsides.

I could understand how Jacob found the speed exhilarating, as he'd once said back when it was me, him and Bella hanging out almost all the time. And it helped that I wasn't as vulnerable as someone like Bella, otherwise my most recent encounter with Victoria wouldn't have gone well.

I remembered how she jumped at me when I mentioned she'd left James to die. That's what it seemed like had happened. If she'd really loved him then wouldn't she have done anything to help him when he was dying? Including risking her life to die along side him? It didn't seem like the type of relationship Alice had with Jasper or Rosalie had with Emmett. Even Bella and Edward's relationship seemed stronger. They were all each others mates, didn't that make the relationship sort of similar? I knew they would all risk their lives for each other, and yet Victoria didn't for James… could it have been that she just didn't think he would die… or that she didn't know until it was too late?

You'd think if your partner was being chased by seven other vampires you'd stick with them just to be sure. If someone I knew was being hunted by seven vampires protecting one of their own I'd definitely be worried, especially if they were on their own.

To think if I hadn't been different, she might have actually killed me there when she jumped at me. Even now that thought didn't frighten me. Her face had shown pure rage… I'm glad I hadn't told the boys this, they'd just get angrier at her, it would just cloud their judgment. She already had a death sentence and she'd made it worse.

Was killing Bella really that important to her? It was like she was obsessed, the amount of times she'd ran through Forks or LaPush to get to her. Bella would be freaked if she thought of it like that.

But with so many people protecting Bella, Victoria has to know that she wont be able to touch Bella, she can't even get close. She'd almost died several times trying and now both the Cullens and the Wolves wanted her head. That was about seventeen bodies to avoid all at once, nine deadly sets of canine teeth to evade and seven pairs of arms to dodge. Even to me it sounded impossible.

But if she really was obsessed with killing Bella, would that cloud this fact? Would that cloud the fact that she was completely defenceless and alone? There was no way she could work her way through on her own, so what was her plan?

 _"Got to get a lay out of the land somehow." she said_

 _"You already have that, you've been here enough times…"_

 _"You didn't seem at all surprised when the Cullens and pack were waiting for you…?"_

The thought of whether Victoria had been playing with Alice's visions resurfaced. She'd run through to see if it was true, to see if they really did know she was coming. If that was the case, then who would have told her? How could she have found out about the Cullens unbelievable gifts?

She couldn't know.

There was no explanation as to how she could find out about the Cullens, she wasn't exactly on speaking terms with anyone they knew, not that I knew anyway. And there was no way she'd be able to get close enough to over hear anyone, if she could manage that then she could have killed Bella instead.

But if she did know, then her goal was a lost cause, she can't do anything for every decision she made would be seen by Alice. If she was obsessed, then how would she evade that? She couldn't. There was no possible way for her to get to Bella with Alice watching.

But that still brought up the question of how she would have found out in the first place, so that theory was just that, a theory.

I guess everything was just theory at the moment. It was a theory if Victoria knew about the Cullens gifts. It was a theory if she would act on that theory. It was a theory if she'd keep up her pattern. It was a theory she'd be stupid enough to go up against the seventeen monsters wanting her head.

Theory's all in my head but each one as crucial as the other for if any were right, it would either change everything or change nothing.

I took another step, having been walking through the trees as First Beach got further and further away into the distance. I wasn't watching were I was going and the branch I stepped onto wasn't strong enough to hold my weight. It snapped and I fell down through the branches, I tried to grab a few but, though I was different, the thought of breaking my arm by doing so, stopped me. It was just be easier to land on the ground on my feet as usual.

"Shit!" I heard a voice and didn't have time to instinctively turn my body as I landed into a pair of strong arms. I blinked as a few twigs and branches fell around me before looking into Embry's face.

"Hi…" I said confused

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked, a little sternly. It was weird to see Embry serious.

"Why?" I asked

"You fell from the top of a tree, I swear you've never fallen from that high before." Embry said, I looked up and eventually found the branch that had broken and caused my fall

"Oh yeah." I muttered

"Are you alright?" Embry wondered, my carefree answers causing him confusion

"Hmm?" I said looking back at him "Oh, yeah, I was just thinking. I was sort of dazed."

"Well that explains why you fell." Embry smirked, he released my legs and I stood up

"Thanks by the way," I said, remembering he'd caught me

"What would have happened if I hadn't been here?"

"I would have been alright, I was distracted by your sudden voice and didn't act." I confessed

"I thought it was instincts."

"It is, but now that I know it happens, a bit of will power is involved too." I confessed, I looked around "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Embry admitted

"I asked you first," I said simply

"'I asked you first' what are we in kindergarten?" Embry asked

"Sometimes." I nodded, he smirked

"I was on my way to Emily's." he pointed in the direction of her house

"Huh," I muttered

"And you?" he asked

"I was bored, decided to go for a walk." I turned around "Where are we?" I wondered

"Wow, you really were dazed," Embry noticed

"I was thinking, wrapped up on my own thoughts." I said, not really paying attention. I took a deep breath in and realised were were about a twenty minute walk out of Emily's place.

"Well, come on," Embry sighed "It's almost dinner time and I'm starving." he admitted

"Sounds good." I nodded, turning to him. He rolled his eyes at me and began to walk, I followed him, sensing that he wasn't planning on phasing.

It wasn't for another ten minutes that I finally registered what he'd said.

"Wait did you just say dinner time?" I said surprised

"I didn't _just_ say it but yeah," Embry smirked "How out-of-it were you?"

"Apparently very. I swear I just had lunch…" I muttered

"It's about five in the afternoon." Embry confessed, I looked at him

"That's not almost dunner time?" I said

"It is for me,"

"You realise you wont be eating for another two hours at least?" I admitted

"But Emily will have before snacks." Embry grinned. I rolled my eyes but didn't argue, that was true.

The house came into view and we walked in the door to the sound of laughter.

"What are you two doing together?" Jared asked when Embry and I walked into the kitchen

"What are we not allowed to be?" I asked with a smirk, Jared just shrugged

"I found her." Embry admitted

"I wasn't exactly lost." I said

"Says the one who didn't know where she was." Embry smirked, I rolled my eyes

"Seriously?" Paul asked

"I was in a daze leave me alone." I admitted as I sat down

"Where was she?" James asked

"Falling out of another tree," Embry confessed, I scowled at him as everyone looked at me

"Seriously?" James asked, his voice not holding the slightest bit of surprise

"I wasn't watching where I was going and it turned out the branch didn't want to hold me." I shrugged

"Lucky Embry was there." Quil smiled

"Yeah." I nodded, not bothering to argue that I would have been fine even if he wasn't. Jacob walked in through the door as Emily placed a plate of cookies on the table. I grabbed a cookie before looking at Jake. I paused

"Wait," I said, everyone looked at me as Jacob stopped, noticing I was watching him. I examined him for a second, my eyes narrowed before I realised what happened.

"I thought you were in a better mood." I said with a grin, everyone looked at Jacob surprised

"What happened?" Embry wondered

"Bella came around." Jacob admitted

"About time she escaped." I said bitting my cookie

"You knew that just by looking at him?" Paul asked

"Jacob get's this certain look about him when he's spent the day with Bella." I confessed, everyone looked at Jacob who shrugged

"It's something you notice after weeks of them being together." I shrugged "How is she?" I wondered

"She worried about what the leech would do to her when she went home." Jacob smirked

"Have fun?" Emily asked

"Wasn't bad,"

"Bet you pissed her off a few times." I smirked, Jacob shot me a glare, to which I held my hands up in innocence.

"Find out anything interesting?" Quil asked lazily

"Found out the future seeing leech can't see us." Jacob grinned

"Seriously?" Jared asked, Jacob nodded

"Excellent." James smirked, Jacob grinned

"I thought you already knew that…" I said, everyone looked at me, I thought confused "I'm pretty sure I told you that…"

"You never tell us these things," James said annoyed

"Sorry, I thought I had…" I swear I'd mentioned it before "For the record she can't see me either. Just like Edward can't hear my thoughts."

"I didn't know he couldn't hear Bella's either." Jacob said, I nodded

"Never has been, one of the reasons he was so curious about her when she first moved here." I confessed

"Anything else we should know?" Quil wondered, I thought, as far as I knew Jasper's abilities worked on everyone and that was it as far as gifts went for the Cullens.

"No, I don't think so…" I said slowly "I apologise in advance if otherwise." I took another bite of my cookie.

"You seem extremely care free at the moment," Leah noticed, I paused, about to take another bite. Everyone seemed to agree

"Especially for someone who just fell out of a tree," Embry added

"Again," James pitched in

"What?" Jacob asked, everyone nodded

"Embry caught her before she hit the ground though." Quil said

"What were you doing up there anyway?" Jared questioned

"I like it up there, it's quiet and peaceful." I shrugged. I guess I was still a little caught up in my thoughts that my daze hadn't warn off. "No one can bug me."

"No one bugs you anyway," James thought

"You're bugging me right now." I muttered

"How?"

"By asking twenty questions." I grumbled

"Now you're grumpy," Leah said "What's up?"

"Nothing, guess I'm just tired." I shrugged. I didn't know what it was, I guess the fact that my stupidity had ruined my afternoon didn't help though.

"So, when's Bella planning on coming next time?" I asked Jake

"Next time the leech is 'away'," Jacob snorted. It took me a minute to realise what he meant, he was out hunting.

"He's way too protective." I muttered, Jacob nodded in agreement

"How protective?" Embry wondered

"Edward disabled Bella's truck when Alice saw she had decided to come and visit Jacob about a week or so back." I said

"Seriously?" Leah asked with a grunt, I nodded

"Bloody leech." Paul grumbled

"He thinks he's protecting her because you guys have 'no control' and are 'dangerous' and shit, but really he's just being _way_ too controlling. It's driving me insane just listening to it all." I confessed "Personally I don't know how Bella deals with it all."

"I'll say." Leah muttered

"So, Lex, what where you dazing about that caused you to loose your footing?" James asked. I thought about that, should I tell them the truth? Would that be a smart idea?

"Nothing much, just this and that."

"Had to be something important if you spend all afternoon thinking about it and didn't realise." Embry thought.

"I was just thinking through some things I remembered from a few days ago," I shrugged, more like a week ago but that would bring up more questions.

I knew they didn't want to give up that easily but saying that they wouldn't be interested in it was a lie, and that would definitely cause trouble later on down the track.

"I was thinking about it for hours, it'll take a while to explain." I decided on "You guys don't have a big enough attention span for that."

"Hey," Leah argued, I just grinned at her as Emily decided to start dinner.

"Lex, will you be staying?" she asked, I thought about it

"Sure, why not." I agreed, she smiled at me before beginning to prepare our food. She did so by cutting up a _lot_ of vegetables.

Dinner at Emily's was, as usual, loud and full of countless chatter. The boys manners were as repulsive as ever, even Leah couldn't seem to keep her's in check.

* * *

"A sleep over?" I questioned, Alice nodded "For three days?" I repeated, she nodded again "Why?"

"Cause it'll be fun," Alice said as we walked through the corridors "No boys because they're all going hunting—" which meant freedom for Bella and Jacob time added in "— and Bella's coming too, though she doesn't know it—" Never mind "— so you me, Bella and Rose are going to spend time together. Plus you told Esme you'd come for dinner some time when Bella was there too so you need to follow through with that promise." she babbled

"I don't know if I can put up with you for three days?" I smirked. She glared at me and her eyes narrowed "I'm kidding." I promised. Bella needs to escape, Jacob was somewhat happier after her last visit and that was good. So the more it can happen the better. If I was there then it might give Bella the chance she needed to escape.

"Alright, fine." I agreed. Alice looked at me shocked "Gotta make Bella feel better somehow about you kidnapping her for a whole weekend." I admitted

"It wont be that bad." Alice said. I stopped walking and raised my eyebrows at her

"Alice, you're making Bella, a girl who isn't into girly things at all, participate in one of _your_ sleepovers." I clarified "For her, it's gonna be torture." Alice rolled her eyes

"You're being over dramatic."

"Five bucks says I'm right." I decided

"You're on." she decided with a grin.

* * *

"You're what?!" James shouted after I told him. Well, that wasn't really what happened, I told mum and dad and James over heard.

I was explaining that Bella and I were having a sleep over together from Thursday to Saturday because Edward wasn't going to be there.

When mum asked what was so special, I explained that Alice was getting ahead of herself and wanted a slumber party. I didn't see the problem, I said it was going to be at Bella's, well I didn't say it would be at the Cullens' and then James burst into the room.

"You're not spending three days with them!" he declared

"You're not the boss of me James." I said simply "So try and stop me." I taunted, cause we all know how well that worked last time.

"Bella's going too, we both trust them and that's final." I said

"Dad," James begun seriously

"I'm eighteen, legally old enough to make my own decisions, technically they can't stop me." I said before my father could answer and that was the end of that conversation. Of course I'd been chewed out quite a bit more but it didn't change the plans. Jacob had tried to tell me off but stopped after I told him why I was going; to help Bella have a day with him thanks to Edward's absence.

James was pissed he let off after that.

I drove down to Alice's on Thursday, not long after I got home from school where I'd chucked my things in the back of the car before Alice dragged me along to pick Bella up after work. When Bella came out, Alice had the passenger door open for her, and music was up so loud it was shaking the frame when the bass played. Alice was singing along in the front seat as Bella approached the car.

"Hey, Alice," she shouted over the wailing as she climbed in. She noticed me in the back seat. "Hey Lex?" I nodded my head and smiled before looking at Alice and giving Bella a warning look. "Where's your brother?" Bella asked turning to Alice, the suspicion setting in.

She was singing along to the song, her voice an octave higher than the melody, weaving through it with a complicated harmony. She nodded at Bella, ignoring her question as she concentrated on the music.

Bella shut her door and put her hands over her ears. Alice grinned, and turned the volume down until it was just background. Then she hit the locks and the gas in the same second.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, starting to feel uneasy. "Where is Edward?"

She shrugged. "They left early."

"Oh." Bella glanced at me and I mouthed sorry, I truly was. If he left early, that meant he'd be back sooner. Which gave Bella less time with Jacob. Less opportunity. Though, she was being kidnapped so it all flew out the window.

"All the boys went, and we're having a slumber party!" she announced in a trilling, singsong voice.

"A slumber party?" Bella repeated, the suspicion gone as she understood.

"Aren't you excited?" she crowed. Bella met her animated gaze for a long second.  
"You're kidnapping me, aren't you?" she realised. Alice laughed and nodded.

"Till Saturday. Esme cleared it with Charlie; you're staying with me two nights, and I will drive you to and from school tomorrow. Same with Alex."

"I can drive myself." I grumbled

"Why are you being kidnapped?" Bella questioned me

"So she can't help you escape." Alice butt in. Drats, she knew about that.

"I agreed cause I thought being on the inside would help." I admitted "There goes that plan." I sighed.

"I knew you had some reason for accepting. You're usually worried about what those pups of yours think." Alice said, I could tell she was proud of herself. I glared at her.

"Sorry Bells." I said sincerely. Bella sighed and slumped into the chair. She turned her face to the window, her teeth grinding together.  
"Sorry," Alice said, not sounding in the least bit penitent. "He paid me off."

"How?" Bella hissed through her teeth.

"The Porsche. It's exactly like the one I stole in Italy." She sighed happily. "I'm not supposed to drive it around Forks, but if you want, we could see how long it takes to get from here to L.A. — I bet I could have you back by midnight." Bella took a deep breath.

"I think I'll pass," she sighed, repressing a shudder.

"You stole a Porsche?" I questioned

"Had to get form the airport to Volterra somehow." Alice nodded. I rolled my eyes, typical Alice.

We wound, too fast, down the long drive. Alice pulled around to the garage, where my car had been moved to, probably by Rosalie, and I quickly looked over the cars. A big jeep was there, with a shiny canary yellow Porsche between it and a red convertible. Alice hopped out gracefully and went to stroke her hand along the length of her bribe.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"Not sure about the yellow." I said as I walked over to her

"Pretty over-the-top," Bella grumbled, incredulous. "He gave you that just for two days of holding me hostage?" Alice made a face.

"What?" I asked suspiciously, this could _not_ be good. A second later, comprehension came and Bella gasped in horror.

"It's for every time he's gone, isn't it?" She nodded.

"What?!" I demanded. Bella slammed her door and stomped toward the house. I went after her as Alice danced along next to her, still unrepentant.

"Alice, don't you think this is just a little bit controlling? Just a tiny bit psychotic, maybe?"

"A bit? That's a bloody understatement." I confessed

"Not really." She sniffed. "You don't seem to grasp how dangerous a young werewolf can be. Especially when I can't see them. Edward has no way to know if you're safe. You shouldn't be so reckless."

"She'd be fine. You all seem to trust me enough. I'll keep an eye on her." I promised

"But I can't know that and Edward can't be sure because of it."

"Then he needs to work on his trust issues." I snapped. This was getting ridiculous.

Bella's voice turned acidic.

"Yes, because a vampire slumber party is the pinnacle of safety conscious behaviour." Alice laughed.

"I'll give you a pedicure and everything," she promised.

"Awesome." I muttered. I hope I wasn't being held hostage every time too, though I'd like to see Alice try, I'm not agreeing again after this. Being on the outside seems to work better.

It wasn't so bad, except for the fact that Bella was being held against her will. I'd add myself to that description, but I had actually agreed at first.

Esme brought Italian food — the good stuff, all the way from Port Angeles — and Alice was prepared with Bella's favourite movies. Even Rosalie was there, quietly in the background. Alice did insist on the pedicure, and I wondered if she was working from a list — maybe something she'd compiled from watching bad sitcoms.

"How late do you want to stay up?" she asked when Bella's toenails were glistening a bloody red. Her enthusiasm remained untouched by Bella's mood.

"I don't want to stay up. We have school in the morning." She pouted as she took a break from manicuring my nails.

"Where am I supposed to sleep, anyway?" Bella measured the couch with her eyes. It seemed a little short. "Can't you just keep me under surveillance at my house?"

"I'm with Bella, I'm pretty sure you don't have any beds in this house." I reminded her

"What kind of a slumber party would that be?" Alice shook her head in exasperation. "You're sleeping in Edward's room." he admitted "While you Lex, get mine."

"Really?" I wondered, Alice nodded. I sighed and I wasn't the only one, Bella did too.

"Can I go back to my place to get my things, at least?" she wondered, Alice grinned.

"Already taken care of."

"Am I allowed to use your phone?" Bella continued

"Charlie knows where you are."

"I wasn't going to call Charlie." Bella frowned. "Apparently, I have some plans to cancel."  
"Oh." She deliberated. "I'm not sure about that."  
"Alice!" Bella whined loudly. "C'mon!"

"Alice, it's a phone call and you're sitting right here? What can she do?" I asked, over the overprotectiveness. How did Bella stand it?!

"Okay, okay," she said, flitting from the room. She was back in half a second, cell phone in hand. "He didn't _specifically_ prohibit this…" she murmured to herself as she handed it to Bella.

Bella dialled Jacob's number, hoping he wasn't out running rounds with the others. Luck was with her — Jacob was the one to answer.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Jake, it's me." Alice watched her with expressionless eyes for a second, before she turned and went to sit between Rosalie and Esme on the sofa. I stayed put.

 _"Hi, Bella,"_ Jacob said, suddenly cautious. _"What's up?"_

"Nothing good. I can't come over Saturday after all." It was silent for a minute.

 _"Stupid bloodsucker,"_ he finally muttered. _"I thought he was leaving. Can't you have a life when he's gone? Or does he lock you in a coffin?"_

"Pretty damn close." I muttered. Bella laughed.  
 _"I don't think that's funny."_

"I'm only laughing because you're close," Bella told him. "But he's going to be here Saturday, so it doesn't matter."

 _"Will he be feeding there in Forks, then?"_ Jacob asked cuttingly.

"No." Bella didn't seem to let herself get irritated with him. "He left early."

 _"Oh. Well, hey, come over now, then,"_ he said with sudden enthusiasm. _"It's not that late. Or I'll come up to Charlie's."_

"I wish. I'm not at Charlie's," Bella said sourly. "I'm kind of being held prisoner." He was silent as that sunk in, and then he growled.

 _"Lexi's there isn't she."_ he said, I backed away from the phone as though it might bite. _"She said she was going to be at your house."_ I snatched the phone

"No I said I was going to have a sleep over with Bella. I never specifically said where." I argued

 _"You let this happen."_ he was angry

"No. I told you what was going on. Turns out I got sucked into it too. I'm here so I can't free Bella." I muttered he growled again. I gave the phone back to Bella

 _"We'll come and get you,"_ he promised in a flat voice, slipping automatically into a plural.

"Tempting. I have been tortured — Alice painted my toenails." Bella said, trying to keep her tone teasing.

 _"I'm serious."_  
"Don't be. They're just trying to keep me safe." He growled again. "I know it's silly, but their hearts are in the right place."

 _"Their hearts!"_ he scoffed and I rolled my eyes, causing Bella to give me a look for doing so.

"Sorry about Saturday," she apologised. "I've got to hit the sack, but I'll call you again soon."

 _"Are you sure they'll let you?"_ he asked in a scathing tone.

"Not completely." Bella sighed. "But I can always call Lex." she looked at me and I nodded "'Night, Jake."

 _"See you around."_ Alice was abruptly at Bella's side, her hand held out for the phone, but she was already dialling. She saw the number.

"I don't think he'll have his phone on him," she said.

"I'll leave a message." The phone rang four times, followed by a beep. There was no greeting.

"You are in trouble," Bella said slowly, emphasising each word. "Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home." Bella snapped the phone shut and placed it in her waiting hand. "I'm done." She grinned.

"This hostage stuff is fun."

"Says you." I huffed

"I'm going to sleep now," Bella announced, heading for the stairs. Alice tagged along and signalled me to follow, I did.

"Alice," Bella sighed. "I'm not going to sneak out. You would know if I was planning to, and you'd catch me if I tried."

"I'm just going to show you where your things are," she said innocently. "Plus Alex doesn't know where she's going." she added

"Yeah, use me as an excuse." I sighed with a roll of the eyes. Yep, never sleeping over again.

Alice took me to her room and basically shoved me in and closed the door before leaving with Bella to go to Edward's room.

I looked around the room. It was huge. That was all I could say.

I walked into the bathroom, it was the same size as the massive bedroom! How could someone who doesn't need to shower or use the loo need such a big bathroom. The mirror was the length of one of the walls. Which was like five meters long or something, and all the cosmetics!

Alice was such a girl.

I noticed a few other things and realised they were Jaspers. I smirked, he basically had a corner compared to Alice who had the entire bench. Poor Jasper, though he probably didn't need much.

I peaked into her wardrobe and just dropped all my things, my mouth hanging open. Everything was in plastic protective bags and holy cow! There were more clothes in here then I owned in my entire life! Then again she had lived longer then that but shit!

The wardrobe looked like it'd take up an entire side of the house! It was bigger then the room and bathroom together.

The door opened behind me and I heard Alice walk up next to me. I didn't take my eyes off the wardrobe as Alice looked around, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"What?" she asked

"Holy cow!"

"Would you like to take a look?" Alice was suddenly very excited

"No." I decided turning around and walking towards the bed where I sat down. I took a deep breath, comprehending that she shopped way to much.

"Why not?"

"Cause you'll make me feel bad with all your clothes." I confessed, she smiled

"So, how does it feel to take a person's will away?" I wondered. She frowned

"It's not quite like that…" she muttered. I just raised my eyebrow and she rolled her eyes

"Get some sleep." she ordered before leaving the room. I just smirked before grabbing my bag still of the floor and fishing out my pyjamas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next day when I woke up Alice had breakfast waiting to Bella and I. I was grateful but Bella just pushed hers around a little. I could tell she didn't get much sleep by the bags under her eyes.

Alice drove us to school me in the back seat, Bella in the front as she stared grumpily out the window.

"Tonight we'll go out to Olympia or something," Alice promised. "That would be fun, right?"

"Why don't you just lock me in the basement," Bella suggested, "and forget the sugar coating?" I couldn't blame Bella for being annoyed, so I didn't bother arguing. Alice frowned.

"He's going to take the Porsche back. I'm not doing a very good job. You're supposed to be having fun."

"It's not your fault," Bella muttered. I could tell she felt guilty by her words.

Alice pulled up at the school and parked the car.

"I'll see you at lunch." Bella was out of the car and walking away without a glance. Alice sighed

"Don't blame yourself Alice." I said, leaning forwards

"He'll take it back." she muttered

"Alice, I don't think Edward would be mean enough to do that. He knows how much you love that car." I reminded her. She gave me a smile before we both got out.

I followed after Bella towards our english class.

"Alex." I smiled

"Hailey." I greeted, high-fifing her.

"So, you wanna go something this weekend?" she wondered

"I'd love to, only I can't." I frowned

"What you doing?" Hailey wondered

"Four day sleep over with Bella and Alice." I shrugged "Something to keep Bella happy with while Edward's away."

"Where is he?"

"Some camping trip with his brothers, it's just us girls." I smiled.

"Damn, we haven't done anything for ages." she sighed

"I know, and I'm sorry, it's mainly my fault." I frowned guiltily. She shook her head

"You can make it up to me," she smirked, I shied away a little

"How…?" I wondered, not sure if I was going to like this.

"Well, we were all planning on spending a day together, you, me Val, Oliver, Jordan, Adrian."

"What's the favour?" I wondered

"Convince Adrien to spend the weekend with me," she winked. I rolled my eyes at her

"Really?"

"Yep." and she turned to walk away as everyone moved to their class. I rolled my eyes, her and her hormones.

I walked towards my first class and walked in to sit next to Bella.

"You alright?" she just nodded and I rolled my eyes and her lie. Poor Bells.

Throughout the entire first period Bella just sulked. She wasn't really listening so I fed her the answers when she was called on, keeping the teacher off her back.

When the bell rang Mike held the door open for the two of us and we walked out into the light rain, making our way to the next room.

"Edward hiking this weekend?" Mike asked sociably

"Yeah." she said simply, not really in the mood to put up with him obviously.

"You want to do something tonight?"

How could he still sound hopeful?

"Can't. I've got a slumber party," Bella grumbled. He gave her a strange look as he processed her mood. He looked at me and I just smiled

"Who are you —"

Mike's question was cut short as a loud, growling roar erupted from behind us in the parking lot. Everyone on the sidewalk turned to look, staring in disbelief as the noisy black motorcycle screeched to a stop on the edge of the concrete, the engine still snarling.

Jacob waved to us urgently.

I walked straight over to him

"What are you doing?" I questioned

"Getting her out of here." he said. I looked at Bella

"Run, Bella!" he yelled over the engine's roar. Bella was frozen for a second before she seemed understood.

"Bloodsucker can't see me right? Thought I'd get you out of here."

"You can only take one." I reminded him "And I'm not a captive."

"I know, but who are they going to send after her?" he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and grinned as I looked at Bella, she looked at Mike quickly. She only had a few seconds if Alice was to stop her.

I wonder how far would Alice go to restrain her in public?

"I got really sick and went home, okay?" she said to Mike, her voice filled with sudden excitement.

"Fine," he muttered. Bella pecked Mike swiftly on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mike. I owe you one!" she called as she sprinted towards us.

Jacob revved his engine, grinning. Bella gave me a high five as she jumped on the back of his seat, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"Don't have too much fun." I smiled

"See you later." he grinned. I rolled my eyes before seeing Bella's grin disappear. I turned around to see Alice, frozen at the edge of the cafeteria, her eyes sparking with fury, her lip curled back over her teeth.

Then the two were racing across the blacktop I jumped back quickly

"Hold on," Jacob shouted.

Bella hid her face in his back as he sped down the highway.

"Why did you do that?" Alice asked furiously as she appeared next to me.

"What? I had nothing to do with it."

"But you didn't stop her?!"

"Alice, I'm not the one holding her captive." I reminded her

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I'm going to be in?" she hissed

"Want me to go and make sure she's okay?" I wondered, Alice narrowed her eyes

"What? Isn't that one of the reasons why I'm here?" I wondered. She clutched her teeth to prevent a snarl before sighing. The bell rang and everyone began to disappear into the school.

"Now's your chance," I warned handing her my things.

"Fine." she agreed taking my books. And I was gone.

I crossed the highway, too fast for anyone to see me as I weaved in and out of the cars till I was in the safety of the trees. My run didn't stop there though. I passed the boarder, running past Paul who growled for a second before realising it was me. Then I heard a huff before I was out of range. I just smirked.

I hardly felt the rain as it began to pelt down and by the time I reached my house, my hair was a little damp.

I walked in to the empty house, not at all intending on going to Jacob's house yet, no way was I immediately going to interfere with their free time. They didn't get enough alone time, couple or not.

I knew Jacob wouldn't be impressed if I barged in, the days when he wanted to spend time with the both of us were long gone. But that's alright, I wouldn't want a third wheel interfering either. Nor would I like to be one.

So I dithered around the house before heading to Jacob's house. When I got there, Billy was the only one home.

"Hey Alexis." he greeted with a smile, rolling out of the way to let me pass.

"Hey Billy." I answered

"What are you doing here?" he wondered "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"You're worried about school?" I asked with a smirk "After the pack never goes?" he sighed and shook his head

"Guess this wont help, but they do have other responsibilities."

"You're right it doesn't." I smiled "No, I was sent on watch duty." I sighed

"Watch duty?" he questioned

"Bella been around?" I asked

"Yes. She and Jake left with the bikes a little while ago." I smiled "You're watching Bella." he realised

"No. I'm pretending too." I shrugged, he smiled at me deception.

"They'll be back soon." he promised

"Thanks Billy."

I walked out to the garage, it'd been a while since I'd been in here, Jacob hadn't had the joys of spare time to enjoy his mechanics. I looked at the rabbit, sitting here happily, and ran a finger over it. The days when Jacob and I spend hours working on it.

I missed those.

The laughter with Embry and Quil when they turned up. The insults I received for knowing to much about bikes.

I sighed. Easy times.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of motors. Not two seconds later, Bella and Jacob walked in, wheeling their bikes, which were naturally covered in a heap of mud.

Jacob grinned at me

"You took your time."

"Naturally, I don't need to be out in the rain while you whiz around on the death machines." I smirked, he rolled his eyes.

"I'm hungry, there any food out?" he asked me

"Didn't know you wanted me to make any." I rolled my eyes "My master." I bowed and he just sighed at me as I grinned.

"Why are you here Lex?" Bella asked

"Alice." I shrugged "I'm supposed to 'watch' you." I rolled my eyes

"She sent you?" she looked worried

"Well, I asked her if she wanted me to come. She agreed, I left a second after you guys."

"Where have you been?" Jacob wondered

"Home." I smirked. Jacob grinned "Wasn't going to ruin your fun."

"So Alice thinks your watching me?" Bella asked

"As far as she's concerned, I never left your side." I nodded, Bella smiled.

"Food." Jacob interrupted and walked out of the house. I rolled my eyes

"That's all you think about."

"Not true." he disagreed. Jacob made a heap of sandwiches, probably eating about ten to himself while Bella and I had at least two each, before we went back to the garage.

I helped the two clean their bikes of the mud as the rain poured outside.

It was nice, the three of us hadn't been in the garage together in months. It felt like old times again, before things got weird.

"This is nice," Bella commented when Jacob pulled the warm sodas from the grocery bag after we were done. "I've missed this place."

"You and me both." I agreed, my eyes closed. Jacob smiled, looking around at the plastic sheds bolted together over our heads.

"Yeah, I can understand that. All the splendour of the Taj Mahal, without the inconvenience and expense of traveling to India."

"To Washington's little Taj Mahal," Bella toasted, holding up her can. Jacob and I touched our cans to Bella's.

"Do you remember last Valentine's Day? I think that was the last time you were here — the last time when things were still… normal, I mean." Jacob admitted. Bella laughed.

"Yeah, he gave you cheap candy." I smirked and Jake sent me a look

"Just cause you spent lots." he muttered

"Of course I remember. I traded a lifetime of servitude for a box of conversation hearts. That's not something I'm likely to forget." Bella confessed. We laughed with her.

"That's right. Hmm, servitude. I'll have to think of something good." Then he sighed. "It feels like it was years ago. Another era. A happier one."

I glanced at Bella as she stared through the opening at the murky forest. I knew she didn't agree, Edward was her happiness.

The rain had picked up again, and the sound of it hitting the roof filled the silence.

"Things have really changed." Jacob mumbled

"Yeah," Bella said, and then she reached out and patted the back tire of her bike. "Charlie _used_ to like me. I hope Billy doesn't say anything about today…" she bit her lip.

"He won't. He doesn't get worked up about things the way Charlie does. Hey, I never did apologise officially for that stupid move with the bike. I'm real sorry about ratting you out to Charlie. I wish I hadn't." Bella and I rolled our eyes.

"Me, too." Bella agreed

"I'm really, really sorry." He looked at her hopefully, his wet, tangled black hair sticking up in every direction around his pleading face.

"Oh, fine! You're forgiven." she allowed

"Thanks, Bells!" I sighed, she gave in too easily. But, I guess this was better. They grinned at each other for a second, and then his face clouded over.

"You know that day, when I brought the bike over… I've been wanting to ask you something," he said slowly. "But also… not wanting to." Bella held very still.

"Were you just being stubborn because you were mad at me, or were you really serious?" he whispered.

"About what?" Bella whispered back. She and I shared a look, knowing where this was going and I frowned.

He glared at her.

"You know. When you said it was none of my business… if — if he bit you." He cringed visibly at the end.

"Jake…" Bella couldn't finish. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Were you serious?" He was trembling just slightly. His eyes stayed closed. Bella looked at me but I just looked back at her. I wasn't sure what to say, I guess the truth was all there was.

"Yes," she whispered. Jacob inhaled, slow and deep.

"I guess I knew that." We both stared at his face, waiting for his eyes to open.

"You know what this will mean?" He demanded suddenly. "You do understand that, don't you? What will happen if they break the treaty?" I took a deep breath. Both my friends all in a war?

"We'll leave first," Bella said in a small voice. Jacob's eyes flashed open, their black depths full of anger and pain.

"There wasn't a geographic limit to the treaty, Bella. Our great-grandfathers only agreed to keep the peace because the Cullens swore that they were different, that humans weren't in danger from them. They promised they would never kill or change anyone ever again. If they go back on their word, the treaty is meaningless, and they are no different than any other vampires. Once that's established, when we find them again —"

" _If_ you find them again." I corrected, he looked at me "If they leave, how will you know the treaty's broken?" I wondered. He narrowed his eyes at me and I looked away.

"But, Jake, didn't you break the treaty already?" Bella asked, grasping at straws. "Wasn't part of it that you not tell people about the vampires? And you told me. So isn't the treaty sort of moot, anyhow?"

Jacob didn't like the reminder; the pain in his eyes hardened into animosity.

"Yeah, I broke the treaty — back before I believed any of it. And I'm sure they were informed of that." He glared sourly at Bella's forehead, not meeting her shamed gaze. "But it's not like that gives them a freebie or anything. There's no fault for a fault. They have only one option if they object to what I did. The same option we'll have when they break the treaty: to attack. To start the war." He made it sound so inevitable. Bella shuddered.

"Jake, it doesn't have to be that way." she muttered. His teeth ground together.

"It _is_ that way." The silence after his declaration felt very loud.

"Will you never forgive me, Jacob?" she whispered. It seemed as though she didn't really want to hear his answer.

"You won't be Bella anymore," he told her. "My friend won't exist. There'll be no one to forgive."

"That's a bit harsh." I muttered and he looked at me as I stared at the can.

"Would you?" he asked harshly

"Definitely." I whispered. He ground his teeth.

"That sounds like a _no_ , " Bella whispered. They faced each other for an endless moment.

"Is this goodbye then, Jake?" He blinked rapidly, his fierce expression melting in surprise.

"Why? We still have a few years. Can't we be friends until we're out of time?"

"Years? No, Jake, not years." Bella shook her head, and laughed once without humour. " _Weeks_ is more accurate." Neither of us were expecting his reaction.

He was suddenly on his feet, and there was a loud _pop_ as the soda can exploded in his hand. Soda flew everywhere, soaking us, like it was spraying from a hose.

"Jake!" Bella started to complain, but she fell silent when we realised that his whole body was quivering with anger. He glared at Bella wildly, a growling sound building in his chest.

I stood up and stood between him and Bella. Bella froze in place behind me.

The shaking rolled through him, getting faster, until it looked like he was vibrating. His shape blurred…

"Jake," I warned seriously, I might be fast, and strong, but could I take on a transformed wolf and protect Bella? I'd never had to think about that before.

And then Jacob gritted his teeth together, and the growling stopped. He squeezed his eyes tight in concentration; the quivering slowed until only his hands were shaking.

"Weeks," Jacob said in a flat monotone. Bella didn't seem to be able to respond; she was still frozen.

He opened his eyes. They were beyond fury now. He looked from me to Bella and I moved slightly out of his line of vision, but still stood between them.

"He's going to change you into a filthy bloodsucker in just a few _weeks_!" Jacob hissed through his teeth. Too stunned to take offence at his words, she just nodded mutely.

His face turned green under the russet skin.

"Of course, Jake," she whispered after a long minute of silence. "He's _seventeen_ , Jacob. And I get closer to nineteen every day. Besides, what's the point in waiting? He's all I want. What else can I do?"

She'd meant that as a rhetorical question. Jacob's words cracked like snaps of a whip.

"Anything. Anything else. You'd be better off dead. I'd rather you were." I raised my eyebrows as I looked at him, absolutely stunned he'd said that. Bella was suddenly on her feet.

"Maybe you'll get lucky," she said bleakly. "Maybe I'll get hit by a truck on my way back."

She grabbed her motorcycle and pushed it out into the rain. I moved out of her way, but Jacob didn't as she passed him.

As soon as she was on the small, muddy path, she climbed on and kicked the bike to life. The rear tire spit a fountain of mud toward the garage and I moved to dodge it.

I turned to Jacob as the motorbike's engine sounded until it was out of range.

"What the hell was that?" I questioned lightly, but the shock and disappointment was in my voice. He didn't answer me.

"Didn't you just make up with her?" Silence.

"How could you say something like that?" I whispered quietly.

"Why aren't you outraged?" he changed the subject. I pressed my lips together and didn't answer. My silence was a bad idea, his frame started shaking again and his eyes were all out furious as he realised why I didn't answer.

"You knew!" He raged "And you're allowing it?!" he shouted at me I didn't even wince, just watched him cautiously. I took a step back and he took one forwards.

"You know about the treaty, you know about the rules. And yet you're not going to stop it? YOU'RE ALLOWING IT?!" I didn't answer his rage

"HOW COULD YOU BE OKAY WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND BECOMING A MONSTER?! HOW COULD YOU BE OKAY WITH HIM KILLING HER?!" This was the first time Jacob had gotten so angry at me before. I was usually the one yelling and shouting.

I continued to back away and he continued to proceed forwards, his body blurring. He was silent for a minute. I only had one answer and I knew what it would do, it would push him over the edge.

He waited for my answer. I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

"Because it's best for her." I moved immediately as Jacob burst, his clothes ripping and russet fur exploding from his body.

He stood there and growled at me, his teeth baring angrily, his eyes holding more rage then I'd ever seen in them.

He suddenly launched towards me, his teeth baring. I ducked as he swiped his claws at me. A sharp pain appeared in my arm. A searing pain followed and I jumped away from him, doing a one handed flip before standing straight and looking down at my arm.

My jacket and top were ripped and stained with blood.

There were three long gashes in my arm, from my shoulder down to almost my elbow.

I took a deep breath before placing a hand over it and wincing. Jacob stopped immediately, a few feet from me as I placed pressure on it, trying to stop the bleeding. I winced and sucked in a breath of air as the pain got worse.

I suppressed the tears that were coming as Jacob whined, he crouched down onto his belly and covered his face with his front paws.

I took a deep breath and turned around, running off.

I knew he was sorry. I couldn't blame him. For some reason, I expected it. I knew everyone was going to be all out pissed, especially my brother. But no one could make Jacob feel any worse then I knew he already did.

As I ran the pain slowly disappeared, the blood ran over my fingers but it was slowly stopping.

I reached the Cullen's house and stopped before walking in. I removed my hand to look at it, there were three deep gashes down my arm, too big for my whole hand to cover. The blood had stopped by was still staining my clothes. The smell was strong and over powering, making me want to hold my nose, if only one hand wasn't covered in blood and the other I could actually move.

"Alexis!" I looked up to see Alice standing at the front door looking horrified. I placed my hand back on the would and hissed as it stung a little.

"Esme!" Alice shouted before she was at my side, Esme appeared and gasped, worry written all over her face. The two of them carried me into the house and to the kitchen bench.

I hissed as I took my jacket off, but the pain was subsiding quickly, almost like it was healing. Alice grabbed a pair of scissors and they cut my top off to get to the wound. I wasn't as embarrassed as I thought I'd be. Maybe it had something to do with only standing in a towel around my musketeers so many times.

Esme had some rubbing alcohol and cotton and a bandage as well as water.

"What happened?" Esme demanded

"Jacob was pissed, Bella confessed about becoming one of you guys." I explained "At first he was fine but when he found out that it was happening in a few weeks, he got angry. He was fine, calmed himself down. He pissed Bella off and caused her to leave, and then he turned to me. He shouted at me… more like bellowed. He wanted an answer as to how I could allow this and I knew my answer would throw him over the edge." I sighed "I wasn't quick enough." I muttered as the two wiped around the wounds, cleaning it so that they could see the damage. I didn't look down at it.

"Lex!" Bella appeared in the doorway, her hair wet. Her eyes moved from my face to my arm where the vampires were working. "Oh my god!" she worried running over to me.

"No don't Bella, we both know how you are with blood." I reminded her. She ignored me. I saw her face, she looked away within the second and then to my face, trying to keep her stomach contents down.

"Jake did this." She realised

"It's alright, he feels down right guilty, that'll serve as punishment for a bit." I couldn't even feel any pain as the two girls prodded me with cotton.

"Uh… Lex…" Alice began, I looked down at her, she was staring at my arm, so was Esme. I looked at the cuts, only, there was hardly anything there anymore. The blood around the wounds had been cleaned, the blood had stopped and they were no more than flesh wounds now.

I gapped as I watched the cuts slowly heal up the last bit till they became a few pink puckering lines.

"What the heck?" I questioned. I'd seen Emily's scars way to often, I knew how they were meant to appear when healed, they were meant to be huge scars forever, trenches in my skin. There was barely anything left now.

I moved my arm, no pain. I bent my elbow, nothing. I poked my arm, nothing, just that feeling of pressing a bruise. It was completely fine.

"Holy…" I couldn't finish as I poked the line that was left.

"How did you do that?" Alice muttered

"Does it look like I know?" I asked still staring at my arm. "This is…" I muttered

"Seems like you can heal…" Alice muttered as Bella and Esme continued to stare at my arm.

"How?" They shrugged. I just sat there, gapping. This was weird. Sure I'd never been injured like this since I'd gained all my other knew 'upgrades', but now I could suddenly heal like the werewolves? Why?

I jumped down from the bench and Alice disappeared, coming back with one of my tops. I pulled it back on easily, no pain getting in the way.

We stopped when my phone began to ring and I picked it up to see the Black's house number. I hit decline and put it on vibrate. I wasn't talking to him. Not yet anyway.

They all gave me a look but I ignored it.

"Hope you don't mind if I have a shower." I said as I ran up the stairs, pulling on my arm on the railing just to be sure I wasn't being soft on myself. Still no pain.

I stripped off my clothes in Alice's bathroom and looked at my arm in the mirror, the pink lines were fading quickly. There was probably going to be nothing left by the end.

I turned on the water, boiling hot, and let it run over me.

I sat on Alice's bed when I was done, fully clothed and my hot temperature drying my hair quickly. I stared at my arm when Esme walked in.

"You're got fifteen missed calls sweetie." she informed me, my phone in her hand.

"Don't worry, there'll be more in the next five minutes." I assured her, looking up at her beautiful face.

"You sure you're going to ignore them?" she asked sitting next to me. I looked at her

"If I answer, I'm just going to shout. I spend the majority of my time shouting at Jake for his behaviour. You want me to make it worse?"

"Well you can't avoid it forever, you're going home tomorrow, remember." she said.

"I can avoid it until tomorrow." I confessed.

"You need to think of another way to channel your anger." she admitted

"I'm open to suggestions." I smiled

"You need a hobbie." Esme smiled at me, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"I have one."

"Then use it."

"I do." I promised "I don't have time to do gymnastics professionally."

"Make time." she shrugged

"Unlike you Esme, I have to sleep and study. I don't get 24 hours free." I smirked. She rolled her eyes

"You just need to look at it from their perspective."

"When I do that, all I can think of is that they don't use their heads." I muttered. Esme smiled and squeezed my shoulders.

"Just give it a go." she left the phone on the beg before leaving the room. I sighed, I didn't need Esme making me feel guilty. They were meant to be feeling bad. Jacob in particular.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in Alice's bed. The first thing I remembered was my arm. I sat up and removed my sleeve, my arm was completely clear, completely healed. There wasn't even a scar left.

I got up, dressed and walked down the stairs. Emmett and Jasper were in the living room, Jasper reading a newspaper and Emmett watching the TV.

"Morning." Emmett smiled

"Hey." I greeted happily, holding up my fist. He pounded it. "How was your trip?"

"Awesome." he smirked "But it sounds like you had more fun."

"I don't think being scratched by a werewolf counts as fun." I confessed. He waved that idea away and I rolled my eyes.

"How are we today Alex?" Carlisle asked entering the room. I showed him my arm

"Healed." I shrugged. Carlisle prodded and poked me for a second before looked at me.

"Seems you were very lucky."

"Apparently." I nodded "I still don't understand though."

"Probably has something to do with everything else that's wrong with you." Emmett smiled I glared at him.

"Thanks." I sneered. He smiled. Typical Emmett.

"How's Bella?" I wondered

"She's fine. Alice took her home this morning." Carlisle informed me. I blinked

"This morning?" I asked slowly, I turned to look at a clock, it was like eleven o'clock. "Oh," I muttered "Sorry." Carlisle shook his head.

"It's perfectly fine." he promised with a smile. I sighed when Emmett's phone began to rang.

"Yo." he answered

 _"Emmett, someone's been in Bella's house, a visitor. I need you come and check it out."_ Edward ordered, his voice hard and firm. All smiles disappeared as Edward hung up. Everyone was in the room now, the entire family. Jasper got up with Emmett and the giant vampire gave him a look before the two of them left the room.

"Someone was in Bella's house?" I repeated. I didn't miss how he said visitor. And if he was this worried, then obviously it was not any ordinary person.

A vampire had been in Bella's room, with Charlie present.

What where they doing to leave Bella's father alive?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The car pulled up and Edward raced Bella into the room where everyone was standing still like statues in various posses. No one had moved since Emmett and Jasper left.

"What happened?" Edward demanded as soon as they were through the door. He was glowering at Alice, his hands fisted in anger. Alice stood with her arms folded tight across her chest. Only her lips moved.

"I have no idea. I didn't see anything."

"How is that possible?" he hissed.

"Edward," Bella said, a quiet reproof. She didn't like him talking to Alice this way. Carlisle interrupted in a calming voice.

"It's not an exact science, Edward."

"He was in her room, Alice. He could have still been there — waiting for her."

"I would have seen that." Edward threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Really? You're sure?" Alice's voice was cold when she answered.

"You've already got me watching the Volturi's decisions, watching for Victoria's return, watching Bella's every step. You want to add another? Do I just have to watch Charlie, or Bella's room, or the house, or the whole street, too? Edward, if I try to do too much, things are going to start slipping through the cracks."

"It looks like they already are," Edward snapped.

"She was never in any danger. There was nothing to see."

"If you're watching Italy, why didn't you see them send —"

"I don't think it's them," Alice insisted. "I would have seen that."

"Who else would leave Charlie alive?" Bella shuddered.

"I don't know," Alice said.

"Helpful."

"Stop it, Edward," Bella whispered. He turned on her, his face still livid, his teeth clenched together.

"Edward, you can't blame Alice for this. It's not her fault." I said simply. He glared at me for half a second, and then, suddenly, he exhaled. His eyes widened and his jaw relaxed.

"You're right, Bella, Lex. I'm sorry." He looked at Alice. "Forgive me, Alice. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. That was inexcusable."

"I understand," Alice assured him. "I'm not happy about it, either." Edward took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's look at this logically. What are the possibilities?" Everyone seemed to thaw out at once. Alice relaxed and leaned against the back of the couch. Carlisle walked slowly toward her, his eyes far away. Esme sat on the sofa in front of Alice, next to me, curling her legs up on the seat. Only Rosalie remained unmoving, her back to us, staring out the glass wall.

Edward pulled Bella to the sofa and she sat next to Esme on her other side, who shifted to put her arm around her. Edward kept a hold on one of her hands tightly in both of his.

"Victoria?" Carlisle asked. Edward shook his head.

"No. I didn't know the scent. He might have been from the Volturi, someone I've never met…" Alice shook her head.

"Aro hasn't asked anyone to look for her yet. I will see that. I'm waiting for it." Edward's head snapped up.

"You're watching for an official command."

"You think someone's acting on their own? Why?"

"Caius's idea," Edward suggested, his face tightening again.

"Or Jane's…" Alice said.

"They both have the resources to send an unfamiliar face…" Edward scowled. "And the motivation."

"If they know about your visions then it sounds plausible." I added.

"It doesn't make sense, though," Esme said. "If whoever it was meant to wait for Bella, Alice would have seen that. He — or she — had no intention of hurting Bella. Or Charlie, for that matter." Bella cringed at her father's name.

"It's going to be fine, Bella," Esme murmured, smoothing her hair.

"But what was the point then?" Carlisle mused.

"Checking to see if I'm still human?" Bella guessed.

"Possible," Carlisle said. Rosalie breathed out a sigh as the sound of Emmett and Jasper approached. She unfroze, and her face turned expectantly toward the kitchen. Edward, on the other hand, looked discouraged. Emmett burst through the kitchen door, Jasper right behind him.

"Long gone, hours ago," Emmett announced, disappointed. "The trail went East, then South, and disappeared on a side road. Had a car waiting."

"That's bad luck," Edward muttered. "If he'd gone west… well, it would be nice for those dogs to make themselves useful." Bella winced, and Esme rubbed her shoulder.

"You can't blame them for something that didn't even involve them." I said seriously. Edward looked at me and I gave him a look that said his comment was irrational. Jasper looked at Carlisle.

"Neither of us recognised him. But here." He held a broken fern frond. Carlisle took it from him and held it to his face. "Maybe you know the scent."

"No," Carlisle said. "Not familiar. No one I've ever met."

"Perhaps we're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe it's a coincidence…," Esme began, but stopped when she saw everyone else's incredulous expressions. "I don't mean a coincidence that a stranger happened to pick Bella's house to visit at random. I meant that maybe someone was just curious. Our scent is all around her. Was he wondering what draws us there?"

"Why wouldn't he just come here then? If he was curious?" Emmett demanded.

"You would," Esme said with a sudden, fond smile. "The rest of us aren't always so direct. Our family is very large — he or she might be frightened. But Charlie wasn't harmed. This doesn't have to be an enemy."

The Cullens pondered Esme's words with varying expressions. I could see that Edward did not accept her theory, and that Carlisle very much wanted to.

Alice pursed her lips.

"I don't think so. The timing of it was too perfect… This visitor was so careful to make no contact. Almost like he or she knew that I would see…"

"And to pick a time when there was no way he'd be caught?" I added, agreeing

"He could have other reasons for not making contact," Esme reminded her.

"Does it really matter who it was?" Bella asked. "Just the chance that someone _was_ looking for me… isn't that reason enough? We shouldn't wait for graduation."

"No, Bella," Edward said quickly. "It's not that bad. If you're really in danger, we'll know."

"You can't just rush into it." I disagreed.

"Think of Charlie," Carlisle reminded her. "Think of how it would hurt him if you disappeared."

"I _am_ thinking of Charlie! He's the one I'm worried about! What if my little guest had happened to be thirsty last night? As long as I'm around Charlie, he's a target, too. If anything happened to him, it would be all my fault!"

"Hardly, Bella," Esme said, patting her hair again. "And nothing will happen to Charlie. We're just going to have to be more careful."

" _More_ careful?" Bella repeated in disbelief.  
"It's all going to be fine, Bella," Alice promised; Edward squeezed her hand. I could tell that nothing anyone said would change their minds. Bella noticed too.

"So what are you going to do?" I wondered, everyone looked at me. "If it isn't an enemy and they're curious they'll still be hanging around. But, I'm with Alice, they had a car waiting?" I repeated what Emmett had said "Doesn't that sound way to cautious for someone just dropping by?" I wondered. Everyone's expression changed at this.

"We'll discuss the rest later." Edward decided when Bella suddenly tensed up, more worried then before. "I need to get Bella back before Charlie worries." and he pulled her off the couch and out the door.

"You should go home too, Alexis." Esme said, a hand on my cheek. I sighed. I couldn't put this off any longer could I.

I nodded.

I went upstairs and packed up my things before thanking Alice and Esme for their hospitality. I happily said good bye to Rose, she didn't answer.

I moved to my car, giving Alice a hug before getting into the car ad driving off.

I was glad I had the car, it meant there was no chance of me meeting anyone as there might have been if I'd run.

I reached home and saw that neither of my parent's cars were there. Good. I parked the car, shut the engine off and walked to the front door, unlocked it and walking in. I took my shoes off and quickly ascended the stairs and reaching my room.

I shut the door and let out a sigh. Until I heard a heart beat and froze.

I slowly turned around to see Jacob sitting on my bed. Oh great, he was the last person I wanted to see yet. I bet someone heard my car and warned everyone I was on my way home. Perfect.

Jacob looked up at me. I felt my heart drop. The look on his face was worse then when he told Bella they couldn't be friends. Worse then when she left for Italy. Put together.

His expression showed he was in agonising pain, guilt, dread. He was suffering much more then I expected him too.

The expression made me want to crawl under a rock, cry my heart out until there was nothing left. It was awful.

I bit my lip and leaned against my door as he slowly stood up. I saw his eyes dart to my arm several times.

I completely forgot about why I didn't want to see anyone of them and threw myself into his arms ever so quickly. Wrapping my own around his neck to try and comfort him.

He was so gentle that he barely touched me as he hugged me back. I just tightened my own grip as I tried not to cry. He was already in so much pain, and this just made it worse.

"It's alright Jake." I said shakily "I'm alright."

"You're not." he disagreed "Lex, I am so, so, so sorry." he pulled me back carefully so that he could look at me

"I—I didn't — I wasn't — I wasn't thinking—" he stuttered over his words trying to apologise.

"Jake," I placed a hand on his cheek. "Jake, it's okay." I promised. He shook his head

"No you're not. I saw what I did to you! How can you forgive me for that?" he said, his voice cracking. I smiled

"Cause it's alright." I promised "I'm perfectly fine."

"Alexis—" he began. I took a step back and took off my jacket before rolling up my sleeve, exposing the completely unharmed skin. Jacob stared at it blinking, he looked from me back to my arm. He reached up and ran a thumb over the skin lightly, as if to be sure.

He stared at it and took a gentle hold of my arm.

"See." I said softly "I'm fine." he looked at me completely stunned "Don't ask me how but it healed over within twenty minutes and was completely gone the next morning." I admitted

"But…" I just shrugged at his words.

"So no need to apologise. How about just a 'I wont do it again'." I smiled. He frowned

"I'm so sorry." he said again. I patted his arm

"It's alright." I promised before sitting on my bed. "Sorry for making you worry." I muttered. He sat next to me.

"We haven't been doing well have we?" he noticed. I shook my head

"No. I think we haven't been able to go three days without getting angry at one another." I confessed. Though I had tried.

"What are we going to do?" Jacob wondered

"Try harder." I muttered "I hate getting into fights with you all." I confessed

"You seem to yell at me more." Jacob smiled for a second

"Yeah, well, you've got the most to deal with and keep doing the more stupid things." I confessed

"Sorry." his eyebrows pushed together. I leaned my head on his shoulder

"It's not your fault you fell for her." I muttered "It's not your fault things didn't turn out for the better."

"You said this was better." he reminded me

"For the way things turned out. I believe it is. But if he'd never come back, then I'd be completely against it."

"Why do you believe it's good? She's going to be a monster."

"Because, I don't ever want to see Bella go through another stage of hell like she did for those eight months. And when she dies, of old age, Edward will kill himself. And although you don't care about that, his family does." I explained "It seems to me, with this current situation, that this is the only way."

"What about me?" he whispered ever so softly

"You'll imprint one day." I admitted "And if you were attached to Bella then, it'd break her heart and she would go into a shell, no you, no Edward. She'd be alone." I whispered "At least this way you'll both get a happy ending."

"My ending isn't looking happy." Jacob stood up and walked away from me.

"Not yet." I agreed "You're going through so much shit." I confessed "And I haven't been helping in the slightest." I blamed myself guiltily.

"It's not your fault Lex." he was suddenly kneeling in front of me.

"It's not yours either." I confessed. He frowned. "And you can't blame Edward." I admitted, he scoffed

"How is it his fault Bella cares for him? He tried so hard to stay away, and couldn't do it. Just like you tried and couldn't do it." I reminded him, his face softened

"There's no one to blame." I muttered "Otherwise I would've have found them ages ago." I mumbled. He looked at me confused.

"It's just some stupid fate thing." I shrugged "If that exists." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on Jake, you turn into a giant wolf, I am apparent a cat in a human body and vampires exist." I listed, he sighed "As if this wouldn't be the reason."

"Sounds crazy." he muttered. I nodded

"I know." We stopped talking as the back door suddenly flew open and someone raced up the stairs.

My door crashed open as James good there.

"Could you be any more violent?" I asked annoyed. I was suddenly in his arms and he pulled me into a dangerously tight hug.

"Bit tight there James." I muttered

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." He put me down and let his hand hover over my arm "Are you alright? Did you see a doctor? Why didn't you answer us?" he bombarded me with questions. He then looked at Jacob angrily

"What are you doing here?" he demanded angrily. Jacob stood up and faced him.

"You have no right to be here!" James threatened

"James." I stood between him and Jacob "Stop." my brother looked at me shocked

"You forgave him?" he questioned stunned, his body quivered

"James, calm down, unless you want me to get hurt again?" I asked. He stopped quivering almost immediately.

"How? I expected you to be ignoring him, or shouting at him, or be scared of him." James admitted

"I was ignoring him, and all of you. And I was angry for a bit, but that passed." I confessed

"He hurt you." he reminded me "Badly."

"I'm fine."

"I saw—"

"Just because you saw Jacob's memories doesn't mean I'm not fine. Plus if you were in his head you'd know how guilty he already feels without you making it worse." I confessed. James glared at Jacob some more. I lifted my sleeve again and James gapped.

"I'm fine." I sighed, not needing to look at his face to know how he looked.

"But…"

"It healed."

"So quickly?"

"You're the same."

"But…" he repeated

"I don't know." I confessed with a shrug. Then I remembered something "Does mum and dad know about this?" I pointed to my arm. James shook his head. I looked at him surprised.

"We didn't want to alarm anyone until we saw the damage." he confessed

"So I don't have to bandage it?" I asked, he shook his head. I let out a sigh of relief.

It would be hard to keep my arm bandaged and then explain the non existent scars later on.

"Thank god." I muttered happily.

"By the way, I think you're on patrol." James informed Jacob. He sighed and nodded. He gave me a hug before leaving the room and heading down the stairs to the back door.

"What happened?" James asked as soon as he was out of hearing range.

"It was healing by the time I got the Cullens." I shrugged "Because I don't smell appetising my blood isn't appealing and they were able to try and fix me up. But by the time they'd finished cleaning my arm so that they could actually see the wound, it was healed to a flesh wound. It was all gone by the next morning." I shrugged "I don't know how, it just was."

"You're getting more and more like us." James muttered

"Noticed." I nodded

"We should probably let everyone else know you're alright though, Kim and Emily are freaking out." James admitted. I gave him a look

"You told them?" I asked, he shrugged. I sighed and ran a hand through my brown hair.

"They're probably shitting bricks." I muttered and headed for the door.

James followed me down the stairs and to the back door before he rushed past me to phase.

When I reached him it seemed he wasn't keen in letting me run on my own cause he stepped right into my path.

"Come on. Really?" I asked with a sigh. He nodded and began to crouch down. I rolled my eyes and climbed onto his back. I didn't need him to crouch down, though James had grown considerably bigger — same with Jacob — I could still swing myself onto their backs while standing.

When I was seated, hands wound in his fur, James took off. As perusal my seat stayed. It'd been a while since I'd gotten a lift from one of the wolves. Might be because I'm faster then them.

I smirked.

We reached Emily's house in no time at all and I jumped off James' back to head into the house.

I shut the door behind me and when I turned around Emily was running at me. She flew one arm around my neck, being careful of my now healed arm.

When she pulled away I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Are you alright Lex?" she wondered, she looked — and sounded — like she was going to cry.

"I'm fine, are you alright?" I wondered, stroking her good cheek. She smiled and nodded before taking my hand and leading me into the house.

Emily wasn't alone, Sam, Leah, and Quil were here also.

"Lex!" Leah was up and in front of me in a second.

"Hi." I said leaned back from her with a grin.

"Are you alright?"

"Is everyone gonna ask me that?" I wondered, she looked at me as though it was a stupid question. It was.

"I'm fine." I promised

"How many stitches did you need?" Quil wondered worried

"Uh… I didn't go to the hospital." I confessed. Everyone stood up and looked serious.

"Alexis, you need to have it looked after properly so that it can heal. You can't just leave it." Emily scolded. James walked in behind me

"Do you see blood dripping down my arm?" I asked, everyone looked at me jacket as if to check.

"Lex." James said disapprovingly. Everyone looked at him confused. I sighed

"I didn't need to go to the hospital." I admitted, everyone was confused by my statement. I dropped the jacket and exposed my arm again.

"It healed." I said. Everyone had the same expression James and Jacob had. Their mouths wide open and their eyes shocked.

I listened as two sets of paws approached, changed into feet and and then jogged to the house.

"Is it true?" Jared asked walking in, he saw me, looked at my arm and grinned. "Shit, check that out." I rolled my eyes. Guess who's been in Jacob's head already.

"How'd that happen?" Emily asked. I shrugged and dropped my sleeve

"It was healed before you all started blowing up my cell phone with calls." I confessed.

"Why didn't you answer?" Emily wondered

"Just because it healed doesn't mean I wanted to talk to anyone." I admitted "I was still death scratched by a werewolf."

"And yet you forgave him." James reminded me

"That's cause his expression made me want to cry." I confessed "I had to."

"Softy." Leah smirked, I poked my tongue out at her.

"Well, now that you're back, we can fill you in on a few things." I looked at Emily confused as she led me over to the couch.

"We're having a bonfire tomorrow night, you're parents and James are coming. How about you?" she wondered

"Sure I don't see why not." I shrugged "What's it for?" I wondered

"Council meeting technically."

"Huh. I'm allowed to come?" I asked

"You're in on everything, you've heard the tribe secrets before, your dad's on the council." Jared listed

"Why not?" Quil shrugged

"Alright." I sighed.

"So, you forgave Jake," James began "What about Bella?"

"Has she answered his phone calls?" I wondered, they all shook their heads.

"Then no." I said "But she's not very good at holding grudges so it wont last much longer." I promised

"Good. I'm over him worrying about it." Leah grumbled "I mean worrying about how he hurt you was one thing. But pissing of Bella and worrying that he wouldn't be forgiven, that was just annoying."

"Why am I not surprised you think that?" I wondered rolling my eyes. She glared at me in return.

"So do I need to bring anything?" I asked Emily. She shook her head.

"You can come help set up and start the fire." she suggested. I nodded. I needed to do something to help.

"Should we time how fast she heals?" Jared wondered

"You want to attack me again?" I questioned

"No, we could just cut you a little." he shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Just an option,"

"How is it all of your options are stupid?" I asked. Jared scowled at me. I smiled sweetly back at him.

"So, anything else I miss out on?" I wondered

"Not really." Quil shrugged.

"Well, there was one thing." Leah began, I looked at her, her tone was slow and I felt that I didn't want to hear this,

"I feel like I don't want to know." I muttered

"Well…" she muttered, I looked at everyone else and saw Jared and Paul smirking

"What happened?" I wondered

"You'll never guess what we found." Jared admitted

"Do I want to?" I asked, actually worried.

"Boys, what did I say?" Emily asked annoyed, acting like a mother. "I told you not to tease her!" she said when they didn't answer

"Tease me with what?" I questioned

"They… may have found some catnip." Leah muttered.

I stood up and left the house.

"Aw come on!" Jared called. I completely ignored him, worried I'd snap his neck otherwise.

Jeez it's not like I throw sticks for them! What the hell's with their obsession to give me _catnip._

I knew about the plant, it made cats role in and eat it, they went crazy, it spiked their pheromones. I did not need a plant potentially causing me to become _attracted_ to anyone. Nor did I want to be rolling around in it.

I reached home and walked in through the back door.

"Alexis, you're home." I looked into the kitchen to see my mother. I smiled and nodded

"I just went to Emily's to say hi." I confessed, she nodded her head.

"Would you like some help?" I wondered. It looked like she'd started cooking dinner.

"Sure." She smiled. I walked over and she handed me the knife as she was cutting vegetables. I took over her job while she moved to do something else.

* * *

I jumped and awoke with a start when I heard a door slam downstairs and listened as someone basically ran up the stairs until my bedroom door burst open. Jacob was standing there.

"Could you be any louder?" I asked with a yawn

"You didn't tell me someone had been in Bella's room." Jacob snapped at me. I looked at him

"If I recall correctly you can't protect on their turf anyway so it didn't matter to you." I said

"Didn't matter?!" Jacob spat.

"Jake, calm down, she's alright."

"It could have been waiting for her!"

"But it wasn't!" I said standing up, removing the blankets from me. "Will you calm down and think more clearly for a second. Bella is fine, Charlie is fine and if I thought there was something you could actually do about it I would have said something. Plus I was a little distracted with the fact that my arm healed in under twenty minutes. That sort of was on priority as everyone was freaking out." I reminded him. He was silent.

"I thought we were going to try and not fight anymore." I sighed "Just because we're not naturally supposed to get along, that doesn't mean we can't try."

"Say's who?" Jacob asked

"Cats and dogs are supposed to dislike each other for some reason." I shrugged. Jacob looked at me and took a deep breath.

I took a step towards him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said "I was a little distracted by other things." I sighed "But it's alright. Bella's fine and no one was hurt or waiting for her." I explained "The Cullens have no idea what's going on and don't recognise the scent left behind. They're trying to figure out who it might be and they're all on watch patrol for Bella and Charlie." I assured him.

He took another deep breath.

"I'm going around later." Jacob suddenly said. I raised an eyebrow

"Edward agreed to that?" I wondered

"More protection for Bella." Jacob admitted

"True." I nodded

"You going to come?" Jacob asked

"Why? Don't you wanna spend a while with Bella alone while you can?" I asked him. His eyebrows pushed together

"I can't share the scent with you like I can with the others." he reminded me

"But I don't need to come today." I said

"No other time to go." He shrugged.

I looked at him and clicked my tongue.

"Fine." I sighed. He seemed to relax and sat down on my bed.

I moved to my cupboard and grabbed some clothes as Jacob leaned back and closed his eyes.

"You're not still tied are you?" I wondered

"Not as much as before." Jacob sighed

"How's Sam with you going to Bella's?" I wondered

"He doesn't know." Jacob admitted

"And you're going to go behind his back while he can get into your head?" I wondered

"If I think about something else he wouldn't know."

"Like what?" I wondered. I pulled a bra on, under my singlet, before pulling the singlet off and putting on my chosen top for the day.

"Anything…" He shrugged, his voice sounded distracted. I turned around to see him watching me. I rolled my eyes.

"Not the first time I've gotten dressed in front of you remember." I said. He chuckled

"I know." was all he answered.

I pulled my shorts off and replaced them with jeans before pulling my hair into a pony tail. I put some make up on before I heard a snore and turned around to find Jacob asleep.

Jeez, how's he supposed to go to Bella's if he's sleeping?

I walked over to him and crossed my legs as I sat next to him.

"Oi." I poked his cheek.

"Oi!" I said. I pinched his cheek like old people do to kids.

He still didn't wake up.

I let out a small snarl before I punched his arm. He awoke with a jolt.

"I don't take that long to get ready you know." I confessed. He looked at me and yawned

"Sorry."

I sighed.

"Come on, I want breakfast before we go to Bella's and I can't be bothered making it." I admitted. He smirked at me and I walked out of my room to the back door.

Jacob followed me and he phased when we entered the trees. I climbed onto his back before he ran off to Emily's.

I jumped off his back and walked into the house, I could smell pancakes, baked beans, bacon and scrambled eggs.

I walked into the house and was met by Jared, Kim, Emily and Sam.

"Good Mor—" I stopped mid sentence before clapping my hand over my mouth and nose.

Everyone looked at me surprised as I tried not to breath.

"Lexi?" Emily asked. I breathed in slightly and felt my eyes flash gold for a second before I held my breath.

"I'll be right back." I said, not breathing through my nose as I spun around, leaving the room.

I walked outside and took a huge breath, breathing deeply.

When I walked into the room I was suddenly hit with intoxicating scents. Four of them.

I took another deep breath to try and rid the smell.

It wasn't bad smells, the complete opposite actually. They were so alluring. So tempting. Intoxicating.

All four of them were giving off the scent. The boys were extremely inviting. Unlike the boys the girls didn't make me want to suddenly leap on them.

I took another deep breath.

What the hell!? It was like their scents were suddenly ten times stronger.

"Lex?" I turned around to see Emily, she looked worried. She walked over to me. I held my breath as she did, I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't want it effecting me.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded. I was tempted to breath in, I could only hold me breath for so long, and not if she required an answer.

"Then why'd you run out like that?" she asked

I bit my lip and released my breath, taking a deep breath in. What ever had made Emily's scent so much higher, wasn't there anymore. It had diminished rapidly.

"I smelt something." I admitted

"That made you run out of the room?" she wondered. I nodded

"It was probably nothing." I muttered

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked as he came out of the trees. I was surprised, I thought more time had passed then that.

"Lex ran out of the room." Emily said

"Why?" Jacob asked. I shook my head and looked to the door. I took a deep breath and walked back in. I breathed in through my nose, the smell had diluted a little and wasn't as bad. But I still had no idea what it was.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked

"Yeah, I was just, over come by some… scent." I admitted

"Like what?" Sam wondered. I shrugged

"What ever it was has dulled now." I admitted "It was intoxicating though." that seemed the only word that fitted at the moment.

"In here?" Jared asked pointing to the floor. I nodded.

"Doesn't matter now, it's gone." I said and sat down at the table. Everyone looked at me before Jacob sat next to me.

Emily continued to cook breakfast but everyone threw me a look every few minutes. Sure I'd acted weird, obviously smelling something the dogs couldn't — which shouldn't be possible as canines have better smell by 1.7-fold — but that doesn't mean they can eye me.

I tried to ignore them, but I felt like a laser was burning into my skin every time someone did look.

Eventually a few paws were heard as two wolves ran towards the house. One was Paul, the other was Seth.

Emily placed a plate of food in front of me and I beamed.

"Thanks." I smiled. She smiled back, the worry still in her eyes a little but moved on.

I dug into the food happily, it melted in my mouth.

"Jeez Em, you're such a good cook." I complimented

"Thanks." she said happily.

The door opened and Paul and Seth entered the room. A few minutes after they did, and while Paul and Seth greeted everyone, another smell hit my nose.

It wasn't like the last one not ten minutes ago, this was better, much, much better.

My body clenched and I felt my eyes change. This time the strong smell wasn't mixed in with anybodies scent, it was pure and strong.

I was out of my seat and my arms were around something as I rubbed my head on someone and purred.

The smell was ultra close to my nose and it smelt divine. I felt every hormone in my body jump to life and react to the smell.

I was wrapped around who ever it was before I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I was pulled away from the seductive scent. I struggled against the hold, wanting more before someone suddenly placed a hand over my nose.

I breathed through my mouth for a few minutes before my head seemed to clear a little.

Everyone was standing. Jared was trying very hard not to laugh while Paul stood there looking shocked. Sam, Emily, Kim and Seth were confused. Jacob was the one holding me.

I looked around at everyone before noticing the plant in Paul's hand. It took me only one second to recognise it.

I felt my body fill with rage and I thrusted against Jacob's hold.

"You bloody bastard!" I shouted as Jacob's hand moved from my face.

"Lex! Lex, calm down." Jacob said from behind me

"Shut up!" I shouted at him, not even sparing him a glance. "I can't believe the idiocy of you! And after I said not to!"

"Lex, calm down." Sam said, he had his alpha voice on as an instinct but it didn't work on me.

"To hell with that!" I spat. I could feel Jacob struggling to keep me tied down. If he didn't let go, I would break his arm. I was going to kill Paul!

"Jacob, take her outside." Sam ordered. Jacob dragged me from the room.

With the cool fresh air I felt a bit of anger drain from my system and I calmed down enough for Jacob to release me.

"You alright?" he asked me. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head completely.

"What happened?" he asked after I didn't answer. "You were suddenly rubbing Paul up." I looked at him shocked and he rolled his eyes.

"You were purring. And rubbing your face over him. You're hands were in a head lock or something."

"Do you expect anything else?" I demanded annoyed. Jacob looked at me confused

"The plant Jacob." I snapped angrily "That's what caused it."

"What was it?" he wondered

"Nepeta Cataria." I said "Also known as fricken catnip!" I shrieked. Jacob looked at me and then at the door. "It has a pheromone in it that attracts cats and causes them to do all sorts of things. It's also what increased my anger so much!" I explained.

I suddenly realised something. The smell coming off the two couples before… it'd been their pheromones. Cat's had a higher sensitivity to pheromones. That's why the boys smelt better.

Oh shit. I was able to tell when someone was hormonal!

What the hell was I going to do? I almost reacted to the wolves before. And when they're with their imprints it'd be unbearable.

Why the hell was this happening? I didn't care about _pheromones._ Just something to make the whole cat thing worse!

Guess everything has a down side.

Jacob walked towards me and took my hand, leading me back to the trees.

"Where are we going?" I asked annoyed

"Away from Paul and that plant." Jacob said "Plus, we're meant to be going to Bella's remember."

I sighed. Right.

Jacob phased and I climbed onto his huge form before he ran off to Bella's.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

We reached Bella's house in time to see Edward run off into the trees. Well, I saw him, I didn't know if Jake did. Guess Edward didn't want any chance of there being a 'misunderstanding'.

Jacob phased and we walked to the front door before he rang the doorbell.

"Come in Jake!" Bella shouted from the kitchen.

Jacob opened the door and we walked in. Bella was washing dishes when we found her.

"Should you really leave your door unlocked like that?" he said, Bella jumped slopping dishwashing water all over herself "Oh sorry." he apologised

"Her ears aren't like ours Jake." I reminded him. I was still a little annoyed by Paul.

"I'm not really worried about anyone who would be deterred by a locked door," Bella said, while she wiped the front of her shirt with a dishtowel.

"Good point," Jake agreed. Bella turned around

"I didn't know you were coming Lex?" she said curiously

"Jacob asked me too." I shrugged, we both looked at him but he didn't return either of our gazes.

"Is it really so impossible to wear clothes, Jacob?" Bella asked, she was eying him critically. I couldn't blame her, he was, as usual, wearing nothing by cut offs. "I mean, I know you don't get cold anymore, but still,"

Jacob ran a hand through his wet hair, it was longer now then it had been when he first cut it. It fell in his eyes now.

"It's just easier," he explained

"What's easier?" Bella questioned. Jacob smiled condescendingly

"It's enough of a pain to carry the shorts around with me, let alone a complete outfit. What do I look like, a pack mule?" Bella frowned, confused as to what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about, Jacob?" she asked. His expression was superior as Bella seemed to realise she was missing something obvious.

"My clothes don't just pop in and out of existence when I change — I have to carry them with me while I run. Pardon me for keeping my burden light." Bella changed colour and I placed a hand over my mouth to contain my giggles at her reaction.

"I guess I didn't think about that," she muttered. He laughed and pointed to a black leather cord, thin as a strand of yarn, that was wound three times below his left calf like an anklet. Bella looked at it surprised.

"That's more than just a fashion statement — it sucks to carry jeans in your mouth." Bella stayed silent, but her silence caused Jake to grin

"Does my being half-naked bother you?" he asked her. I rolled my eyes and sat on the table.

"No." Jacob laughed again, and Bella turned her back on him to focus on the dishes. I noticed her face was a little red, left over from embarrassment.

I was hit by another wave of pheromones.

They were coming from Jacob.

I sighed and stood up, walking to the stairs.

"Lex?" Bella asked

"I'll be back." I promised, before moving to Jacob. I stopped breathing through my nose. "You coming?" I asked. He turned to Bella after realising what I was talking about.

"I suppose I should get to work." Jacob sighed. "I wouldn't want to give him an excuse to say I'm slacking on my side." the smell diluted.

"Jacob, it's not your job —" Bella began. He raised a hand to cut her off.

"I'm working on a volunteer basis here. Now, where is the intruder's scent the worst?"

"My bedroom, I think." she answered. Jacob narrowed his eyes. Obviously he didn't like this idea.

"I'll just be a minute." Jacob said I turned back to the stairs, Jacob with me.

We entered Bella's room and I could immediately smell all the vampire. Edward's scent was strong, everywhere. Then there was another, not as strong but still there. It was unfamiliar.

Jacob saw the dream catcher he'd given Bella for her birthday and placed a hand on it. I could smell the scent coming off of it.

Jake's expression was not impressed. I could also see his nose crinkled at the smell. Guess it absolutely stunk in here to him.

"Good?" I asked him. He nodded and lead the way back down stairs.

He creeped up on Bella again.

"Whew!" Jacob said when he was inches away, Bella jumped again

"Yeesh, Jake, cut that out!" she scolded

"Sorry. Here —" Jacob took the towel and mopped up Bella's new spill. "I'll make it up to you. You wash, I'll rinse and dry."

"Fine." Bella agreed, handing Jacob the plate. I sat down as they worked on cleaning the dishes together.

"Well, the scent was easy enough to catch. By the way, your room reeks."

"I found it fine." I sighed. Jacob gave me a look and I shrugged.

"I'll buy some air freshener." Bella said, he laughed.

They washed and dried in silence for a while, only the clinking of the dishes made a sound.

I sat there happily, my eyes shut a little as I enjoyed the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Jake finally spoke up

"That depends on what you want to know." Bella answered

"I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything — I'm honestly curious," Jacob assured her.

"Fine. Go ahead." she allowed. Jake paused for half a second

"What's it like — having a vampire for a boyfriend?" he wondered, Bella rolled her eyes.

"It's the best."

"I'm serious. The idea doesn't bother you — it never creeps you out?"

"Never." she admitted. I looked over at him to find him frowning as he reached for the bowl Bella had.

What was the point in me being here again?

"Anything else?" she asked, Jake wrinkled his nose

"Well… I was wondering… do you… y'know, _kiss_ him?" Bella laughed while I chuckled a little.

"Yes." she answered

"Ugh."

"To each her own." Bella murmured

"You don't worry about the fangs?" he wondered. Bella smacked his arm, splashing him with dishwater.

"Shut up Jacob! You know he doesn't have fangs!" Bella scolded him

"Close enough," he muttered.

"Jake." I scolded annoyed. He was being stupid now. He gave me a look and I crossed my arms as I raised an eyebrow.

Bella had gritted her teeth and was scrubbing the boning knife in her hand with more force the necessary.

"Can I ask another one?" Jacob asked softly after a few minutes of silence. Bella passed him the knife "Just Curious, again."

"Fine." Bella snapped. Jacob turned the knife over and over in his hands under the stream of water. When he spoke, his voice was only in a whisper

"You said in a few weeks… when, exactly…?" he couldn't finish his sentence.

I sat up straight and looked at Bella. She looked back and I shook my head. He wouldn't be able to take it.

She didn't listen.

"Graduation." she whispered back.

"So soon," he breathed, his eyes closing. It didn't sound like a question. It sounded like a lament. The muscles in his arms tightened and his shoulders were stiff. I stood up as the sudden smell of blood reached my nose.

"OW!" he shouted. The sudden outburst caused Bella to jump a foot in the air.

Jake's right hand had curled into a tense fist around the blade of the knife — I grabbed his hand and unclenched it. The knife clattered onto the counter.

Across Jake's palm was a long deep gash. The blood streamed down his fingers and dripped on the floor.

"Damn it! Ouch!" he complained

"Jeez." I muttered. Bella clung to the counter top with one of her hands, taking a deep breath in through her mouth as she stared at his hand.

"Oh, no, Jacob! Oh crap! Here, wrap this around it!" Bella shoved the dish towel at him, she reached for his hand but he shrugged away from her.

"It's nothing, Bella, don't worry about it." he assured her. Bella took a deep breath.

"Don't worry?! You sliced your hand open!" she worried. Jacob ignored the dishtowel she pushed at him again. He put his hand under the faucet and let the water wash over the wound. The water ran red.

"Bella," Jacob said. Bella looked away from Jacob's hand and at his face, he was frowning, but his expression was calm.

"What?"

"You look like you're going to pass out, and you're biting your lip off. Stop it. Relax. Breath. I'm fine." he promised. Bella inhaled through her mouth and removed her teeth from her lower lip

"Don't be brave." she said. Jake rolled his eyes in response.

"Bella, it's alright." I assured her casually. She ignored me.

"Let's go. I'll drive you to the ER," Bella decided

"Not necessary." Jake turned off the water and took the towel from Bella's hand, twisting it loosely around his palm.

"Wait," Bella protested "Let me look at it." she clutched the counter more firmly, holding herself upright

"Do you have a medical degree that you never told me about?" Jacob wondered

"Just give me the chance to decide whether or not I'm going to throw a fit over taking you to the hospital." she ordered. Jake made a face of mock horror. I sighed.

"Please, not a fit." he said

"If you don't let me see your hand, a fit is guaranteed." she promised. Jake inhaled deeply

"Fine," he agreed. He unwound the towel and, when Bella reached out to take the cloth, he laid his hand in her's.

She looked at it for a few seconds. She flipped his hand over looking at the back. The cut had completely healed. Bella finally seemed to realise that the angry pink, puckered line was all that was left of his wound.

"But… you were bleeding… so much," she said confused. Jake pulled his hand back, his eyes steady and somber on her's.

"I heal fast." was all he said

"I'll say," she mouthed. Jacob screwed up his mouth into a half smile and thumped his fist once against his chest

"Werewolf, remember?"

"Right." she finally said. Jake laughed at her expression

"I told you this. You saw Paul's scar." Bella shook her head

"Yeah. Remember Bella, when he reached for the pocket knife in the glove box of his rabbit." I grinned.

"It's a little different, seeing the acton sequence firsthand," she said before kneeling down and digging the bleach out of the cabinet under the sink. She poured some on a dusting rag and started scrubbing the floor.

The scent burned my nose and I had the strongest instinct to run before I couldn't smell again.

Bloody good sense of smell.

"Let me clean up," Jacob said

"I got this," Bella assured him "Throw that towel in the wash, will you?" She stood up when the floor smelled of nothing but bleach, completely masking the smell of blood, and rinsed the right side of the bench with bleach too. She walked to the laundry closet beside the pantry, and poured a cupful into the washing machine before starting it.

I had a hand over my nose as Jacob had a disapproving look.

"Do you have obsessive-compulsive disorder?" he asked when she was done.

"We're a bit sensitive to blood around here. I'm sure you can understand that." she reminded him

"Oh," he wrinkled his nose again.

"You've done a pretty good job." I muttered, my voice sounding funny as my nose was blocked still.

"Why not make it as easy as possible for him? What he's doing is hard enough." she continued

"Sure, sure. Why not?" he said sarcastically. Bella pulled the plug, and let the dirty water from the sink."

"Can I ask you something, Bella?" Jacob asked again

"Technically that is a question." I pointed, he sent me a look and I looked away as Bella shrugged.

"What's it like — having a werewolf for a best friend?" he wondered. Bella laughed out loud

"Does it creep you out?" Jacob pressed before she could answered

"No. When the werewolf is being nice," she clarified "It's the best." Jacob grinned widely, his teeth bright against his russet skin

"Thanks, Bella," he said, he grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into a hug. Before she could even begin to hug him back Jake dropped his arms and stepped away

"Ugh," his nose wrinkled "Your hair stinks worse then your room." I laughed

"Sorry." Bella muttered.

"One of the many hazards of socialising with vampires," Jacob said, shrugging "It makes you smell bad. A minor hazard, comparatively." Bella glared at him

"I only smell bad to you, Jake." she muttered

"Yeah, she smells fine to me." I said, chuckling. I turned my head slightly and sighed, I could hear Edward outside waiting for us — well mainly Jacob — to leave. Jacob heard him too.

"See you around, Bells," he said grinning

"Are you leaving?" Bella asked

"He's waiting for me to go. I can hear him outside." Jacob explained

"Oh,"

"He'll be back." I assured her.

"I'll go out the back," he said pointing over his shoulder and he turned to walk. I waved to Bells and followed but stopped short to stop myself from crashing into Jacob, who'd stopped walking.

"Hey, do you think you can come to LaPush tonight?" he asked Bella. "We're having a bonfire party. Emily will be there, and you could meet Kim… and I know Quil wants to see you, too. He's pretty peeved that you found out before he did." Jake said. I rolled my eyes. Bella grinned, but after a bit of thinking, she sighed.

"Yeah, Jake, I don't know about that. See it's a little tense right now…" she began

"C'mon, you think somebody's going to get past all — all nine —" he looked at me "— ten of us?" Jacob asked

"I'll ask," she said doubtfully, Jacob made a noise in the back of his throat

"Is he your warden, now, too? You know, I saw this story on the news last week about controlling, abusive teenage relationships and —"

"Okay!" Bella cut him off before shoving his arm "Time for the werewolf to get out!" Jacob grinned

"Bye, Bells." he waved to her "Be sure to ask _permission."_ he grinned and pulled me out the door, ducking under it himself, before Bella could throw something at him.

"See that wasn't so bad." I said when we were in the trees.

"Cause you were there."

"I hardly did anything but ruin your time alone." I grumbled

"Don't see why you're so hung up on that." Jacob said, he was trying to keep his voice light, I saw through it.

"You need some sort of happiness." I decided "Especially after everything you've been through." I mumbled. I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye.

"I think you've been through worse lately…" he said.

That one statement reminded me about Paul and the catnip. I ground my teeth and clenched my jaw until I felt Jacob's hand on my chin. We stopped walking.

"You'll break you teeth." he worried.

"Better then snapping Paul's body in half." I said angrily

"He'd probably land more blows on you." Jacob said, the concern on his face

"I doubt it. I'll break him beyond repair." I snarled.

"Maybe we shouldn't go back to Emily's." Jacob took my hand and lead me slightly off the course of Emily's house.

We were now heading towards his.

"You need a cool off."

"I need Paul's head on a platter." Next time I saw him, he was dead.

"Try not to ruin the council meeting tonight, we don't need to loose a brother." Jacob sighed

"Then I'm not going." I decided. Jacob stopped and looked at me

"You told Emily you would."

"You have no idea how angry I am right now do you Jake?" I said seriously. He just looked at me. "Imagine if you could be influenced by some stupid plant, your head clouded as you smelt an aroma that made you jump anyone holding it!" I said angrily. I saw his eyes tighten, though he tried to keep his face plain, his eyes gave away that he didn't like the thought.

James was going to kill Paul when he found out. It took a lot in me not to smile at that thought.

"Come on." Jake dragged me along again. I didn't understand why he didn't just phase, we'd get to his house sooner.

Then again phasing meant leaving my side, and I might just use that opportunity to go kill Paul.

So I just let him drag me.

* * *

We entered his house and found it empty. Billy was obviously out, probably with Sue to get things ready for tonight.

Jacob didn't stop dragging me however. He took me to his room and rummaged around in one of his draws. Before I could even take a guess at what it was he towed me to the bathroom and pushed me in lightly. He gave me the clothes he'd fished out, they were mine. He gave me a look before shutting the door with me inside.

Cool off…

I looked at the shower. He meant literally.

I sighed. A shower didn't sound all bad. But cold was definitely not what I needed.

I stripped off my clothes and turned the water on. The room steamed up in a manner of minutes.

I did everything at a speedy pace before just standing under the hot water. I had to turn it all the way up for the heat to effect me.

After what felt like a few minutes but was probably twenty, I got out and grabbed a towel, beginning to dry myself off.

I pulled my underwear on before noticing what Jacob had piked out for me to wear. I grimaced. I may hang out with werewolves and climb trees, but my taste in clothes was enough for Alice to compliment. So seeing the match Jacob had offered, was not appalling.

No surprise he hadn't looked at what he grabbed.

I listened shortly for Billy's wheels but didn't hear anything. I gathered up all my clothes and walked out in nothing but a bra and underwear.

I opened Jacob's door to find him lying on his bed. He moved an arm from his face, clearly he'd been trying to sleep, and looked at me.

"If you're going to grab my clothes for me at least pick something I will wear." I said annoyed and I walked back over to his draw. It was a draw that contained all the things I kept in his house.

Jacob didn't say anything.

I rummaged through the draws grabbing appropriate clothes before I paused. I held my breath as a smell I was slowly beginning to recognise hit me again.

"Jake," I said without looking at him "If you're gonna stare please leave." I said, trying not to breath through my nose.

He may be my best friend, but he was still a guy. No surprise his body would react to seeing me in pink and white lace.

Awesome, I was going to know when my best friend drooled over me.

"What?" he asked, I turned in time to see him cover his face again. The smell was still there and it wasn't going away.

I turned back to the draw and quickly grabbed clothes and yanked them on before I had to leave to control myself.

This was going to piss the hell out of me.

I went back to the bathroom, taking a deep breath as I did and brushed a comb lightly through my hair.

Was this going to happen always? Was I going to have to avoid couples in order to keep a level head. I had had to use every bit of concentration on not breathing and finding my clothes. It didn't matter who it was, pheromones were bloody alluring and hormones were triggered by even little things.

I was in for a hell of a night then, imprints and wolves, bonfire, food, couples. Shit I was dead.

I know we're … semi human, but spring had better not effect anyone, werewolf or not.

I had reapplied my make up and let my wet hair hang loose as the phone rang. Good a distraction.

"Hello?" I answered "Black residents."

 _"Lex, it's me Bella."_ Bella said

"Hey Bells." I smiled, Jacob was suddenly standing next to me expectantly. I leaned away, his hormones hadn't settled even a little bit.

"What's up?" I asked

 _"I was calling to tell Jake I can come tonight."_ she said

"Really?" I asked surprised

 _"Yeah."_ a wide grin spread over Jacob's face. I bet he'd start jumping up and down if he didn't know it'd ruin his pride.

Jacob took the phone from me and started taking to Bella. She told him about Edward's little conditions. Nothing major, just that Jake was to pick her up from the boundary line and bring her back at the end when she called Edward.

Jacob agreed happily, he was just excited she could come.

"I'll meet you at about six yeah?" he asked

 _"Sounds good."_ she nodded, I pulled the phone from his ear

"Don't forget, bonfire on the cliff, might need semi warm clothes if it's windy but remember you're surrounded by hot werewolves." Jacob smirked and I winked at him. I could just picture Bella rolling her eyes.

 _"Alright, thanks Lex."_

"No problem." I smiled

Jacob took the phone back, said a few more words, and then hung up.

"You know you could at least try to contain yourself." I muttered taking another step away from him. His emotional hormones were skyrocketing with excitement. Guess I could sense other pheromones and hormones other then the sexual ones.

Not sure if that made me feel better or not.

* * *

Jacob leaned against his rabbit at the treaty line while I sat on the hood. We were waiting for Edward and Bella.

I hadn't seen anyone else but Emily for the day since this morning. I needed to try and keep a lid on things for now before I went and surrounded myself with other people. I felt like I knew how Jasper felt, being able to feel all the emotions of girls idolising him at school, or Edward being able to hear everyone's thoughts as he walked past.

I wasn't sure which was worse.  
We didn't wait long before the purr of Edward's Volvo sounded a little ways off. Bella waved to us from the front seat and I waved back while Jacob's face broke out into a smile.

Edward parked the car thirty yards away and said a few words to her until he got out and suddenly removed Bella's bike from the back.

Jacob and I shared a glance, Jake looking confused before Bella put the red helmet under her arm and a jacket over the seat of the bike.

"Do you have it all?" Edward asked

"No problem." Bella assured him. Edward sighed and leaned towards Bella, she turned her face up towards him, waiting for a peck but Edward lock his arms around her waist, kissing her with enthusiasm. Before long Bella was gasping for air. Edward laughed quietly and released her.

"Goodbye," Edward said to her "I really do like the jacket." Bella turned around and walked towards Jake and I.

I looked at Jake to see him looking at the bike a little worried.

"What's all that?" Jacob called to Bella, his voice wary, scrutinising the motorcycle with an enigmatic expression.

"I thought I should put this back where it belongs," Bella told him. Jacob pondered that for one short second, and then his wide smile stretched across his face.

I sighed, and jumped off Jacob's bonnet as Bella crossed the line.

The second she did Jacob pushed off his car and walked up to her. He took the bike from Bella, balanced it on the kickstand, and grabbed Bella up in another vice-tight hug. The Volvo's engine growled, and Bella struggled to get free.

"Cut it out, Jake!" she gasped breathlessly. He laughed and set her down. Bella turned to wave goodbye, but the silver car was already disappearing around the curve in the road.

"Nice," Bella commented, allowing some acid to leak into her voice. Jacob's eyes widened in false innocence.

"What?" he asked

"He's being pretty dang pleasant about this; you don't need to push your luck." Bella reminded him

"Yeah, don't be such a git." I said to him as I took the helmet and jacket from Bella. He sent me a look and I winked at him before putting the gear on the back seat.

Jake walked around the Rabbit to hold the passenger door open for Bella.

"Bella," he finally said as he shut the door behind her, "you can't push what you don't have."

Jacob hoisted the bike into the car and I climbed onto the back seat.

We drove in silence.

* * *

There was a roaring fire and almost everyone was crowded around it. Emily and I had cooked up a heap of food before I'd gone with Jake to pick up Bella. I'd helped her transport it all to the cliff top, there was enough to feed two armies. Or, nine werewolves.

I took a deep breath before we were in range of the fire. It took us longer then usual as Bella kept tripping.

When we broke the trees, I wished I hadn't come. Emily and Sam were together, Jared and Kim were together, Jacob and Bella sat together. And of course Paul was there.

James was at my side the second I saw him and he placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Mum and dad are here remember." he whispered, too low for anyone but maybe the wolves to hear.

I took a deep breath. I looked at James a little surprised, there was nothing about him that set me off. Guess it'd be weird if my brother attracted me. Thank god.

I sat next to James and didn't leave his side. He was my safe guard for the night. And also the one who kept me from Paul.

Billy, Old Quil, Sue and my father sat at the head of the circle. Billy right in the middle. Emily, Sam and my mother sat either side of the leaders.

"Hey, vampire girl!" Embry had greeted Bella loudly when we emerged. Quil had jumped up to give her a high five and kiss her on the cheek. Emily had squeezed Bella's hand when they'd sat on the cool stone ground beside her and Sam, James and I on their other side.

The mound of food Emily and I prepared, was gone in minutes. The wolves demolished it.

I had about five, maybe seven hot dogs, the wolves ate about fifteen each, maybe twenty.

Guess my change hadn't effected my appetite, but then again I didn't have to feed the body the size of a horse or grow to seven feet — roughly.

"Are you going to eat that hot dog?" Paul asked Jacob, his eyes locked on the last remnant of the huge meal.

Jacob leaned back against Bella's knees and toyed with the hot dog he had spitted on a straightened wire hanger; the flames at the edge of the bonfire licked along its blistered skin. He heaved a sigh and patted his stomach.

"I guess," Jake said slowly. "I'm so full I'm about to puke, but I _think_ I can force it down. I won't enjoy it at all, though." He sighed again sadly.

Despite the fact that Paul had eaten at least as much as Jacob, he glowered and his hands balled up into fists.

I rolled my eyes and James put an arm around my waist again to restrain me.

I really did want to kill him.

"Sheesh." Jacob laughed. "Kidding, Paul. Here."

He flipped the homemade skewer across the circle. Paul caught it neatly on the right end without difficulty.

"Thanks, man," Paul said, already over his brief fit of temper.

The fire crackled, settling lower toward the sand. Sparks blew up in a sudden puff of brilliant orange against the black sky.

The sun had long set, but the light from the fire kept those without sharp eyes from being unable to see.

Kim was beginning to nod off against Jared's chest, his arms around her. Keeping her warm and secured.

"It's getting late," Bella murmured to Jacob

"Don't start _that_ yet," Jacob whispered back — though certainly half the group here had hearing sensitive enough to hear them anyway. "The best part is coming."

"What's the best part? You swallowing an entire cow whole?" Jacob chuckled and I rolled my eyes. James winked at me.

"No. That's the finale. We didn't meet just to eat through a week's worth of food."

"You lot _would_ do that though." I grumbled, the boys all grinned at me, having heard.

"This is technically a council meeting. It's Quil's first time, and he hasn't heard the stories yet. Well, he's _heard_ them, but this will be the first time he knows they're true. That tends to make a guy pay closer attention. Kim and Seth and Leah are all first-timers, too." Jacob explained.

James and I had been to one during spring, they didn't have them very frequently though.

"Stories?" Bella wondered. Jacob scooted back beside her, where she rested against a low ridge of rock. He put his arm over her shoulder and spoke even lower into her ear.

I could still hear it.

"The histories we always thought were legends," Jacob explained. "The stories of how we came to be. The first is the story of the spirit warriors." It was almost as if Jacob's soft whisper was the introduction. The atmosphere changed abruptly around the low-burning fire. Paul and Embry sat up straighter. Jared nudged Kim and then pulled her gently upright.

I leaned on James, he was strong enough not to notice but he slung his arm casually over my shoulder. I had to keep my eyes fixed on Billy though, these stories were great if you needed to sleep.

Emily produced a spiral-bound notebook and a pen, looking exactly like a student set for an important lecture. Sam twisted just slightly beside her — so that he was facing the same direction as Old Quil, who was on his other side, making the number of council members five instead of four.

Leah, her face a beautiful and emotionless mask, closed her eyes — not like she was tired, but as if to help her concentration. Her brother leaned in toward the elders eagerly.

The fire crackled, sending another explosion of sparks glittering up against the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**You've all read this part in many other fanfics and the book itself. It's done so you can skip over it without missing anything important as I kept Lexi's opinions to a very minimum so you could skip it. So you can just go to the bottom where it says 'The Cullens' and that's about where her opinions will start more importantly again.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Billy cleared his throat, and, with no more introduction than his son's whisper, began telling the story in his rich, deep voice. The words poured out with precision, with feeling and a subtle rhythm. Like poetry performed by its author.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy said. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting - that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

Emily's pen sprinted across the sheets of paper as she tried to keep up with him.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbour and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbour was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha _was_ the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

"He and all his warriors left the ship — not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbour.

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbour a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.

"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."

A low hiss ran around the fire. The wolves and I creating it. Billy ignored it and went on with the legend.

"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors - a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire." I ground my teeth as I watched Billy.

"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached.

"One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self.

"Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape — he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands.

"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind.

"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began — Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden — seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on — something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.

"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed — never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness.

"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.

"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbour. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realise that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.

"As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf — the animal waited tamely for his return — to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.

"At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realised what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

"'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

"Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and — before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa — transformed into a man.

"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognised him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.

"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside."

"So that's why Sam is all black," Quil muttered under his breath, grinning. "Black heart, black fur."

The fire threw a volley of sparks into the sky, and they shivered and danced, making shapes that were almost decipherable.

"And your chocolate fur reflects what?" Sam whispered back to Quil. "How _sweet_ you are?"

"Shut up Sam." I sighed "Everyone loves Quil like everyone loves chocolate. Just cause you can't have that kind of personality."  
Quil grinned, happy with that while James chuckled under me and the others snickered. Sam shook his head at me.

Billy ignored our jibes and continued.

"Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did."

This had always been my favourite part. The imprint, it was such a gorgeous story. Sometimes made me jealous of Kim and Emily, having their soulmate with them for eternity.

"That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story…"

Billy looked at Old Quil Ateara, who shifted in his chair, straightening his frail shoulders. Billy took a drink from a bottle of water and wiped his forehead. Emily's pen never hesitated as she scribbled furiously on the paper.

"That was the story of the spirit warriors," Old Quil began in a thin tenor voice. "This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice."

I frowned, this was always a sad story.

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighbouring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

"Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before — a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain."

Bella shrank close to Jacob and he tried not to smile. My eyes narrowed.

"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it," Old Quil continued. "They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for.

"The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbour to report to Taha Aki.

"Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.

"The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again.

"Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taka Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes — a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs.

"Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red."

I glanced a look at Bella. Her face was not plain of emotion, this story was intriguing her, and she was hanging on every word.

"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmanoeuvring it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.

"But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their manoeuvres. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.

"Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognisable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.

"Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself.

"Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide — some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again."

Old Quil paused and looked at Billy. Billy pulled out a leather thong from around his neck. Hanging from the end was a small bag, blackened with age. A few people gasped.

"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta.

"They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge."

This reminded me of Victoria. Coming back for revenge on the Cullens for killing James. I wonder how many times such a situation had occurred.

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realised what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife.

"Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him.

"At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbour.

"A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too.

"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited.

"It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone — there was no one to distract her fury from him.

"When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

"Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him.

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed.

"The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki.

"And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart.

"Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

"Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

"That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature.

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned."

This was the only way I could imagine the grief of loosing an imprint. I wonder what had happened to him? Had he become a full wolf and died like any other? Or was he still living on somewhere? I doubted he could. An imprint was supposed to be the wolf's air, their gravity.

How painful it must be to loose them…

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

"Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small."

I looked around at the nine wolves around me.

Yeah… small…

"A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others."

The Cullens.

"And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen," Old Quil said "Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time," he said, and then he sighed. "And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."

All was silent for a long moment. The living descendants of magic and legend stared at one another across the fire with sadness in their eyes. All but one.

"Burden," he scoffed in a low voice. "I think it's cool." Quil's full lower lip pouted out a little bit.

Across the dying fire, Seth Clearwater — his eyes wide with adulation for the fraternity of tribal protectors — nodded his agreement.

"Of course you would." I smirked "Someone has to be the odd ball and think so." Quil scowled at me as I giggled. A few others grinned.

Billy chuckled, low and long, and the magic seemed to fade into the glowing embers. Suddenly, it was just a circle of friends again. Jared flicked a small stone at Quil, and everyone laughed when it made him jump. Low conversations murmured around us, teasing and casual.

"So, Lex," I ground my teeth and turned my gaze to Paul "How you feeling?" he asked. I made a move to lunge at him and break his neck but James' arms were around me. I never got more then three inches out of my seat.

"Really Paul?" Jacob asked. He shrugged. He didn't see a threat from my anger.

He should.

At some point Bella fell asleep.

"You know you should take her back before Edward comes down here to check on her."

There was a growl from my words.

"He'll do it if he's worried enough." I promised "And then she'll never be able to come back." I said to Jacob. He looked down at Bella in his arms.

He sighed.

"Want me to come?" I asked him, I glanced at Paul as I said it. Jacob noticed and grinned.

"Narr, you're going to fall asleep soon too." he said

"No more then you lot." I rolled my eyes. To my surprise my body didn't betray me by yawning.

Jacob got up and carried Bella out of the clearing and down to his car.

"Does this mean you're awake enough to clean up for us?" Paul called to me. I was about to snap at him when another idea came to me.

"Course, once everyone's gone though. And you will all have to carry something back before you go on patrol." I shrugged. James narrowed his eyes for a second before he stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on." he decided

"But I have to help pack up." I disagreed

"No you don't. Paul can do it for you." James decided and he began to pull me out of the clearing.

"What was that for?" I asked when we were out of range.

"No way you just answered Paul without threatening his life." James said. He obviously knew me too well. Weren't brothers supposed to ignore their sisters? Not know one thing about them and hate it when they hung out with them?

That used to be how it was.

"You were going to wait till everyone was gone and push him off the cliff." James said

"I was not going to push him off the cliff." I defended truthfully "That wouldn't have killed him." I added sourly

"You always going to do this?" James asked with a sigh

"Until I kill him yes." I nodded.

He shook his head.

"I know he's a pain but…"

"He's a jackass." I corrected with a genuine hiss.

He didn't bother arguing with me anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Don't be a baby about this. No tantrums." Alice said as I walked towards them in the car park after school.

"Now I'm scared." Bella worried

"What's she scared about?" I wondered stepping in tow with Alice.

"So you're — I mean _we're_ — having a graduation party. It's no big thing. Nothing to freak out over. But I saw that you _would_ freak out if I tried to make it a surprise party" — she danced out of the way as Edward reached over to muss her hair — "and Edward said I had to tell you. But it's nothing. Promise."

"Graduation party?" I asked, Alice looked at me. She gasped

"I didn't give you your invite!"

"Thanks." I said sarcastically "Feeling the love."

"It's because I can't see you. Otherwise I would have seen you there and remembered."

"Right blame it on the visions." I rolled my eyes.

Bella sighed heavily.

"Is there any point in arguing?"

"None at all."

"Okay, Alice. I'll be there. And I'll hate every minute of it. Promise."

"That's the spirit! By the way, I love my gift. You shouldn't have." Alice grinned. I raised an eyebrow.

"Alice, I didn't!"

"Oh, I know that. But you will." Bella was silent as she tried to think of what the present was.

"You know it can't be good that you know what she's giving you before Bella does." I said to Alice with a sigh. She grinned and shrugged.

"Amazing," Edward muttered. "How can someone so tiny be so annoying?" Alice laughed.

"It's a talent."

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes

"Couldn't you have waited a few weeks to tell me about this?" Bella asked petulantly. "Now I'll just be stressed that much longer."

Alice frowned at her while I sighed.  
"Bella," she said slowly. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Monday?" she asked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes. It is Monday… the fourth." She grabbed Bella's elbow, spun her halfway around, and pointed toward a big yellow poster taped to the gym door. There, in sharp black letters, was the date of graduation. Exactly one week from today.

"It's the fourth? _Of June?_ Are you sure?" Bella asked.  
Alice just shook her head sadly, feigning disappointment, and Edward's eyebrows lifted.

"How did you loose track of time?" I asked, we were about to graduate after all, how could someone not keep track of that?

"It can't be! How did that happen?" I could see her eyes filled with worry as she tried to work it all out.

I gave Edward and Alice a looked and shrugged. Only Bella.

* * *

I drove down to Emily's house. James had been trying to make me avoid it. He thought the main reason I was going was because I wanted to kill Paul.

I did. But it wasn't the main reason I went.

I pulled up outside Emily's house and found that she, Sam, Leah, Seth and Jacob were home.

"Hey," I smiled when I walked in.

"How was school?" Emily asked

"Same old, same old. One week left till graduation." I glanced at Jacob and noticed his features had stiffened. "Alice is throwing a graduation party that Bella's dreading. Finals are coming and I'm trying not to stress." I took a breath "Looks like I failed." I muttered

"They're not that bad." Leah shrugged

"You went to the rez school of course they weren't." she sent me a glare and I grinned.

"Shouldn't you be at home studying then?" Seth asked. I saw Emily give me that expected look.

"I need to have at least an hours break between school and studying or my brain will fail." I shrugged. I saw Emily's face change out of the corner of my eye.

I didn't miss the sound of thundering paws before Paul, Embry and my brother entered the room.

"Hey sis." James greeted

"Did you go to school today?" I asked with a sigh

"Nope." he popped the 'p'

"You're never going to get very far. Protector or not, how are you going to be able to provide for yourself? It's embarrassing for a grown man to live with his parents forever." I said

"We'll be living on your couch remember." Embry grinned. I rolled my eyes

"Oh yeah how could I forget that."

"You wouldn't want to live with her, she'd shout at you all the time." Paul said.

I guess the fact that I was constantly pissed at him lately got to me. It was the kind of comment that I would snap back at and come out with something better.

Instead I turned around and punched him in the face. His nose, and possibly a cheek bone or two, made a satisfying crunch under my hand.

I grabbed his hair, dragged him out Emily's front door as his body shook violently. I threw him out the door.

He phased, growling and snapping in my direction out in the front yard. I just stood in the doorway.

"Alexis!" Emily said disappointed

"I should break his legs." I said

"Alexis." Sam said, his alpha tone was present but I didn't move. I stood on the porch with my hands folded over my chest.

"Lex." James said a hand on my shoulder "This is why I told you not to come here."

"Either I did it now or I became a bitch trying to contain the anger." I snapped.

"Paul!" Sam ordered

"No, no, let him, I'd gladly break a few more bones." I insisted. James' hand on my shoulder however held me in place.

"Lexi." Embry said

"I told him how many times Embry and he still didn't listen to me. I should kill him!" I snarled.

"What's going on?" Quil asked emerging from the trees

"Lex punched Paul." Embry shrugged, Jacob looked at the angry silver wolf from next to me. I could tell he was getting ready to restrain me like James.

"Broke his nose." James added

"I'm going to do a hell of a lot worse." I said, James' hand pressed harder on my shoulder.

"Lex, it's in the past, let it go." Jacob said. I sent him a look, he was one to talk. He couldn't let Bella go, despite everything that happening in the past.

He sighed, knowing what I was thinking.

"I'll take her home." he decided. He took my hand and dragged me to my car. James and Sam went to Paul to talk to him. The angry wolf snarled and growled at me. He probably would have jumped me if not for Sam.

I was kind of hoping he would.

Jacob forced me into the passenger seat of the car and turned my keys — which I'd left in the ignition — to start the car.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked

"You saw how I acted because of his stupid stunt!" I burst "Did you all actually think I'd let that go?" I demanded. He glanced at me but didn't say anything.

"Do you feel better?" he said as we reached my house

"A little." I admitted "Feel better if I caused him more pain though." I muttered. He parked my car and I grabbed all my things before jumping out of the car.

Jacob followed me as I unlocked the house.

"Are you going to do that every time you see him?"

"Are you going to snarl every time you see Edward?" I asked. He was silent.

"So far, the answer it yes to both." I said as I walked up to my room.

He followed.

I unpacked my bag and sat on my bed. After a few seconds I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down.

"Better?" Jake asked as he sat next to me.

"No. But yes." I admitted. He chuckled next to me. Jacob put an arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder taking a deep breath.

"I still want to kill him." I muttered

"We all want to kill him." Jacob reminded me, I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"Not as much as me. Making me lust over him because of a plant. I should put him in Seattle so the serial killer can get him." I growled. Jacob looked down at me.

"Serial killer?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow

"You haven't heard?"

"Been a little busy to read the news." he admitted. I sighed and stood up.

Jacob followed me down to the kitchen where today's newspaper was sitting on the bench.

Today's title: SEATTLE TERRORISED BY SLAYINGS

Jacob took the paper from my hands and read through the article. He looked up at me seriously when he was done.

"A serial killer can't harm Paul," he said slowly. I guess he assumed something was wrong.

"Jake," I said softly "It's not a serial killer." I said simply. He looked at me gravely. "It's a ton of newborn vampires." his eyes turned hard and cold.

"Alice told me about it when I was at hers. It was on TV. Someone's creating a heap of newborn vampires and they're running wild through Seattle." I explained "They're worried that the guys from Italy — the Volturi — are going to intervene."

"That's bad?" he growled

"If they go to Seattle they could come here to check on Bella. If they see she's still human then there might be a worse turn out then if they did change her and you lot turned on them." I said softly, my voice barely a whisper. But I knew he'd heard me perfectly.

"Either the Cullens change Bella, or the Volturi will kill her. No humans are meant to know about the vampires' existence. They might even continue to kill the 'ungifted' Cullens. So Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and maybe even Carlisle." he stared at the newspaper

"I know that doesn't mean much to you…" I said softly. I didn't finish the sentence.

"Seattle is infested with bloodsuckers?"

"Too many for you guys to take them all out." I muttered. He scoffed "No I'm serious Jake." I said, my expression hard. He looked me over before sighing.

"What are the Cullens doing about it?"

"Nothing yet, Alice said that they will intervene and put a stop to it if necessary."

"And they haven't already?" he asked annoyed

"They don't know enough. They're smart enough not to run into a war without knowing their enemy." I confessed "Bet Sam would say the same thing, whether he likes them or not."

Jake just watched me, almost as if he was waiting for me to say something else, tell him I was pulling his leg or something. But he just stared as his mind thought over something.

"Are you going to beat up Paul next time you see him?" he finally asked. I rolled my eyes and snatched the paper from him. Of all things to ask.

"Probably. It might knock some sense into him." I said seriously.

"We've already tried that." Jacob sighed

"I haven't." I walked to the bin and put the paper into it, not wanting to have to see the title.

I took a deep breath and walked back to my room.

Jake followed.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" I grumbled

"Not until I know you're not going to run off and do something stupid." he answered. I sighed and sat at my desk.

"Or until you have to go on patrol." I grabbed my books and started on my homework as Jacob sat on my bed and closed his eyes.

Within five minutes he was snoring.

I turned to look at him, I could easily sneak out, but I had no reason for leaving.

I got up and walked over to Jake. I laid him down on my bed and grabbed a light blanket, draping it over the top of him. I'd hear the howl when it was time for him to patrol, or James would come in and notice Jake was still here. He needed the sleep, he was running so many shifts now, watching Bella's house too.

Bella's house… oh god he probably wasn't supposed to be sleeping.

I found my phone and dialled Alice's number.

 _"Hey Alex."_ she greeted, she sounded bored.

"You watching Bella's house?" I asked on a whelm.

 _"How'd you know?"_

"Just a guess as to the sound of your voice." I shrugged though she couldn't see me. She sighed.

 _"Yeah and that mutts not even here."_ she grumbled _"So I'm on my own."_

"Yeah, I was calling about that." I sighed and looked at Jake "Jake just fell asleep." I could just imagine her rolling her eyes.

"I know you don't really care about him but he's still my best friend and he's becoming an insomniac." I started "Would you kill me if I asked you to cut him a little slack tonight and let him sleep?"

She was silent for a minute.

"Either he sleeps or he can't watch Bella at all." I prompted "Even in the future… which means you're going to have to watch the house more often…" I kept going

 _"Okay fine."_ she allowed. She exhaled sharply "But you owe me for this." she warned

"I do now yes." I smiled "Thanks Alice, you're the best."

 _"I know. I'll call Esme, ask if she'll come join me."_

"Edward not in the house?" I wondered

 _"Course he is. That's not the point though."_ she said

"Alright." I said surrendering. "Don't get too bored Alice."

 _"Huh."_ she huffed and the line disconnected. I sighed and put my phone down.

Good old Alice.

Though I was a tiny concerned of what she was going to put me through, it was worth it if Jake could sleep. I didn't need my other friend becoming a zombie.

* * *

I awoke in the morning with an arm draped over my waist. I couldn't bare to wake Jake up when he was sleeping so soundly, so I just laid down and slept with him. It wasn't like it was the first time and my bed was big enough.

I looked at the clock and reached up to turn the alarm off before it even began, but it started just as I got my hand on it.

Jacob's grip around me tightened as he held me protectively and he jumped awake.

I wriggled a little in his grip and grabbed the clock, turning it off.

It took Jake maybe a second after to realise what had happened.

"Sorry." I muttered "I didn't want it to wake you."

He looked down at me and released his grip. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair.

"Shit." he muttered. He began to remove himself from the blanket I'd thrown on him, burying me in the process.

"Jake!" I complained in protest. I could hear him mumbling to himself as he cursed for missing his 'Bella watch'.

"Jake stop!" I said as I removed the blankets. He looked at me. "I called Alice and asked her to give you a pass for the night so that you could sleep." I explained "It's all alright."

He looked at me before sighing and sitting on my bed. I moved my legs so he didn't sit on them.

"You shouldn't of let me fall asleep."

"Yes I should have." I disagreed. He looked at me. "Jake, you haven't had more then two hours sleep for god knows how long. You needed the full twelve hours. And obviously Sam was giving it to you because no one howled to inform you it was time when you were late. And James never came in and told me to wake you up either." I could hear my brother snoring next door.

"There's nothing you can do about it now so just deal with it." I got up and found some clothes as I got ready for school.

I heard Jacob just sigh.

* * *

I left Jake in my room, making extra breakfast for when he decided to eat and for when James woke up, if Jake left him any.

I drove to school and waited for Bella and Alice… and Edward.

The bell rang and they never showed.

I walked to english and sat through the period but none of them ever showed. Bella wasn't one to ditch school… unless something was wrong.

I didn't bother with next period, so close to exams we were only studying for them anyway, I wouldn't miss much.

I left my car in the car park and ran to the Cullens house. I didn't overreact in thinking something terrible had happened, but Bella would only skip if necessary.

I reached the house and opened the door, Jasper's voice reached my ears as I closed it.

"I thought I must be interpreting the signs incorrectly. Because where is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Seattle? There is no history there, no vendetta. It makes no sense from a conquest standpoint, either; no one claims it. Nomads pass through, but there's no one to _fight_ for it. No one to defend it from.

"But I've seen this before, and there's no other explanation. There is an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Fewer than twenty, I'd guess. The difficult part is that they are totally untrained. Whoever made them just set them loose. It will only get worse, and it won't be much longer till the Volturi step in. Actually, I'm surprised they've let this go on so long."

"An army?!" I asked as I walked into the living room, everyone turned to look at me. "Newborns are one thing but an army?"

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Carlisle wondered

"Bella didn't come to school. And I know she'd only skip if something important happened, especially close to finals." I shrugged "I came to see what the problem was." they were silent, "An army?" I asked again. Everyone nodded.

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked, turning to Jasper.

"If we want to avoid the Volturi's involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it very soon." Jasper's face was hard. "I can teach you how. It won't be easy in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out."

They were going to go to war? If they were limited how the newborns were not that put them at a disadvantage…

"Maybe we won't have to." Edward's voice was bleak. "Does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for the creation of an army is… us?"

Jasper's eyes narrowed; Carlisle's widened, shocked.

"Tanya's family is also near," Esme said slowly, unwilling to accept Edward's words.

"The newborns aren't ravaging Anchorage, Esme. I think we have to consider the idea that _we_ are the targets."

"They're not coming after us," Alice insisted, and then paused. "Or… they don't _know_ that they are. Not yet."

"But why would someone want to attack you guys?" None of them answered, but I saw Bella's face pale a little.

"What is that?" Edward asked, curious and tense. "What are you remembering?"

"Flickers," Alice said. "I can't see a clear picture when I try to see what's going on, nothing concrete. But I've been getting these strange flashes. Not enough to make sense of. It's as if someone's changing their mind, moving from one course of action to another so quickly that I can't get a good view…"

"Indecision?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"I don't know…"

"Not indecision," Edward growled. "Knowledge. Someone who knows you can't see anything until the decision is made. Someone who is hiding from us. Playing with the holes in your vision."

"Who would know that?" Alice whispered. Edward's eyes were hard as ice.

"Aro knows you as well as you know yourself."

"But I would see if they'd decided to come…"  
"Unless they didn't want to get their hands dirty."

"A favour," Rosalie suggested, speaking for the first time. "Someone in the South… someone who already had trouble with the rules. Someone who should have been destroyed is offered a second chance — if they take care of this one small problem… That would explain the Volturi's sluggish response."

"Why?" Carlisle asked, still shocked. "There's no reason for the Volturi—"

"It was there," Edward disagreed quietly. "I'm surprised it's come to this so soon, because the other thoughts were stronger. In Aro's head he saw me at his one side and Alice at his other. The present and the future, virtual omniscience. The power of the idea intoxicated him. I would have thought it would take him much longer to give up on that plan — he wanted it too much. But there was also the thought of you, Carlisle, of our family, growing stronger and larger. The jealousy and the fear: you having… not _more_ than he had, but still, things that he wanted. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't hide it completely. The idea of rooting out the competition was there; besides their own, ours is the largest coven they've ever found…"

"He wants to rid you all cause he's _jealous_?" I questioned. Their eyes were grave.

I couldn't believe this, sure vampires were supposed to be monsters in some stories, but I can't believe they'd do something so… _childish._

Bad or not, it didn't sound right… was this Aro so immature it seemed to break their one rule just because he wanted something? There had to be some other informative motive, something to add to it…

"They're too committed to their mission. They would never break the rules themselves. It goes against everything they've worked for." Carlisle disagreed.

"They'll clean up afterward. A double betrayal," Edward said in a grim voice. "No harm done." Jasper leaned forward, shaking his head.

"No, Carlisle is right. The Volturi do not break rules. Besides, it's much too sloppy. This…person, this threat — they have no idea what they're doing. A first-timer, I'd swear to it. I cannot believe the Volturi are involved. But they will be."

So someone was just killing humans and making vampires for no motive we could see? Other then to illuminate the Cullens.

Who had such a grudge against them to go through so much trouble? To continue to change their mind as to not tip off the Cullens, to go through the effort of making an army that has been causing mayhem for months… Who had such an endeavour to create such patients and precaution into such a plan?

"Then let's _go_ , " Emmett almost roared, bringing me out of my thoughts. "What are we waiting for?"

"Emmett, you can't just rush in without a plan, you need to address the situation and take precautions. Rushing in to a vampire infested city could get everyone killed." I didn't think I would have to explain that to them, when I'd just convinced Jacob that they were smarter then that.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a long glance. Edward nodded once.

"We'll need you to teach us, Jasper," Carlisle finally said. "How to destroy them." Carlisle's jaw was hard, but I could see the pain in his eyes as he said the words. No one hated violence more than Carlisle.

I frowned at that thought.

I looked at them all, they were all about to run off and kill, what? Twenty or so newborns? All much stronger then them. Where they all actually going to do it alone?

"We're going to need help," Jasper said. "Do you think Tanya's family would be willing…? Another five mature vampires would make an enormous difference. And then Kate and Eleazar would be especially advantageous on our side. It would be almost easy, with their aid."

Eleazar and Kate? More vampires? Oh the pack was not going to be happy…

"We'll ask," Carlisle answered. Jasper held out a cell phone.

"We need to hurry."

Carlisle's innate calm was so shaken. He took the phone, and paced toward the windows. He dialled a number, held the phone to his ear, and laid the other hand against the glass. He stared out into the foggy morning with a pained and ambivalent expression.

I frowned. Alice moved from Jasper's side and took my hand. I looked at her face, she was worried, maybe a little frustrated but calm. She squeezed my hand and I nodded to her.

She could be positive but still, the idea was worrying. I was only human and I did care about them all.

Then something changed in Carlisle's voice.  
"Oh," he said, his voice sharper in surprise. "We didn't realise… that Irina felt that way."

Edward groaned at Bella's side as they sat in the white loveseat and closed his eyes.

"Damn it. Damn Laurent to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs."

I remembered the leech with the dreads, the one the wolves had smitted. What could he have done when he was dead?

Carlisle was still talking, his voice not quite pleading. Persuasive, but with an edge. Then the edge abruptly won out over the persuasion.

"There's no question of that," Carlisle said in a stern voice. "We have a truce. They haven't broken it, and neither will we."

Truce… the pack… I felt my eyes narrow.

"I'm sorry to hear that… Of course. We'll just have to do our best alone."

Carlisle shut the phone without waiting for an answer. He continued to stare out into the fog.

"What's the problem?" Emmett murmured to Edward.

"Irina was more involved with our friend Laurent than we knew. She's holding a grudge against the wolves for destroying him to save Bella. She wants —" He paused, looking down at Bella.

"Go on," She said as evenly as she could. His eyes tightened.

"She wants revenge. To take down the pack. They would trade their help for our permission."

"No!" Bella gasped. A venomous hiss left me, my eyes turned gold and everyone stared at me a little surprised.

I'd never allow that. I'd tip them off and they'd probably end up flattening Edward's second family.

"Don't worry," Edward told Bella in a flat voice. "Carlisle would never agree to it." He hesitated, then sighed. "Nor would I. Laurent had it coming" — this was almost a growl — "and I still owe the wolves for that."

I took a deep breath and released Alice's hand, which I'd been squeezing just a little too hard.

"This isn't good," Jasper said. "It's too even a fight. We'd have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers. We'd win, but at what price?" His tense eyes flashed to Alice's face and away.

They couldn't win without help. They couldn't do it alone without loosing those they cared about.

But they didn't seem to think they had a choice, who else was there to ask to help them smite the newborns? Well, people who'd _like_ to work with them. If it weren't for their feud I bet the pack would agree to help no questions asked.

Unfortunately, they detested the Cullens too much. And their numbers would actually give such an advantage…

It'd never happen though. They'd probably rather die, the stubborn mules.

Stupid feud.

* * *

I walked through my front door as James walked up the stairs.

"How was school?" he asked

"Didn't go after english." I admitted as I pulled my shoes off and walked into the kitchen. I heard him following

"Why?" he asked

"Bella never turned up."

"So?"

"So I went to the Cullens to find out what's going on."

"You ditched school?" James asked. I glared at him

"Don't you dare tell me off for that." I said strongly "Hypocrite."

"I have a reason." James said, he wasn't angry, not yet anyway.

"So did I. I was finding out that the Cullens are going to go kill themselves." I admitted as I poured myself a cup of juice.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, they're going to go risk their lives to extinguish the newborn problem in Seattle."

"Newborn problem?" James asked, I looked at him.

"Didn't Jacob tell you, it's newborn vampires who are killing everyone in Seattle." I confessed. He looked at me blankly and then seriousness and a little anger showed.

"Yeah." I nodded. "They have no one to help so they're numbers are going to diminish."

I walked past him

"They're going to get all the fun." I said and I climbed the stairs, up to my room, letting him ponder this.

I didn't like them going. And I did ponder the idea of going with them, but one, I wasn't sure how'd I'd fair against a vampire, the wolves were one thing but I didn't know enough about myself, or what I could do, that is. And two… the boys would never allow it. They'd kill me before letting me go. And if I snuck out and then came back alive, they'd kill me then.

I know they hated the Cullens, but I wonder if they could still look at them the same way if they were willing to put their lives on the line to save all those humans in Seattle who haven't yet perished. No one could put their lives on the line like that. The Volturi apparently thought of it as their job, they wanted everyone to fear them and their abilities so that they listened.

The Cullens, they were just trying to protect their own, willing to sacrifice themselves to save Seattle and save the Volturi from coming here. Coming to find Bella.

The wolves might find them dead soulless monsters. But they were as close to human as they could be. Made me feel sorry for them, none of them chose this life, but they make the best of it… the wolves too actually. They didn't get a choice, yet they're trying their best.

Surprising, when I think about it like that, they suddenly seem to have more in common then anyone would realise.

I don't think any of them would ever see or accept that though… they were all far too stubborn.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"They're going to go get themselves killed." Paul grinned "What other reason is there to be excited?"

I rolled my eyes. Majority of the pack did exactly what I predicted and got excited that the Cullens' numbers would diminish. What a surprise.

"You're not at all jealous that they get to kill about twenty vampires and you don't?" I asked casually not looking at him.

I still wanted to kill him but the urge was diminishing with time.

I was trying to convince the wolves to help out, in a subtle way. They'd never let me be if they knew I was worried about their natural enemies.

They were all silent, they were jealous, but they'd never admit to it nor would they ever agree to join forces.

They'd do it in a heart beat if their tribe was in danger.

I couldn't force them into anything and other then Carlisle, the Cullens wouldn't accept it either. Unless they were desperate.

Sam wasn't all that happy about the Cullens going alone, you could see that in his expression. But he wouldn't do anything to help or anything to stop them. And that was evident too.

"What's happening with Bella then?" Jacob asked, I looked up at him, surprisingly this was the first time he'd asked. Leah rolled her eyes.

"She's probably staying here." I said

"Alone?"

"Well the Cullens need all of them so probably… though Edward will think of something as soon as he realises this is a problem." I muttered. I bet Edward hadn't thought of this one.

I saw the look on Jake's face and knew he was scheming, probably planning to take Bella when they left, keep her safe.

Better not let that one slip to Edward. He'd immediately think of some counterpart, whether he let her over here or not, something was bound to step in the way.

"So Lex, exams," Leah asked slyly. I groaned. The bloody quileutes were already out for the summer. But then, the majority of them still had a year or so to go.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Emily said worried.

"I've done all I can for tomorrow and you never cram right before the exam, it puts pressure and stress and you end up freaking out in the test." I said wisely.

I was interrupted then by my phone going off.

"Hello?" I asked

 _"Do you live on your phone?"_ Bella asked

"Nice to talk to you too." I grumbled. She chuckled a little, I heard another voice and knew that Edward was with her. No surprise there.

"And no I don't, I just keep it on me because it's either me or Emily that get contracted when the wolves are needed." I answered. "You want Jake yes?" I asked

 _"I just wanted to tell him I am coming over tomorrow."_ she said, I raised an eyebrow as Jake grinned

"You have an exam. Two in fact." I reminded her

 _"After those."_ she said obviously. She probably rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah, you ready? They're the last ones."

 _"I've just taken a break from studying."_ she answered

"Hope Edward's not just giving you all the answers."

 _"Course not."_ she said offended. I giggled

"Just checking. So am I bringing you down with me after the exams?"

 _"Sure…"_

Pause.

"I'm sure a seven minute drive with me in the car wont hurt her, Edward." I grumbled. I waited and looked at Jacob, he looked annoyed too.

"I promise to kidnap her and send you a message when I'm over the boarder." I threatened "It's either that or you hand her over willingly."

"I can—" Jacob began, I had my hand over his mouth before he could propose to pick Bella up at the line.

"I'm coming this way anyway." I added.

 _"I'm sure Alex can keep me safe, she's done a good job so far."_ Bella said. I waited.

 _"Alright."_ Edward allowed.

"See that wasn't to hard. I'll even send you a message when we arrive at Jake's safely." I grinned.

 _"Don't get too confident."_ Edward warned

"Look Jake will probably run beside my car after I cross the line anyway just to be sure." I muttered "That's two minutes in my car."

 _"A lot can happen."_

"Think positive and stop worrying yourself, it's not good for your health." I sighed. Paul scoffed and I shot him a gold look.

He rolled his eyes. God I wanted to kill him.

* * *

I got to school the next day completely set. I was going to crack these exams and have it over with.

Well… I hoped so anyway.

I had history with Bella and then my trig. That was it, the last ones, and I walked out feeling rather proud with myself.

I found Bella straight after, she was tied around Edward in the parking lot, probably saying a lengthy goodbye.

I was too excited to let any of it get to me. Finals were over.

"Jeez you two are dramatic, you'll see each other in a couple of hours, I promise. Well unless Edward decides to have more fun and take longer." I shrugged as I took Bella's hand.

Both smiled, but I could see from Edward's expression that that wouldn't happen and from Bella's that she didn't want it too. I rolled my eyes.

"I know you two find it difficult to be away from one another but doesn't the thought that you get to see each other and actually have something to talk about afterwards make you happier?" I questioned. They shared a look before Edward sighed.

"That's a point."

"Good, now go make memories and we'll make our own. You wont be able to stop talking when you're together." I grinned. I released Bella's hand as they shared a kiss before practically dragging her to my car.

"You're in a rush." Bella noticed

"If you ask me, we should get back before Jacob falls asleep." I rolled my eyes as I started the car and drove from the parking lot. We both waved to Edward who waved back and Bella's eyes lingered on him through the rear window.

"What do you mean?" she eventually asked me.

"The guy hasn't slept for more then like four hours in a week." I rolled my eyes "And that was just because I made him."

She was silent.

"Is this because he's been watching _me_?" she asked.

"Dude just doesn't listen to me." I grumbled. She was tortured by this. "Don't worry, when ever he gives me the slightest opportunity I force him to sleep. And then I call Alice or Carlisle or Esme and tell them he can't come. After a little begging they agree." I shrugged "That reminds me, I still owe Alice something…" I muttered.

Bella was still torn.

"So, what's happening with Seattle?" I asked wearily.

She frowned.

"They're going in a week." she said softly "After Alice's graduation party." she grumbled. I laughed

"That's still on then." Bella nodded, obviously not excited.

"She's got sixty-five people coming." she complained

"Of course she does, it's Alice." I grinned. "How are they going about Seattle?"

"They're trying to round up some friends." Bella sighed

"Non veggo friends?" I wondered. She nodded lightly.

"They said it's okay though…"

"Like they'll go somewhere else?" I wondered. Bella nodded again.

"How's that working?" I muttered. She didn't answer.

I sighed.

"I've almost been tempted to ask if I could go." I confessed. She looked at me with wide eyes completely shocked.

"Alexis you can't!" Oh, full name.

"I know. If I was more confident or knowledgeable in what I can do I'd suggest it in a heart beat. But I know nothing about what's up with me. Plus the wolves would murder me for thinking about it. And the Cullens probably wouldn't allow it anyway." I rolled my eyes.

"But if it helps them isn't that good?" I wondered. She pursed her lips. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly." I sighed.

I caught a flash of russet from my right and turned my head slightly. Another flash.

Yeah Jacob was following.

Bet he heard me and I'm now going to die.

I sighed.

"So, what's being going on lately?" Bella asked, trying to change the topic.

"I broke Paul's face." I said casually with a shrug. She looked at me stunned

"Why?" she questioned.

"I'm going to kill him." I said simply. She stared at me.

"What did he do?"

"He was a dick-head and I'm never going to forgive him." I said "He brought me _catnip_."

I saw the confused look.

"Cat remember. I'm effected my the aroma it gives off, makes my hormones and pheromones go crazy, or my emotions flare up. For example I get angry over nothing, extremely angry. It effects me in the most ridiculous way. And I've been telling him and Jared to get over it and leave it but they didn't listen." I ground my teeth and took a deep breath.

"So, next time Paul spoke to me, I punched his face and broke his nose and cheek bones." I shrugged. "Still want to kill him though."

"Jeez…" she muttered

"It was embarrassing." I muttered

"Anything else?" she wondered. I thought… other then the pheromone thing. Not really. But I couldn't mention that with Jacob listening. No way was I telling anyone! And if I did it would be to Emily, Kim and Leah… but Leah's mind is connected to the boys… so no.

If I told Emily, she'd feel guilty every time she was with Sam and I had to leave the room… same with Kim.

For now it was just better if no one knew.

I looked at Bella. She would be embarrassed every time I was with her and Edward. Her face would be a permanent tomato.

I wonder, would vampires give off hormones? Their entire body is frozen after all… did that sort of thing still work for them?

"No, nothing else." I shrugged.

She looked back out the window and I glanced at Jake as he kept a pace with my car and ran in and out of trees. He was too deep for Bella to be able to see him.

I turned back to the road.

"It isn't nice to ears drop." I muttered so quietly Bella couldn't hear a word. But I knew Jake would.

As we got close to Jake's house he zoomed towards it and got there first. I parked outside his house and the two of us made our way into the house.

"Hey Jake." I called. He walked out of his room.

"Hey, Bells. Lex." Jake's tone was cheerful, but his voice dragged. He really needed sleep.

His eyelids drooped and his face was drawn. His shaggy hair stuck out in random directions; it was almost to his chin in some places.

He walked over and gave Bella a hug before high fifing me. I sighed

"Are you all right, Jake?" Bella asked

"Just tired," he managed to get out before he was overcome by a massive yawn. When he finished, he asked, "What do you want to do today?"

Bella eyed him for a moment.

"Let's just hang out here for now," Bella suggested. He didn't look like he was up for much more than that. "We can ride our bikes later."

"Sure, sure," he said, yawning again.

I sighed and made my way over to the couch, the two followed me and Jacob made the hole thing shake when he sat down.

Bella sat on his other side.

"Where's your dad?"

"Over at the Clearwaters'. He's been hanging out there a lot since Harry died. Sue gets lonely." he answered

"Oh. That's nice. Poor Sue."

"Yeah… she's having some trouble…" He hesitated. "With her kids."

"Sure, it's got to be hard on Seth and Leah, losing their dad…" Yeah that was the problem.

"Uh-huh," he agreed, lost in thought. He picked up the remote and flipped on the TV without seeming to think about it. He yawned.

Bella gave me a look and I sighed with a nod, telling her this was cause of his double shifts.

Jacob stretched his long arms slowly, and I could hear the joints crack as he flexed. He settled his left arm along the back of the sofa behind Bella, and slumped back to rest his head against the wall.

"You really haven't been sleeping." she muttered. Jake looked at her then at me. I looked away.

"It's no big deal." His eyes were abruptly more alert. "Hey, did you ever find out who was in your room? Is there anything new?"

Bella ignored the second question.

"No, we didn't find anything out about my, um, visitor."

"Then I'll be around," he said as his eyes slid closed.  
"Jake…" she started to whine.  
"Hey, it's the least I can do — I offered eternal servitude, remember. I'm your slave for life."

"I don't want a slave!"

His eyes didn't open.

"What _do_ you want, Bella?"  
"I want my friend Jacob — and I don't want him half-dead, hurting himself in some misguided attempt—" He cut her off.

"Look at it this way — I'm hoping I can track down a vampire I'm allowed to kill, okay?"

"Yeah but if you don't sleep you wont have enough energy to kill anything." I admitted. "You need the energy before you can even think about helping." He didn't answer me.

"So, any special plans next week? You're graduating. Wow. That's big." His voice turned flat, and his face, already drawn, looked downright haggard as his eyes closed again — not in exhaustion this time, but in denial.

I sighed and looked at the TV.

"No _special_ plans," Bella said carefully, hoping he would hear the reassurance in her words without a more detailed explanation. "Well, I do have to go to a graduation party. Mine." she made a disgusted sound. I grinned "Alice _loves_ parties, and she's invited the whole town to her place the night of. It's going to be horrible."

"It's not going to be bad Bella, you just don't like attention." I smirked

"That's why it's bad." she grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

His eyes opened as we spoke, and a relieved smile made his face look less worn.

"I didn't get an invitation. I'm hurt," he teased.

"Consider yourself invited. It's supposedly _my_ party, so I should be able to ask who I want." "Thanks," he said sarcastically, his eyes slipping closed once more.  
"I wish you would come," Bella said without any hope. "It would be more fun. For me, I mean."

"I agree. It's definitely be a party with my musketeers there." I sighed, leaning my head back and staring at the celling.

"Sure, sure," he mumbled. "That would be very… wise…" His voice trailed off.

A few seconds later, he was snoring.

Bella studied his face for a few minutes before flicking through the TV channels. Like me there was no way she'd wake him up.

As he slept Jake's snores got louder and Bella just turned the sound up on her cooking show. Eventually I grew tired of it and I took the remote, turning it off. She didn't complain, she just relaxed and nested into Jake's side. She looked like she was going to go to sleep also, only Jacob's snores were way too loud to even bother.

It felt weird, sitting here and finally coming to the realisation that, I had finished high school… well I had to graduate too but… I wasn't going back, I had finished the high school part. I didn't have to go back tomorrow or afterwards. Sure college was to come but that was different. If I made it into one… and then there was the question of which one. Stuff it I'd be happy if I was accepted into any.

But then there was the fact that I'd have to leave… I'd leave behind my musketeers, my family, my friends… my secrets. All except the one about myself, one which I was still having trouble controlling.

It seemed safer and much more rational just to stay here. But the council would never have it, they'd never allow it. They threw a stink when Rebecca turned down her scholarship. Not unless I told them what was going on with me, and I didn't want that. I didn't need my parents realising they had a wolf son and a cat daughter. That would just be one messed up family.

It is one messed up family.

I wonder why I'm like this in the first place… James is how he is because of a gene on Dad's side. Was it possible that there _was_ something on my mother's side? Like James had suggested what felt like eons ago? It couldn't just be a random thing right? I mean people didn't randomly start acting like animals. Not unless there was some reason… right?

Jacob snorted and rolled to his side. His arm swung off the back of the couch and pinned Bella against his body.

I couldn't help but cover my mouth to contain my laugh as to not wake him. Bella tried to slide out from under his arm without waking him. I got up and grabbed his arm, moving it a little to help release Bella.

Unfortunately we woke him. Jacob jumped to his feet and sprang at me before he knew what he was doing. I heard Bella gasp before Jake was on his back.

"Dude calm down." I said as I sat on him. Bella was standing by the couch looking worried.

"Oh Lex sorry." he mumbled. I waved my hand

"No bruises." I looked at Bella, "You frightened Bells though." He turned to look at her, blinking and confused.

"Bella?" she seemed to relax as I stood up

"Hey, sleepy."

"Oh, man! Did I fall asleep? I'm sorry! How long was I out?" he asked. I held my hand out and helped him to his feet.

"A few Emerils. I lost count." she confessed. He flopped back on the couch next to Bella. I sat down with him

"Wow. Sorry about that, really." Bella patted his hair, trying to smooth the wild disarray.

"Don't feel bad. I'm glad you got some sleep." He yawned and stretched.

"I'm useless these days. No wonder Billy's always gone. I'm so boring."

"You're fine," Bella and I assured him.

"Ugh, let's go outside. I need to walk around or I'll pass out again."

"Jake, go back to sleep. I'm good. I'll call Edward to come pick me up." she started patting her pockets as she spoke, I guessed they were empty.

"Shoot, I'll have to borrow your phone. I think I must have left his in the car." She started to unfold myself.

"No!" Jacob insisted, grabbing her hand. "No, stay. You hardly ever make it down. I can't believe I wasted all this time."

He pulled Bella off the couch with him and to the door. I sat there for a minute. Something was up…

I walked to the door and stood in the doorway as Jacob paced just off the porch, he was pulling Bella with him.

"I'm an idiot," he muttered to himself.  
"What's the matter, Jake? So you fell asleep." she shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to you. I can't believe this."  
"Talk to me now," she said.

"Yeah, before you dig a trench." I muttered. He looked at me and I saw a look behind his eyes. I held my arms up and walked back into the house, shutting the door. I walked to the couch, sat down, turned the TV on and flicked through a few stations for a minute.

So he didn't want me to witness…

"What are you talking about?" Bella demanded. I might not be able to see, but with my ears it was difficult not to listen. I tried to concentrate on the TV but it wasn't working.

"I want to tell you something. And you already know it… but I think I should say it out loud anyway. Just so there's never any confusion on the subject."

What could he want to tell her thats so important… My eyes widened. I'm an idiot, what else could he want to talk to her about.

They stopped pacing.

"I'm in love with you, Bella," Jacob said in a strong, sure voice. "Bella, I love you. And I want you to pick me instead of him. I know you don't feel that way, but I need the truth out there so that you know your options. I wouldn't want a miscommunication to stand in our way."

Being the girl I am I grinned my face off and covered my mouth to try and hide the giggle. I wanted to squeal. But I bit my tongue. I wasn't listening. He was braver then I gave him credit for… in some areas.

There was silence and the TV might as well have been off.

"Okay," he said, grinning. "That's all."

"Jake —" It sound like she was choking on something. "I can't — I mean I don't… I have to go." I heard her turn to leave.

I sighed. I knew that would be the outcome, but so did Jake.

"No, wait. I _know_ that, Bella. But, look, answer me this, all right? Do you want me to go away and never see you again? Be honest."

It took her a minute.

"No, I don't want that," she finally admitted.

"See." I was so mean, listening in, but being the best friend… and being a girl, I couldn't help it.

"But I don't want you around for the same reason that you want me around," Bells objected.

"Tell me exactly why you want me around, then." Bella was silent for a second

"I miss you when you're not there. When you're happy," she qualified carefully, "it makes me happy. But I could say the same thing about Charlie, Jacob. You're family. I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you."

"But you do want me around."

"Yes." she sighed. He was impossible to discourage.

"Then I'll stick around."

"You're a glutton for punishment," she grumbled.

"Yep." I don't know what he did but she obviously didn't approve.

"Do you think you could behave yourself a little better, at least?" Bella asked, irritated.

"No, I don't. You decide, Bella. You can have me the way I am — bad behaviour included — or not at all."

That's always a bad call to make if you asked me.

"That's mean." she said frustrated

"So are you." Silence. And I knew she was taking that to heart when I heard her take a step back.

"You're right," she whispered. He laughed.

"I forgive you. Just try not to get _too_ mad at me. Because I recently decided that I'm not giving up. There really is something irresistible about a lost cause."

"Jacob. I love _him_ , Jacob. He's my whole life."

"You love me, too," he reminded her. "Not the same way, I know." I guess she was going to protest. "But he's not your whole life, either. Not anymore. Maybe he was once, but he left. And now he's just going to have to deal with the consequence of that choice — _me_."

"You're impossible."

I sighed. I was happy he could admit it, but I now had a feeling that he wasn't going to be any happier.

"Until your heart stops beating, Bella," he said. "I'll be here — fighting. Don't forget that you have options."

"I don't want options," she disagreed "And my heartbeats are numbered, Jacob. The time is almost gone."

"All the more reason to fight — fight harder now, while I can," he whispered.

"N —" Bella was suddenly cut off. And they were silent. Well, except for Bella's accelerated heart beat.

Two guesses what happened.

Dammit Jake. That one was going to cost you.

"Are you done now?" Bella asked in an expressionless voice after a period of silence.

"Yes," he sighed.

Suddenly there was a crunching sound.

"Ow! OW! " Bella screamed. I opened the door to find Bella frantically hopping up and down in agony while she clutched her hand to her chest.

Shit I was in so much trouble.

"Bella." I said as I stood next to her. Jacob stared at her in shock.

"Are you all right?"

"No, dammit! _You broke my hand!_ "

"Bella, _you_ broke your hand. Now stop dancing around and let me look at it."

"Jake." I sighed, no way was she going to allow that.

"Don't touch me! I'm going home right now!" Thought so.

"I'll get my car," he said calmly.

"No, thanks," Bella hissed. "I'd rather walk." she turned toward the road.

"Bella, I'll take you." I sighed, she looked at me and nodded before walking to my car.

I gave Jacob a look. He just looked right back at me.

I walked to the car as Bella sat in the passenger seat. I got in and turned the key when the back door opened. Jacob got in.

I looked at him through my rear view mirror.

"Really?" I questioned again.

"Get out." Bella said angrily.

"I'm not letting you to go alone." I rolled my eyes. If I was right, Edward was going to kill him and yes he still wanted to come. I looked at Bella.

"Fine!" she growled. " _Do_! I can't wait to see what Edward does to you! I hope he snaps your neck, you pushy, obnoxious, moronic DOG!" Glad to see we thought alike.

Jacob rolled his eyes and buckled up.

I took one more look at Bella before I reversed and drove away from Jacob's house.

Just to make the atmosphere worse, Jacob started whistling.

He was stupid.

"Didn't I hurt you at all?" Bella asked, furious and annoyed.

"Are you kidding? If you hadn't started screaming, I might not have figured out that you were trying to punch me. I may not be made out of stone, but I'm not _that_ soft."

"Want me to punch him, I could dismantle his face." I admitted. I saw Bella contemplating it.

"Come on." Jacob leant forwards. I didn't answer.

"I hate you, Jacob Black."

"That's good. Hate is a passionate emotion." I groaned. Every time he opened his mouth, I wanted to punch him.

"I'll give you passionate," Bella muttered under her breath. "Murder, the ultimate crime of passion."

"Oh, c'mon," he said, all cheery and looking like he was about to start whistling again. "That had to be better than kissing a rock."

Guessed it right. He kissed her. Awesome.

"Not even remotely close," Bella told him coldly. She hadn't even turned to look at him. He pursed his lips.

"You could just be saying that."

"But I'm not."

"You know he might actually kill you." I admitted. "And I don't think I'll stop him." He rolled his eyes at me this time.

"Don't underestimate anger Jake, it's a great motivator." I confessed.

"You're just mad. I don't have any experience with this kind of thing, but I thought it was pretty incredible myself."

"Ugh," Bella and I both groaned.

"Cocky much." I mumbled.

"You're going to think about it tonight. When he thinks you're asleep, you'll be thinking about your options."

"If I think about you tonight, it will be because I'm having a _nightmare_."

Silence for a second. Jacob watched her intently.

"Just think about how it could be, Bella," he urged in a soft, eager voice. "You wouldn't have to change anything for me. You know Charlie would be happy if you picked me. I could protect you just as well as your vampire can — maybe better. And I would make you happy, Bella. There's so much I could give you that he can't. I'll bet he couldn't even kiss you like that — because he would hurt you. I would never, never hurt you, Bella." I huffed as Bella held up her injured hand.

He sighed.

"That wasn't my fault. You should have known better."

"How? She's never tried before." I muttered

"Jacob, I can't _be_ happy without him." Bella said seriously

"You've never tried," he disagreed. "When he left, you spent all your energy holding on to him. You could be happy if you let go. You could be happy with me." He was right on her hanging on to him.

"I don't want to be happy with anyone but him," Bella insisted.

"You'll never be able to be as sure of him as you are of me. He left you once, he could do it again."

"No, he will not," Bella said through her teeth. I could tell that memory brought back a little pain. How could it not?

"You left me once," Bella reminded him in a cold voice

"I never did," he argued hotly. "They told me I couldn't tell you — that it wasn't safe _for you_ if we were together. But I never left, never! I used to run around your house at night — like I do now. Just making sure you were okay."

Silence. Bella looked at me. I put my foot further down on the peddle and drove faster.

"Just think about it, Bella."

"No," she said stubbornly.

"You will. Tonight. And I'll be thinking about you while you're thinking about me."

"Like I said, a nightmare." He grinned at her.

"You kissed me back." I was going to punch him. He actually knew nothing. Did he actually think her attitude was just stubbornness.

Bella gasped and then hissed as she balled her broken fist.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I did _not_." she snapped

"I think I can tell the difference."

"Obviously you can't — that was not kissing back, that was trying to get you the hell off of me, you _idiot._ " He laughed a low, throaty laugh. He really is an idiot.

"Touchy. Almost _overly_ defensive, I would say."

Bella took a deep breath.

"You're an idiot. You need to be educated." I muttered

"In what?" Jacob wondered

"In girls." I said obviously. "I mean seriously?" it was rhetorical and he didn't answer. Bella groaned.

"I'm really sorry about your hand," Jacob said, sounding almost sincere. "Next time you want to hit me, use a baseball bat or a crowbar, okay?"

"Don't think I'll forget that," Bella muttered.

I guess Bella finally realised what was going on outside the car.

"Why are you taking me here?" she asked when we were on her road. I sighed.

"Unfortunately, I'm not really allowed to take _him_ to Edward's house. Jake has to get out first. At least here, you're home and you can call Edward to come get you." I glared at Jake through the mirror.

"This is your home, Bella," Jacob said quietly.

"Yes, but do any doctors live here?" she asked, holding up her hand again.

"Oh." He thought about that for a minute. "I'll take you to the hospital. Or Charlie can."

"I don't want to go to the hospital. It's embarrassing and unnecessary."

"Jake, just get out of my car before I drag you out." I said angrily.

He didn't move.

I ground my teeth and cut the engine off.

"Come on." I said to Bella.

We both climbed out of the car and walked to the house. Another door sounded behind us and Jacob followed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I am going to get some ice on my hand, and then I am going to call Edward and tell him to come and get me and take me to Carlisle so that he can fix my hand. Then, if you're still here, I am going to go hunt up a crowbar."

He didn't answer as we walked in. He gave me a look but I just ignored him.

He wanted a death wish obviously.

We walked silently past the front room where Charlie was lying on the sofa.

"Hey, kids," he said, sitting forward. "Nice to see _you_ here, Jake. Hey Alex."

"Hi." I said before following Bella to the kitchen

"Hey, Charlie," Jacob answered casually, pausing.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie wondered.

"She thinks she broke her hand," Bella went to the freezer and pulled out a yea of ice cubes.

"How did she do that?" I thought Charlie ought to sound a bit less amused and a bit more concerned. Jacob laughed.

"She hit me." Charlie laughed as well. I took the ice, wrapped it in a dish cloth and handed it to Bella.

"Why did she hit you?"

"Because I kissed her," Jacob said, unashamed.

"Good for you, kid," Charlie congratulated him.

Jeez.

I walked to the phone and dialled Edward's number as she put the cloth to her hand. I held it there lightly while she used her good hand to hold the phone.

 _"Bella?"_ he answered on the first ring. He sounded more than relieved — he was delighted. I could hear the Volvo's engine in the background; he was already in the car — that was good. _"You left the phone… I'm sorry, did Jacob drive you home?"_

"No, Alex did." she said

"But Jacob still came." I said.

"Will you come and get me, please?"

 _"I'm on my way,"_ he said at once. _"What's wrong?"_

"He's not going to blame me for this is he?" I asked Bella, she shook her head.

 _"Blame her for what?"_ Edward asked. _"What's wrong?"_ he repeated

"I want Carlisle to look at my hand. I think it's broken."

It had gone quiet in the front room. I saw Bella grin.

 _"What happened?"_ Edward demanded, his voice going flat.

"I punched Jacob," Bella admitted.

 _"Good,_ " Edward said bleakly. _"Though I'm sorry you're hurt."_

"You're not going to be so casual about it when you find out what happened." I admitted in a mutter. Of course he heard me but didn't say anything. Bella laughed once.

"I wish I'd hurt _him_." she sighed in frustration. "I didn't do any damage at all."

 _"I can fix that,"_ he offered.

"I was hoping you would say that." There was a slight pause.

 _"That doesn't sound like you,"_ he said, wary now. _"What did he_ do _?"_

"You're not going to like it." I said seriously. "Jacob's got a death wish."

 _"What?"_ he asked

"He kissed me," Bella growled. All I heard on the other end of the line was the sound of an engine accelerating.

"Yep, someone's going to die." I nodded. I was worried again. "I can't be held liable right, I mean I was supposed to be there to protect you from him…" I muttered. Bella looked at me seriously and shook her head.

"It's his fault."

"Still," I muttered

In the other room, Charlie spoke again.

"Maybe you ought to take off, Jake," he suggested.

"I think I'll hang out here, if you don't mind." I hit my forehead.

"Your funeral," Charlie muttered.

 _"Is the dog still there?_ " Edward finally spoke again.

"Yes."

 _"I'm around the corner,"_ he said darkly, and the line disconnected.

"I'm not sure whether to feel concerned…" I said to Bella. She smiled and we heard the Volvo approaching.

The two of us walked to greet Edward.

"How's your hand?" Charlie asked as we walked by. Charlie looked uncomfortable. Jacob lolled next to him on the sofa, perfectly at ease. Bella lifted the ice pack to show it off.

"It's swelling."

"Maybe you should pick on people your own size," Charlie suggested.

"Maybe," she agreed. I followed her as she opened the door. Edward was waiting.

"Let me see," he murmured.

He examined her hand gently, he was so careful.

"Sorry Edward." I muttered. He looked at me.

"It's not your fault."

"Isn't that why I'm there, to keep her from getting hurt?" I asked. He sighed.

"How is it?" I changed the subject, looking at her hand.

"I think you're right about the break," he said. "I'm proud of you. You must have put some force behind this."

"As much as I have." she sighed. "Not enough, apparently." He kissed her hand softly.

"I'll take care of it," he promised. "You don't care if I kill him do you?" he asked me.

"If you don't I will." I shrugged "Maybe not as violently but…" He didn't wait for me to continue.

"Jacob," his voice still quiet and even.

"Now, now," Charlie cautioned.

We heard Charlie heave himself off of the sofa. Jacob got to the hall first, and much more quietly, but Charlie was not far behind him. Jacob's expression was alert and eager.

"I don't want any fighting, do you understand?" Charlie looked only at Edward when he spoke. "I can go put my badge on if that makes my request more official."

"That won't be necessary," Edward said in a restrained tone.

"Don't worry Charlie." I smiled

"Why don't you arrest me, Dad?" Bella suggested. "I'm the one throwing punches." Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to press charges, Jake?"

"No." Jacob grinned, incorrigible. "I'll take the trade any day."

Edward grimaced. My eyes flashed.

Now he's on my death list… not sure if Paul over rules him yet. He was being such a prick! I saw Edward's eyes flash to me. No I didn't care if he killed him.

"Dad, don't you have a baseball bat somewhere in your room? I want to borrow it for a minute." Charlie looked at her evenly.

"Enough, Bella."

"Let's go have Carlisle look at your hand before you wind up in a jail cell," Edward said. He put his arm around her and pulled Bella toward the door.

"Fine," she said, leaning against him.

"Alex, you coming?" he asked me.

"Why not." I shrugged. I looked at Jacob, I needed something to distract me. "I'll follow you."

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Charlie asked Jacob anxiously

"Give me a minute, Charlie," Jacob answered. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Jacob followed us, stopping to close the door in Charlie's surprised and uneasy face.

Edward ignored him at first, leading Bella to the car. He helped her inside, shut the door, and then turned to face Jacob on the sidewalk.

Bella leaned anxiously through the open window ad Charlie peeking through the drapes in the front room.

Jacob's stance was casual, his arms folded across his chest, but the muscles in his jaw were tight.

I stood between the two supernaturals. Mainly cause I wanted to punch Jake if Edward didn't.

Edward spoke in a voice so peaceful and gentle that it made the words strangely more threatening.

"I'm not going to kill you now, because it would upset Bella." I bit back a disappointed expression.

"Hmph," she grumbled. Edward turned slightly to throw her a quick smile. His face was still calm.

"It would bother you in the morning," he said, brushing his fingers across her cheek. Then he turned back to Jacob.

"But if you ever bring her back damaged again — and I don't care whose fault it is; I don't care if she merely trips, or if a meteor falls out of the sky and hits her in the head — if you return her to me in less than the perfect condition that I left her in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that, mongrel?"

It was an empty threat. I could see it as Jacob rolled his eyes. Though as he spoke my guilt was rising slowly.

"Who's going back?" Bella muttered. I looked at her, guess I'd rather go to her if this was how all her LaPush visits were going to go.

She would forgive him though, she always did. She had a soft spot for Jake. Like me unfortunately.

Edward continued as if he hadn't heard Bella.

"And if you ever kiss her again, I _will_ break your jaw for her," he promised, his voice still gentle and velvet and deadly.

"What if she wants me to?" Jacob drawled, arrogant.

"Hah!" Bella snorted.

"If that's what she wants, then I won't object." Edward shrugged, untroubled. "You might want to wait for her to _say_ it, rather than trust your interpretation of body language — but it's your face."

"Not that it's going to last much longer."

Jacob grinned, ignoring me.

"You wish," Bella grumbled.

"Yes, he does," Edward murmured.

"Well, if you're done rummaging through my head," Jacob said with a thick edge of annoyance, "why don't you go take care of her hand?"

"One more thing," Edward said slowly. "I'll be fighting for her, too. You should know that. I'm not taking anything for granted, and I'll be fighting twice as hard as you will."

"Good," Jacob growled. "It's no fun beating someone who forfeits."

"She _is_ mine." Edward's low voice was suddenly dark, not as composed as before. "I didn't say I would fight fair."

"Neither did I."

"Best of luck." Jacob nodded.

"Yes, may the best _man_ win."

"That sounds about right… pup."

Jacob grimaced briefly, then he composed his face and leaned around Edward to smile at Bella. She glowered back.

"I hope your hand feels better soon. I'm really sorry you're hurt."

She turned her face away from him.

Edward walked around the car and to the drivers side door. I debated for a minute, I could punch him now, or later…

I ignored him and turned to my car. Charlie was still here.

I got in the car and followed the Volvo — keeping up — to the Cullens house.

I followed him around to garage were Rosalie was under the bottom of Emmett's jeep. Emmett was sitting beside her, one hand reached under the jeep toward her. He was acting as the jack.

I jumped out as Edward helped Bella out of the Volvo. Emmett watched curiously before he spotted her hand. Emmett grinned.

"Fall down again, Bella?" She glared at him fiercely.

"No, Emmett. I punched a werewolf in the face." Emmett blinked, and then burst into a roar of laughter.

As Edward led her past them and I followed, Rosalie spoke from under the car.

"Jasper's going to win the bet," she said smugly. Emmett's laughter stopped at once, and he studied her with appraising eyes.

"What bet?" Bella and I both demanded, pausing.

"Let's get you to Carlisle," Edward urged. He was staring at Emmett. His head shook infinitesimally.

" _What bet_?" she insisted as she turned on him.

"Thanks Rosalie." Edward muttered.

"Edward…" Bella grumbled. I shot him a look, she wouldn't let him go.

"It's infantile," he shrugged. "Emmett and Jasper like to gamble."

"Emmett will tell me." she tried to turn, but I guess his arm was like iron around her.

"I'll ask and then tell you." I went to turn back but Edward grabbed my wrist with his free hand. He yanked me with them — I might have fallen over if not for the cat that stabilised my balance — and sighed.

"They're betting on how many times you _…_ slip up in the first year."

"Oh." Bella grimaced "They have a bet about how many people I'll kill?"

"Yes," he admitted unwillingly. "Rosalie thinks your temper will turn the odds in Jasper's favour."

"Jasper's betting high."

"It will make him feel better if you have a hard time adjusting. He's tired of being the weakest link."

"Sure. Of course it will. I guess I could throw in a few extra homicides, if it makes Jasper happy. Why not?" she was babbling, her voice a blank monotone.

I sighed. Of course she was freaking out.

"Bells with everyone around helping you I bet the amount will be low." I tried to cheer her up.

"You don't need to worry about it now. In fact, you don't have to worry about it ever, if you don't want to." Of course she didn't like that and groaned. Edward pulled us to the house faster, as he still had my wrist.

Turned out Bella was right, her hand was broken. However, it wasn't serious, just a tiny fissure in one knuckle. She refused the cast, and Carlisle said she'd be fine in a brace if Bella promised to keep it on. She promised.

"I should kill him." Edward muttered as Carlisle worked on fitting the brace.

"I think that every time I see Paul." I grumbled. We were talking quiet enough and Bella seemed distracted by her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention.

"Why?" Edward asked, trying to distract himself.

One of the reasons I was glad Edward couldn't read my thoughts. I did not need him of all people knowing about my new problem.

"Long story." I muttered, not looking at him. I saw him raise an eyebrow though.

The visit to the Cullens didn't completely distract me as I'd hoped. I plotted on the best way to punish Jacob. There were a few options. I knew if I hurt him he'd just heal… depending on how bad it was depending on how long it took to heal.

That was the problem. No matter what I did, he wouldn't be punished for long, unless it was a sort of mental punishment. And I didn't know how to do that unfortunately.

I wonder if me ignoring him would be punishment enough…?

It might not last long as I live at my house or Jake's or Emily's, all of which Jake lives at.

This might be harder then I thought.

* * *

I drove home, flashing my lights to Edward when they turned off to Bella's house, and continued to LaPush. If Jacob was waiting for me, I was going to punch him. If he grinned at me tomorrow, I was going to punch him. If he brought up today and was happy and hadn't realised his idiocy, I was going to punch him.

Either way, his face would be mangled worse then Paul's.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I stood in the kitchen making myself some breakfast when the back door opened. I looked up to see Jake. I hadn't seen him since I'd left him at Bella's. Which was good as I still had every intention on hitting him.

He sat himself down at the bench and I just continued to cook. Neither of us spoke but I could feel Jake watching me. It wasn't an uncomfortable stare either. More of a lazy one were he wasn't paying much attention.

"Looking forward to graduating?" he eventually asked. I wasn't sure what was up, but his voice sounded incredibly, dull. I glanced at him, he was still watching me.

"Yes." I answered as I placed my breakfast down. I think I surprised him a little when I placed a plate in front of him. Truthfully, I could hear him coming from a mile away, though I might not pay much attention to who it was, I would know the sound of thundering paws anywhere.

I sat down at the bench next to him and we began to eat in silence. Jacob glanced at me from the corner of his eye every few minutes.

"So you coming?" I asked him. He glanced at me again "To my graduation ceremony." my family was coming, including Billy and Sue. I wasn't sure which of the pack was coming but Sam and Emily said they would. Embry and Quil would be there, we'd all made a promise when we were little to go to each others. Jacob had been distant from me — granted for a reason and I was avoiding him too — so I didn't know if he was still planning on coming.

"Your dad is." I confessed. Jared and Paul would probably want to come, Leah hadn't seemed all too excited. Fair enough, she'd been to her own, plus, the vampires would be there.

Sam was probably going to keep Paul away from me incase I tried to kill him again, so everyone but Leah and Paul — who'd probably be put on patrol — were free, as far as I knew anyway.

He didn't answer me.

I stood up and walked away from the bench, leaving my plate there. What was the point in him coming here when he wasn't going to talk. No one else was home, my parents had gone to pick up Billy while James was on patrol somewhere, so he could only be here to see me.

Or he just came to use me for my food. Which, by his current behaviour, wouldn't surprise me.

I walked to my room and found my ugly yellow robe. I don't know why they picked yellow, it doesn't look good on anyone.

I looked at the clock, my parents should be home soon. And James, I didn't know if he would come home and drive with us, or meet us at the school.

I turned to the door when I heard Jake's footsteps as he appeared at my doorway.

"Lex, I'm sorry." he eventually said as I eyed him.

"For what? Kissing Bella or being a complete dick about it afterwards?" I wondered casually.

He was silent and I looked back at him to see the confused look on his face.

"Do not tell me you have no idea what I mean." I said seriously. He sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down.

"How can you not understand how much of a dick you were?" I questioned "I mean, first off, kissing her without permission, and then acting as if it was the best thing ever." I said "Jacob, if she enjoyed it she would have kissed you back, and _not_ have punched you."

"She did kiss me back." Jacob answered. I stood there stunned with my mouth hanging open.

"Have you seriously never kissed a girl that you don't know what it feels like to have them kiss you back!?" I asked shocked. I was his best friend and I did know everything but that was just ridiculous.

He didn't answer me and I took that as a bullseye.

"Do you also not know how to read their body language?" I asked again.

No answer.

You'd think with a body like that — he was sitting there shirtless, again — he'd have several girls from school falling over him and he'd know what a flirting girl would want. He'd know how to interpret such a thing.

"Oh god." I muttered as I crashed and sat next to him. "I can't believe you'd be so clueless."

"Not my fault." Jacob mumbled. I sighed, that was kinda true.

I looked towards my door as I heard the sound of my parents car approaching the house. Jake followed my gaze as the door opened.

"Alexis, you ready?" my mother called up

"Pretty much." I said, as I looked at the ugly yellow gown and hat.

Jacob got up and left my room as his father's wheelchair was heard. I got up, grabbed my gown and hat and went to follow before my phone began to ring.

I pulled it out and saw Alice was on the ID.

"Hey Alice." I answered

 _"Bella figured it out."_ she sad immediately

"Figured what out?" I asked slowly.

 _"The intruder!"_ I paused

"What does she think?" I asked slowly, seriously.

 _"Because it's too coincidental."_

"What is?" I wondered

 _"How is it that someone could use the holes in my vision to create an army_ and _visit Bella without me knowing!"_ I could see how that made sense. _"Bella figured it had to be the same person."_

"But…" I wondered "What does that mean…" I questioned

 _"The new born army. They're after Bella! They took some of her belongings, things with her scent on it. Bella thinks they're doing it to find_ her _."_

"But why?" I questioned "Who would want to set a heap of newborns on Bella…" my voice trailed off at the end.

I only know one person who would go to such an extent. Victoria.

I remembered Victoria's last visit. All my theories.

 _"Alex…?"_ Alice asked

The thought that her last visit had been her testing Alice's visions. She had been testing them, testing to see if they'd know she was coming. Testing to see if she could evade them. But she couldn't, that was the point, Alice would see no matter what she did… so how? How could she have created an army of newborns? And without Alice knowing?

 _"Alexis?!"_ Alice's voice was strong and stern, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, Alice, was piecing everything together." I mumbled "So what are you going to do?"

 _"Well, they have a target, and it's with us. That may help. I haven't told anyone else yet. Edward will flip and go into worry mode if he finds out."_ Alice confessed

"Good thing he can't read my mind then." I muttered

 _"Exactly why I told you."_

"What are you going to do?" I wondered

 _"I have a few tricks up my sleeve."_ She said with a sigh. _"But make sure you're wolf buddies don't know. They're coming I presume?"_

"Majority of them yes." I nodded "When are you going to tell them?"

 _"Later, after the graduation. Hopefully after the party too."_

"Wont Jasper notice something?" I wondered

 _"Maybe, but I trust him."_

"I know but can he keep his thoughts clear of it as well if you tell him?" I wondered "He is going to be at the party isn't he?"

 _"Yes…"_ she said. I heard her sigh. She couldn't tell him yet either.

"Come on Alexis, or we'll be late!" my mother called

"I'm coming." I said back.

 _"I'll let you go, I'll talk to you later."_

"Alright. Good luck Alice." I said before the phone cut off.

Oh god we were in trouble.

I grabbed the ugly yellow robe and hat and anything else I needed and ran downstairs.

"Alright, let's go." I said, James was at the door with my parents, as well as Billy and Jacob.

"Are we all going to fit in the car?" I asked, looking at the two wolves.

"We'll take two." My father said after looking at the boys also. James rolled his eyes and Billy chuckled.

"Ready sweet pea?" mum asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's over anyway." I smiled

"Only high school." My mother sighed. I smiled some more and my dad opened the door.

"Let's go then." he said, everyone filed out of the house, I climbed into my car — passenger side as dad was driving — with Jacob while Mum, Billy and James got into mum's car.

When we got there I was immediately surrounded by giant bodies. The pack.

"I can't believe you're graduating!" Embry grinned

"You're school life is over!" Quil patted my back

"Not over Quil." My mother suddenly interrupted, placing a hand over my shoulder "She still has college."

"Hopefully." dad added. I sighed.

"Alex!" I turned to see Alice.

"Hey." I smiled

"Come on, we have to line up round the back." she took my hand and dragged me away from the guys and towards the back door to the gym.

I saw Edward lined up near the front with all the 'C's and Alice squeezed my hand before joining him.

"Alex!" I suddenly had Hailey fling her arms around my neck. "Can you believe it! We're graduating!" She squealed. I laughed

"Who would have thought you'd make it." I smirked. She scowled at me as Adrian came up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You two are going to be high school sweet hearts at this rate." I rolled my eyes.

"We both got accepted into the same university." Hailey confessed

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Miss Westlake!" I turned to see Mr Varner as he waved me down to the end of the line.

I sighed, waved to Hailey and Adrian who also turned to take their places, and walked towards the back, being a 'W'. I passed Bella and smiled at her before standing by the back.

I pulled on the ugly yellow robe and we all moved to sit inside. Eric was the valedictorian this year. He began to ramble on about commencement meaning "beginning" and all the rest of the trite nonsense.

It was a good speech. But I could tell it didn't reach the hearts of a few certain people sitting here.

Suddenly Mr Greene was calling out names, giving out the diploma's. Alice and Edward went up quickly, being at the front of the line. Alice danced across the stage in her perfect way to take hers, a look of deep concentration on her face. Edward followed behind, his expression confused, but not upset. Only the two of them could carry off the hideous yellow and still look the way they did. Bloody vampires.

Bella's name was called and she joined the line behind Jess, walking up to the stage and taking her diploma in her good hand.

There was a heap of cheering in the back of the gym, and I swivelled around in my chair to see Jacob pulling Charlie to his feet, both of them hooting in encouragement. My parents were clapping and smiling also. I could just make out the top of Billy's head beside Jake's elbow. I grinned but saw the rest of the pack rolling their eyes.

Eventually I heard my own name. The cheering that came from that filled the gym. I stood up and saw the entire pack on their feet along with Charlie and my parents. Everyone turned in their seats to see who was making the racket as I stood in line. The racket settled down for a bit, until Mr Greene was handing out diploma's. It started up when I took my own diploma from Principle Greene's hand.

"Congratulations Miss Westlake." he murmured

"Thanks." I said with a smile. I shot the pack a look. "Shut up!" I mumbled. They all just started laughing, not at all being quiet.

Mr Greene congratulated us all as he addressed the crowd and everyone cheered, throwing their hats in the air. I threw mine towards my family and James caught it with a shout.

I laughed and then made my way over to them. Jared reached me first.

"Congratulations!" He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed

"Thanks." he placed me on my feet and the same thing happened with Embry, Quil and Seth. James lifted me to sit on his shoulder for a time as he cheered with the others until mum made him put me down.

I hugged her and then dad as my mother cried, typically. I hugged Billy and he congratulated me happily. I grinned.

Emily hugged me as Sam congratulated me also, Emily had teared up a little and I placed my hand on her cheek smiling as I thanked her.

Sue was just like my mother, having been a second one to me and kissed my forehead and both cheeks. Seth had to drag her away, though as soon as he did, my mother basically did the same thing. Dad took her hand and pulled her away with a smile.

And then came Jacob. He placed his arms around me and gave me my favourite hug.

"Congratulations." he said in my ear.

"Thanks." I smiled "Thanks for coming." I added.

"Oh Alexis, you need to find Bella and congratulate her." Mum decided as she looked over the people.

"We need to get going." Sam decided, the boys sighed and nodded.

"Hey, we can all have a party tomorrow." I allowed

"Why not today?" Jared questioned

"Cause I already have one." I smiled. Lot's of eye rolling followed before they filed out of the gym.

I turned and looked around before I spotted Edward's unusual bronze coloured hair.

"Over there mum." I pointed.

"Oh yes!" And I lead the way through the crowd.

I met Hailey and Adrian, Valerie and Oliver who were all celebrating together, followed by Jordan and congratulated them all before I finally reached Bella.

"Congrats Bells!" I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"You too." she said. I looked up at Edward to congratulate him to, but I was surprised by what I saw. Edward's face. He was even whiter then usual, if that was possible. His eyes were huge, wide with panic, dazed and horrified.

And then, that passed, and was replaced with pure fury that was suddenly plain on his features.

"Oh…" I muttered, I looked at Bella. "So Alice called me before I left home…" I said slowly. Bella nodded and looked at Edward "Guess he knows too now." she nodded again

"Okay, awesome." I nodded. My parents made an appearance having gotten lost in the crowd.

"Bella! Oh Congratulations sweetie." my mother said hugging her. My father patted her back before mum placed her hand on Edward's shoulder. He seemed to snap out of it for two seconds and then smiled — though it was the fakest smile ever — and thank her as she congratulated him too. Despite it not being his first time.

Dad talked to Charlie for a second before Charlie turned to Bella

"So where do you want to go out for dinner?" Charlie asked. "The sky's the limit."

"I can cook." Bella assured him

"Don't be silly. Do you want to go to the Lodge?" he asked with an eager smile. I could see the slight expression that just crossed Bella's face before she answered.

"Sure, the Lodge, cool," she said.

"Will you come Andrew?" he asked

"Oh no," Dad shook his head "We have a meal at home waiting." I raised an eyebrow, we did?

"Alright." Charlie smiled wider, and then sighed. He turned his head halfway toward Edward, without really looking at him.

"You coming, too, Edward?"

Edward pulled his expression together just before Charlie turned to see why he hadn't gotten an answer.

"No, thank you," Edward said stiffly, his face hard and cold.

"Do you have plans with your parents?" Charlie asked, a frown in his voice. Edward was always more polite than Charlie deserved; the sudden hostility surprised him.

"Yes. If you'll excuse me…" Edward turned abruptly and stalked away through the dwindling crowd. He moved just a little bit too fast, too upset to keep up his usually perfect charade.

"What did I say?" Charlie asked with a guilty expression.

"Don't worry about it, Dad," Bella reassured him. "I don't think it's you."

"Probably the whole graduating thing." I said

"Are you two fighting again?" Charlie wondered.

"Nobody's fighting. Mind your own business."

"You are my business." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Let's go eat."

"See you later Bella." my mother said "Charlie." she kissed his cheek. Dad shook his hand, congratulated Bella once more before I gave her a hug, a farewell to Charlie and followed my parents outside.

The wolves were all gone already, Billy was in my parents car. Mum got in next to him and dad next to me in my car. Though I was allowed to drive this time.

Mum got home first and was already setting up the table when we got there. It was just the three of us, James was off on patrol. It was nice, just mum, dad and I, no bad mannered wolves around to gobble everything up.

When that was done, I ran up stairs, changed into a dress and heels before I went back down stairs and to the front door.

"Oh, don't you look gorgeous." Mum smiled

"It's Alice's party, I legally have to." I rolled my eyes

"Are you going to be alright?" she wondered with a sigh

"Mum, it's a party. I'll be fine." I assured her. "Vampires or not." I sighed. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, well have fun," she said, stroking my cheek

"Promise." I opened the door and walked out.

I drove towards the Cullens house. To be perfectly honest, there was no way I could miss the usually concealed entrance. Alice had decorated the trees on either side in thousands of twinkling lights.

I turned down the drive, and found she'd done the same thing for every twenty feet or so. The entire drive was lit up.

I drove away from the front of the house and to the side of the garage so that my car wouldn't be in the way. Several other cars were already here and I could hear the music from several kilometres away.

I walked around the house to the back door and snuck in before turning to see the first floor of the house.

Wow.

The interior of the Cullens' home had been transformed into a nightclub — the kind that didn't often exist in real life, only on TV. It looked like a chic rave.

There were heaps of people everywhere. Including the Cullens who were scattered around, keeping up the human facade.

I saw Bella walking around talking to everyone, getting the door, actually looking like a hostess. She looked too busy to worry about her epiphany. I wonder if I was the only one to realise that Victoria was the only possible candidate to be the cause.

The music was infectious, the lights almost hypnotic. From the way the food had obviously disappeared, that must have been good, too. The room was crowded, though never claustrophobic. The entire senior class seemed to be here, along with most of the juniors. Bodies swayed to the beat that rumbled under the soles of their feet, the party constantly on the edge of breaking into a dance.

I grinned when I saw Hailey and moved over to give her a hug.

"Isn't this awesome!" she called over the music.

"I've never seen anything like it." I confessed.

Valerie appeared and greeted me. We danced to the music happily before Adrian appeared and crashed his lips to Hailey's. Valerie rolled her eyes and groaned

"Jealous." Hailey managed to get out before Adrian kissed her again.

I laughed and looked around. The lights flashed brilliantly and the food was empty, stocked every few hours I guessed. The music was loud and comforting, easy to sway and dance too.

So like Alice.

Speaking of Alice, I looked around and saw her mingling.

"I'll be right back." I said and I walked over to her.

"Alice." I grinned

"Hey," she greeted me with a hug but almost immediately I knew she was putting a good front on.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She sighed.

"It's nothing."

"Yeah right." I said "You're so worried you can't even enjoy you're own party." I said seriously "Alice _isn't_ enjoying a party." I emphasised. She sighed and looked at me before suddenly her face went blank.

That was a look I'd gotten too used to.

I just stood in front of her before Edward appeared. He just watched her.

"Excuse me for a minute, Jess," I heard Bella mumble over the music and babble.

Edward glanced at her before he moved away, leaving Alice.

"Alice." I said strongly, she didn't answer, the same expressionless look you see on the face of someone who has just witnessed a horrible accident was still on her face. One of her hands gripped the door frame, like she needed the support.

Bella reached us then.

"What, Alice, what? What did you see?" Her hands were clutched in front of her — begging. She looked at me, but I didn't have an answer yet.

Alice didn't look at me, she was staring away. I saw Edward as their eyes locked. His face was empty as a stone. He turned and disappeared into the shadows under the stair.

The doorbell rang just then, hours after the last time, and Alice looked up with a puzzled expression that quickly turned into one of disgust.

"Who invited the werewolf?" she griped at me. I held my hands up in surrender and she turned to Bella. She scowled

"Guilty."

"Well, you go take care of it, then. I have to talk to Carlisle."

"No, Alice, wait!" Bella tried to reach for her arm, but she was gone and her hand clutched the empty air.

"Damn it!" she grumbled. Bella turned and began to look around.

I glanced at her before I vanished up the stairs to where I heard the Cullens.

"What's going on?" I asked when I walked into the room.

"When did you get here?" Emmett questioned

"Ages ago, I came through the back door." I confessed

"Why?" Alice asked, slightly disapproving

"Didn't want to draw attention," I looked at them all and saw the serious expressions. I looked at Alice.

"Alice, what did you see?" She looked at everyone else.

"The newborn army." she began "They're coming here." she admitted

"They decided to come to Forks?" I asked walking towards her. Alice nodded. "Are they after Bella?" I asked, confirming. Edward hissed.

"They were handing around her red blouse." Alice nodded again

"How long?" I wondered

"Four days."

"How many?"

"Twenty-one today. The numbers change."

"They're killing themselves?" I wondered. She looked a little surprised I guessed but nodded.

"Who did you see?" I wondered as everyone else stood and watched

"No one I recognised." she confessed.

So Victoria was still keeping out of it… was she the one behind it all or not?

"What are you going to do?" I wondered

"We need to protect Bella." Edward jumped in

"No durr. You know that twenty-one newborns vampires may kill the entire town right?" I said, I looked at Jasper as if to confirm, he took a deep unnecessary breath. "If they're coming here then she can't be the only one at risk, though she does have the most risk as perusal." I said when I saw he was about to argue.

"How do you plan on protecting her this time?" Rosalie sneered.

"The original plan still stands." Carlisle said, ignoring Rose and Edward

"But what about it being uneven? Did you not get any help?" I asked. No one answered

"You guys can't go and do that." I disagreed

"We don't have a choice." Carlisle sighed softly.

There had to be something that could help.

I took a deep breath.

"Then let me see if I can help." I decided. They all looked at me. "You guys said Jasper needed to train you all?" I didn't wait for an answer "Let me come too, see if I have any effect on you guys and if I turn out to be able to help, then I will."

"Alexis," Esme began

"I have family and friends who live here, and I can't let you guys go out and get yourselves killed. One other person could help a lot." I argued

"Or you could just get hurt." Carlisle argued "We can't ask you —"

"You're not." I interrupted "This is not a request," I said firmly "It's a demand. And I'd like to see you stop me." I tempted. I saw them all glance at each other, expect for Jasper, who seemed to be calculating a little.

"I will only do it, if I can stand up to you guys first." I assured them. "If I stand a chance."

"What about you're pets?" Rosalie questioned

"They don't control me." I said annoyed at her "As much as they try to, they don't."

"So, when're you planning a 'meeting'?" I asked

"Later tonight." Jasper admitted

"How late?" I asked

"Three o'clock." Jasper said before anyone could intervene.

"That too late for you?" Emmett grinned. I shook my head. I'd be there, no matter what.

"If you come here first you'll be able to find where." Alice confessed. I just nodded. That as good enough for me.

There was now silence, other then the booming bass downstairs.

"Are you all going to tell Bella?" I wondered, breaking the silence. They all looked at each other before Alice looked at Edward. I knew he was going to let Alice tell her.

Alice walked past me and out of the room, down the stairs.

I looked at Carlisle to see a grave expression on his face. I just turned and followed Alice.

I walked down the stairs, looking around. It wasn't difficult to find them. The three wolves in the corner was hard to miss.

Jacob, Embry and Quil were leaning over Alice and Bella. Jasper ran past me and was standing next to them. Jacob removed his arm.

"We have a right to know," Jacob muttered, still glaring at Alice.

Jasper stepped in between them, and the three werewolves braced themselves.

"Hey, hey," Bella said, adding a slightly hysterical chuckle. "This is a party, remember?" Nobody paid any attention to Bella. Jacob glared at Alice while Jasper glowered at Jacob.

I walked down the stairs and quickly made my way over to them, walking through the crowd of people easily.

"Jacob." I said and I stood in front of Jasper between him and Jake. The three wolves looked at me a little surprised.

"Lex," he said, Embry and Quil didn't look any different as they held the same expressions.

"Back off Jake." I said simply, calmly.

Alice's face was suddenly thoughtful.

"It's okay, Jasper. Alex. He actually has a point." Alice said

"What?" I wondered. How was a newborn army anything to do with them?

Jasper did not relax his position.

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella asked. Jacob looked from me to Alice behind me. I turned and looked at her, she looked at me for a second and then back at Jacob. She stared at Jacob for one second, and then turned to Bella, evidently having chosen to let them hear.

"The decision's been made."

"You're going to Seattle?"

"No."

"They're coming here," Bella choked out.

The Quileute boys watched silently, reading every unconscious play of emotion on our faces. They were rooted in place, and yet not completely still. All three pairs of hands were trembling.

"Yes."

"To Forks," Bella whispered.

"Yes."

"For?" She nodded, understanding the question.

"One carried your red shirt." Bella tried to swallow.

Jasper's expression was disapproving. Guess he didn't like the wolves knowing, but he had something to say anyway.

"We can't let them come that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"I know," Alice said, her face suddenly desolate. "But it doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us, and some of them will come here to search."

"No!" Bella whispered. She looked around at everyone.

"Alice," Bella mouthed her name. "I have to go, I have to get away from here."

"That won't help. It's not like we're dealing with a tracker. They'll still come looking here first."

"Then I have to go to meet them!" If Bella's voice hadn't been so hoarse and strained, it might have been a shriek. "If they find what they're looking for, maybe they'll go away and not hurt anyone else!"

"Bella, they're crazed, it wont work like that." I disagreed

"Hold it," Jacob ordered in a low, forceful voice " _What_ is coming?" he asked

"Our kind. Lots of them."

"From Seattle." I said, he looked at me

"The raging bloodsuckers killing people?" Jacob asked me. I nodded

"Seems the Cullens have a plan now." I confessed

"Why?" Jacob questioned

"For Bella. That's all we know."

"There are too many for you?" he asked.

I looked at him, I knew what he was thinking and I couldn't believe he was considering it. They were enemies remember.

Jasper bridled.

"We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight."

"No," Jacob said, and a strange, fierce half-smile spread across his face. "It won't be _even_."

"Excellent!" Alice hissed.

"Wait, you're actually considering it?" I asked surprised. Embry grinned at me while Jacob's eyes stayed on Alice.

Bella stared, still frozen in horror, at Alice's new expression. Her face was alive with exultation, all the despair wiped clean from her perfect features. She grinned at Jacob, and he grinned back.

"Everything just disappeared, of course," she told him in a smug voice. "That's inconvenient, but, all things considered, I'll take it."

"We'll have to coordinate," Jacob said "It won't be easy for us." There it is. "Still, this is our job more than yours."

If I had known they'd reacted like this I would have directly told them and asked them ages ago, then this threat wouldn't be happening.

Typical.

"I wouldn't go that far, but we need the help. We aren't going to be picky." Alice confessed

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Bella interrupted them. Alice was on her toes, Jacob leaning down toward her, both of their faces lit up with excitement, both of their noses wrinkled against the smell. They looked at Bella impatiently.

"Coordinate?" Bella repeated through her teeth.

"You didn't honestly think you were going to keep us out of this?" Jacob asked.

"You _are_ staying out of this!"

"Your psychic doesn't think so."

"Alice — tell them no!" Bella insisted. "They'll get killed!" Jacob, Quil, and Embry all laughed out loud.

I just looked between them all.

"Bella," Alice said, her voice soothing, placating, "Separately we all could get killed. Together —"

"It'll be no problem," Jacob finished her sentence. Quil laughed again.

"How many?" Quil asked eagerly.

"No!" Bella shouted. Alice didn't even look at her.

"It changes — twenty-one today, but the numbers are going down."

"Why?" Jacob asked, curious.

"Long story," Alice said, suddenly looking around the room. "And this isn't the place for it."

"Later tonight?" Jacob pushed.

"Yes," Jasper answered him. "We were already planning a… strategic meeting. If you're going to fight with us, you'll need some instruction." The wolves all made a disgruntled face at the last part.

"Guys, newborns are different. You'd rather have every advantage then take the risk wouldn't you?" I questioned. They all looked at one another.

"No!" Bella moaned.

"This will be odd," Jasper said thoughtfully. "I never considered working together. This has to be a first."

"No doubt about that," Jacob agreed. He was in a hurry now. "We've got to get back to Sam. What time?"

"What's too late for you?" All three rolled their eyes.

"What time?" Jacob repeated.

"Three o'clock?"

"Where?"

"About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in."

"We'll be there." The three wolves turned to leave.

"Wait, Jake!" Bella called after him. " _Please!_ Don't do this!" He paused, turning back to grin at her, while Quil and Embry headed impatiently for the door.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bells. You're giving me a much better gift than the one I gave you."

"No!" she shouted again. The sound of an electric guitar drowned her cry.

He didn't respond; he hurried to catch up with his Quil and Embry, who were already gone.

"Lex!" Bella turned to me.

"Bella, it'll be fine." I looked back after them "They're smart enough to be okay." I muttered more to myself. I turned to her.

"I have faith in both them and the Cullens, they may not get along but I'm pretty sure they'll work together enough for everyone to be fine." I looked at Alice and she nodded, looking at Jasper.

"We have to tell the others." Alice said

"They probably already know," I said but followed her as she towed Bella to the stairs. Edward appeared and took Bella's waist, leading her.

"So we're siding with dogs now." Rose said when we were all in the kitchen.

"Either that or someone in your family dies." I snapped. I saw the disapproving look on several faces. That was a bit harsh.

"I see you didn't mention to them how you were coming." Emmett smirked

"If I did that they'd chain me up again." I muttered annoyed.

"Maybe then you'd stay out of trouble." Alice sighed

"Not likely." I disagreed, remembering Victoria again.

"Alexis!" I remembered Bella. She was staring at me horrified

"Oh, don't worry, I'm just going to come and see how well I can handle it all, and if I don't stand a chance, I'm not participating." I assured her

"And if you do?"

"Then Jasper's going to help me be very good." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. I saw Jasper raise his eyebrow "Just go with it." I muttered quietly.

Jasper looked at Bella and nodded.

"Nothing will happen to her." he assured her. I smiled

"See." I said "Plus," my tone changed "James would never let anything happen to me." I muttered.

James was going to _slaughter_ me.

I sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I opened the front door and slipped into the house, taking my shoes off so that they wouldn't make any noise when I walked.

The party had ended with a hit. The Cullens' moods had lightened up considerably now that they had the wolves. I wonder if they knew how many wolves there really were… with the studying I'd been doing, I hadn't been able to meet the two latest wolves. Though apparently they were young and Sam kept them at home, being as normal as possible anyway.

I walked through the house and then to the stairs, and into my room.

It was rather late, but I wasn't missing this. I leaned against the wall to James' room next door, thankfully, it was empty.

I turned to my alarm and set it before I changed and climbed into bed, a bit of sleep would be helpful.

* * *

All too soon, my alarm sounded. I silenced it quickly and got dressed. I listened through the house, mum and dad were sleeping in their room, but they were the only ones home.

God I loved it when the world worked for me. Getting out of the house while James was home, would not have been easy.

I quickly, but silently, walked down the stairs and to the front door where I grabbed a pair of suitable shoes and pulled them on.

I left through the front door. The best way to keep the boys as clueless as possible, was to run along the highway, and not through the trees. No one would be around at this time anyway.

I ran along the side of the road, though it was longer, it was safer. I eventually hit the Forks side and when I was close to the Cullens house, I cut through the trees. The wolves wouldn't come this close anyway.

The run woke me up, and I wasn't feeling as tired when I got to the front door.

"Morning." I called as I walked into the kitchen, everyone was lounging around. Edward was the only one missing, obviously enough.

"Well, look who's up too early." Emmett grinned. I rolled my eyes "Have fun sneaking away?"

"Didn't need to, brother wasn't home." I said as I moved to sit on the arm of the couch next to him.

"That's lucky." Alice admitted. I nodded

"The universe is happy with me." I said with a bow, Emmett snickered. I hit the back of his head, hard.

"Ow." he rubbed it and I grinned.

"So, when we going?" I wondered

"In a minute." Jasper informed. Esme stood up and walked over to me, placing an arm around my shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?" she wondered softly.

"I know I can stand up to a wolf. I want to at least see how well I can defend myself against a vampire too. Plus I want to help, not that you need it anymore, but I still feel compelled to." I admitted. She looked at me and sighed.

"Promise you'll back out as soon as it gets difficult." she said

"Can I not try harder?" I wondered. She gave me that strong mothery look. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Shall we?" Carlisle asked with a sigh.

I stood up and followed Esme out of the house.

All of them raced off and I followed. I kept up easily, running parallel to Alice and then passing her. I ran in front of everyone but Carlisle, as I didn't know where I was going.

Eventually we broke the trees and hit a clearing. It was on the edge of the forest and on one side was a cliff. I walked over, my sharp ears picking up the sound of a water fall, sure enough there was one opposite the cliff.

It was beautiful.

Not a few minutes later Edward appeared with Bella.

I walked straight over to them.

"How you feeling?" I asked Bella. She let out a sigh.

I smiled.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Cause there's a heap of them and they're all capable." I said "Plus if you think negatively then you're not helping yourself at all." I warned.

Bella sighed and looked around. She squinted a few times as she looked at the field.

"You know what I think?" she asked Edward. He laughed.

"No. What do you think?"

"I think it's _all_ connected. Not just the two, but all three." Edward and I shared a look.

"You've lost me." he admitted

"Three bad things have happened since you came back." Bella ticked them off on her fingers. "The newborns in Seattle. The stranger in my room. And — first of all — Victoria came to look for me." Edward's eyes narrowed as he thought about it.

"So Victoria _is_ the one who created the newborns?" I asked, they looked at me confused "What?" I asked "As soon as Alice told me the first thing I thought of was who would go to such an extent to kill Bella? Victoria was the only answer I could come to." I admitted "However I have no idea how she'd know of Alice's visions." I muttered

"That's what I was thinking." Bella nodded

"Why do you think so?" Edward wondered

"Because I agree with Jasper — the Volturi love their rules. They would probably do a better job anyway. Remember when you were tracking Victoria last year?" Bella explained

"Yes." Edward frowned. "I wasn't very good at it."

"Alice said you were in Texas. Did you follow her there?" His eyebrows pulled together.

"Yes. Hmm..." Texas reminded me of Jasper.

"See — she could have gotten the idea there. But she doesn't know what she's doing, so the newborns are all out of control." Edward started shaking his head.

"Only Aro knows exactly how Alice's visions work."

"Exactly how would Victoria find out?" I questioned

"Aro would know _best_ , but wouldn't Tanya and Irina and the rest of your friends in Denali know _enough_? Laurent lived with them for so long. And if he was still friendly enough with Victoria to be doing favours for her, why wouldn't he also tell her everything he knew?" Bella admitted.

"He did come back for such a reason." I said looking at Edward "She would probably have asked seeing as he spoke to you right?" I wondered. Edward frowned.

"It wasn't Victoria in your room."

"She can't make new friends? Think about it, Edward. If it _is_ Victoria doing this in Seattle, she's _made_ a lot of new friends. She's created them." He considered it, his forehead creased in concentration.

"Hmm," Edward finally said. "It's possible. I still think the Volturi are most likely... but your theory — there's something there. Victoria's personality. Your theory suits her personality perfectly. She's shown a remarkable gift for self-preservation from the start — maybe it's a talent of hers. In any case, this plot would put her in no danger at all from us, if she sits safely behind and lets the newborns wreak their havoc here. And maybe little danger from the Volturi, either. Perhaps she's counting on us to win, in the end, though certainly not without heavy casualties of our own. But no survivors from her little army to bear witness against her. In fact," he continued, thinking it through, "If there were survivors, I'd bet she'd be planning to destroy them herself... hmm. Still, she'd have to have at least one friend who was a bit more mature. No fresh-made newborn left your father alive..." He frowned into space for a long moment.

"And she can't do that too?" I wondered "If she's smart she would have, and seeing as she was able to put together this entire thing without anyone piecing it together till now, I'd say she is." I admitted. He smiled at Bella

"Definitely possible. Regardless, we've got to be prepared for anything until we know for sure. You're very perceptive today," he added. "It's impressive." Bella sighed

"Maybe I'm just reacting to this place. It makes me feel like she's close by... like she sees me now." Edward's jaw muscles tensed at the idea.

"She'll never touch you, Bella," he said. In spite of his words, his eyes swept carefully across the dark trees. While he searched their shadows, the strangest expression crossed his face. His lips pulled back over his teeth and his eyes shone with an odd light — a wild, fierce kind of hope.

"Yet, what I wouldn't give to have her that close," he murmured. "Victoria, and anyone else who's ever thought of hurting you. To have the chance to end this myself. To finish it with my own hands this time."

I didn't miss Bella's shudder and I gave Edward a disapproving look. I don't think he caught it.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett greeted him. "Hey, Bella. Is he going to let you practice, too?" Edward groaned at his brother.

"Please, Emmett, don't give her any ideas."

"What? Lex is joining in." Emmett grinned

"But I'm against Bella doing so. You'd snap her in a second." I confessed

"What about you?" Emmett asked

"I'm less fragile," I said, leaving the statement open. I didn't know how fragile though.

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked Edward. Edward concentrated for a moment, and then sighed

"A minute and a half." I cringed "But I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms." Carlisle nodded.

"This is hard for them. I'm grateful they're coming at all." Bella stared at Edward, her eyes stretched wide.

"They're coming as wolves?" He nodded, cautious of her reaction.

I slowly moved over to Emmett. He placed an arm around my shoulders and grinned at me. I couldn't hide now, Emmett had me in a steel trap.

Oh I was so dead.

"Scared?" Emmett asked

"Petrified." I muttered. He laughed.

"Shouldn't have come."

"It's the pack I'm petrified off." I confessed "I'm not going to live to see morning." I muttered. Emmett just laughed some more.

A strange gleam came into Edward's eyes, as though something had just occurred to him, something that was not altogether unpleasant. He turned away quickly, back to Carlisle and the others.

"Prepare yourselves — they've been holding out on us." he said.

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded.

"Shh," he cautioned, and stared past her into the darkness. The Cullens' informal circle suddenly widened out into a loose line with Jasper and Emmett at the spear point.

I guess they hadn't known about their numbers.

The eleven wolves moved out of the trees and walked a little more towards us.

"Damn," Emmett muttered under his breath. "Did you ever see anything like it?" Esme and Rosalie exchanged a wide-eyed glance.

"What is it?" Bella whispered as quietly as she could. "I can't see."

"The pack has grown," Edward murmured into her ear. "Fascinating," he breathed almost silently.

I watched as the pack scanned the line.

James' eyes filled with rage and I heard the deafening growl that came from him. I heard a similar one come from Jacob, Embry and Quil, just not as outraged. Jared and Paul quickly joined in along with Leah. Seth seemed fine and the two newbies didn't know me. Sam kept quiet but I could see he wasn't happy.

I cringed a little.

Oh god.

I saw Edward open his mouth.

"I don't want to know." I said immediately. I didn't want to hear the shouts the were probably shouting at me from their heads.

Edward didn't say anything then.

The grumbled softened after Sam's own growl but James' eyes stayed on me.

Carlisle used to opportune silence to take a slow, deliberate step forward. It was a careful movement, designed to reassure.

"Welcome," he greeted the wolves.

"Thank you," Edward responded in a strange, flat tone, he was voicing Sam's thoughts. Edward spoke again in the same detached voice, speaking Sam's words. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered. "My son Jasper" — he gestured to where Jasper stood, tensed and ready — "has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?" Edward asked for Sam. Carlisle nodded.

"They are all very new — only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you — it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

A rumble passed down the shadowy line of wolves, a low growling mutter that somehow managed to sound enthusiastic.

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," Edward translated, his tone less indifferent now. Carlisle smiled

"We'll see how it plays out." he said.

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information. We will watch." With a sighing sound, the wolves sank closer to the ground one at a time as they sat down.

Jasper took a step into the empty space between the vampires and the wolves. He threw a wary glance toward Edward, who nodded, and then Jasper turned his back to the werewolves. He sighed, clearly uncomfortable.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper spoke only to the vampires; he seemed to be trying to ignore the audience behind him. "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

Emmett patted my shoulder and I rolled my eyes as he stepped out of the line with a huge smile. Jasper backed toward the north end of the opening between the allied enemies. He waved Emmett forward.

"Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack." I couldn't help but smirk. Emmett's eyes narrowed.

"I'll _try_ not to break anything," he muttered. Jasper grinned.

"What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett." Jasper backed up a few more paces, his body tensing. "Okay, Emmett — try to catch me."

Jasper moved and Emmett charged him like a bear, grinning while he snarled. I was able to keep up, my eyes strong enough to see.

Emmett was impossibly quick, but not like Jasper. It looked like Jasper had no more substance than a ghost — any time it seemed Emmett's big hands had him for sure, Emmett's fingers clenched around nothing but the air as Jasper moved quickly out of his way.

I glanced to the side as I saw movement, Edward had leaned forward intently, his eyes locked on the brawl. Then Emmett froze. Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat.

Emmett cussed.

There was a muttered rumble of appreciation from the watching wolves.

"Again," Emmett insisted, his smile gone.

"It's my turn," Edward protested.

"In a minute." Jasper grinned, stepping back. "I want to show Bella something first." I looked at Bella, she watched with anxious eyes as he waved Alice forward. "I know you worry about her," he explained to Bella as Alice danced blithely into the ring. "I want to show you why that's not necessary."

I walked over and stood on Bella's other side. I smiled encouragingly. Alice had her visions, nothing would touch her. Despite this, it was difficult to think of Alice fighting.

Alice stood motionlessly, looking tiny as a doll after Emmett, smiling to herself. Jasper shifted forward, then slinked to her left.

Alice closed her eyes.

Jasper stalked toward where Alice stood. He sprang at her and then he was on the other side of her. Jasper wheeled and launched himself at her again, only to land in a crouch behind her as Alice stepped one small step out of his way; all the while Alice stood smiling with her eyes closed.

She took a small step forward at the exact second that Jasper's body flew through the spot where she'd just been standing. She took another step, while Jasper's grasping hands whistled past where her waist had been.

Jasper closed in, and Alice began to move faster. She was dancing — spiralling and twisting and curling in on herself. Jasper was her partner, lunging, reaching through her graceful patterns, never touching her, like every movement was choreographed.

Finally, Alice laughed. She moved gracefully and was perched on Jasper's back, her lips at his neck.

"Gotcha," she said, and kissed his throat. Jasper chuckled, shaking his head.

"You truly are one frightening little monster."

The wolves muttered again. This time the sound was wary.

"It's good for them to learn some respect," Edward murmured, amused. Then he spoke louder. "My turn." He squeezed Bella's hand before he let it go. Alice went to take his place beside her.

"Cool, huh?" she asked Bella smugly.

"Very," Bella agreed, not looking away from Edward as he glided noiselessly toward Jasper, his movements lithe and watchful as a jungle cat.

"I've got my eye on you, Bella," she whispered suddenly, her voice pitched so low. I looked at her to see her whispering in Bella's ear.

Bella's gaze flickered to her face and then back to Edward. He was intent on Jasper, both of them feinting as he closed the distance.

Alice's expression was full of reproach.

"Oh god, what have you decided now?" I wondered worried.

"I'll warn him if your plans get any more defined," she threatened in the same low murmur. "It doesn't help anything for you to put yourself in danger. Do you think either of them would give up if you died? They'd still fight, we all would. You can't change anything, so just be good, okay?"  
Bella grimaced, trying to ignore her.

"I'm watching," she repeated.

I sighed and Bella looked at me. I shrugged. No one had told me what she was seeing.

Edward had closed on Jasper now, and this fight was more even than either of the others. Jasper had the century of experience to guide him, and he tried to go on instinct alone as much as he could, but his thoughts always gave him away a fraction of a second before he acted. Edward was slightly faster, but the moves Jasper used were unfamiliar to him.

They came at each other again and again, neither one able to gain the advantage, instinctive snarls erupting constantly. Eventually, Carlisle cleared his throat. Jasper laughed, and took a step back. Edward straightened up and grinned at him.

"Back to work," Jasper consented. "We'll call it a draw."

Everyone took turns, Carlisle, then Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett again. The hardest one to watch was Jasper fighting fragile, gentle little Esme.

"You see what I'm doing here?" he would ask. "Yes, just like that," Jasper encouraged. "Concentrate on the sides. Don't forget where their target will be. Keep moving." The current battle ended.

I stood there bouncing my foot as I watched intently. I watched what Emmett did, as Jasper had said he was the closest to a newborn. I watched how Jasper counteracted him and Rosalie, and Carlisle, and Esme. Watching him against Alice and Edward was pointless.

And then, as I stood bouncing my foot. Jasper turned to me.

"Alex, your turn." he decided, I could see he was very reluctant. I grinned and ignored the loud growl as James stood up where he was.

I completely ignored him as I faced Jasper.

"Now, Alex, just come at me." he said. I took a deep breath and nodded. I ran at Jasper, diverted to the side so I came from a different angle and just before I reached him I diverted again, went to grab him from behind and… I was on my back. Jasper holding my down.

I sighed. Jasper moved and held his hand out. I took it and he helped me to my feet.

"To obvious?" I wondered. Jasper shrugged. I sighed again

"Try again?" he asked. I nodded. I wasn't giving up.

He backed away from me and I took a deep breath. I remembered the instincts I had, the times my body had acted on it's own, the times I ran and nothing mattered, I let the cat take over.

I felt my eyes change to their molten gold and looked at Jasper, he was curious for a second before the serious reappeared.

This time Jasper ran at me.

He swung at me, snarling, but I was able to dodge. I didn't think, I let my instincts guide me. I eventually threw a punch and Jasper stumbled backwards a few steps from it, I returned to kick his chest to which he skidded several feet back. I ran at him before he looked up and grabbed his throat with my hand, the other on his shoulder. Jasper froze.

I blinked, my eyes changed and I removed my hands, taking a step back.

"Much better." he said impressed

"Guess my instincts are a little helpful." I muttered

"My turn." Emmett grinned, another protest from James, and again, I ignored it.

I stood facing Emmett, took a deep breath, cleared my mind and this time my eyes didn't change.

Emmett raced at me and he swung immediately. I ducked, swung my legs and kicked his out from under him. He hit the ground but was up again in a second. He ran at me again and I leaned to the side, grabbed his arm and twisted, Emmett's body twisted with it and he landed on his beck on the ground.

I grabbed his throat and he stopped moving.

He sighed annoyed and held his hands up. I removed my hand and he stood up.

"Not bad." Jasper nodded

"Easier then I thought." I muttered a little surprised.

"You'll have to try harder next time though." Jasper warned. I looked at him and nodded.

I turned and glanced at the wolves.

If I lived that long that is.

Carlisle cleared his throat and Jasper nodded before turning toward the wolves for the first time, his expression uncomfortable again.

"We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."

"Yes," Edward answered in Sam's cool voice. "We'll be here." Then Edward sighed, patted Bella's arm, and stepped away from her. He turned to his family. "The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents — so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them."

"Certainly," Carlisle said to Sam. "Whatever you need." There was a gloomy, throaty grumble from the wolf pack as they all rose to their feet. Sam approached Carlisle where he stood in the front, the huge pack right on his tail. Jasper stiffened, but Emmett, on the other side of Carlisle, was grinning and relaxed. Sam sniffed at Carlisle, seeming to wince slightly as he did. Then he moved on to Jasper.

I watched until, one buy one, they'd all sniffed the vampires. It was weird to watch.

Jacob turned to Bella and he grinned a wolfy grin, his tongue lolling out. Bella giggled and I rolled my eyes.

Jacob's grin widened over his sharp teeth. He left his place in line, ignoring the eyes of his pack as they followed him. He trotted past Edward and Alice to stand not two feet away from Bella and I, as I stood next to her. He stopped there, his gaze flickering briefly towards Edward.

Edward stood motionless, a statue, his eyes assessing.

Jacob crouched down on his front legs and dropped his head so that his face was no higher than mine or Bella's, staring at her.

"Jacob?" Bella breathed.

The answering rumble deep in his chest sounded like a chuckle.

Bella reached her hand out, her fingers trembling slightly, and touched the red-brown fur on the side of his face.

The black eyes closed, and Jacob leaned his huge head into her hand. A thrumming hum resonated in his throat.

I smirked at his expression and looked at the other wolfs to wonder what they could hear coming from him. Unfortunately I was met with James' gaze and I cringed away. It was as harsh and angry as ever.

Jacob suddenly licked Bella's face, from chin to hair line.

"Ew!" I said at the same time Bella did

"Gross, Jake!" She complained as she jumped back and smacked at him.

He dodged out of the way, and the coughing bark that came through his teeth was obviously laughter.

Bella wiped her face on the sleeve of her shirt, unable to keep from laughing with him.

"That's just wrong." I muttered, Jacob sent me a look as he laughed some more.

"I'm not kidding." I grumbled. Jacob made the laughing sound again.

The other wolves were backing away now, not taking their eyes off the Cullens as they departed. Jacob stood by mine and Bella's sides, watching them go. Soon, they disappeared into the murky forest. Only Embry and Quil hesitated by the trees, watching Jacob, their postures radiating anxiety.

And then there was James. He walked over to me and stood watching me. Waiting.

Naturally I wasn't going to be allowed to go home by myself.

Edward sighed, and — ignoring Jacob — came to stand on Bella's other side,

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

Before she could answer, he was staring over at Jacob.

"I've not quite figured out all the details yet," he said, answering a question in Jacob's thoughts.

The Jacob-wolf grumbled sullenly.

"It's more complicated than that," Edward said. "Don't concern yourself; I'll make sure it's safe." I looked between the two before speaking. I wasn't the only one.

"What are you talking about?" Bella and I demanded.

"Just discussing strategy," Edward said.

"Strategy?" I questioned

Jacob's head swivelled back and forth, looking at our faces. Then, suddenly, he bolted for the forest.

"Wait," Bella called, one hand stretching out automatically to reach after him. But he disappeared into the trees in seconds, the other two wolves following.

"Why did he leave?" Bella asked, hurt.

"He's coming back," Edward said. He sighed. "He wants to be able to talk for himself."

"Did you correct his words to much?" I wondered. Unfortunately, James hadn't gone with him, he was still standing next to me, eying me like a piece of meat.

It kinda made me want to disappear and I knew I was going to have a yelling match when we got home.

Jacob loped back into view, on two legs this time. His broad chest was bare, his hair tangled and shaggy. He wore only a pair of black sweat pants, his feet bare to the cold ground. He was alone now, but I could hear Embry and Quil lingering in the trees, invisible.

It didn't take him long to cross the field, though he gave a wide berth to the Cullens, who stood talking quietly in a loose circle.

"Okay, bloodsucker," Jacob said when he was a few feet from us, next to James, evidently continuing the conversation Bella and I'd missed. "What's so complicated about it?"

"I have to consider every possibility," Edward said, unruffled. "What if someone gets by you?"

Jacob snorted at that idea.

"Victoria's done it." I reminded him slowly. He sent me a look while James growled. It was true.

"Okay, so leave her on the reservation. We're making Collin and Brady stay behind anyway. She'll be safe there." Bella scowled.

"Are you talking about me?"

"I just want to know what he plans to do with you during the fight," Jacob explained.

" _Do_ with me?"

"She's not an animal." I muttered. Another growl from James. He was going to do that every time I spoke wasn't he.

"You can't stay in Forks, Bella." Edward's voice was pacifying. "They know where to look for you there. What if someone slipped by us?"

"Charlie?" Bella gasped.

"He'll be with Billy," Jacob assured her quickly. "Same with Andrew." he pointed at me "If my dad has to commit a murder to get him there, he'll do it. Probably it won't take that much. It's this Saturday, right? There's a game."

"This Saturday?" Bella asked, she frowned at Edward. "Well, crap! There goes your graduation present." Edward laughed.

"It's the thought that counts," he reminded her. "You can give the tickets to someone else."

"Angela and Ben," she decided at once. "At least that will get them out of town." He touched her cheek. I placed a hand over my nose casually.

Okay, turned out vampires did give off hormones.

Awesome.

"You can't evacuate everyone," he said in a gentle voice.

"She can try." I muttered. Another growl. I ground my teeth in irritation. If he kept doing that, I was going to crack it right here in the field.

"Hiding you is just a precaution." Edward continued "I told you — we'll have no problem now. There won't be enough of them to keep us entertained."

"But what about keeping her in La Push?" Jacob interjected, impatient.

"She's been back and forth too much," Edward said. "She's left trails all over the place. Alice only sees very young vampires coming on the hunt, but obviously someone created them. There is someone more experienced behind this. Whoever he" — Edward paused to look at Bella — "or she is, this _could_ all be a distraction. Alice will see if he decides to look himself, but we could be very busy at the time that decision is made. Maybe someone is counting on that. I can't leave her somewhere she's been frequently. She _has_ to be hard to find, just in case. It's a very long shot, but I'm not taking chances."

Bella stared at Edward as he explained, her forehead creasing. He patted her arm.

"Just being overcautious," he promised.

"Very overcautious." another growl and I cracked it. "Will you shut the hell up and piss off!" I shouted at my wolf brother. Everyone stopped in the field.

"Get the hell out of my face and go away! I don't want you here, I'm not going back home with you so bloody hell go away!" I shouted, my eyes glowing "You're being a fricking prick and annoying the hell out of me. I don't care what you think, you can't stop me from helping so fuck off and but out!" I raged angrily. James stared at me for two seconds before he growled and turned and left in a fit of rage. By his eyes, I was guessing that was it.

"Shit…" Emmett muttered.

I took a deep breath, my eyes changed and I crossed my arms.

"Sorry." I apologised "Continue. You can't hide her in Forks or the Rez, where else is there?" I asked

Jacob gestured to the deep forest east of us, to the vast expanse of the Olympic Mountains.

"How about hiding her here," he suggested. "There's a million possibilities — places either one of us could be in just a few minutes if there's a need." Edward shook his head.

"Her scent is too strong and, combined with mine, especially distinct. Even if I carried her, it would leave a trail. Our trace is all over the range, but in conjunction with Bella's scent, it would catch their attention. We're not sure exactly which path they'll take, because _they_ don't know yet. If they crossed her scent before they found us…"

Both of them grimaced at the same time, their eyebrows pulling together.

"You see the difficulties."

"There has to be a way to make it work," Jacob muttered. He glared toward the forest, pursing his lips.

"I need to get you home — you're exhausted. And Charlie will be waking up soon…" Edward spoke to Bella as she swayed a little on her feet.

"Well if Edward can't carry her, maybe someone else could." I shrugged. Jacob looked at me, his eyes bright.

"My scent disgusts you, right?"

"Hmm, not bad." Edward was two steps ahead. "It's possible." He turned toward his family. "Jasper?" he called.

Jake's going to take her. That's not going to cause some sort of problem…

Jasper looked up curiously. He walked over with Alice a half step behind. Her face was frustrated again.

"Okay, Jacob." Edward nodded at him.

Jacob turned toward Bella with a strange mixture of emotion on his face. He was clearly excited by this new plan of his. No shocker there. But he was also still uneasy so close to his enemy allies.

He held his arms out towards Bella and Edward took a deep breath.

"We're going to see if I can confuse the scent enough to hide your trail," Jacob explained.

Bella stared at his open arms suspiciously.

"You're going to have to let him carry you, Bella," Edward told her. His voice was calm, but you could hear the subdued distaste.

Bella was frowning as I watched for some sort of confrontation between the three of them.

Jacob rolled his eyes, impatient, and reached down to yank Bella up into his arms.

"Don't be such a baby," he muttered.

But his eyes flickered to Edward, just like Bella's did all the same. Edward's face was composed and smooth. He spoke to Jasper.

"Bella's scent is so much more potent to me — I thought it would be a fairer test if someone else tried."

Jacob turned away from them and paced swiftly into the woods.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Edward, watching where Jacob had vanished. He looked at me then back at the trees, obviously listening to Jake and Bella.

I'll take that as a no.

Jasper disappeared, Alice with him as they ran after Jacob and Bella.

I guessed they didn't go far for Jacob was back, walking in on the other side of the field. He'd just done an arch.

Bella didn't look happy in his arms, her own arms folded over her chest as she pouted.

"You can put me down now." Bella said when she spotted Edward and I.

"I don't want to take a chance of messing up the experiment." Jake's walk slowed

"You are _so_ annoying," she muttered.

"Thanks."

I sighed and rolled my eyes

Jasper and Alice reappeared next to Edward and I and Jacob finally released Bella a few dozen feet from us.

Bella took his hand when reaching Edward.

"Well?" Bella asked.

"As long as you don't touch anything, Bella, I can't _imagine_ someone sticking their nose close enough to that trail to catch your scent," Jasper said, grimacing. "It was almost completely obscured."

"A definite success," Alice agreed, wrinkling her nose.

"And it gave me an idea."

"Which will work," Alice added confidently.

"Clever," Edward agreed.

"How do you _stand_ that?" Jacob muttered to Bella and me.

"You get used to it." I answered. Edward ignored Jacob and looked at Bella while he explained.

"We're — well, you're — going to leave a false trail to the clearing, Bella. The newborns are hunting, your scent will excite them, and they'll come exactly the way we want them to without being careful about it. Alice can already see that this will work. When they catch _our_ scent, they'll split up and try to come at us from two sides. Half will go through the forest, where her vision suddenly disappears…"

"Yes!" Jacob hissed. I rolled my eyes and Edward smiled at him, a smile of true comradeship.

"Not a chance," Edward said suddenly, his voice disgusted. It made me looked at him confused and Bella jump. He was looking at Jasper

"I know, I know," Jasper said quickly. "I didn't even consider it, not really."

Alice stepped on his foot.

"If Bella was actually there in the clearing," Jasper explained to her, "it would drive them insane. They wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but her. It would make picking them off truly easy…"

Edward's glare had Jasper backtracking.

"Of course it's too dangerous for her. It was just an errant thought," he said quickly. But he looked at Bella from the corner of his eyes, and the look was wistful.

"No," Edward said. His voice rang with finality.

"You're right," Jasper said. He took Alice's hand and started back to the others. "Best two out of three?" I heard him ask her as they went to practice again.

Jacob stared after him in disgust.

"Don't be so angry." I said when I noticed his expression. "That's just Jasper."

"Jasper looks at things from a military perspective," Edward quietly expanded, defending his brother. "He looks at all the options — it's thoroughness, not callousness."

Jacob snorted and I elbowed his ribs, to which he grumbled and complained, rubbing the spot.

Jacob edged closer unconsciously, drawn by his absorption in the planning. He stood only three feet from Edward now, and, standing there between them, I could feel the physical tension in the air. It was like static, an uncomfortable charge.

Bella looked at me, obviously feeling the same thing and I gave her a look before looking at the two boys.

Edward got back to business.

"I'll bring her here Friday afternoon to lay the false trail. You can meet us afterward, and carry her to a place I know. Completely out of the way, and easily defensible, not that it will come to that. I'll take another route there."

"And then what? Leave her with a cell phone?" Jacob asked critically.

"You have a better idea?" Jacob was suddenly smug.

"Actually, I do."

"Oh… Again, dog, not bad at all."

"Hello!? I asked, slowly getting annoyed.

Jacob turned to Bella and I

"We tried to talk Seth into staying behind with the younger two. He's still too young, but he's stubborn and he's resisting. So I thought of a new assignment for him — cell phone."

Bella didn't seem to understand. I did.

"You're gonna make Seth play baby sitter?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. Seth'd never go for it… though if Sam ordered it he wouldn't have an option. Poor kid.

Bella still didn't seem to understand.

"As long as Seth Clearwater is in his wolf form, he'll be connected to the pack," Edward said. "Distance isn't a problem?" he added, turning to Jacob.

"Nope."

"Three hundred miles?" Edward asked. "That's impressive." Jacob was the good guy again and explained to Bella.

"That's the farthest we've ever gone to experiment," he told me. "Still clear as a bell."

Bella nodded, finally understanding it.

"It's a good idea." Edward seemed reluctant to admit this. "I'll feel better with Seth there, even without the instantaneous communication. I don't know if I'd be able to leave Bella there alone. To think it's come to this, though! Trusting werewolves!"

"Fighting _with_ vampires instead of against them!" Jacob mirrored Edward's tone of disgust.

"Well, you still get to fight against some of them," Edward said. Jacob smiled.

"That's the reason we're here."

"To think if you lot were so keen on working together I would have suggested it ages ago." I muttered

"What?" Edward asked

"It was the first thing I thought of when Tanya wouldn't help and you needed some. Asking the pack. And then I remembered how much you hate one another and decided it would never work." I explained "Boy was I wrong."

Jacob smirked while Edward chuckled.

"Come on, we'd better get you back." Jacob said to me. I glared at him

"I'm not a pet Jacob." I snapped "I don't need a chaperone or to be treated like I lost my way." I turned to Bella "See you later." I waved.

"By Alice!" I waved, she waved back, her and Jasper pausing in their duel. Emmett laughed and waved to me

"See you next time Alex."

"Bye Emmett." I rolled my eyes. Esme kissed my forehead and Carlisle gave me a smile before I walked towards the trees and disappeared into them, Jacob at my heels.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Jacob phased at some point. I'd run off on him and hadn't payed attention to when that was exactly. I knew he was keeping his eyes on me though. Knowing my luck I wouldn't be left alone all day until this evening. And even then someone might be made to baby sit me. I wasn't in any danger, I was testing my strengths.

Too bad they wouldn't see it like that.

I pushed myself faster to loose Jacob and then grabbed a branch, jumping into the trees. I raced for my house, though I had a feeling James would be waiting.

I got to the back door and just walked straight to my room, shutting it and taking a deep breath. I looked around my room, expecting someone to be waiting as usual, but it was empty.

I got changed, washed up when I realised the house was empty other then my parents sleeping in the other room, and crashed on my bed. If I wanted to shout I was going to have to rest up first.

I wish they'd just trust me a little and not belittle me so much.

* * *

"What the hell are you thinking?"

I hadn't even finished my breakfast yet and I was already being shouted at.

James had come home sometime last night… well this morning. I guess he decided I needed sleep and he could wait to tell me off because I sat down to eat and he was suddenly there beginning to harass me.

"I was thinking I could ease Bella's mind and find out a little more about myself in the mean time." I shrugged.

"By fighting vampires?!" James raged

"They'd never hurt _me._ " I assured him with a roll of my eyes "Just like they'd never hurt Bella."

" _You were fighting them_!" he spat

"You're point?"

"You could have been killed!" He shouted. I was glad mum and dad had left for work like usual this morning.

"How?" I questioned

"They're leeches!" James' hands were balled into fists

"Who I trust!" I confessed standing up. I slammed my hand on the bench but not as hard as to crack it again. "I trust that they would not harm me, that they would be careful. Do you see a single bruise on me?!" I demanded as proof.

"I don't give a fricken damn what you think about them. I have my own views. I've gotten to know them personally and don't judge them but that they happen to be! They trust me a hell of a lot more then my own _brother_ does!" I spat the words at him and I saw him a little taken aback.

"And then you go and _growl_ at _every little word I say!"_ I was getting angrier and I felt my eyes change. "What are you a _child_? I cannot believe you'd treat me like that!? I cannot believe after everything you'd treat me like I was some _child porcelain doll_!" I hissed. He stared at me a little surprised. I wasn't shrieking like usual, my voice hadn't raised high enough but my voice came out with definite snarls and hisses, not much different to the wolves and vampires themselves.

"I am not _Bella._ I do not need to be guarded, or chaperoned, or _controlled_!" I took a step towards him and he backed away.

"I am going again tonight. You cannot deny me, you cannot tell me what to do and you _cannot stop me from helping_!" He stopped as he hit the wall.

My eyes changed back but my face stayed fierce.

"Try having a little faith in me for once and stop thinking you're oh so much _better_ then me!"

I pushed past him and out the back door. I raced off for Forks and went for the Cullens house. At least there I'd be able to have a little peace… maybe.

* * *

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to find the house spotless already.

The first floor was completely back to normal, the lights had been removed and any signs that anything had happened here, were gone.

I walked up the stairs to find everyone in the sitting room.

"What are you doing awake so early?" Emmett questioned with a grin. He was watching the rugby.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to the clock.

"It's ten o'clock Emmett."

"So you got what? Five hours sleep?" he questioned. Oh, he thought I'd sleep all day.

"Its enough." I shrugged with a grin as I walked to sit in one of the chairs.

"Aren't cats meant to sleep about 20 hours a day?" he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not lazy Emmett."

"You're alive then." I turned as Alice skipped into the room

"Yes." I nodded

"Dogs not tell you off." she went and sat on Jasper, who's eyes were glued to the TV for the moment.

"James did this morning." I nodded

"Did you shout at him?" Emmett smirked

"No." I said impressed "I did chew him out though." I shrugged "Then I left cause I didn't want to have to deal with any of them."

"I don't understand why you hang out with those dogs anyway." Rosalie sneered

"Well they are my family." I reminded her, a little coldly "I don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Mutt by association." she shrugged. I sent her a glare.

"I'm not a mutt thank you." I said harshly. Emmett sighed.

Rosalie may have lightened up a tiny bit, but not enough to make much difference. Her personality was still as cold as her skin.

"So you coming again tonight?" Emmett asked enthusiastically

"Of course." I said as though it was a stupid question.

"Excellent." his grin widened. I rolled my eyes.

"You improved rather quickly last night." Jasper confessed, turning to look at me.

"Thanks." I shrugged

"Considering you went down the first time." Emmett smirked

"Well of course I would," I said obviously "I'd never done anything like that before."

"You did well then for a second time." Jasper nodded

"I just kinda, didn't think about it as much." I shrugged "Tried to act on a whelm."

"Well it worked." Jasper nodded.

"I'd like to see Alice or Edward go against you." Emmett decided

"Why?" I wondered

"Cause Edward can't read your mind and Alice can't see your future." Alice pouted "They might actually have a challenge."

"I think I need more practice first." I decided

"Well, come on." Emmett jumped up and reached down to grab my hand.

"What?" I questioned. Emmett yanked on my arm, pulled me out of my seat and towards the back door.

"Emmett I already beat you once." I reminded him, a little smugly.

"Yeah and I was going easy on you." he shrugged

"Of course you were." I rolled my eyes.

Emmett and I had about fifteen matches before someone intervened. Emmett refused to let me go because I kept beating him. It was becoming a lot easier to trust my instincts and just let them guide me, guess practice did make perfect.

Jasper was the one who had intervened, he took Emmett's place and had a few goes with me, giving me tips and pointers, Alice watched and, using her visions of the battle no doubt, through in a few questions and concerns. I was happy for everyone's help so I didn't mind who put in their opinion… well, except maybe Rosalie.

I was having yet another round with Emmett when Alice's phone rung and broke my concentration. I was on the ground with a groan as Emmett slammed me a little too hard.

"Alice! Don't you know what vibrate is!?" I demanded annoyed

"Sorry, but if this break's you then you're definitely not coming." she said as she answered the ringing. I ground my teeth as Emmett grinned and helped me up.

"Again!" I ordered "This time someone distract me."

Jasper jumped in every now and then and I managed to keep my instincts in charge. Alice sighed when she hung up the phone.

"Edward's sitting out." she said

"What?" Emmett asked, I tackled him to the floor.

"Now who's distracted." I smirked. He looked annoyed as I stood up and walked over to Alice.

"Why's he sitting out?" I wondered

"Bella asked him too." she said. I raised my eyebrows

"Bella made him chose between you lot and her?" that sounded callous. She nodded

"Excellent." Emmett grinned standing next to me. I narrowed my eyes at him and kicked his feet out from under him.

"You shouldn't be pleased Bella has such a hold over him." I confessed. Alice stood up and left for the house

"Where are you going?" I shouted after Alice

"Watch Bella so Edward can talk to Jasper." she called back as Emmett got to his feet.

"More for us." he shrugged

"Not if their numbers keep going down." I disagreed and turned to enter the house. I was starving.

I walked straight into the kitchen only to find Esme a step ahead of me and already making something.

"Here you are." she smiled placing a subway sandwich before me.

"You're a gem." I grinned as I sat and picked it up, taking a bite. God it tasted good.

"For someone who doesn't eat you'd make a wiz on those cooking shows." I confessed. She laughed and watched me happily as I finished and then washed it down with a glass of juice.

Edward arrived a few minutes later and sat at the dining room with Jasper, the two discussing.

"So what happens if some of these vampires have gifts?" I suddenly wondered, Esme stopped and looked at me.

"I guess that's a possibility." she nodded

"Guess Edward and Alice would have upper hands there," I mumbled "If they know how to use them." I was mostly talking to myself

"You would stand a chance too." Emmett called from the other room. I could hear the grin on his face.

Esme sent a glare in that direction, disappointed by his suggestion.

"Only if it's mental." I shrugged "Otherwise I might be screwed." I nodded.

Then again I was screwed anyway, if I lived, someone was going to be angry, probably James… if he spoke to me again. And if not James, then Jacob or maybe even Sam. My parents would kill me if they found out…

"Crap." I muttered, what was I going to tell them, I would be missing the day of the battle and they'd totally figure something suspicious out. No doubt they knew about the newborns as dad was on the council.

"What?" Emmett asked as he entered the room

"I need a lie." I muttered thinking

"For what?"

"My parents." I got up and moved to the dinning room.

"What's Bella doing?" I asked interrupting, I knew they heard me.

"Alice probably has something planned." Edward assured me. I left the two as they began to talk again and removed my phone.

 _"Hey,"_ Alice answered after two rings.

"I need an alibi!" I said simply

 _"Bella's coming to my house as everyone's going camping and I'm the only one remaining."_ she said

"That's the lie right?" I asked

 _"Yes."_

"What's really happening?"

 _"We're all going hunting except for Edward, seeing as he wont be needing the power up anymore so they'll have the house to themselves."_

"Damn." I couldn't stay at the Cullens, and I didn't want to.

 _"What?"_

"I'm going to have to stay somewhere…" where could I stay that wouldn't give me away. I couldn't say I was with any of the wolves, they'd either give me up or stop me from going.

I groaned again.

"I can't use that excuse they'll know you're participating." I realised "And I can't say I'm with Bella cause they'll ask Charlie who'll give the lie and ruin everything." Why did my parents have to be involved?

The only other person was Emily… she'd be so worried I wouldn't want to put that on her shoulders… It was risky but, maybe, just maybe, Emily would lie for me…?

 _"Any ideas?"_ she asked

"One. But it's risky." I admitted "I'm putting everything on it." I decided

 _"You sure?"_ she sounded unsure

"Nope but it's all I've got."

 _"Good luck."_

"I'm gonna need a lot." I agreed before hanging up. That was an understatement.

* * *

I stayed with the Cullens all day, Esme cooked me dinner and I sent my mother a message informing her. When the time came I made my way to the clearing with the vampires, this time at a more reasonable hour then early morning.

It was much brighter tonight, the moon was shining through the clouds, occasionally being blocked out, luckily not for long. The wolves arrived before Bella and Edward, or should I say the four wolves. Jacob, Embry, Quil and of course James all arrived, they sat on the grass, equally spaced out so that they could see the scene before them from different angles.

I guess Sam decided he didn't need to send everyone now, seeing as they were all connected. Plus he'd never go more then one night with everyone being off patrol.

"Shall we go again Alex?" Emmett grinned. I sighed

"Fine, one more before Jasper gets serious." I allowed. He didn't even wait for me to move, he just sprung at me from his spot. Alice and Esme ducked out of his way as I dropped to the floor and he went over my head. I backed away and moved to the side as his hand came rushing past my ear before I spun around him and elbowed his back. He stumbled having lost his balance slightly before he turned and was back at me again.

I continued to step backwards, making a dodge with every step before I stepped to the side and brought my knee to Emmett's stomach as he launched forwards. I used his fraction of surprise and brought both hands to his back. He hit the ground and I sat on his back, my hands on his throat.

"You might want to leave the agile ones to Jasper." I breathed as I stood up. Emmett's strength was literally all he had going for him. Emmett got to his feet, the usual annoyed expression at getting beaten on his face.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and James got to his feet quickly before I stepped sideway and turned in time for Jasper to rush past me and hit Emmett to the ground again, the sound of them colliding sounding like boulders smashing together.

I gapped surprised as they quickly came to a stop and Emmett looked at Jasper confused.

"What was that for?" he asked

"I was testing Alex, you were just in the way." Jasper smirked

"Never loose focus." I muttered looking at them.

"Well done." Jasper said as he approached me

"Thanks?" I said still slightly confused.

Jasper dodged as Emmett suddenly came flying at him, trying to get back for the surprise attack.

My attention was drawn to Edward and Bella who'd entered the clearing. I smiled and headed towards them.

"Hey," I smiled. Bella looked worried as she glanced at Edward

"You're here again?" she sounded unsure. I rolled my eyes and sighed, crossing my arms.

"I'm getting better." I said to her simply. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were fighting it out. "Jasper's been trying to surprise me, they've been distracting me while Emmett demanded rematches." I explained

"She's doing rather well." Edward confessed as Bella bit her lip worried.

"But…"

"How well?" I asked Edward ignoring Bella

"Few more lessons and we might be confident enough to let you come." Edward smiled

"Not that you get a choice but good." I smiled back. I saw the disapproving look on Bella's face as she looked at Emmett and Jasper again. Probably wondering how I could go against that.

"Are you participating tonight?" Bella suddenly asked, hesitant. She looked up at Edward.

"I'll help Jasper when he needs it. He wants to try some unequal groupings, teach them how to deal with multiple attackers." I felt privileged, that's what they'd been doing the last few hours.

I watched as Jacob suddenly sprung lightly to his feet and trotted over to the three of us. I looked questioningly as Edward greeted him.

"Jacob."

Jacob ignored him, typically. His dark eyes were on Bella. I glanced at the two as he put his head down to her level cocking it to one side. A low whimper escaped his muzzle.

He was worried about her. I looked at Bella and noticed the panicked expression she was trying to hide.

"I'm fine," She answered, not needing the translation that Edward was about to give. "Just worried, you know."

Jacob continued to stare at her.

"He wants to know why," Edward murmured.

Jacob growled — not a threatening sound, an annoyed sound — and Edward's lips twitched.

"What?" Bella asked. I chuckled

"Did you say it wrong?" I asked Edward.

"He thinks my translations leave something to be desired." Edward said to Bella, not answering me "What he actually thought was, 'That's really stupid. What is there to be worried about?' I edited, because I thought it was rude." Bella smiled halfway, trying but not calm enough to do so.

"There's plenty to be worried about," she told Jacob. "Like a bunch of really stupid wolves getting themselves hurt. Or a girl who thinks she's tough enough." she shot at me as Jacob laughed his coughing bark and I chuckled at the sound. He gave me a look and I held my arms up in defence.

"I'm getting there Bella, not at full confident 'I'll come out alive' stage yet, but more of an 'I might get a broken bone or two but I should be fine' stage." I admitted

"That's still bad." she scowled

"I know." I sighed, it was unfortunate. I could go against Emmett and Jasper but they could be holding back for all I knew.

Edward sighed.

"Jasper wants help. You'll be okay without a translator?"

"I'll manage." Bella nodded. He exchanged a long look with Bella before he turned now to where Jasper stood.

"Ooh! Let me help!" I said and turn to follow as Bella called in protest as well as a growl from all four wolves. "I'll go first." I said ignoring them.

"Sorry kid that's my job." Emmett grinned. I shot him a glare and pushed him away

"You already had a turn." I snapped. He held his arms up in surrender and I grinned before turning to Jasper and Edward.

This might be a little tricker but that was okay. Edward could strategise by reading Jasper's mind and it'd be like they worked in sync. However for once Edward had a down fall as he couldn't read my mind.

"Alex, I want you to have a go against Edward alone first." Jasper confessed. I looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow, offering. He smiled and nodded

"Okay." I shrugged.

Jasper took a step back and I watched Edward for a minute. I could see the calculating look on his face. Edward made the first move. He just ran at me. I ducked and dodged and it didn't take me long to realise Edward was rather forthright.

I dodged under his arm again and swiped his feet out from under him, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him to the ground. He grunted slightly before looking at me.

"Dude, you're really direct?" I admitted, kneeling next to him "Was that on purpose?" I wondered confused. He glanced from me to Jasper as I helped him to his feet.

"Alright, Alex, ready to try with both of us?" Jasper asked, I looked between them both

"What counts as ready?" I wondered glancing at them both. I heard James growl, apparently my hesitation was worrying him. The two glanced at each other and I didn't miss the slight smirk Edward held before they both launched at me.

I'm not really sure how long I dodged for but they came at me from opposite angles. After a minute I realised that's all they did. Jasper was random, but Edward still was obvious, he just did the opposite to what Jasper did.

Okay he was really being easy on me.

Jasper came at me first quickly followed by Edward. I moved out of Jasper's way and grabbed his arm to throw him into Edward. They tumbled for a bit and I stood waiting but they just looked at me.

"Is that it?" I asked. I felt a pair of hands on my arms and I twisted out of their grip before throwing them to the ground. It was Rosalie.

I didn't feel as bad for knocking her to the floor.

"Are you sure?" I turned to see Edward looking at Jasper

"Another night or so," he nodded and looked back at me

"What?"

"Sure about what?" Alice wondered coming up next to me as I'd moved toward them.

"Alex has been doing well enough I think she'd be alright," I could see Jasper a little hesitant but he was true to this. My eyes widened and I suddenly felt nervous.

"Really?" Alice asked and looked at me

"None of us have beaten her since her first try." Jasper reminded her. They all looked at me and I heard James growling in utter disagreement.

"Are you sure?" I repeated Edward's words. He nodded.

Yeah I was really nervous. But I had confidence I'd be able to help right? I had people I wanted to protect and look after, I wanted to give the Cullens and the pack the best chance.

My eyes darted to Edward, I was just taking his place really, it made it even and may dull Bella's doubt, only that everyone would be fine and him missing wasn't a big deal. She'd be death worried about me personally.

I felt the determination set in and I took a deep breath. Jasper was watching me curiously and I nodded.

"Alright." I agreed. Alice looked worried but I just turned back to where the others were listening.

"Emmett." I called. I saw the grin on his face and he didn't dare refuse.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the chapter I got stuck on for months, at the dinner.**

* * *

Chapter 15:

I was sitting on my back door step. I had been for the last hour debating, I needed an alibi, but would asking Em be a good idea, it was my only option but… If she told the wolves I might be in trouble, though I doubted they'd tell my parents were I really was.

I didn't have long, at some point my brother or any of the pack would turn up here. I was lucky enough to have sat for an hour without any interruption.

Though maybe if I'd heard someone I would have raced off as to not get caught… then again they'd probably follow me and I didn't want anyone there. Another reason for waiting, I hoped she was alone. I didn't need the boys listening.

In two days was the fight. I could say I was spending the day with Emily, or ask her to cover for me and nothing more. If I gave them specifics as to what was happening then my parents would find out when they went to Emily's, well mum would, dad was helping Billy with house arrest on Charlie. This was a likely occurrence as she'd be as worried as Em, as well as Sue.

Why was my life so complicated?

I stood up.

Right, might as well just go for it, I was getting no where worrying, I was fast and could out dodge vampires. If the boys disagreed I'm sure I'd be able to get out and make it to the Cullens if needed.

I took a deep breath before I ran to Emily's house.

I stopped outside before I got near and listened. To my utter surprise, Emily seemed to be the only one home.

 _Better use this window while it's there…_

I ran into the house, knocking on my way.

"Hey Em." I greeted with a smile.

"Hey," she smiled and walked towards me, giving me a hug. "I was hoping to see you before… you know."

"You were?" I asked surprised, she knew?

Course she knew, Sam would have vented to someone, even the boys would have filled her in.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked worried. I nodded, the determination always returned when I was asked that.

"I'll be alright, I know that if I get into a pinch, I have several people who'd help. I'm not alone and that's helpful." I assured her. She didn't look keen and I wasn't surprise.

"However…" I bit my lip and she watched me cautiously "I do have something to ask of you?"

"What is it?" she wondered

"I kinda need an alibi for my parents…" I said slowly "I can't use Bella's lie cause my parents, knowing everything, will see right through it…" She pursed her lips "And there's no way I can tell them the truth, I'd have to confess everything and I'm not sure I'm ready for that." I admitted.

Emily took a deep breath as she examined me.

"Alright, I'll help you." I beamed and pulled her into a hug

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I repeated over and over again in joy

"But only if you promise that the second it gets to hard, you pull out." Emily moved me back a bit so she could look at my face. Her eyes scanned mine as though searching for the idiotic irrational part that would disagree.

I looked at Emily's scars pulling down the beautiful left side of her face. I smiled and looked her in the eyes.

"I promise. Jacob and James, Quil and Embry, they'll all be looking out for me. Even Sam, Jared, Paul and Leah." I assured her "And none of the Cullens would let me go unless they were sure I could handle it." I smiled at her. Emily smiled and nodded as she caressed the side of my face in a motherly way.

"I'm trusting you."

"Trust them as well." I smiled and she chuckled.

With my alibi set I felt a little more inclined to relax. Unfortunately a new problem arose; whether I was going to stay home tomorrow night or not. I felt if I stayed home, I'd be strapped to the bed in my sleep, but where else could I go? I couldn't go to Bella's for she wouldn't be there. The Cullens would all be home besides Edward and Bella who were staying in a tent the night before the fight but I'd been there so often already… and they probably wanted the night with their other halves.

I could go to Jake's… but I felt that was just as unsafe as my own house, probably more. Too bad these boys couldn't just realise they'd lost this battle. I was going to help out whether they liked it or not, however what they did to me to stop me was a problem… knowing those boys there would be too many options to counter for.

I walked through the back door of my house to see my mother bustling around the kitchen, the oven was on and I could smell a turkey from inside… a turkey?! The stove was on and two pots and one fry pan were simmering and bubbling away, the counter was covered in chopped foods ready to be cooked and I could hear the microwave going.

"Mom… what's on…?" I couldn't even finish my sentence as she moved from one side of the kitchen to the other and set up a couple dinning tables for an army while she was at it. Why was she cooking so much?

"Well, I decided, that since everyone was going off to a battle, and…" she paused biting her lip, a worried expression on her face "There is the small chance someone might not come back…" she swallowed before smiling again "I decided a feast was in order." I raised an eyebrow "Plus everyone's going to need their strength so." she moved over to the frying pan and stirred it's contents before moving to the microwave in the pantry. "I called Emily not too long ago and she's on her way here to lend a hand. She's also making sure the word gets around to everyone. I've spoken to Billy and Sam and it's all arranged. Sue will be here soon also." she rushed through her words as she bustled about and I just stood at the doorway in surprise.

"So… everyone's coming here tonight?" I wondered

"Yes." she smiled, pausing long enough to look at me before continuing. I hoped that this would cause a distraction on everyone tomorrow and I could just leave early on without anyone asking questions… though where to go was still the question. And I wondered if everyone would end up crashing here anyway… maybe that meant the boys would be too distracted to try anything and I could just spend tomorrow night here… would it be suspicious if I left just before the battle started?

"Would you like a hand?" I offered my mother, breaking from my thoughts. She looked up gratefully with a sigh.

"That'd be wonderful." she agreed and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her as I moved into the kitchen.

I was always amazed as to Emily's ability to cook so much all the time. But seeing my mother cook about four times that much with only a couple hours left of the day, that was impressive. I hardly wanted to touch anything incase it disrupted her rhythm.

Within the hour both Emily and Sue had arrived, Sue had brought Seth along with her who apparently looked ecstatic with something. With the three women in the kitchen I slid out and away to leave them to their work. I organised the many tables we had acquired and Seth leant me a hand before I had to ask what had him so excited.

"I don't have to stay home." he answered with a grin

"So you'd rather play telephone?" I asked surprised

"Better then Brady or Collin." he believed

"As if Sam would even dream of that. He'd probably rather put Leah there." I admitted but Seth made a grunting noise and I already knew why before he spoke.

"Yeah right, Leah would cause world war three is she was forced to watch Bella and not be allowed to kill any vampires."

"She wouldn't cause world war three," I shook my head and Seth raised an eyebrow daring me to continue "She'd start the apocalypse." I corrected causing the young werewolf to laugh loudly. The three women hardly turned to us as I grinned, chuckling a little myself.

"Are you still set on coming?" Seth asked lowly after a period of silence. He glanced at his and my mother as he asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" I replied

"We're all worried about you." Seth admitted

"You like the Cullens right Seth?" He seemed the most mature in the aspect that the Cullens, despite being made into something monstrous, were okay.

"Well… maybe not like." he muttered "But I don't think they deserve all the hate everyone gives them, I mean they generally seemed to care about you and Bella." he shrugged

"Exactly, they wouldn't let anything happen to me any less then the pack would. Five vampires and eight or so wolves? All more then capable. I think I'll be fine not only cause I can carry my own weight but because everyone of those people are going to be watching me from the corner of their eye. The wolves' will be watching me from every corner of _every_ eye." Seth sighed and I could see his eyes working as he realised how right I was.

"Plus, I'm more then capable now. I wouldn't put myself there if I didn't think I could handle it."

"I guess it's just weird to think something other then us and vampires could be here." Seth shrugged

"Yeah right, more like if werewolves and vampires exist what else _couldn't_ be real." I rolled my eyes and he smirked.

"We heard there was a feast!" the back door suddenly burst open and Embry and Quil walked in grinning.

"Not yet there's not." My mother said strongly. I was more then surprised at the strength she then used to hit Embry's hand with the back of a wooden spoon as he reached for a carrot. He actually pulled his hand back and shook it.

I chuckled and both Quil and Seth burst out laughing. Embry just rolled his eyes before coming to crash on the couch besides me.

"What's up Kitty Cat?" He asked before he messed my hair

"The sky." I replied as I shook my head to fix the messed tangles. Of course this just caused the two and Seth to laugh.

It wasn't a couple hours before every wolf, imprint, parent, and tribal leader was in my living room, the entire house smelling of food. Even people without the strong noses had watering mouths.

The entire evening, the entire night was filled with laughter, chatter and not a single second was spent in silence. If LaPush wasn't a town where everyone knew everyone I might have even felt sorry for our neighbours.

This feast was better then any bonfire and the night was so cheerful and clear that it didn't seem like we were taking on an army of newborn vampires in two days.

At some point I found myself being dragged outside by Jacob, he didn't look overly serious like I was in for a lecture but I knew this wasn't a social talk.

He stopped just inside the treelike of the forest, the noise from the house still as loud as though we were inside and I guessed that Jacob was expecting that, it allowed those with normal hearing not to hear anything and those with super hearing to be too distracted.

"Well you have my attention." I confessed as he said nothing

"I'm trying to understand why you're doing this." he muttered

"What are you talking about? You know why. I'm doing this in order to play a part in protecting those I care about most." I admitted

"And you're absolutely sure you'll be…"

"Jake, you saw me against the Cullens, and I know for a fact that Rose at least would never go easy on me, Emmet has to much pride to do so and Jasper would not agree to let me go if that was the case either." I said "Besides, as I've told everyone, you guys are all going to be watching me, if you mean it or not. I'll be just as fine as all of you." I assured

"So what happens if you're not?"

"I'm confident that I'll come out alive at least." I muttered slightly insulted

"And what about injured?"

"Then you get to say I told you so and I'll never live it down." I shrugged but didn't like the idea of it. I was seriously never going to live it down by any of them and I'll probably be treated as more delicate and breakable then even Bella.

"That's punishment enough huh?" Jacob asked

"The idea sounds murderess." I muttered and he chuckled

"I want to trust you Lex, I mean after watching you with those bloodsuckers."

"But you're going to watch me anyway, yeah yeah, I expected as much." I waved the idea away and he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and punched his arm.

"Ouch." he gasped

"Stop looking like such a worry wart." I complained "Doesn't suit your new touch guy look." I said with a roll of my eyes "Besides, I'm not missing my mother's desserts so come on!" and I dragged him back to the house.

* * *

Most of the wolves ended up crashing at the house that night. The living room was crowded with Brady, Collin, Seth, Paul and Jared. Sam and Emily had gone home, Leah had left with her mother, Embry and Quil were in James' room with him and Jacob had crashed with me.

Kim was downstairs with Jared, my parents were in their room and Sue had given Billy a lift home, everyone else had left without my knowledge. I had been rather distracted by Paul and Jared's snapping comments at one another. They were hilarious. The entertainment started when Jacob and James had insulted Paul enough and the three ended up in the backyard brawling. Most people laughed and cheered, a few rolled their eyes and paid no attention. I was kind of hoping Paul came out with a few injuries. I was still pissed at him. I think I always will be.

I was currently staring at my celling. Jacob was snoring beside me but I paid no mind to him. I could hear all the snores of the other wolves through the house but I ignored all of them as well. I was beginning to second guess myself.

Was I really good enough? Could I really protect anyone? Could I look after myself like I assured everyone else? Jasper had confidence in me and he knew what the newborns were capable of more then anyone. Emmett was all for me joining and although he brawled with me so often he did have a large heart when it came to caring to someone. He wouldn't put me in danger ever.

Carlisle and Esme would never allow it if I was in danger, Alice would all but nail me to the floor if that was the case and Edward would tell the wolves to lock me up in an underground cellar and bury me to keep me in if I was in trouble, and probably all because Bella asked him too.

Then there was Bella herself, she'd probably go as far as to tell my parents.

If all those people who could do so much to stop me, despite my overconfidence, then I surely had to be fine.

But what about everyone else? The wolves in their wolf forms, I'd seen it happen so many times already but how could they get out of the situation if they did have a newborn get their hands around them? They wouldn't have the capacity to turn around or get them off, no hands or opposable thumbs and their necks wouldn't crane that much.

Esme and Rosalie weren't fighters… would they really be alright? Carlisle hated killing, would his hopefulness that some of their minds could be changed leave him vulnerable?

I shook my head and hit my cheeks.

"I'm not Bella." I breathed. All of this was pointless. It didn't alter what I wanted, everyone would be fine and it wouldn't stop anything anyway.

 _But what about who was orchestrating this attack?_ Bella believed it was Victoria, I believed it was Victoria. What if it was? Clearly she wasn't going to be in the fight, she'd only do that if Bella or Edward were there themselves. So what would she do if she found both of them missing? Would she go looking for them? Would she know where to look? Bella's scent was masked by Jacob's, or at least it would soon be so she couldn't follow that, how could she find them?

 _I bet no one knows that she'd avoid it all if they weren't there either, because no one's sure it is her… but if it is, she'd be too smart to jump into a fight that gained her nothing, right?_ Especially after she'd organised such lengths as this newborn army just to get to Bella in the first place. If it was her.

I sighed. Could I even do anything if I anticipated her moves anyway? I didn't know what she'd do, I didn't even think I could guess if I wanted too either.

"What's wrong?" Jacob muttered, his eyes were still shut but his snoring had stopped and his level tempo heartbeat had sped up as his body awoke.

"Nothing." I answered

"Yeah right." he muttered "You're heart's running like Bella's does."

"That's not weird…" I muttered. But of course he knew Bella's heart beat, no matter what mood she was in.

"You're freaking out aren't you?" he smirked ever so slightly

"There wouldn't be a point to doing so even if I was." I said still staring at the celling. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of possibly admitting it. I'd never be able to admit any vulnerabilities anyway.

"Wont stop you from worrying. You can just not go." He opened an eye to look at me and I turned to see the little hopefulness

"Even if I was worrying, I wouldn't be worrying for myself. Besides worry is even more a reason to go so wipe the smirk off and don't get your hopes up." I warned

"Who is there to worry about? And besides isn't that Bella's job?" I rolled my eyes and turned back to the celling.

"If there's something to worry about it's Bella theory of Victoria being the one who's orchestrating this. I mean she'll be smart enough not to get her hands dirty if need be, and only if it's Bella's blood she sullies them with. And we're taken measures against that but Victoria's smart, she managed to get all of this done without anyone knowing it's her, Bella's just assuming." I explained "What if she finds them? You do realise that that means Seth will have more fun then you guys probably will right?" I smirked Jacob rolled his eyes

"You're worrying about nothing."

"Over cautious is what's hopefully going to keep Bella alive." I warned and his expression turned concerned

"Well how would she find them? I'm covering Bella's scent."

"I'm not sure if Victoria will know your scent but I know she'll find away, she's that desperate for Bella's death after James was killed." I sighed

"It's a big if, you know the bloodsucker will take every precaution." Jacob growled slightly

"Mmm," I hummed.

The both of us turned to the door as it suddenly burst open and Embry, Quil and James stumbled in.

"Wakey, wakey, love birds!" Embry called. I sat up shocked

"Bella's here? Where!?" The boys all bursted out laughing as Jacob shoved me and then buried me under my blankets.

James crashed onto my floor while Embry sat on Jacob's feet — my legs weren't long enough to reach that far — and Quil leaned against my bed on the floor.

"James I'm sure your bed's much more comfortable then my floor, why move?" I asked after surfacing.

"Daily exercise." he muttered

"Walking from your room to mine?" I chuckled "That's not exercise." I disagreed

"Different opinions." he sighed as I rolled my eyes.

My phone rang and everyone groaned, including myself, to the sudden loud noise that wasn't welcome. I sat up and leaned over Jake to where my phone sat on my bedside table. It was Emily.

"Morning Em," I mumbled as I collapsed on Jake's chest, unbothered to lie back against the pillows.

 _"Is Jake there?"_ everyone perked up at Sam's voice

"Morning Sam, nice to hear from you to." I grumbled annoyed "Course he is, what's wrong?"

 _"It's about his helping Bella,"_

"You better not order him not to do so Sam or god help me…" I began as everyone listened carefully, Jacob's bushy eyebrows knitting together in instant defiance.

 _"No, that's not it."_ he began _"I want you to drive him in as close to the field as possible."_ I looked at Jacob and then to the two boys on the floor, all of them were more then confused

"Why?" Embry questioned

 _"Because if one of the blood suckers decides to make a round trip and follow a scent back to LaPush. I'd rather not have Brady and Collin do anything."_

"That's waaay too over cautious." I believed, stretching out the 'way'.

 _"I'm not taking any chances."_ Sam said

"And what about when you all head for the field?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow

 _"I've got that handled."_

"Does he want to let us know?" James questioned annoyed

 _"I will later."_ Sam answered and then he hung up

"I'm not one of your puppies to boss around!" I shouted at the phone before throwing it down beside Embry.

"Excuse you little sister!" James snapped at me

"Excuse you, I'm older then you." I grumbled back

"But you're still little." Quil petted my hair and I was too annoyed by him being right to say anything back about it.

* * *

Around noon I received another phone call but this time it was from Billy. We had all gotten up out of bed, well Jake and I had, most of the pack had distributed out either to patrol or to home through the night and now only my musketeers and James were left in the house, my parents having to go to work. My father was going to Billy's with Charlie tomorrow while my mother would go and worry with Sue.

"What's up Billy?" I asked. I was making everyone lunch, Jacob was getting more then the others as he wasn't coming home or having any sort of dinner as I was aware. He'd told us he was staying with Bella and Edward for the night, keep tabs in what's going on just in case.

"Probably no phone reception after all." I had added

"Not only that but there's a storm coming in." James added looking at the mountains.

"Feels bad too, there are hardly any animals out." Embry admitted

"Yeah I noticed that." I nodded as I glanced out the window.

 _"I received a phone call from Bells."_ Billy admitted as I hitched the phone between my ear and shoulder

"Oh yes?" I asked

 _"She said to meet them at the clearing in about an hour."_ Billy instructed _"For Jake to take her to the camp site."_

"Alright." I nodded. I was slightly confused Bella didn't just call me, I could find them a hell of a lot easier then anyone else could in this place. "Thanks Billy." I assured

"Clearing in an hour." I said to Jacob as I hung up, he just nodded as he chowed down through all his food, my brother, Embry and Quil almost looking jealous to his amount.

Jacob and I got into the car and I drove him as close to the field as I could. Actually I drove him to the further side from LaPush just to make Sam happy. Jacob was slightly annoyed though.

We both got out and I decided to walk with him towards the field. I might as well say good luck to Bella, I could feel the weather turning nasty around us. The air was gating a sense of electricity and the wind had the wrong feeling to it. Not only that but not a single insect or animal could be seen on our walk.

I was more strolling along, a parker in my hands which Jake had asked me to carry, as Jacob walked, somewhat with displeasure, through the trees when Alice called me.

"I don't think my phones gone off as much as it has today, do people want to give me death bed sentimentality talks?" I asked her when I picked up

 _"What are you doing?!"_ Alice demanded

"I'm walking with Jake, to the field to grab Bells."

 _"You're going with them?"_ Alice sounded shocked

"God no, the weather's turning absolutely foul, I'm not equipped for that kind of storm." I confessed with a scoff.

 _"Good, then you're coming here as soon as you're done."_ she ordered

"Why?"

 _"I have something of the upmost importance to discuss with you."_

"About…?" I prompted

 _"About Bella not loving me enough."_ Alice was being stubborn and I glanced at Jacob, confused and curious as his large eye watched me.

"I don't think that's a possibility, Bella loves you like a sister Alice."

 _"You're coming and if you don't, it wont be the newborns you'll be worrying about!"_ and she hung up. Jacob scoffed and then laughed as I stared at my phone with horror.

"If ever I wanted to be handcuffed to my bed it's now…" I whispered and I looked at Jacob who merely shrugged, probably thinking I deserved what ever punishment Alice had in store for putting myself in danger and worrying everyone. I scowled at him angrily before jumping over a log and stalking in front of him to avoid any more looks he could give me.

We came to a stop and Jacob gave me a look before I rolled my eyes, held my hands up in defence, put the parker on a branch and moved to the field just on the other side of the bushes.

It was currently empty, but I could smell Bella's scent, it was strong, very strong. Actually, I could smell her blood. I looked around surprised before spotting Bella and Edward on the other side of the field.

"I got over it."

"You… got over it? When? How?" Edward pursed his lips, seeming to search for the words.

"I lived through an entire twenty-four hours thinking that you were dead, Bella. That changed the way I look at a lot of things."

"Did it change the way I smell to you?"

"Not at all. But… having experienced the way it feels to think I've lost you… my reactions have changed. My entire being shies away from any course that could inspire that kind of pain again." Bella was silent and Edward smiled at her expression.

"I guess that you could call it a very educational experience."

"All right," he said, reaching into his pack again. "You've done your part." He pulled out a heavy winter jacket and held it out for Bella to slide her arms in. "Now it's out of our hands. Let's go camping!"

I had about reached them by now and I stood beside Bella before speaking.

"What did you do to your hand?" I questioned and Bella jumped a mile in the air and grabbed Edward's arm. I blinked at her sudden reaction before I chuckled which quickly turned into a full blown laugh.

"Lexi don't do that!" She demanded after gaining her breath back and whacking my arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." I smirked before taking her hand "You tripped over didn't you," I looked at the bandage and back at the trees "I can smell your blood everywhere." I confessed

"Well I had to do a proper job of it," Bella sounded proud of herself

"Sure…" I muttered

"How come you are here Alex?" Edward asked confused

"Sam's being weirdly protective and ordered me to drive Jacob down here… so there was no scent to follow." I said looking quizzical "I thought seeing as I'm being made to come down here anyway I'd wish Bella luck."

"Wish me luck?" she questioned as we walked across the field to where Jacob was hiding. "I think you're the one who needs the luck." she said and I scoffed

"I'm not the one who's going camping in a snow storm." I pinched her parker and she grimaced

"You know too huh?"

"Can feel it," I shuddered "I'm glad I'm not coming with you… though it'd probably be better." I said worried

"Better then what?" Bella asked

"Well, I got a call from Alice." I admitted as we stopped and I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. Bella and Edward both looked somewhat surprised. "I've been ordered to go to her house over something about you not loving her enough…?" Bella's face turned absolutely frightful and Edward sighed and shook his head.

"What?" I asked

"Oh Alex please don't go! She's not to say anything to you!" Bella began to beg and I looked confused

"What do you mean?" I asked "You know she threatened me with worse then newborn vampires right?" I confessed looking somewhat scared. Edward managed a chuckle while Bella shook her head.

"Don't go!"

"What did you do?" I questioned shocked

"It's nothing she's only overreacting!" Bella hurried through her words and Edward put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down Bella,"

"Edward!" she began

"Alex isn't going to be in any trouble nor will she be worried about it." Edward assured as I stood looking confused

"Um… should I be worried?" I asked slowly

"Not at all," Edward assured ad Bella bit her lip.

"Well I sort of am… you didn't kill anyone did you?" Edward chuckled

"No, no not at all." Bella said sincerely and I looked at them both before slowly nodding. "Where's Jacob?" Bella asked changing the subject as she looked around. Edward gestured to the trees in front of them and behind me as I turned and Jacob stepped warily from their shadows. He had his arms folded across his bare chest, the jacket clutched in one fist. His face was expressionless as he watched us.

Edward's lips pulled down at the corners as he looked at the wolf.

"There had to have been a better way to do this." he muttered to Bella

"Too late now," Bella muttered glumly.

Edward sighed.

"Hey, Jake," Bella greeted him

"Hi, Bella."

"Hello, Jacob," Edward said.

Jacob ignored the pleasantry, all business.

"Where do I take her?"

Edward pulled a map from a side pocket on the pack and offered it to him. Jacob unfolded it.

"We're here now," Edward said, reaching over to touch the right spot. Jacob recoiled from his hand automatically, and then steadied himself. Edward pretended not to notice.

Bella and I shared a glance as they conversed. Bella actually looked slightly worried.

"And you're taking her up here," Edward continued, tracing a serpentine pattern around the elevation lines on the paper. "Roughly nine miles."

Jacob nodded once.

"When you're about a mile away, you should cross my path. That will lead you in. Do you need the map?"

"No, thanks. I know this area pretty well. I think I know where I'm going." Jacob seemed to have to work harder than Edward to keep the tone polite.

"I'll take a longer route," Edward said. "And I'll see you in a few hours." Edward stared at Bella unhappily. He didn't like this part of the plan.

"See you," Bella murmured.

We watched as Edward faded into the trees, heading in the opposite direction. As soon as he was gone, Jacob turned cheerful.

"What's up, Bella?" he asked with a big grin.

Bella rolled her eyes as I raised an eyebrow at his change in demeanour.

"Same old, same old." Bella confessed

"Yeah," he agreed. "Bunch of vampires trying to kill you. The usual."

"The usual." she agreed

"Right then, I'm going to go face my doom." I muttered

"Don't judge me okay! And tell her I'm going to kill her for telling you."

"I'm getting the feeling I'm going to be upset about being left in the dark." I said "And if that's true then you're going have to worry about me Bella." she cringed "You've got me curious now." I admired

"Sorry Alex." she muttered frowning as Jacob looked at us both.

"Well, I guess the snow's going to be punishment enough." I shrugged and Bella looked more then annoyed at that as I grinned

"Good luck and I'll see you both tomorrow." I smiled

"Be careful wont you Lex?" Bella said

"Of course." I saluted her before pounding Jacob's waiting fist and headed back from the clearing.

I jumped into the trees as to leave as little a trail on the soil as possible, despite having already walked form the car to the clearing already, and made my way back to my car.

* * *

Alice was waiting for me when I pulled up at her house.

"Okay, what happened?" I demanded. Alice had my hand in her iron tight grip before she pulled me away from the house.

"Okay does your family not know about this?" I wondered confused as I looked back at the house.

She stopped and turned to me when we were far enough away.

"Bella and Edward are going to run off to vegas!" she whined sadly and I blinked confused

"What are they going to vegas for? Why does that upset you?"

"Because they wont let me plan the wedding!" Alice elaborated

"Wedding? What wedding? There had to be an engagement first." I reminded her

"There is an engagement!" Alice was suddenly happy and skippy as she usually was "Edward proposed last night!" she giggled. I stared at her as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, her hair not lodging a single strand out of place as she did.

"I'm sorry, come again?" I asked as the silence got slightly too long and she didn't exclaim that she was joking.

"Edward has been asking Bella since we returned to marry him but last night he got the ring out and got on one knee and everything. And Bella finally said yes." Alice grinned "The ring is a large oval and has heaps of diamonds in it. She wasn't wearing it today." Alice grumbled at the end

"Wait, Bella and Edward are engaged?" I asked. I could never see Bella as the 'get-married-straight-out-of-high-school' type.

"Yes!" Alice grinned and then she looked sad and frustrated again "But they're going to run away to vegas! Bella only agreed to actually let me come once I admitted I knew about it." she frowned "But I want to plan it for her! I've got a whole vision, the dress, the reception, the ceremony!" Alice looked dreamily "Alex, you have to help me convince her to have a proper wedding and let me plan it!" Alice took my hands in hers as she stared at me hard.

"Um… Alice, Bella hates being the centre of attention. I don't think that's going to happen." I admitted

"Bella has a thing for guilt trips."

"Don't guilt her into it or she'll hate her wedding!" I said, appalled at the vampire.

"Not my wedding she wont. It'll be way to perfect and she'll be absolutely happy and beautiful!" Alice admitted with a grin.

"Well if she wanted a wedding she wouldn't be running to vegas." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"She will want a proper wedding! She'll get to like, 70 years and start to wish she could do it properly!" Alice complained

"Which is when you will plan it properly and just let them have another one." I shrugged

"It's not the same!" she complained annoyed "It's not the first one! It's not as special!" she said pacing. "Alex you have to help me convince her!"

"All I'm going to do is tell her off for going to get married without even telling me." I said stubbornly "I don't need an invite or any part of it, just a heads up would be nice." I grumbled.

Alice continued to rant but I realised something else in that moment.

Jacob.

Jacob was going to be heart broken… he was going to be in more pain then he ever had before. He'd been fighting for her so hard and with them now engaged he'd seriously lost the battle, there was no going back, no breaking that. It was over for him.

"Oh Jake…" I muttered, Alice was too busy lecturing me for not having enough care to her happiness and Bella's happiness, eventually, she continuously added, that she didn't hear me.

I sighed and placed my forehead in my palm. What was I going to do? If he found out before the fight he wouldn't be in the right state of mind and if he found out after he'd probably either bury himself in a hole or run. He wouldn't be able to stay it'd be too painful. He loved her way too much to just shrug it off and let it go.

 _If only he imprinted! He wouldn't be hurt by her, ever again. He would be able to be her friend._

"Alex what's wrong?" Alice was looking at me worried. I took a deep breath and shook my head

"It's alright, it's not important." _Not important to you anyway._ The vampires didn't care about my best friend's pain. What was worse is I couldn't confide in really anyone because he'd find out. If I told the boys, or James their mind connection would allow Jake to find out before the fight and if I told Emily she'd probably tell Sam and Sam would then have to order him to keep his head straight.

None was a good option.

"Alice can we go back to the house, I'm kind of hungry." I said interrupting her ramble and she looked at me for a minute before looking displeased.

"Fine." she agreed and she trotted forwards through the trees brooding as I followed.

Esme had made me lunch and I ate it in silence. I hummed and murmured indistinguishable words when Emmett asked me if I was excited and Jasper gave me points I didn't pay attention too. Esme asked me if I was okay and by the time I had hardly actually said or formed a proper word Carlisle had come and sat beside me.

"Alex, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" I turned to him. I was staring at the stove in front of me, having not even noticed I'd finished the sandwiches Esme had made me.

"You're nervous." he smiled

"Nervous for what?" I asked, for Jacob to discover he'd lost? For him to try and outrun his pain?

Carlisle was chuckling and he placed a cold hand on my head.

"You don't have to come." he assured and I remembered the newborn fight was tomorrow.

"Oh, no it's okay, I'm not worried about that." I smiled. I'd had my worry over it this morning, I'd be find until five minutes before I bet.

"I'm more worried about Bella up in that snow storm." I admitted "The girl already hates the cold and wet, let alone snow." Carlisle smiled and nodded

"Yes my thoughts exactly." he agreed.

I smiled and no more was said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

I spent the night with the Cullens. It was accidental really. I'd stayed in Alice's room as she rambled, not saying the topic at hand but just complaining in general really. I guessed that the other Cullens didn't know about the engagement yet. I wasn't sure why Alice hadn't blurted it out to them like she had to me, if she wanted Bella to have a full blown wedding all she needed to do was tell her family, Esme knowing about the arrangement would probably be enough for Bella to allow Alice what she wanted.

I'd told her how Bella was upset she'd told me what was happening and Alice had just countered with the fact that Bella shouldn't be keeping to so low key and a secret in the mean time anyway. I could deny her there, I didn't really know why Bella was keeping it a secret. Maybe it had to do with Charlie and Renee? After all they'd gotten married early and it had fallen apart. Though, I doubted Bella was fearing that problem so why was she so worried about the idea? The attention of the wedding did sound like something Bella would dislike so much, but that didn't tell me why she'd been putting off saying yes for so many months if that's what Edward had been asking, as Alice said.

I'd crashed on Alice's bed sometime during the night as she went on and on about how it wasn't fair and about what I had to do to help her. I wasn't sure how I was being drawn into this, I mean seriously, how can I help her? The pixie didn't really need any help if you asked me, she had a way of getting what she wanted.

I assumed Alice had sent my mother some text message for the phone was empty of questions from even the pack when I woke. It was the first thing I'd worried about, whether they'd be on to my plans or if Emily hadn't lied for me like I'd asked, but the phone was clean. I was grateful to Alice for that, but I knew that if I told her that she'd go back to the wedding topic for me to make it up to her.

The sun was rising over the trees slowly when I opened my eyes, facing the window. I was tucked into Alice's bed, still in my clothes. I was sure Alice had put me here, angry I'd fallen asleep on her rambles and that I was sleeping in my jeans. I smirked at the idea. The girl could never stand the idea of clothes being utilised as such.

I pulled my fingers through my hair to remove the knots as I moved from the room and down the stairs. I could smell eggs and bacon being cooked and moved straight for the kitchen as Esme plated up the food.

"I assumed you'd need some fuel." she smiled and I grinned

"Absolutely." I nodded before tucking in. "Can't fight on an empty stomach."

"Seeing as you didn't bring an appropriate set of clothes," Alice had walked into the kitchen "I found some in my closet you can borrow."

"I'm sorry, you have clothes you're willing to sacrifice?" I asked surprised. She rolled her eyes

"They're on my bed upstairs, hurry up though, we're leaving soon." I simply nodded, she seemed serious. Esme had left the kitchen, probably to prepare what ever she had to with everyone else as I finished the food.

I guess it was better to have this all over and done with during the morning, no waiting around for the time to come. I was starting to get a little bit nervous again though. I guess it didn't matter how much I expected it and how determined I was, this wasn't exactly something I was used to.

The Cullen's house had a very business like feel to it I noticed, it was a little weird to the calm collected atmosphere I was used to. Everyone was moving around with purpose and getting ready, instead of moving for the sake of keeping up practice and appearances. Even Rosalie was too busy to snap some comment about me being related to the pack.

I moved back to Alice's room to find the clothes she'd left me. I didn't hesitate to pull them on. Runners, track pants, t-shirt. Simple, practical. She'd given me a hoody as well which I pulled on, shoved the sleeves up to my elbows and did the zip up halfway. I didn't think I'd need it but who knew what was going to happen, not that the material of the hoodie would protect me from much.

"I'm surprised Alice owns such simply clothing." I confessed

"I'm offended by that." Alice's voice made it's way up the stairs to me and I grinned.

"Hurry up Kitten or we're leaving without you!" Emmett called. I rolled my eyes and I turned to run down the stairs. Emmett grabbed me by my hoodie and swung me up onto his back as I went to move past him to the door.

"Oi! I can run thank you very much!" I complained annoyed as he walked through the house and moved outside. Alice and Jasper were already there and Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie followed the giant vampire and me out towards them.

"I don't want you being left behind." I raised an eyebrow before I grabbed him and twisted my body so that Emmett ended up slamming into the dirt and I landed on my feet.

"Better hurry up or you'll be left behind!" I said as Jasper and Alice disappeared into the trees. Carlisle and Esme shared a grin as I followed the pixie and war-nut. Rosalie sighed and helped Emmett to his feet and I heard the big vampire following me through the trees, irritated, with the rest of his family.

We reached the clearing and not long after the wolves all turned up. Sam was in his human form, clearly uncomfortable but nevertheless willing to finalise plans. James was with him and he came over to me looking concerned but not like I was about to receive an earful for actually turning up. I guess the pack had accepted they could do nothing to stop me and were trying hard to trust in my abilities. I guess I couldn't blame them for being sceptical, even I didn't know what I was really capable of or even why I was like this in the first place. Mysteries were never the best thing to wade into a war with.

"What was with staying out last night?" James questioned when he reached me.

"It wasn't planned." I shrugged innocently "I fell asleep to Alice's rambling." I admitted

"Very rude if you ask me." Alice snapped at me from her place a few feet away from me and I rolled my eyes.

"Besides, Alice had more appropriate clothing then me, and I'd rather ruin her's to be honest." I said and James rolled his eyes.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice caused me to turn to the girl and I noticed the expression on her face, she was staring past Sam, past Jasper who'd turned her towards him and her eyes were glazed over.

"Oh no," I groaned noticing the expression.

"What's wrong?" James asked confused

"Alice gets like that when she sees a vision." I murmured and moved over to the girl with the rest of her family as Sam looked confused. The other wolves were standing behind him as James followed me, standing with his alpha as they watched.

"Alice," Carlisle spoke as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The Volturi." she muttered and every vampire looked worried as James looked at me.

"They're coming." Alice admitted

"When?" Jasper asked calmly

"Today. When we're finished. It'll be tight, we'll finish and not ten minutes later…" she muttered before shaking her head.

I remembered about the Volturi, they lived in Italy and their city was full of vampires. Secretly of course. The Volturi was like the government of vampires, the Royal family. And they did not like humans knowing about them. Humans either died or were changed. Bella was one of the humans they'd planned to kill for her knowledge of vampires and instead Alice had showed Aro, the leader, a vision of Bella being a vampire. That was what had sprung forth the decision to be changed by graduation for Bella. The idea had been there before but this gave Edward no leverage to get her to forget about it.

I also remembered Alice telling me about the Volturi's guard. They had powers like Alice and Edward, very rare, useful and powerful gifts that Aro craved to have in his 'collection'. They were painful and dangerous and made the Volturi scared to mess with. No one disobeyed them because of the power they possessed through these gifted vampires.

"Why are they coming now?" I asked. The Cullens had been confused as to why they hadn't stopped this newborn fiasco months ago. Edward had even thought they were behind it.

"I guess to see who survives." Alice said as she blinked and came back to look at me "It's usually their job to eliminate this kind of trouble,"

"They left it perfectly late didn't they." I grumbled "Turning up right when it's finished."

"They probably hope we'll loose some of our number in the process." Jasper muttered. I knew that the Cullens were the next most gifted and biggest coven beside the Volturi themselves, Edward had said so earlier on when all this was getting to the peaks of it's destruction.

"I'm guessing they don't know about the pack then, if they think you're going to come off wounded." I muttered and they all shook their head.

"But that means Edward will need to be here, or they may send Demetri after him and Bella," she said and looked at Sam. "I need you to tell this to Edward. I'll need to get a specific time so you can all leave before they come. The Volturi wont offer a truce with you all around." she confessed

"And if no truce is found, worse then the newborns could come," I guessed and James looked surprised as Alice nodded.

"I suggest you leave as well Alex." I nodded, not needing to be told twice.

"Until then though," I muttered "We still have a job to finish." I reminded them. Sam nodded and he turned to James before the two left for the trees, the wolves all following. I noticed both Seth and Jacob were missing. I guessed the latter was on his way.

I but my lip, I hoped Jacob was alright.

"Ready?" Alice asked me and I nodded

"She'll be fine." Emmett hit my back, he was grinning like a boy receiving the best and lasted edition of a toy he really wanted.

"If I can kick his ass," I pointed to Emmett and both Alice and I grinned as Emmett rolled his eyes.

Rosalie moved over to Emmett, Jasper stood beside Alice, Carlisle and Esme held one another's hands and everything was silent as we all waited, not saying a word. I was able to smell the strong scent of vampire as the newborns approached. I took a deep breath and prepared myself, I was sure I could do this. I reminded myself of everyone watching me and protecting me. Even without them though, I assured myself I was ready, Jasper believed I was and he knew what this was going to be like.

The newborns were rather silent but they were following Bella's trail just like Alice predicted and Jasper planned.

I had my eyes closed as I listened carefully, feeling the winds around me as they split in two.

And then, the newborns burst from the trees.

I took a deep breath, my eyes glowed and I let my mind clear. The cullens all ran forwards, Emmett was cheering and grinning, laughing as he began to rip apart the newborns.

I hardly noticed I was running forwards before I focused on the first vampire that came to my sights. I ducked under it's arm and turned around to come at it from the side, grabbed its arm and twisted it off. I then knocked it's feet out and kicked it's head off. I ducked as the hairs on my neck stood on end and moved backwards as a newborn lunched at me and tripped over. I pinned it's ankle to the ground and round house my legs to dislodge it's head as well.

Esme and Carlisle were working well together, joining their attacks in perfect sync. Alice wasn't touched but she broke a lot as she twirled and danced out of the way of the many hands and teeth that reached for her.

I formed a fist and punched a newborns neck as it ran straight at me. I heard the wind come from it and I slammed it's body to the ground before grabbing a fist full of hair and throwing the head away.

Before I'd even realised that a few minutes had past, though feeling like seconds, the wolves were pushing their half of the newborns into the clearing. They easily dodged through the cullens and for the newborns that tried to run and attack at the same time. I backflipped out of the way of one as Paul rushed past me to get it before I wrapped my legs around the body of a newborn and twisted to fast and hard that his body snapped in half.

I landed back on my feet and grabbed the arms of another as it moved past me, ripping those off. I heard a whine and saw Embry on the ground. Jasper heard to and we were both on the vampires that had pinned him to the floor, dislodging their limbs.

"Come on Embry." I grinned before running for another. Jared had one in his mouth and I pulled it's head of with the usual crack as I past. Quil had an arm in his mouth and I grabbed the other to which we both pulled to dismember the body.

Jasper was beside me again as I ducked and he grabbed the newborn that jumped over me. I launched over Alice at one who was coming up behind her and removed it's limbs like I had the others.

It didn't take long that I found I was sort of enjoying myself. I didn't think that was possible and I was slightly tormented by the idea, but seeing as everyone else had been so excited I knew I wasn't the only one who was messed up by the feeling.

Colours flashed everywhere from the wolves' fur and the newborns clothes. My eyes darted from opponent to opponent and I hardly saw all the limbs and bodies lying around me, yet I never tripped over any.

Leah whizzed past me and I grabbed the wrist of the vampire chasing her as she chased another, I broke it's wrist and then snapped it's head off. I jumped to avoid another that lunched at me and landed straight in it's back before pulling it's arms off and I stomped my foot down so hard his hips broke and he lay in two pieces. I kicked off the head before moving on to the next.

Jared and Paul were working well together. Sam was running around everywhere, his growls sounding above the others. I knew he was barking a few orders every now and then.

Jacob was good, I didn't see him need to hesitate and jumped around fluidly as though the vampires were laid out for him on a chess board.

Rosalie even did well, but I saw her surrounded by a few and both Emmett and I grabbed one each as she dismantled the other.

"Having fun yet?" Emmett asked me and I grinned before I spun around and grabbed the collar of the newborn flying at me, spun it around and Emmett removed it's head.

"Hard not to." I grinned.

James shot past me and took down a vampire that'd been ready to rip my arm off and I grinned at him before jumping over and saving him in return.

"Thanks dear brother." I tipped my imaginary hat and he nodded once, a slight eye roll before hand before he continued on.

I was able to stop and actually take a look around for a second and realised the newborns were almost all gone. I dashed towards one and Sam suddenly appeared, grabbing it's shoulder before I grabbed it's legs and we both pulled.

Paul and Jared dismembered one, Carlisle and Esme were standing with another and Jasper ran forwards to be with Alice who had two. I watched just long enough to see the newborn grab Jasper's arm between his teeth before the vampire was in pieces and Jasper looked at Alice with slight worry. She shook her head but kissed his cheek briefly, she'd already taken care of the other that had been with her.

Emmett and Paul took down two more and then suddenly, it was all over.

I took a few deep breaths as I looked around the clearing. The wolves had stopped, the cullens had stopped and we were all looking for more, it really was an easy, quick fight.

"Are we done already?" Emmett questioned

"We got our half." Carlisle nodded

"We were supposed to count them?" I asked surprised and Emmett and James both chuckled, my brother's sounding like a cough in his wolf state.

"You did well Kitten." Emmett grinned

"Stop calling me that." I muttered annoyed. And then I noticed something, there was a newborn left, it was standing with Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle noticed my look and turned to her.

"She surrendered." Carlisle admitted and I simply nodded, not bothering to ask any more, I knew Carlisle enough to know that he'd spare as many as he could.

Jasper was walking around the clearing with Rosalie and Alice as they collected all the pieces of vampire.

"Did you get all of yours?" I said to James, turning and walking over to him. He glanced at Sam who was looking around and then nodded his big head.

"Not sure how you all managed to count them but—" I stopped. I turned around as the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, the hairs on my arms doing the same. James looked at me confused, nudging me before he growled.

Everyone turned to see a newborn come out of the trees, it had obviously broken off from the pack at some stage when they'd drove their half forwards to the clearing.

Before anyone could do anything Leah ran past and was after it.

"Leah!" I shouted as Sam and James both growled, Jacob was the only one to move as the vampire grabbed the silver wolf in it's clutches. I could see straight away that the newborn was ready to break Leah and then Jacob ran in and bashed Leah out of the way.

I watched as the vampire grabbed Jake in turn, the wolf too busy saving Leah to defend himself. I heard a deafening crack as the vampire had it's hands around Jake's body and a howl of pain left Jake's mouth.

I suddenly found myself running across the clearing towards the vampire and Jake. I jumped, missing Jake, before I crashed into the rock hard body of the vampire.

I felt the ground come in contact with us both, dirt flying around and the smell of grass reaching my nose below the strong smell of vampire before me.

We tumbled along the ground for a while as I ignored the calls and yells of the Cullens, not actually being able to make out the exact words being spoken over the growling of the vampire before me. It hissed and snarled at me as it attempted to attack me and get me off of it. I managed to land a punch on it somewhere and there was a cracking sound like that of breaking boulders and marble.

At some point I felt a huge pain in my shoulder before I managed to land another punch on the vampire.

We came to a stop finally before I stood up, dodged a blow from the vampire which had also gotten to it's feet and grabbed the vampire's head. I flipped it over my body, smashing the vampire into the ground and creating a crater in the soil from the force. I twisted its head and there was a crack before I ripped the head off and the body fell limp.

I threw the head over my shoulder and placed my foot on the now headless body. I grabbed the arms and ripped those out of their sockets too.

Feeling satisfied that it was definitely not going to reassemble for a while I took a deep breath and turned back to where Jake had been. The russet wolf was whimpering and curling on the grass, Sam and Carlisle were by his side, the doctor looking over the animal as I could hear the whimpers of pain.

The other Cullens were looking at me, the pack were around Jacob also looking worried and concerned. Embry, Quil and James were looking over at me, their eyes scanning my body before James was the first to move towards me.

I took a step forwards, wanting to be near Jake, to make sure he was okay, but I didn't get further then that one step. My knees suddenly gave way, my breath hitched in my throat and my sight was beginning to fail me as my vision was filled with black dots.

I felt the searing pain in my shoulder and I reached up to touch it, seeing the blood on my hand as I began to fall forwards. I looked up and saw the worried faces of the Cullens and wolves for a second before the ground came into view. I waited to crash into it before I suddenly had cold arms wrapped around me.

"Alex?!" It was Emmett's voice. I felt his hard cold body as I began to loose consciousness

"Emmett," I managed to choke out as a response. I didn't hear anything else as my hearing died. My body went numb and limp and my eyes faltered shut. The last thing I felt was Emmett's cold body before I fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Emmett's POV.

We all watched Alex take on the vampire, rolling through the dirt and over the grass as snarls and hisses came from the newborn. She managed to disentangle herself for it and the both got to their feet before Alex had beheaded it and then ripped it's arms off.

She turned to us, her eyes falling on the mutt whimpering on the ground. I looked at her shocked as the smell of blood hit my nose and I immediately saw the wound on her shoulder. She didn't seen to notice as she stepped towards us, clearly worried for the wolf.

Before she could get far she was suddenly falling forwards, she looked at blood on her hand after she touched the wound and then at us, worried and confused.

I ran forwards and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Alex!" I looked at her shoulder and saw the bite mark from the vampire. My eyes widened as I realised she'd been bitten in her defence to save the werewolf. I turned her over to look at her, her face was paling and loosing it's colours as I looked at her and her eyes were hardly focussing on me, as though she couldn't see at all.

"Emmett…" her voice was just air and hardly audible, she choked the word out before he body suddenly went limp in my arms and her eyes fell closed.

I could still hear her heart beat but it began to slow as her body shut down.

"Alexis!" the wolf was beside me, human form, and I didn't argue when he took his sister from my grasp. He moved the hair from her face and was silent as he listened to her slow heart beat.

"What happened… how come…?"

"She's not reacting to the bite…" Rosalie was beside me staring at the girl in a form of confusion.

"She's not changing." I noticed my eyes pushed together. If she was turning from the bite, she'd be screaming, in pain from the burning instead of falling unconscious?

"It could have something to do with the fact she's not normal, is might may effect her differently." Esme muttered with a worried look in her eyes. "Carlisle," she said, turning to him.

"I can't work on Jacob as he is, I've never been a vet or studied animals." Carlisle said as he glanced from Jacob to Sam and then to Alex lying limply in James' arms.

"He needs to change back, but it's going to be painful." Carlisle said to Sam "Moving his bones while they're all broken wont be easy, but if his bones set as they are it'll be harder for him to change back and for me to set them right afterwards." Carlisle explained

"We're running out of time," Alice muttered as she blinked and looked at Carlisle "The volturi are coming, quickly." she admitted

"We need to figure out how to help Alex, get the venom out of her system… figure out how her body is effected by it…" Carlisle muttered

"We'll take them both back to Billy's." Sam decided looking at James. "We'll get Jake to change back,"

"It's going to be painful." Carlisle warned and he moved to James' side. The wolf recalled slightly and Carlisle paused.

"I need to check her vitals, make sure she'll be okay until I can help her." he said to the wolf and James looked at him before he allowed the doctor to take Alex's wrist, feeling her pulse. He opened one of her eyes and then looked at the wound on her shoulder.

"Crap, what are mum and dad going to say?" James muttered as he looked at Alexis fearfully.

"James, we need to get them out of here, quickly." Sam said as he glanced at Alice who had her eyes closed.

The werewolf nodded and we all watched as Jacob was carried from the clearing as well as Alexis, still motionless and showing no sign of life other then her heartbeat, being at a slow tempo.

I looked at Alice who watched them worried, Esme took Carlisle's hand and he nodded to try and reassure her, but none of us knew how the venom would react to Alex's system, she wasn't human after all.

* * *

Third Person POV.

Not too long later Edward came into the clearing, he was carrying Bella who looked just as unconscious as Alex had been.

"What happened?" Emmett asked

"Victoria, she found us. Bella passed out on our way down here." Edward admitted, he looked around before looking at Carlisle. HIs eyes widened as he realised what had happened to Alex. "How's Alex?"

"We don't know, her heart's slow but it seems stable." Carlisle admitted "The venom's in her system though, we need to hurry so I can flush it from her body." he said as Edward put Bella down on the ground.

"She's aright." Carlisle assured as he looked Bella over "Just overwhelmed I expect."

"Carlisle — it's been five minutes." Edward's voice, anxious.

"She'll come around when she's ready, Edward." Carlisle assured, his voice calm and sure. "She's had too much to deal with today. Let her mind protect itself."

"Alice, how long do we have?" Edward demanded, his voice still tense; Carlisle's soothing words had not helped.

"Another five minutes. And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now."

"Bella, honey?" Esme said softly. "Can you hear me? You're safe now, dear."

Edward leaned over her and down to her ear, whispering to her.

"He's going to live, Bella. Jacob Black is healing as I speak. He'll be fine." It seemed those were the words Bella needed to hear for she opened her eyes.

"Oh, Bella," Edward sighed in relief, and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Jacob is okay?" Bella asked.

"Yes," he promised.

"I examined him myself," Carlisle said and Bella turned to look at him. "His life is not in any danger. He was healing at an incredible rate, though his injuries were extensive enough that it will still be a few days before he is back to normal, even if the rate of repair holds steady. As soon as we're done here, I will do what I can to help him. Sam is trying to get him to phase back to his human form. That will make treating him easier." Carlisle smiled slightly. "I've never been to veterinarian school."

"What happened to him?" Bella whispered. "How bad are his injuries?" Carlisle's face was serious again.

"Another wolf was in trouble—"

"Leah," Bella breathed.

"Yes. He knocked her out of the way, but he didn't have time to defend himself. The newborn got his arms around him. Most of the bones on the right half of his body were shattered."

Bella flinched.

"Alex jumped in and saved him before any more damage could be done…" Carlisle broke off and Bella looked at him as he glanced at Edward. "He was already improving when they took him back to La Push." he continued

"He'll be back to normal?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella. He won't have any permanent damage." She took a deep breath before her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at Edward again

"What about Alex?" she asked as she glanced around them. Carlisle and Edward shared a look and Bella caught onto it before Edward turned to her carefully.

"Bella, Alex got bitten." Edward admitted. Bella sat up slightly as her eyes widened she stared at Edward shocked. The boy caught her, a hand on her back to keep her steady before she slumped back to the grass.

"She what!? Is she okay? What's happening to her?!"

"We don't know." Edward admitted

"Alex's body is different, she wasn't showing the usual signs of turning." Carlisle admitted "James has taken her with the pack to Billy's house."

"She's not becoming a vampire?" Bella questioned

"I'm not sure." Carlisle admitted, "But I'll head there as soon we're done here to check on her as well as help Jacob." he promised.

Bella still looked worried and she began to get to her feet with difficulty as her eyes were cast around, her thoughts racing at the idea of Alex being bitten by a vampire. Was it possible for her to become a vampire? Despite not already being normal herself?

"Three minutes," Alice said quietly.

Edward helped Bella to her feet and Bella looked around at the scene before her. The Cullens stood in a loose semicircle around the bonfire. There were hardly any flames visible, just the thick, purple-black smoke, hovering like a disease against the bright grass. Jasper stood closest to the solid-seeming haze, in its shadow so that his skin did not glitter brilliantly in the sun the way the others did. He had his back to them, his shoulders tense, his arms slightly extended. He had the vampire newborn before him, hidden from Bella's views by the shadows.

Bella's expression grew when she realised what it was and stared at the bright red eyes of the eighth vampire in the clearing.

Edward saw her bewildered expression.

"She surrendered," he told her quietly. "That's one I've never seen before. Only Carlisle would think of offering. Jasper doesn't approve." Bella didn't look away, but she noticed Jasper rubbing absently at his left forearm.

"Is Jasper all right?" I whispered.

"He's fine. The venom stings."

"He was bitten?" she asked, horrified.

"He was trying to be everywhere at once. Trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do, actually." Edward shook his head. "Alice doesn't need anyone's help."

Alice grimaced toward her true love. "Overprotective fool."

The young female suddenly threw her head back like an animal and wailed shrilly.

Jasper growled at her and she cringed back, but her fingers dug into the ground like claws and her head whipped back and forth in anguish. Jasper took a step toward her, slipping deeper into his crouch. Edward moved with overdone casualness, turning his and Bella's bodies so that he was between the girl and Bella. She peeked around his arm to watch the thrashing girl and Jasper.

Carlisle was at Jasper's side in an instant. He put a restraining hand on his most recent son's arm.

"Have you changed your mind, young one?" Carlisle asked, calm as ever. "We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself."

"How can you stand it?" the girl groaned in a high, clear voice. "I _want_ her." Her bright crimson irises focused on Edward, through him, beyond him to Bella, and her nails ripped through the hard soil again.

"You must stand it," Carlisle told her gravely. "You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now."

The girl clutched her dirt-encrusted hands around her head, yowling quietly.

"Shouldn't we move away from her?" Bella whispered, tugging on Edward's arm. The girl's lips pulled back over her teeth when she heard her voice, her expression one of torment.

"We have to stay here," Edward murmured. " _They_ are coming to the north end of the clearing now."

Bella immediately began to scan the clearing, but she couldn't see anything past the thick wall of smoke.

After a second of fruitless searching, her gaze crept back to the young female vampire. She was still watching Bella, her eyes half-mad. Bella stared as suddenly Carlisle and Jasper began to back toward the rest of the Cullens. Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme all converged hastily around where Edward stood with Alice and Bella. A united front, as Edward had said, with Bella at the heart, in the safest place.

Everyone stared straight ahead while Bella scanned the smoke trying to spot the approaching monsters.

"Hmm," a dead voice murmured from the mist.

"Welcome, Jane." Edward's tone was coolly courteous.

The dark shapes came closer, separating themselves from the haze, solidifying. The small porcelain doll with blond hair and bright red eyes stood in front, Jane — the darkest cloak, almost black, and the smallest figure by more than two feet.

Four grey-shrouded figures hulking behind her moved out as well and into Bella's vision. Felix looked up, the biggest one of them all. He let his hood fall back slightly so that Bella could see him wink at her and smile. Edward was very still at her side, tightly in control.

Jane's gaze moved slowly across the luminous faces of the Cullens and then touched on the newborn girl beside the fire; the newborn had her head in her hands again.

"I don't understand." Jane's voice was toneless, but not quite as uninterested as before.

"She has surrendered," Edward explained, answering the confusion in her mind. Jane's dark eyes flashed to his face.

"Surrendered?" Felix and another shadow exchanged a quick glance.

Edward shrugged.

"Carlisle gave her the option."

"There are no options for those who break the rules," Jane said flatly.

Carlisle spoke then, his voice mild.

"That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

"That is irrelevant," Jane insisted.

"As you wish."

Jane stared at Carlisle in consternation. She shook her head infinitesimally, and then composed her features.

"Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards." Carlisle nodded.

"I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him."

"Of course." Jane smiled. Her face was almost too lovely when it was animated. She looked back toward the smoke. "It appears that you've done our work for us today… for the most part." Her eyes flickered to the hostage. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen, including this one," Carlisle answered.

Jane's eyes widened, and she looked at the fire again, seeming to reassess the size of it. Felix and the other shadow exchanged a longer glance.

"Eighteen?" she repeated, her voice sounding unsure for the first time.

"All brand-new," Carlisle said dismissively. "They were unskilled."

"All?" Her voice turned sharp. "Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria," Edward answered, no emotion in his voice.

"Was?" Jane asked.

Edward inclined his head toward the eastern forest. Jane's eyes snapped up and focused on something far in the distance. The other pillar of smoke.

Jane stared to the east for a long moment, and then examined the closer bonfire again.

"This Victoria — she was in addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

"Twenty," Jane breathed. "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did," Edward told her.

Jane's eyes narrowed, and she turned to the girl beside the fire.

"You there," she said, her dead voice harsher than before. "Your name."

The newborn shot a baleful glare at Jane, her lips pressed tightly together.

Jane smiled back angelically.

The newborn girl's answering scream was ear-piercing; her body arched stiffly into a distorted, unnatural position. Bella looked away, fighting the urge to cover her ears. The screaming intensified. Bella looked at Edward and then to Alice and Esme, all of their expressions were blank.

Finally, it was quiet.

"Your name," Jane said again, her voice inflectionless.

"Bree," the girl gasped.

Jane smiled, and the girl shrieked again. Bella held her breath until the sound of the agony stopped.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know," Edward said through his teeth. "You don't have to do that."

Jane looked up, sudden humour in her usually dead eyes.

"Oh, I know," she said to Edward, grinning at him before she turned back to the young vampire, Bree.

"Bree," Jane said, her voice cold again. "Is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"

The girl lay panting, the side of her face pressed against the earth. She spoke quickly.

"Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know!" She cringed, terrified that her ignorance might bring on another round of torture. "Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way…"

"And this Victoria — did she create you?"

"I don't know," she said, flinching again. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night… it was so dark, and it hurt…" Bree shuddered. "He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren't safe…"

Jane's eyes flickered to Edward, and then back to the girl.

Victoria had planned this well. If she hadn't followed Edward, there would have been no way to know for certain that she was involved…

"Tell me about Riley," Jane said. "Why did he bring you here?"  
"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here," Bree babbled quickly and willingly. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent." Bree lifted one hand and stabbed a finger in Bella's direction. "He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."

Edward's jaw flex.

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part," Jane noted.

Bree nodded, seeming relieved that the conversation had taken this non-painful course. She sat up carefully.

"I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces." She shuddered again. "I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one" — she looked at Carlisle — "said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one," Jane murmured, her voice oddly gentle now. "Broken rules demand a consequence."

Bree stared at her, not comprehending.

Jane looked at Carlisle.

"Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off?" Carlisle's face was very smooth as he nodded.

"We split up, too."

Jane half-smiled.

"I can't deny that I'm impressed." The big shadows behind her murmured in agreement. "I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behaviour, considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?" Her eyes rested unwilling on Bella for one short second.

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella," Edward told her, his voice impassive.

Jane laughed — the sound was golden, the bubbling laugh of a happy child.

"This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind," she observed, smiling directly at Bella, her face beatific. Edward stiffened. Bella looked at him in time to see his face turning away, back to Jane.

"Would you please not do that?" he asked in a tight voice. Jane laughed again lightly.

"Just checking. No harm done, apparently."

Bella shivered, deeply grateful that the strange glitch in her system — which had protected her from Jane the last time they'd met — was still in effect. Edward's arm tightened around her.

"Well, it appears that there's not much left for us to do. Odd," Jane said, apathy creeping back into her voice. "We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch."

"Yes," Edward answered her quickly, his voice sharp. "And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive just a half hour earlier. Perhaps then you could have fulfilled your purpose here." Jane met Edward's glare with unwavering eyes.

"Yes. Quite a pity how things turned out, isn't it?"

Edward nodded once to himself, his suspicions confirmed. Jane turned to look at the newborn Bree again, her face completely bored.

"Felix?" she drawled.

"Wait," Edward interjected.

Jane raised one eyebrow, but Edward was staring at Carlisle while he spoke in an urgent voice.

"We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Of course," Carlisle answered. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

Jane's expression was torn between amusement and disbelief.

"We don't make exceptions," she said. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me…" Suddenly, her eyes were on Bella again, and her cherubic face dimpled. "Caius will be _so_ interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

"The date is set," Alice told Jane, speaking for the first time. "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months."

Jane's smile faded, and she shrugged indifferently, never looking at Alice. She turned to face Carlisle.

"It was nice to meet you, Carlisle — I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again…"

Carlisle nodded, his expression pained.

"Take care of that, Felix," Jane said, nodding toward Bree, her voice dripping boredom. "I want to go home."

"Don't watch," Edward whispered in Bella's ear. Bella turned her face into his chest but her ears still worked. There was a deep, rumbling growl, and then a high-pitched scream that was horribly familiar. That sound cut off quickly, and then the only sound was a sickening crunching and snapping.

Edward's hand rubbed anxiously against Bella's shoulders.

"Come," Jane said, and Bella looked up in time to see the backs of the tall grey cloaks drifting away toward the curling smoke. The incense smell was strong again — fresh.

The grey cloaks disappeared into the thick mist.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

James POV.

We got Jacob and Lex back to Billy's house, Jacob was left outside in the garden, the pack around him as they had to convince him to shift out. I couldn't imagine how painful that would be with all the fractures and broken bones he had gained.

I however walked straight into the house with Lex. Billy turned to me and his expression grew very serious very fast, confusion twisted into it as I moved to put her on the couch.

"What happened?" he asked. Before I could speak Charlie and my father walked in from the kitchen. I was instantly worried about what to say.

"Alexis got hurt." I said, as I looked from dad to Billy.

"Charlie can you collect the first aid kit?" Billy ask him as Charlie looked at Alexis with wide eyes worried. He nodded and moved as dad moved around to standing beside me. I moved the t-shirt and hoodie from Lex's bloody shoulder to expose the bite wound.

"She was bitten?!" Billy asked shocked, keeping his voice down. "How?"

"We don't know what it's doing to her but apparently she's not reacting like a human change would." I admitted. I didn't like the fact that Lex would — hopefully — wake up to have everyone know about her.

"How did this happen anyway?" my father demanded and I bit my lip, great. This meant doing what Lex wanted to avoid.

"That's not all." I said ignoring my father. Billy looked at me and we heard the whimper outside and I assumed Jacob had begun to change.

"A bloodsucker got it's hands around Jake." Billy swallowed and looked worried as he glanced back at the back door

"It shattered the right side bones of his body, Doc said he was already healing and he should be fine but with him being in his wolf form some of the bones will have set wrong and the vampire doctor can't work on an animal so Jacob needs to change back." I explained and Billy nodded, keeping his expression as he looked at the window.

"What about Lex?"

"She's been unconscious since we left the clearing, venom took effect almost instantly. The Doc's coming to take a look at her."

"You mean she was in the clearing with you all?" I looked at my father's shocked expression as he and Billy shared concerned looks and I said nothing, not needing to speak as Charlie walked back in.

Before any of us could say anything, yowling started and it blocked out any other noise. We all stared at the door in shock and Charlie jumped out of his skin.

I heard Charlie shout to Billy about traps before suddenly Jake was shouting himself hoarse. If I hadn't been in his head so many times I'd have been surprised by the language that came from his mouth.

The entire pack entered the room with Jacob, they'd pulled his shorts on before dragging him in and moved to Jacob's room. I'll be honest, it was funny seeing them all squeeze into the small room to put the boy on the bed he was much too big for. The entire time Jacob contained to swear and cuss.

"What happened?" Charlie demanded

"Motorcycle accident." I said quickly and everyone looked at me.

"What about Lex?"

"Pretty sure she tripped somewhere…" my voice trailed off as my father took the first aid kit from Charlie and began to bandage my sister's wounds before the man could notice the bite mark. He kept shooting looks in my direction and I knew I was in trouble, even more so when my mother found out. I was going to be held responsible for letting my vulnerable sister in the middle of a vampire battle.

"She's been climbing a lot of trees lately…" I muttered and Charlie winced as Jacob's swearing continued.

When Lex's shoulder was bandaged my father left the room, Billy rolled around to Jacob's side, the boys all moving out of his way as he did.

"How you doing son?" he asked

"Don't ask." Jacob seethed before he swore some more. "What happened to Lex?" he demanded. Of course he'd heard Charlie over his swearing.

"She's been bitten." Billy said softly so that Charlie, who'd moved to look at Lex on the couch, couldn't hear. "Though I'd like to know what she was doing there in the first place?" he said looking around. No one answered as Jacob intervened.

"What?" and more swearing, this time from anger and guilt rather then pain.

"She jumped in and saved you before any of us could fathom what happened." Embry muttered

"Her parents are going to kill us." Jacob muttered before his hissed and swore a few more choice words.

"I'll say." I breathed and I heard a slight chuckle at my words. Jacob breathed his swear word next.

"They're not the only ones." Billy warned as he looked around at them all.

I placed a hand on my sister's wrist to feel her pulse, although I could hear it I thought it be better for Charlie's sake when I say something about it later. It was still there, as slow and as steady, as though she was comatose.

"Why is she not awake?" Charlie questioned

"She must have passed out from blood lose, or maybe from the shock," I said. I didn't want to confess I wasn't supposed to be there with her when it happened, but how could I say I just stumbled upon her, injured in the woods? I couldn't add her to Jake's motorcycle, she wasn't broken enough for that.

The door opened and my father walked back in. He didn't look at all happy. He glared in my direction, a clear sign that we were going to have a talk when Charlie was no longer here.

We all waited for Carlisle to turn up, Charlie was complaining about motorcycles the entire time and Billy nodded in agreement but never said anything to convince Charlie he wouldn't allow Jake to ride them again. Charlie didn't say much about Lex, she wasn't as stupid as Jacob seemed to be, he did glance at her as she continued to lie as though she was lifeless.

What was terrible was when my mother turned up.

I expected her to have a fit and cry for Lex, but her expression was stronger and fiercer then my father's and all the boys actually backed away from her. She came and sat beside Lex and I quickly moved out of the way as my mother took her daughter's hand and sat there, moving her hair from her forehead and looking at her as though she was examining the girl.

It was a little weird how she don't look as panicked as I expected her to be, nor was she complaining for someone to do something, to help.

I stood beside Embry and the two of us shared a look.

"Do you think she knows something…?" Embry muttered ever so quietly

"It's almost like she knows not to worry about Lex turning into a bloodsucker…" Quil said from my other side.

That wasn't possible, we'd done too good a job at keeping it from our parents and the council, Lex's weird genes and abilities. And Lexi was such a good lier that I doubted mum or dad had caught onto her yet. Not only that but Alexis never did anything when they were home or hardly even within the house anymore.

Though she didn't drive as often as she should…

Carlisle finally turned up, and Edward was with him. I didn't understand why Edward came, maybe it was so he could pick through Jacob's brain some more and find if he was in pain. Like it took a mind reader.

I saw the bloodsucker's eyes flicker to me and then to Lex on the couch. Despite the seriousness of Jacob's bones possibly setting wrong, Carlisle moved to my sister's side first and my mother shuffled only slightly out of the way.

I heard Charlie mention something about a hospital as I watched Carlisle look over my sister, I knew he was looking for the normal signs of changing, but she was so still and silent, and almost as though she was fast asleep that I didn't understand what he could be looking for. From the confused look on Edward's face I almost guessed he was no different. He looked confused and unsure as he and Carlisle shared several looks.

I guess they were the oldest of their family, they'd know what the changes looked like.

"She's going to be fine for the moment." Carlisle said to my mother who was hovering waiting. She simply nodded, not bothering to say anything.

Carlisle then moved through the group of us all and over to Jacob's bedroom.

"Well, I guess with you all home Bells will be back soon." Charlie said as he looked around "Let me know how he turns out Billy," and with a wave and a good by to my mother, father and the rest of us, Charlie left.

And in that instant my parents had rounded on Sam and I, my father on Sam and my mother on me and Billy crossed his arms waiting.

"What happened?!" my father demanded as my mother glared at me.

"It wasn't our fault, we tried to stop her but we couldn't do anything." I began quickly

"She participated in the newborn battle didn't she!? How could you let her do that!? There's no way she could have survived—" my mother began angrily

"Actually Lex saved Jacob." Embry jumped in, he looked nervous from all the shouting.

"Jacob probably would have been killed if Lex hadn't saved him. That was why she got injured." Quil said

"And Jacob was saving Leah," Jared shot the girl a look "What were you thinking Leah?" he questioned despite the fact that we all knew she had been trying to prove something.

"How could Lex have done something like that?" my father questioned

"She's some weird cat hybrid." Paul said and we all looked at him annoyed.

I missed the glance my parents shared as we looked at Paul annoyed.

"She's just like us only she doesn't phase and her eyes turn gold and she's kind of scary and intimidating." Embry admitted

"She took out quite a few bloodsuckers." Quil smirked slightly

"How long's this been going on for?" mum questioned

"Since Jacob had phased." Sam said "She asked us not to tell you both, or the council. Didn't want to worry you as she didn't know what was happening."

"I think it had something to do with you already having to deal with me, she didn't want to add her own problems on top of that." I admitted with a shrug

"Doc are you sure she's going to be alright?" Embry called. We glanced into Jacob's room to see the doctor was injecting something into Jacob, he drew the needle out and we watched him refill it. How many shots had he already given Jake?

"Her body doesn't seem to be reacting to the venom like normal people do. When a vampire is changed it's a serious burning feeling, it's actually quite painful and many scream and thrash about while they're transitioning through it." Carlisle explained

"Alex hasn't been sedated, if that works, there's not way she'd be as calm and still as she is." Edward said

"As I can see she's not in any danger as of yet, and the venom usually takes fast effect, I can assure you that she'll be alright until I can fix Jacob."

"Fix me?" Jacob hissed

"Unfortunately most of your bones have fractured and set wrong due to phasing from wolf to human. They need to be set properly before your regenerative healing makes it any worse. I'm going to have to put you under a lot of morphine in order to rebreak and reset your bones. Unfortunately I don't know how much morphine to give you, so you may end up being under for longer then necessary. Edward's here to make sure we know you don't feel anything though."

"Perfect." Jacob grumbled. He seemed to be getting sleepy though.

"And what if this venom is doing something to Alexis we don't know about?" my father asked, he wasn't harsh or hostile and even Billy seemed more then grateful to the Fang for helping. It was weird how our alliance seemed to have broken down a few barriers.

"Her heart seems to be in a stable rhythm and as her temperature isn't fluctuating I'm rather confident that her body is somehow fighting off the venom in it's own way. Unfortunately I'm unsure as to how that is." Carlisle admitted as he injected yet another dose into Jacob.

To my surprise my mother just nodded her head and looked at my father. I heard him sigh and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Why were they not more worried about this? Why did I get a feeling there was something I was missing here?

I studied my father and mother closely, they don't share another glance again and my mother just watched Lexi, occasionally feeling her forehead and putting her fingers to her cheek. My father was pacing ever so slightly, thinking.

No one spoke but many people began to wince as finally Jacob had fallen fast asleep and Edward had assured Carlisle he was more than out of it. The rebreaking began then we heard the snaps and crushes of Jacob's bones and although Jake couldn't feel it, the rest of us weren't much comforted by the thought. I could only imagine the pain he'd be in later on.

"It's not going to be good that Charlie saw him." Billy seemed in need of a distraction rather then hearing his son's bones breaking.

"How so?" Embry wondered

"Charlie's likely to make an example of Jacob." Edward interrupted

"We all know how he feels about bikes." Billy sighed and he looked at me.

"It was the only think I could think of that would explain all the injuries." I admitted with a slight frown and I looked at Lex. "Couldn't think of one for Lexi though."

"Probably good, he can draw his own conclusion." Sam said

"As long as he doesn't think it coincidental that they're both injured at the same time." Embry muttered

"I think he's more likely to be worried by all the howling he heard." dad said with a sigh "After all we all heard you while we were on the boat and again just now outside."

"We've managed to stay clear since February." I admitted

"We'll be fine." Sam believed as he winced again as another bone snapped.

"Hopefully the motorcycle accident will take away those thoughts." Billy nodded

"Jake's going to be stuck on crutches if Charlie tells everyone." Quil only slightly chuckled

The door suddenly burst open and we all turned to see Seth. He looked freaked out and worried.

"Where have you been?" Leah questioned

"Comforting mum." Seth admitted "How's Jake?" he questioned before another crunch sounded

"Doc's rebreaking his bones." Embry muttered

"They didn't set right apparently." I added and the boy nodded before looking at Lex

"And Lexi?"

We were all silent for a minute.

"Unresponsive." Jared managed to answer

"She'll be alright Seth." My mother assured and I heard the steady tone she used, her voice didn't break or falter. Why was she so sure?

"Where are Collin and Brady?" Sam asked

"Running patrol." Seth admitted and the alpha simply nodded. Both knew what had happened obviously and it was good they hadn't left their posts.

We all turned to Jacob's room then as we noticed the breaking had stopped. Sam peaked inside and we all leaned to get a look. Carlisle seemed to be bracing Jacob, not casting him. There was probably no need for it.

Within the next few minutes he was finished and he stood up. He checked over Jacob, his right arm in a sling. He checked his heart and listened to his body before he stood up and moved over to Lexi's side again.

We watched as he checked Alexis' eyes, lifting one of her eyelids and then he checked her temperature, which was way above average as expected. He took off my father's hurried bandage work and began to work on cleaning the wound. He looked at it for a long time and we all watched surprised as the blood didn't seem to effect him, then again, I think Lex said something about her blood not being appealing anyway.

There was another knock on the door and my father opened it to reveal Bella.

"How's Jake?" she demanded, she looked worried, shaking and puffed out, as though she'd run here. Edward moved to her side and took one of her hands, kissing her hair. She seemed to calm down a little.

"He's unconscious." Sam admitted

"His bones are now healing," Carlisle said as he addressed Lex. "I'll need to keep administering morphine as they heal as to keep him in as little pain as possible." Bella had crossed the room and to Jacob's doorway, Edward not leaving her side as she looked over the broken wolf with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I've braced him but there's no point of plaster with his accelerated healing. He should be better in a few days." Carlisle admitted

"And what about Lexi?" Bella mumbled looking at the girl, pale and deathlike on the couch.

"Her body seems to be clearing out the morphine, as an extent it's completely shut down and rendered her comatose. Looking at the wound I can already see that the venom's being fought. However her body seems to be undergoing some change as it does, unfortunately I'd need to run some more tests in order to discover what exactly she'd going through. So far however I can assure she's in no danger of turning." he smiled at the wolves and my parents "Because of her body's reaction however I cannot tell how long until she wakes up again."

"Thank you Carlisle." my mother said, placing a hand on his shoulder

"If you'd like me to run some more tests, just let me know." he said to her and she nodded before Carlisle rebandaged Alexis' shoulder and then moved back to Jacob's room, pulling out another syringe as he did.

"Come Bella, we'd best be leaving Carlisle to it. You can come back and visit Jacob when he's awake." Bella looked reluctant to leave as Edward towed her to the door but she did so anyway, glancing back at the boy several times before she left.

"James, will you grab your sister for me, it's best we don't burden Billy with her here." my mother smiled softly as she stood up. I rose an eyebrow ad looked at my father who nodded

"Where are we going?"

"Home. It's probably best she wakes up in a familiar place rather then a hospital." mum assured before she turned to Billy. "Thank you Billy, and good luck."

"Thank you Diana." Billy said, patting her hand. He shook my father's as I carefully picked Alexis' up and we moved from the room.

"Let us know any news on Jake." I said and everyone nodded as I left the house.

I sat in the back of my father's car, it being bigger then my mother's, who followed us to the house. Lexi laid on the backseat with me, her head in my lap.

When we reached the house I took her up to her room, my mother changed her out of the clothes she had worn to the battle from the Cullens and into something else before she was placed in her bed and tucked in, as though she had simply fallen asleep after a long day.

I didn't bother questioning my parents as to their weird behaviour at Billy's. They both left the room and went down stairs as though nothing was wrong while I moved and sat beside my sister, holding her hand in mine. Sure nothing was wrong with her vampire wise, but something was happening to her and my own parents didn't seem to be worried. And if they did know something, what could they know? Could they know why Lexi was the way she was? How was that possible?

I didn't move from my sister's side as the sun began to set and my mother brought dinner up to me. She didn't ask me to leave the bedside nor did she say much at all other then assuring me everything would be alright. How did she know that?

Even if the doctor had assured me she was fine, she was still unconscious and that had to count for something not being fine. We didn't know when she as going to wake up and find out what she was potentially going through in this time, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let her wake up alone.

Who knows what she'd be thinking when she awoke.

* * *

Embry and Quil came to visit the next day, they said Jacob was able to move a little but that he wasn't mentally in any better condition then he had been yesterday. I didn't blame the guy, after all, we all knew what Bella wanted to talk to him about. We all knew about the wedding that would eventually happen between her and her bloodsucker. That was going to leave some very deep wounds on Jake.

They asked me how Lexi was and I said nothing had changed. They joined me watching over her but nothing happened. I wasn't sure how much of this silence I was going to be able to take.

Everyone came and visited the house over that day, they all took a look at Lexi to check on her but the result was always the same.

My parents got a few days off of work just in case Lex did wake up, something about her needing them when she awoke. I hope that meant we were getting some explanation.

Sam had excused me from patrol, as well as Jacob. Embry and Quil said they didn't mind running my extra shifts, apparently even Paul, Jared and Leah were on board with allowing me the time off.

Naturally Jacob wouldn't be able to run until the Doc gave him the okay to be able to phase again, but no one seemed to want to bother him. His rejection made him snappy and sort of like Leah to be around apparently.

As soon as he was better though the boy came straight to my house to check on Lex.

"She hasn't even moved a muscle." I muttered as we stood at her doorway. "Her heartbeat's hardly risen or fallen and her breathing habits are as though she's literally just asleep."

Jacob sighed. He had a sling on his arm and his crutches had been discarded by the back door. Naturally Charlie had told everyone about Jacob's accident so he had to keep up the facade of being injured.

"Has Dr Fang been down?" he wondered

"No. Mum and dad say there's no need." I scoffed

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked confused

"I'm pretty sure they know something about Lex and her capabilities. Her cat side." I admitted

"How?"

"Dunno, haven't been bothered to ask. But they're going to have to give her one heck of an explanation." I confessed and Jacob nodding

"How are you doing by the way?" I asked. His face turned somewhat hard to mask his feelings and he turned to look back at Lex.

"That bad." I sighed "I don't blame you." and that was all that was said on the subject.

* * *

It didn't take long for a letter to arrive in the mail for Lex, by the thick ivory envelope I already expected who it was from and what it was for. It was some heavy, stiff paper, expensive and much too fancy for Forks.

I guessed it was the invite for Bella's wedding. It didn't surprise me that Alexis' name was on the cover, seeing how friendly she was with the cullens and Bella. The problem was if she woke up in time for Alice, who I've heard is a fashion nut, to buy my sister a dress.

I was tempted to open it and see the date, and whether they'd decided to invite us, truce over or not but decided to leave that to Lexi when she did come around. She'd probably be pissed she didn't know about the wedding sooner… unless she already did know.

As I moved up to put the letter on her bedside table, I began to wonder if Bella would have sent one to Jacob, clearly she wouldn't be that cruel would she? Or would she do it as a gesture incase he wanted to go?

I snorted, fat chance of that.

It wasn't long before I found out the answer. Embry and Quil dropped by later that day and didn't look all to happy. Embry settled into a chair in Lexi's rom while Quil sat on the floor.

"I see Lex got one then," Embry muttered looking at the envelop. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Jake got one."

There's my answer.

"What happened?"

"He ran." Quil muttered

"Ran?" I questioned

"He's left. Left Forks." Embry admitted

"Left LaPush? Left the pack?" I asked. Was that even possible?

"Sam told him to take all the time he needed and to come back when he was ready." Quil admitted

"Can't believe she sent him one."

"Bella didn't send it, the bloodsucker did." Embry said, slightly annoyed

"He what?" I questioned with wide eyes.

"Yeah, something about if he was in Jacob's position he would have wanted the choice whether to go or not. And that Bella didn't want to hurt him anymore by sending him one."

"Least she's got some heart." I muttered.

"No change in Lex then?" Quil muttered

"None at all." I sighed.

It's been three days now. Mum had finally allowed Carlisle to come and take a look at her, just incase but he said she was perfectly fine. Apparently three days was the time it took for a human to change to a vampire, so he believed, as the venom was being cleared from her system, that if she was going to wake up and nothing else was influencing her, it'd be either today or tomorrow.

I hoped he was right. As reckless as she was and as annoying as she could get, I was starting to miss my humorous sister.

"Doc said she should wake up today or tomorrow, the venom should be all out by then and if she doesn't then something else must be happening to her." I admitted

"Why three days?"

"Apparently that's how long it takes a human to turn." I shrugged looking at Quil who crinkled his nose in disgust.

I shrugged, I did't really care about that right now, I was just glad she wasn't changing. Who knows what we'd do if that happened.

"How are your parents?" Embry wondered

"As silent as ever." I grumbled. I hadn't spoken to them much since Lexi had been out of commission. I knew they were holding out on me and had been our whole lives, after all what had happened to Lex had been broken by her overwhelming emotions. If it wasn't internal and her being born with it, something like that wouldn't have happened.

"It's like when our parents didn't tell us anything about Sam at the beginning and they were giving Jake funny looks remember." I smirked and the two boys nodded with a chuckle.

"You know what?" Quil began

"What?" Embry and I chorused

"Lexi's going to be pissed when she wakes up."

"Why?" I asked as Embry looked confused

"Because here she is, infected with vampire venom, unconscious for three days and Jacob's run off as if nothing's wrong with her." Quil reminded us and I smirked slightly while Embry looked worried

"Oh he's so dead when he comes back." He muttered

"If I didn't know she'd sit here and brood instead I'd almost say she'd run off after him." I smirked and the boys nodded.

"Too bad she's out of it though, she's probably the only one who could somewhat calm him down." Quil sighed

"Yeah he's become such a Leah lately." I grumbled. Luckily I hadn't had to run with him much, but I'd done a patrol or two at night to get away from my parents and their whispers and gazes in either my or Lexi's direction

"Don't let her hear you say that." Embry warned and I shrugged.

"I guess he can't be blamed really," Quil muttered

"Technically he could have saved himself the pain ages ago." I reminded him and the boy shrugged

"Can't choose it I guess."

"He'll imprint one day and it'll be fine." Quil assured. Of course he was all mellow about it, he'd imprinted already and knew what it was like.

"Yeah, one day, how long will that be?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

Silence fell us again and I turned to stare back at my sister's still face. She was still pale as she had been when the bite had effected her, I remembered how the colour had instantly left her face before she stumbled and fell.

I sighed through my nose and took her hand in mine. She'd probably be really upset for Jake before or after she get's angry at him. Then she'll feel guilty for not being able to help him when he needs it most.

"She's never going to forgive herself for being out while he needs him." I muttered

"I'll say." Embry grumbled

"She's also going to feel guilty and then pissed when she sees how little sleep you've gotten because of her." Quil smirked

"I think I can deal with my sister thanks."

"Yeah right." Embry chuckled. "You've never been able to deal with her even before she gained her cat abilities."

"Shut up." I grumbled and the two began to chuckle. I felt a muscle in my cheek twitch and was about to turn around and crack it at them when I suddenly felt pressure on my hand. I looked down, I was holding Lexi's hand, and her fingers were tightening on mine.

I looked at her face, shocked.

"Lexi!"

* * *

 **Open ended.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and I'll begin working on the next one. None of my twilights have hit the Renesmee stage yet though so, we'll see how it goes.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **xx**


	19. Author's Note

**Sooo…**

 **I posted the next one. And the last one probably… I don't know I have no clues for maybe adding another or what not.**

 **IT'S NOT COMPLETED!**

 **And no one is allowed to be impatient for updates because I prioritise and I can't spend every hour writing even though I usually want to. University comes first as it's going to set me up for life… well that's what they say anyway.**

 **Enjoy and READ MY BOLDED NOTES, I ONLY PUT THEM THEIR IF THEY'RE IMPORTANT! Cause I hate them myself.**

 **Enjoy and answer my questions!**


End file.
